Rompe tu palabra
by Maryrod
Summary: Edward&Bella pasan del amor al odio en una sola noche, debido a un engaño de sus "amigos" sin embargo ninguno de los dos esperaba que al día siguiente tendrían que comprometerse. ambos intentaran por todos los medios que el otro rompa tal compromiso.
1. Chapter 1:almas destinadas

Capitulo 1

Almas destinadas

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado salir con sus amigas esa noche, estaba cansada y al siguiente día tenía que trabajar, además tenía que soportar a Laurent. Esa chica rara vez se unía a su grupo pero ésa había sido la fantástica noche que había decidido salir con ellas.

Si hubiese sabido que le iba a crear tantos problemas habría removido el cielo y habría hecho un pacto con el diablo para que a la rubia de bote le atacara una gripe estomacal o algo por el estilo, pero no, ahí estaba ella tomando una copa en un local abarrotado de gente y lleno de humo, con todas sus amigas y algunas enemigas, sin presentir lo mal que acabaría la noche.

Estaban charlando animadamente, Rosalie intentaba persuadirla de que fuera a bailar, pero Isabella Swan era consciente de sus serios problemas de equilibrio para mantenerse lo suficientemente alejada de la pista de baile, cuando vieron entrar por la puerta a un grupo de chicos.

- ¡Oh no! No quiero tener que aguantar otra vez a Mike…- un desliz, eso había sido Mike para Bella, bueno dos , mejor dicho, pero nunca habían pasado de unos cuantos besos y unos toqueteos, nada del otro mundo, pero él había creído que Bella realmente sentía algo por él, pero que simplemente se estaba haciendo la difícil para comprobar sus intenciones. Él sabía ser persistente y eso la enervaba.

- Tu perrito faldero está aquí- rió Rosalie

- No es divertido.- La cara de frustración de Bella hizo que su rubia amiga riera mas estruendosamente.

Eran amigas desde antes de nacer incluso, los Swan, los Hale y los Cullen siempre habían sido amigos, sus hijos también lo eran, por supuesto, bueno, los hijos de los Cullen no, ellos siempre habían estado muy apartados del grupo.

Rosalie y Bella eran como el día y la noche. La primera, alta, rubia, de unos ojos tan azules como un cielo despejado, su figura escultural, la hacía tan atractiva que muchos hombres ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse a ella, las diosas son inalcanzables para simples humanos, menos para Emmet Cullen, sobrino de Carlise Cullen, el cual normalmente también residía en Edimmburgo y por el que la rubia suspiraba cada vez que lo veía, a pesar de ponerlo en su lugar cada vez que era necesario, semejante diosa contaba con un carácter digno de su status divino. Pero Emmet, que trabajaba en las empresas Cullen estaba ahora en París llevando a cabo ciertas negociaciones que su tío le había confiado y Rosalie nunca confesaría cuánto lo echaba de menos, sería demasiado para su orgullo, ya le costaba aceptar la relación demasiado informal tenían, ella deseaba algo serio, algo para siempre, pero Emmet amaba su libertad, nunca se ataría.

Bella en cambio, no quería nada que ver con compromisos o algo por estilo, la palabra matrimonio era como un insulto para ella, siempre discutía por eso con Rosalie, pero es que con sus 22 años en lo último que pensaba era en "eso". Isabella Swan era cabezota, era soñadora y generosa, en verdad esperaba a su príncipe, pero él no aparecía, le costaba confiar en la gente, quizás por eso era tan buena en su trabajo, en el mundo de los negocios es bueno ser desconfiado. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos chocolates contrastaban con su blanca piel, demasiado pálida para su gusto, y su corta estatura y su figura delgada la hacían parecer alguien frágil, nada más allá de la realidad pues aunque Bella podía ser la chica más dulce de toda Gran Bretaña también era la de mayor temperamento. Su carácter irónico y travieso la hacían una chica peligrosa y divertida, pero también era demasiado tímida como para dejar que cualquiera la conociera realmente.

Los chicos se acercaron y saludaron a las chicas, la mayoría se conocían de toda la vida, habían crecido en el mismo barrio de Edimburgo, una zona residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, pero Bella se percató de que había alguien más, un chico al que no conocía, con unos sorprendentes ojos dorados y una ropa demasiado elegante para el lugar en el que estaban y para la gente con la que venía, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿24 o 25? Aunque su postura desgarbada y su cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto mucho más juvenil. Sus análisis del nuevo fueron interrumpidos por la pesadilla de Bella.

- ¿Entonces quedaremos mañana para comer juntos cielo?- Empezaba hasta a odiar la voz de Mike, maldecía una y otra vez haberse emborrachado y haberlo besado, dos veces.

- No Mike, tengo que trabajar y sí, antes de que lo preguntes, estaré ocupada todo el día.- El chico no pareció entender ni el tono ni la intención de Bella porque siguió media hora más tratando de mantener una conversación con ella y de acercársele todo lo posible. Mientras tanto no podía dejar de mirar al chico de ojos dorados, el cual parecía igual que ella, no paraba de mirarla, ¿abría sentido él esa misma atracción?

Y la palabra atracción se podría quedar corta para describir las emociones que Edward sentía en esos momentos, nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como era la que tenía en frente a pesar de que sus rasgos a simple vista pudieran parecer comunes, pero había algo, sin duda que la hacía increíblemente hermosa y misteriosamente apetecible. No sabía si era por su larga melena castaña, por sus finas curvas, sus labios un poquito desequilibrados o sus impresionantes ojos chocolate. Se moría por ir a hablar con ella y comprobar si era tan encantadora como parecía pero Mike, uno de los amigos que había dejado en Edimburgo al mudarse a Londres no se apartaba de ella, quizás es que era su novio o algo por el estilo, pero había creído escuchar decir a Mike que estaba libre, así que no podía ser muy serio lo que tuvieran.

Bella tuvo la genial idea de pedirle a Mike que fuese a su coche, aparcado tres cuadras más abajo, a por un CD de música del cual él le había hablado, su interés en poder escucharlo tranquilamente en casa fue la escusa perfecta para deshacerse de él por un rato. Suspiró aliviada y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, cuando escuchó una aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Edward.- por un momento Bella se quedó en blanco, Dios, tan cerca sus ojos deslumbraban más…

- Hola, soy Bella, no te había visto antes por aquí.

Sin saber por qué se sonrieron y algo en ellos hizo "click". Ambos se habían sentido renuentes a salir esa noche, pero ahora se alegraban de haberlo hecho y haberse encontrado. Cuando se estrecharon las manos una corriente eléctrica recorrió tanto a Bella como a Edward, ellos se dieron cuenta y volvieron a sonreir.

- Hacía años que no venía a Edimburgo, casi siempre estoy en Londres, pero por asuntos familiares y de trabajo he tenido que volver, al menos por una temporada. Debo decir que ahora me alegro mas que nunca de estar aquí.

Poco a poco, inconscientemente se fueron apartando del grupo con el que venían, envueltos en una burbuja de la que solo ellos eran conscientes. Hablaron de todo, era como si estuvieran conectados, dos almas que en otra vida estuvieron juntas y que ahora debían volver a unirse. Bella supo que Edward amaba de Londres su libertad, allí no se sentía controlado ni presionado por sus padres, no quería escapar de sus responsabilidades, pero tampoco quería estar tan controlado por ellos, en la capital tenía un poco de todo, velaba por los intereses de los negocios de la familia, tal y como quería su padre y disfrutaba de su vida de veinteañero, por eso nunca estaba en Edimburgo mucho tiempo, aunque esta vez parecía que sería diferente…

Bella le contó de su vida en Edimburgo. Era hija única y vivía con sus padres, los adoraba, ellos confiaban en ella asi que no eran demasiado controladores, también trabajaban en la empresa familiar. No se veía fuera de Edimburgo, allí estaba su vida, su familia, sus amigos, su trabajo… allí estaban sus raíces, a diferencia de Edward, era bastante hogareña. Le contó que por situaciones familiares había acabado trabajando en el mundo de los negocios, le resultaba demasiado frío y aunque estaba a gusto había frustrado su gran pasión, ser escritora. No sabía por qué le contaba eso, no se lo había dicho ni a Rosalie, que era su gran amiga desde la infancia, pero no dejaba de sentir esa extraña conexión con él. Había sido un flechazo, aunque siempre se habían pertenecido, lo sabían, lo sentían, llevaban toda la vida esperándose y ahora, en el momento justo y preciso sus almas se encontraban y nunca se separarían.

- No puedes decir eso, adoro Anatomía de Grey, Cristina es uno de mis personajes favoritos.- Bella no podía creer que Edward pensara que esa serie solo era un entretenimiento para amas de casa cotillas y que Cristina simplemente fuera una cirujana obsesiva.- Ella tiene el sueño de ser la mejor, no es obsesiva, es ambiciosa.

Edward no lo pudo evitar y soltó a reír a carcajadas a lo que Bella frunció el ceño y fingió estar enfadada.

- Algún día te demostrare lo interesante que puede llegar a ser esa serie.- Y soltó otra carcajada como la de él, que a Edward le sonó a música.

- Dios, eres tan hermosa…

De pronto no lo pudieron evitar más. Edward le paso la mano por la nuca y acarició su cabello castaño, Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, mientras él la acerba mas a sí mismo, cogiéndola suavemente de la mano. Tenía que besarla, tenía que llevársela y convencerla para que estuviera con él el resto de su vida, no sabía como lo haría pero no podía dejarla ir. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios, podía percibir su olor a fresias y rosas perfectamente, era tan embriagante, era hipnotizante…

Iba a besarla solo tenía que acercarse un centímetro mas y probar esos labios que prometían ser tan dulces como parecían, sus alientos se mezclaban en el poquísimo espacio que los separaba, pero de pronto Bella se alejó de él, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos.

- Bella, lo siento, tienes que venir al baño, es urgente, de verdad.- La cara de Rosalie era de entera preocupación, Bella maldijo por lo bajo la interrupción, se moría por ese beso, es más se moría por ese chico. Sin querer se volvió a Edward para disculparse.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño con Rosalie, al parecer ocurre algo. Vuelvo en cuanto pueda, ¿me esperaras?

- Por supuesto preciosa, siempre.- Edward le acarició la mejilla y de nuevo la corriente eléctrica volvió a ambos, Bella le sonrió una vez más y se fue al baño con Rosalie. Maldecía a su amiga por haberla interrumpido, ese prometía ser un gran beso, uno memorable, de esos besos que te cambian la vida.

- Mas te vale que sea importante.- Bella fulminó con la mirada a Rosalie, pero algo en ella le hizo saber que su amiga iba en serio.

- Bella, yo lo siento, te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?- en la voz de la rubia había tristeza, eso confundió a Bella.

- ¡No! Lo acabo de conocer, ¿Cómo crees?- Rose no dijo nada, simplemente la miró como diciendo "no te lo crees ni tú"- Bueno… puede que me guste bastante… en realidad puede que me haya deslumbrado demasiado…

- Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba… te mueres por él.- Rose agachó la cabeza, Bella interrogante alzó las cejas, quería que su amiga terminara pronto, quería volver junto a Edward, quería volver a tener la oportunidad de que la besara.- Bien, Bella, escucha, yo… lo siento tanto… pero es mejor que no te acerques mucho a él.

- A ver, Rose, ¿y por qué?

- Ángela escuchó a Tyler hablar con los chicos, antes de salir le dijeron a Edward que tendría que llevarse a una de nosotras a la cama como bienvenida, él les prometió que nada mas llegar se lanzaría a por su presa, es como una especie de apuesta, ellos le dijeron que no valía cualquiera, es decir, Jessica y Lauren quedan descartadas, por motivos obvios, no podía ser una chica fácil, quedábamos algunas de las demás. Parece ser que te eligió a ti por cualquier tipo de rivalidad que siempre ha tenido con Mike.

El corazón de Bella se encogió y se detuvo por un segundo. No podía ser, no podía creerlo, él le había parecido tan caballero y tan encantador, sobretodo tan sincero en todo lo que le había dicho. Se le antojaba imposible que esos profundos ojos dorados pudieran mentir tan descaradamente.

- No, Rose, te has confundido. Él ha sido totalmente sincero conmigo, no me mentiría, no lo haría, nunca.

- Lo siento pequeña, de veras lo lamento tanto… os he estado observando toda la noche y os veíais realmente bien, pero solo te va a hacer daño. Me lo dijo Ángela, sabes que ella no inventa cosas de nadie ni habla por hablar, ella quiere tanto como yo que tú estés bien.

- Pero es que… ¿cómo ha podido ser? ¿Tan ingenua y vulnerable soy que me pueden mentir tan rápido y tan bien?- una profunda tristeza embargaba a Bella, por su cabeza pasaba cada palabra que Edward le había dicho y cada sonrisa que le había dedicado, había parecido tan encandilado con ella como ella con él y ahora ella estaba mal, aparte de tener que soportar a Mike, de tener que salir obligada por sus amigas, de tener que sobrellevar todos los problemas familiares y en el trabajo, los cuales iban de la mano, tenía que aguantar las burlas de un imbécil.

- Está claro que no se va a salir con la suya. Se arrepentirá.- La furia se reflejaba en los ojos de Bella.- Va a tener que escuchar unas cuantas verdades.

Mientras tanto, en el pub, cerca de la barra, Edward era asediado por Lauren, mientras esperaba impaciente a la mujer más hermosa y dulce que había conocido jamás, cuando volviese la besaría, tenía que probar esos labios y después le pediría que no se alejase de él nunca más, por fin la había encontrado, a su mitad, a su complemento, no permitiría que se fuera.

- ¿Me escuchas Edward?- el chico de cabellos cobrizos y desordenados volvió de sus pensamientos al mundo real y miró a Lauren, "por Dios, pensó, como una mujer puede ser tan provocativa y poco apetecible a la vez".- No te recomiendo que le sigas el juego a Bella, vas a salir perdiendo, se que discutió con Mike porque él no se preocupa por ella todo lo que le gustaría y le dio un ultimátum, le amenazó con irse con el primero que se encontrara, pero obviamente eso solo sería en presencia de Mike, para hacerle reaccionar y morirse de celos. A Bella le gusta manejar a sus hombres a su antojo, no tolera un no. Debo decir que lamentablemente lo está consiguiendo, Mike está muerto de celos, parece un león a punto de saltar sobre ti, sí definitivamente esa chica caprichosa siempre se sale con la suya.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No creo que Bella sea tan manipuladora como tú me dices, tampoco creo que le interese Mike.

- Edward, Edward… te digo esto porque me has caído bien, pareces un buen chico. Acabas de llegar y no conoces como son las cosas aquí. Bella siempre consigue lo que quiere, y lo que ahora mismo quiere es jugar contigo delante de Mike, demostrarle que puede estar con otro, para después de que el pobre de Mike se arrastre volver con él, siempre vuelve con él, Edward. Tu solo eres un instrumento. Lo siento, chico, pero no me apet,ece que te lleves un mal sabor de boca cuando acabas de regresar a casa. No es justo, pero ten en cuenta que no todos somos tan traicioneros como Bella Swan.

- No se, todo esto que me dices me suena bastante a telenovela barata, la verdad, no creo que sea tan retorcida y manipuladora…

Lauren lo miró con su mejor cara de niña buena. Nunca había soportado a Isabella Swan, así que si podía divertirse un rato a costa de ella mejor que mejor. Lauren era perceptiva, sabía que a Bella le había gustado demasiado el chico nuevo, pues bien, no lo tendría, no al menos esa noche y siempre que ella pudiese impedirlo.

- Edward, veo que al fin y al cabo Bella va a tener razón, eres demasiado ingenuo. La conozco, ella piensa eso de ti, por eso te ha elegido para poner celoso a Mike. Que no se ría de ti, Edward.

- No lo hará, te lo aseguro.

Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido de repente, se sentía decepcionado y triste, también traicionado. Al fin y al cabo Bella Swan casi había tenido razón en lo de ingenuo, se había dejado engañar demasiado rápido por ese rostro de ángel, por esa paz que ella transmitía. Pero esa niña caprichosa lo escucharía, nadie se reía de Edward Cullen. Lo único que lamentaba es que finalmente no probaría esos labios que tanto lo habían enloquecido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia! he leido muchisimos fics de twiligh que me han encantado y mas de una vez pensé que quizás yo podría escribir uno también, asi que aquí estoy. Me encantaría que lo leyerais, tengo muchas ideas muy divertidas para este fic asi que nos leemos! bssss  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**!

**primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a danii Belliner Cullen y Patti 91 por sus reviews! en verdad muchisimas gracias**

**bueno y lo siguiente aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, iba a ser mas largo, pero cuando llegué a la parte final sentí que debía cortarlo ahí. intentaré actualizar pronto o al menos una vez por semana. bsssss  
**

Capitulo 2: Pinta para mi

Le iba a estallar la cabeza y el despertador no paraba de sonar. Bella alargó el brazo y lanzó el maldito despertador a la otra punta de la habitación. Eran las 8, a las 9 tenía que estar en la oficina, tenía miles de cosas que hacer además de una junta con los accionistas convocada por Aro, ese viejo verde de casi 70 años le estaba complicando las cosas a todos.

Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama, otra punzada de dolor taladró su mente, ¿a qué hora había llegado a casa? Eran sobre las 4 de la madrugada. Gimió de frustración cuando recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior en el pub.

- ¡Maldita sea la hora en que salí!

Bella había salido del baño con Rosalie dispuesta a darle una lección a Edward, no iba a permitir que jugaran con ella, ya no era una adolescente hormonal para caer en esos juegos. Enfocó con su vista en Edward, Lauren le sonreía y él tenía una expresión demasiado frustrada en el rostro, ¿tampoco le caía bien Lauren? Alguien la agarró del brazo sacándola de sus cavilaciones, cuando se volvió para ver quien era vió la cara de Mike, en principio su cabreo aumentó "_Esto también no, por favor_", pidió para si misma, pero de repente, como si se le encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza tuvo una idea. Bien, comenzaría ahí mismo a darle su lección a Edward, ¿había creído que la tenía rendida a sus pies? Le demostraría que él no era el único chico guapo del lugar, "_pero es que sí lo es_" se volvió a decir. Ahogó un grito desesperado, estaba nerviosa y eso hacía que esa loca vocecita le hablara en su cabeza, respiró hondo y se obligó a centrarse.

- Mike, ¿qué quieres?- Le regaló la mejor y mas falsa de las sonrisas, sabía que Edward la observaba desde el otro lado.

- Nena, llevo esperándote toda la noche, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí y pasamos un buen rato tú y yo solos, eh?

Mike siempre tan sutil, en fin, era Mike, su inteligencia no le alcanzaba para saber que a una chica hay que conquistarla, no simplemente llegar y decirle ¿echamos un polvo?

- Mike, cielo, no vamos a pasar ningún buen rato juntos esta noche, deja de insistir.- Bella puso su voz más dulce e irónica, pero le acarició la mejilla a Mike, desde lejos parecía un gesto de cariño, incluso coqueto, cualquiera que no hubiese escuchado la conversación podría pensar que Bella deseaba salir de ahí y pasar ese buen rato con Mike. Que lejos de la realidad.

Tras eso, Bella se enfocó en esos dos ojos dorados y suspiró, había parecido demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Ahora sí que comenzaba su plan. Se encaminó de nuevo a su objetivo, cuando llegó hasta él y lo miró a la cara se sorprendió de que las facciones del chico hubiesen cambiado, sus claros ojos dorados se habían oscurecido y su expresión era dura, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

- Cumpliste tu promesa, me esperaste.- Bella le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, Edward se dio cuenta. Supuso, estuvo seguro que ella estaba así debido a su situación con Mike.

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado preciosa?- "_Bien, vamos a jugar Isabella_" pensó Edward. La agarró de la cintura, asegurándose de que no tuviera escapatoria y vio la mirada inocente que ella le lanzó a la vez que se acercaba a su cuerpo, ambos se inclinaron y sonrieron, "_te vas a enterar_" pensaron a la vez. Edward tenía consciencia de que era un hombre atractivo, por lo tanto sabía como utilizar sus armas, su sonrisa torcida, una mirada profunda, sutiles caricias en las mejillas de la chica, un leve roce del pulgar en el lóbulo de la oreja… Bella perdió toda concentración por un segundo, iba a caer, se le iba a tirar encima si él no paraba. Se dijo basta, Edward solo quería llevarla a la cama, bueno, quizás ni eso, simplemente al asiento trasero de un coche. Ella también sabía como hacerlo perder la razón. Le devolvió la mirada con sus profundos ojos chocolate, se mordió el labio inferior y acarició su espalda, pero pensó que eso no era suficiente, se acercó aun mas, inclinó su cabeza hacia él y miró esos seductores labios, pero no, esos no eran su objetivo. Muy lentamente besó el cuello de Edward y suspiró aún muy cerca suyo. Si, lo había conseguido, lo había derrotado, lo sentía, el cuerpo del hombre de cabello cobrizo se lo dijo, la agarró mas fuerte, se tensó, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió irregular por unos segundos. Los labios de ella eran mas suaves de lo que él había imaginado.

Edward tocó la barbilla de Bella y muy lentamente alzó su cara, hizo que lo mirara, ¿Cómo esos labios tan dulces y suaves podían ser tan manipuladores? Quizás Lauren solo jugara, a lo mejor esa chica no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos por alguna extraña y retorcida razón. Bella tenía que ser la mujer que siempre había buscado, sabía que era ella…

¡_oh Dios_! _No lo mires a los ojos_. Bella volvía a estar nerviosa y su vocecilla interna de nuevo le hablaba. Pero es que Edward no parecía ser ni como Mike, ni como Tyler, ni como Alec… esa historia de la especie de apuesta que Rosalie le había contado era más creíble si se trataba de ellos, pero no de este ángel de ojos dorados y cabello despeinado. Se acercó mas a él, sus labios estaban tan cerca… ¿a qué sabrían? Ya podía oler su aliento, podía sentirlo, un milímetro mas y sus labios se rozarían.

- Ni lo intentes.- Dijeron a la vez.

Se soltaron sorprendidos, ninguno esperaba esa reacción del otro, el ser rechazado no entraba en sus planes.

Si Edward lo único que quería era acostarse con ella, ¿por qué la rechazaba? Hubiese sido mas sencillo besarla para luego seguir seduciéndola y largarse de allí al hotel mas cercano, ese debería ser el plan de Edward, pero ahora… ¿había cambiado de objetivo? ¿Se había arrepentido de su plan?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bella incapaz de encontrar ella misma la respuesta.

- No me apetece que me beses, mucho menos besarte. No me gustan las mujeres manipuladoras, de hecho, no me gustan nada las mujeres como tú.

- Perfecto, genial, porque no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo también te he parado los pies. – Decir que Bella estaba enfadada era quedarse corto, ¡la acababa de llamar manipuladora!- Has sido demasiado predecible todo el rato, tan fácil…

- Es verdad, te gustan los chicos difíciles como Mike, ¿no? No somos tan amigos como para que le importe demasiado que tengas algo conmigo, de hecho dudo que puedas llegar a importarle por ti misma.

Ahí se había perdido Bella de nuevo, ¿a qué salía ahora Mike? Debía ser porque al salir del baño ella se había hablado con él, Edward lo había visto.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? Cariño, no tengas celos de lo que no tienes- Bella soltó una risilla irónica y los ojos de Edward se encendieron, por supuesto que hubiese preferido que Bella no sintiera nada por Mike, por supuesto que estaba celoso, pero la niña manipuladora y traicionera no ganaría esta batalla.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… me importas demasiado poco como para llegar a eso… al contrario, me siento aliviado de que me detuvieras, no hubiese sido una experiencia agradable.- Edward hizo una mueca de asco. Agachó su mirada hasta alcanzar el nivel de los de ella y le lanzó una mirada realmente amenazante.- la próxima vez que quieras comportarte como una facilona para darle celos a cualquier idiota elige a otro.

- Vuelve a tu Londres chico nuevo, porque no tienes nada que hacer en Edimburgo, de eso me encargaré yo, estos son mis amigos, este es mi lugar, tú sobras, hagas lo que hagas si yo quiero no te aceptaran asi que inténtalo con la que quieras, llévate al asiento trasero de tu coche a la primera que pilles pero no olvides que no eres nadie aquí, bueno… dudo mucho que alguien como tú lo sea en algún lugar.

- Además de mentirosa y falsa eres engreída, ¿no? Tengo que aceptar que al principio lograste convencerme, por suerte me he dado cuenta pronto de que no vales nada, no me extraña que el hombre al que quieres no te tenga en cuenta.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de mi?- El plan de Bella no estaba saliendo como pensaba, era ella la que tenía que insultarlo y hacer que él se sintiera mal, no al contrario, ella no había hecho nada mas que confiar en Edward desde el momento que el chico se presentó, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

- Lo suficiente para saber que no te quiero donde yo esté. La próxima vez que nos veamos haz que no me conoces porque no quiero ni que te acerques.- En los ojos de Edward se podía ver tal grado de odio que Bella se asustó, pero ya tendría tiempo de acobardarse luego, cuando estuviera sola.

- Mide tus palabras, te recomiendo que estés alerta porque la próxima vez que nos veamos te las vas tragar.

Bella supo que había llegado el momento de irse de allí, se sentía demasiado mal como para poder soportar mas discusiones, así que, como toda diosa triunfadora se sacudió la melena y se dio media vuelta, aunque en su interior sabía que no había ganado nada, al contrario sentía que acababa de perder algo demasiado importante y que mas adelante lamentaría esta noche.

Un brazo la agarró, sintió el contacto frío de unos largos y finos dedos, entonces se volvió y se encontró otra vez con esos dos ojos dorados.

- Nadie me amenaza, es bueno que lo sepas.- Eso sí era una amenaza y una muy peligrosa, pensó Bella, tanto que le dio miedo, ¿ese chico sería capaz de hacerle algo? En realidad no lo conocía, tan solo había hablado con él un par de horas…

- ¡Suéltame!

B ella tiró fuerte de su brazo y se soltó del agarre de Edward, sin mirar atrás salió del pub y se pegó de lleno con el frio del recién estrenado otoño de Edimburgo. ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón había perdido una mitad? ¿Por qué no solamente estaba enfada? Pero también estaba dolida y demasiado triste.

- Bella, ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro? He visto la situación, he visto tu cara y no me ha gustado nada.- Le preguntó Rosalie inquieta por su amiga.

- No pasa nada Rose, solo que no quiero volver a ver más a ese chico.

- Cariño, ¿qué es esto? Te había gustado demasiado. No se Bella, quizás es todo un malentendido, antes de salir a buscarte le eché una ojeada a él y parecía verdaderamente apesadumbrado.

- No, no hay ningún malentendido, en verdad él no merece la pena.

Rosalie abrazó a su amiga y la consoló en silencio, Bella no lloraba, sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo y que se lo guardaría todo en su interior. Ella había visto a Edward al salir y tal como le había dicho a Bella él no parecía muy satisfecho de la discusión que habían tenido, es más, se veía como desilusionado, triste. Presentía que ahí había ocurrido algo raro y ella lo descubriría.

- Rosalie, me voy a ir ya, mañana tengo que madrugar.

- ¿Vas a verle a él?- Bella asintió, no necesitaba especificaciones- bien, dile que el lunes a las 8 me tendrá que devolver el favor que me debe.

Mientras tanto Tyler y Jessica reían complacidos, eso había supuesto una nota diferente en una noche que pintaba ser como todas, era divertido manejar a la gente, manipular ese tipo de situaciones para darle la vuelta a todo y ver como lo interpretan los demás. Y era mucho más divertido si Bella Swan no conseguía lo que quería y si el chico nuevo se llevaba una buena bienvenida.

- ¿Qué crees que pasara si vuelven a verse?- Preguntó Tyler entre risas.

- Estaremos pendientes, este juego me gusta, quizás alguna vez podamos repetir.

Edward sentía que temblaba por dentro. ¿Cómo esa pequeña chica castaña podía decir tantas barbaridades en tan poco tiempo y seguir pareciendo deslumbrante? Tenía genio, de eso no cabía duda y era una contestona, de eso tampoco había duda. Desgraciadamente también le había quedado claro que solo había querido jugar con él. Se sentía demasiado mal como para permanecer en ese pub rodeado de gente que acababa de conocer o de muy viejos amigos con los que ya no tenía ningún tipo de unión.

Salió a la calle y de refilón vio a Bella subirse a un taxi, suspiró, sacó su móvil y marco el número de la única persona con la quería hablar en estos momentos.

-¿Si?- Dijo una voz cantarina.

- Chéri, solo háblame de cosas insustanciales.

Bella llegó al céntrico edificio y miró hacia arriba, eran innumerables las veces que había visitado ese lugar, a veces pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en su propia casa. El portero, que ya la conocía, le abrió la puerta, cogió el ascensor y subió a uno de los áticos. Tocó al timbre de la puerta una vez y esperó.

Abrió un chico moreno, alto, de rasgos indígenas y cuerpo arrollador, su fuerte musculatura le hacían parecer enorme, pero no por eso menos dulce, no menos carismático. Miró a Bella y enseguida supo que su mejor amiga no había tenido una buena noche.

- ¿Me lo contarás?

- No, hoy no, estoy cansada.- miró los grandes ojos de él y encontró la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos- Jacob, solo pinta para mi, me gusta verte mientras pintas.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS! aquí dejo el tercer capitulo de rompe tu palabra, quiero agradecer por sus reviews, me hacen muchisima ilusión! este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los dos primeros, quizás no sea muy interesante, pero es necesario para que se entienda la historia, pues a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzará la guerra entre Edward y Bella, jiji. me encantaría que me dejarais vuestra opinion, para saber qué os parece el rumbo que esta tomando y bueno, espero que os guste el capi. bsssss**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Hijo de Carlisle

Ahora que era por la mañana, todos esos recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente. "Genial" pensó. Se había dejado afectar por un hombre al que no conocía y que probablemente nunca volvería a ver y también había dormido solo 4 horas por culpa de él. Era por la mañana y empezaba su día, y esto significaba volver al trabajo y enfrentar a Aro.

En la junta estuvieron todos los accionistas de la empresa, Vulturi Corporation. Aro era el accionista mayoritario, pero no el director, ese era Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella, sin embargo las decisiones importantes las tomaban los accionistas. Bella era una de ellos, además de ser la segunda mayor accionista de la empresa, junto con Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle, al que ni siquiera conocía.

Antes de morir, Marco Vulturi repartió sus acciones dejando a Edward y Bella como los segundos accionistas mayoritarios. La razón era sencilla, el viejo abuelo Marco había querido a los Swan y a los Cullen tanto como a su propia familia y al no haber tenido hijos propios pensó en Bella y Edward. Lo último que Marco hubiese querido es que Aro terminase siendo el dueño indiscutible de Vulturi Corporation, pues sabía del odio que su hermano sentía hacia él.

La junta no fue como Bella esperaba, tanto ella como Charlie y Carlisle, quien también era accionista defendieron los nuevos presupuestos para el próximo trimestre pero Aro no pareció aprobarlos y los tachó de derrochadores, finalmente la propuesta de Aro fue la aprobada, un plan presupuestario que aumentaría innecesariamente los gastos de la empresa y pondría en peligro no solo la solvencia de esta, sino un número importante de puestos de trabajo.

Bella salió de la sala de juntas demasiado enfada y frustrada, no parecía haber solución contra los planes de Aro. Y al hijo de Carlisle parecían darle igual porque nunca aparecía en las reuniones de accionistas.

Fue directa a su oficina y cerró de un portazo, respiró hondo varias veces intentando tranquilizarse pero le era imposible. Se estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua cuando Charlie y Carlisle entraron en la oficina. Ambos hombres miraron a la chica de la cual se sentían tan orgullosos y vieron que ella estaba tan preocupada por la situación como ellos. La situación se había vuelto mas complicada con los meses, Aro tenía un plan y quería verlo cumplido antes de morir, el viejo casi tenía 70 años y el tiempo se le acababa. Quizás era hora de que ellos también usaran sus cartas, aunque eso implicara jugar con la vida de sus hijos…

- Será mejor que nos sentemos y nos tranquilicemos. Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer.- dijo Carlisle mostrándose tranquilo, mas de lo que en realidad estaba, pero Bella lo miró y se tranquilizó.

Carlisle tenía ese efecto en los demás. Carlisle Cullen, el gran hombre de negocios, el aristócrata inglés, sir Carlisle Cullen, miembro de una familia centenaria, respetado por todos, dueño de un imperio y tan sencillo como cualquier otra persona.

A pesar de su descendencia aristocrática, Carlisle odiaba moverse en ese mundo, rara vez acudía a todos los actos y galas a las que debería ir según su posición en la sociedad inglesa. Carlisle prefería vivir en Edimburgo junto a sus amigos y su dulce esposa Esme.

Esme era de Edimburgo, toda su familia había vivido en la ciudad por siempre, asi que le entristecía la idea de mudarse a otro lugar, sin embargo, Carlisle que la amó nada mas verla no dudó en dejar Londres para ir a vivir a Edimburgo. Al principio siempre tenía que viajar a Londres y a Paris, sedes de sus empresas, pero por suerte, sus hijos, Alice y Edward, resultaron tan o mas buenos que él para los negocios e incluso antes de que estos terminaran su formación en la universidad ya se hacían cargo de las empresas de la familia Cullen fuera de la ciudad. Edward se ocupaba de Londres, no había manera de sacar al chico de esa gran ciudad, mientras que Alice residía en Paris junto a su novio Jasper, pero a diferencia de Edward, ellos visitaban Edimburgo con frecuencia, ambos habían crecido en esa ciudad y la echaban de menos.

Charlie y Carlisle se conocieron cuando Carlisle entró a formar parte de los accionistas de Vulturi Corporation y se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Los dos querían al viejo Marco como un padre, ellos eran sus protegidos y su mano derecha, cuando él murió sintieron que una parte importante de sus familias se iba.

A pesar de su gran amistad, Charlie y Carlisle en muy raras ocasiones habían juntado a sus familias para que se conocieran. Sus esposas se llevaban bien, se apreciaban pero no eran las intimas amigas que eran ellos, quizás porque Esme siempre estaba ocupada con miles de compromisos o porque Renné, la madre de Bella, no era muy dada a fiestas.

La historia de sus hijos era distinta. Edward era el mayor, tenía ahora 25 años, le seguía Alice, que tenía 23 y la mas pequeña era Bella, la hija de Charlie, con 22 años recién cumplidos. Charlie y su familia habían pasado una larga temporada en Paris, asi que Bella fue a un instituto allí, cuando volvieron Bella empezó la Universidad en Edimburgo, pero Edward ya se había marchado a la Universidad de Londres y un poco mas tarde fue el turno de Alice. Y Edward casi nunca más volvió a la ciudad de sus padres. Sin embargo Bella y Alice sí se habían visto en un par de ocasiones hacía ya algunos años. Por cuestiones diferentes o casualidades nunca coincidían mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Luego Alice conoció a Jasper y ambos se fueron a Paris, donde presidian Cullen Enterprise Paris y cuando volvían a Edimburgo unos días, estos los pasaban con la familia. Aunque al que Bella conocía bien, demasiado bien, era al pícaro de Emmet Cullen, primo de Alice y Edward, el mismo que traía loca a su rubia amiga, Rosalie y el mismo que no se tomaba nada en serio.

Bella se enfocó en los dos hombres que tenía delante, estaban realmente preocupados, los conocía bien, Charlie era su padre y como ella no sabía disimular ni mentir y con Carlisle llevaba trabajando desde los 18 años, cuando recibió la herencia del abuelo Marco, asi que ya había aprendido a leer sus expresiones. Carlisle y Charlie sabían mas de lo que decían.

- Dime Carlisle, ¿por qué Aro hace esto? Va a arruinar a la empresa como siga así, es ese su objetivo, ¿verdad?

- Lamentablemente si, tu padre y yo hemos tratado de hacerle entrar en razón, de detenerle, pero es inútil, el viejo Aro esta empeñado en cumplir su plan y hacerlo cuanto antes.

- ¿Pero por qué?- Desde el punto de Bella el plan era estúpido. Aro era el principal accionista de la empresa, si esta se arruinaba él perdería casi todo su dinero, sabía que tenía otras inversiones pero ninguna tan fuerte como esta. ¿Aro quería quedarse sin nada?

- Debes entender Bella que en este juego, por llamarlo de alguna manera, el dinero pasa a un segundo plano, es extraño, pero es así. Cualquiera pensaría que Aro quiere el control total de la empresa para quedarse con ella, para enriquecerse mas. Eso está muy lejos de la realidad, Aro odia esta empresa, no quiere nada de ella, solo hundirla.

- Pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué?- Bella volvió a mirarlos fijamente. Carlisle y Charlie en ese momento también se miraron y sin decirse nada, decidieron que era hora de poner en marcha la última carta que tenían y que tenían que hacerlo ya.

- Hija- comenzó Charlie.- Creo que tengo que contarte la historia completa de Marco y Aro, creo que así lo entenderás mejor. Pero aquí no, vayamos a casa, cenemos con mamá y hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella supo de inmediato que ahí había algo más aparte de una simple historia, ¿qué le iban a contar? ¿Qué los hermanos Vulturi nunca se llevaron bien? ¿Qué rivalizaban en todo? Eso ella ya lo sabía, no era ningún secreto para nadie.

- Está bien- dijo Bella suspirando y resignándose a tener que esperar más para enterarse de todo.

Charlie y su hija se fueron a casa, Bella notaba como su padre estaba tenso, cada vez más nervioso. La situación era realmente mala. Los padres de Bella siempre habían tenido dinero, ambos provenían de familias acomodadas, aunque no eran tan ricos como los Cullen. Charlie tenía diversas inversiones que le reportaban buenos beneficios, pero era su trabajo en Vulturi Corporation el que le retribuía mayores ingresos, como director de la compañía recibía un buen tanto por ciento de los beneficios, además las acciones de Bella le aseguraban un buen respaldo para el futuro a su hija. Si la empresa se arruinaba, la familia Swan perdería un gran potencial de su capital, les costaría años recuperarse, si es que lo lograban. Sin embargo para Carlisle perder los beneficios de la compañía no tenía que suponer mucha diferencia en su capital, su participación en la misma era mínima y su hijo era el heredero de la mitad de todos sus bienes, en los cuales se incluían Cullen Enterprise, una empresa mas exitosa que Vulturi Corporation. Pero parecía que Carlisle tenía el mismo o más empeño que Charlie en que esta siguiera a flote.

Después de la cena, Bella no quiso postergar más la conversación que tenía pendiente con su padre, así que fue directa al grano, cuando lo vio entrar al salón ella lo siguió.

- Bien, Charlie, cuéntame esa historia.- Bella se sentó al lado de su padre y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como siempre hacía, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

- Marco y Aro, como hermanos que eran, siempre se llevaron bien, esa enemistad que ni la muerte de uno de ellos ha podido romper no estuvo siempre ahí. Ellos se llevaban solamente dos años, siendo Marco el mayor. Estudiaron juntos, conocieron el mundo juntos, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos. Marco tenía el sueño de fundar su propia empresa y quería a su hermano a su lado, así que le propuso que lo hicieran juntos. Vulturi Corporation nació de los sueños y la unión de dos hermanos que se querían y se apoyaban. La empresa, al mando de Marco, iba cada vez mejor, creció hasta convertirse en la compañía tan importante que es hasta hoy. Un día Aro conoció a una mujer, Didyme, nada más verla se enamoró de ella. Era hermosa y dulce, supo que era la mujer de su vida, pero que tenía que ir despacio con ella, era joven y soñadora, ambos lo eran. Se hicieron amigos, ella confiaba en él y Aro veía que cada vez estaba mas cerca el día en que se le declararía. Un día en una fiesta, Aro decidió presentársela a Marco. Fue un flechazo, Marco sabía de los sentimientos de Aro por Didyme, pero estos se habían enamorado y nada se podía hacer. Didyme le confesó a su buen amigo Aro su amor por su hermano, él era todo lo que siempre ella soñó. Aro comenzó a odiar a Marco, pero se apartó porque él era lo que su amada quería. Asistió a la boda y celebró como pudo la unión de su hermano, después se marchó de viaje a Estados Unidos por unos cuantos meses. Casi un año después regresó y lo que vio hizo que ese odio que solo comenzaba se acrecentara más. Didyme estaba embarazada, su cuerpo rechazaba el embarazo, se debilitaba, ella estaba enferma pero por su estado no podían medicarla, así que se consumía poco a poco. Marco estaba destrozado, amaba a su mujer y no quería perderla, pero tampoco podía hacer nada si ella no quería interrumpir ese embarazo.

Finalmente Didyme perdió al bebé, también era demasiado tarde para ella, así que murió pocos días después del aborto. Marco se derrumbó y nunca volvió a ser el mismo, había perdido a su hijo y a su esposa en menos de una semana. Aro sobrellevó su duelo en silencio y culpó a su hermano de la muerte de Didyme. Un día explotó y le gritó todo a su hermano, desde entonces Aro se convirtió en el enemigo de Marco. Años después una enfermedad mataba a Marco, lo único que le quedaba era Vulturi Corporation, su sueño, no tenía a nadie, no se volvió a casar, no tenía hijos y su hermano era su peor enemigo. Pero ese sueño peligraba y él lo sabía. Aro había jurado acabar con todo lo que él quisiera, la Compañía que tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar era lo principal, por eso Marco os dio a Edward y a ti sus acciones, para así evitar que Aro se hiciera con ellas al morir él.

Para Aro esto es como un ajuste de cuentas, siente que Marco le quitó todo, a él y a su amada Didyme, así que Aro quiere destruir todo lo que Marco valoró o quiso algún día, aunque él ya haya muerto.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, había estado escuchando la historia absorta, la venganza de Aro era absurda. De nada servía hundir la empresa, Didyme y su bebé estaban muertos, Marco estaba muerto… era algo absurdo. No podía dejar que sus padres perdieran gran parte de su capital y que muchas personas se quedaran sin su empleo por un ajuste de cuentas sin sentido. Además, Marco había confiado en ella, Charlie confiaba en ella y no lo defraudaría, no otra vez.

- Pero papá, todo este plan de Aro es un sinsentido, ¿de qué le sirve? Algo podremos hacer, ¿no? Carlisle puede hablar con su hijo, explicarle la situación, podemos unir nuestras acciones, con eso y con el apoyo de algunos de los accionistas Aro no podrá hacer nada.

- No es tan fácil Isabella. Los estatutos de la empresa son claros respecto a esto. Aro cuenta con que es el accionista mayoritario además de con el beneficio de ser miembro fundador, lo que le da ciertos beneficios. Tiene mayor poder de decisión y control que cualquiera, es muy difícil superarlo en una junta de accionistas.

- Pero si unimos las acciones de Carlisle, las de Edward y las mias, lo superamos. Solo tendremos el inconveniente de su incentivo como miembro fundador.

- Cariño ahí está el problema. Carlisle y Edward si pueden unir sus acciones, pero tú no.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Según los estatutos, no se pueden vender sin ofrecérselas primero a los miembros fundadores, solo ellos tienen ese beneficio. Segundo, lo mismo se aplica a traspasarlas, unirlas, etc. Aro las reclamaría si intentáis unirlas.

- Pero eso no puede ser posible, no vamos a poder hacer nada.- Bella estaba frustrada. Parecía no haber salida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Renné se había sentado muy silenciosamente en uno de los sillones y escuchaba atenta, ella ya se imaginaba cual era el plan.

- Sin embargo- prosiguió Charlie.- en los Estatutos hay una clausula que permite la unión de las acciones en ciertos casos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- En el caso de que los accionistas estén unidos por algún lazo familiar como padre e hijo, hermanos o esposos.

Bella se quedó en silencio, continuaba sin ver ninguna solución. Ella no era ni hija, ni hermana ni esposa ni de Edward ni de Carlisle. Seguían sin poder fusionar sus acciones.

- Pero Charlie ese no es nuestro caso.

- Bella, lo siento, lo siento tanto… Carlisle y yo llevamos meses intentado encontrar una solución pero no la vemos. Si solo fuera cuestión de dinero ni nos atreveríamos a mencionarlo, pero es algo más, es nuestra palabra, nuestra promesa. Marco antes de morir nos confesó sus miedos de lo que Aro podía hacer y nos suplicó que salváramos su empresa, Carlisle y yo se lo prometimos. Lo único que podía servir es que pudiésemos usar esa clausula, Carlisle no es tu padre, Edward no es tu hermano, solo nos queda la unión del matrimonio.

- ¿Qué… insinúas?- Bella se había quedado sin respiración, no podía ser lo que creía.

- Un matrimonio entre Edward Cullen y tú nos daría la ventaja que necesitamos…

- No estás… hablando en serio, ¿verdad?- de pronto a Bella le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa y el color había abandonado su cara.- Ni siquiera conozco a Edward Cullen… papá… no…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Renné estalló en ese momento, tanto Charlie como Bella dieron un respingo ante su voz en grito.- ¡No te vas a casar con un hombre que ni conoces para salvaguardar las promesas de tu padre! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Charlie, me he mantenido callada porque tenía la esperanza de que finalmente no se lo pedirías, pero eres un egoísta. Bella, cariño, no tienes que sacrificarte por tu padre- Renné miró a su hija con preocupación, sabía que era cabezota y temía que tomara la decisión equivocada solo por complacer a su padre.

- Renné, ¿crees que a mi no me apena? ¿crees que no es duro para mi pedirle esto a mi hija? ¡Por Dios! Solo tiene 22 años, pero les aseguro a las dos que no hay otra alternativa, os lo juro.- la voz de Charlie terminó en un susurro, en verdad era la única solución y le avergonzaba demasiado tener que recurrir a esto, no debería de ser así.- Lo siento Bella y créeme que entiendo que no aceptes… tranquila, seguiremos resistiendo como podamos…

Pero Bella miró a su padre a los ojos y vio eso que tanto temía. Charlie esperaba algo de ella y ella una vez más no estaba a la altura, lo defraudaría una vez más, lo perdería todo porque ella era demasiado cobarde como para sacrificarse, peor aún, para Charlie no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Marco sería demasiado duro de sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando Marco le había dado tanto a ellos. No podía dejar que su padre se avergonzara de ella de nuevo, no quería ver esa decepción en sus ojos otra vez…

Respiró hondo y miró a sus padres, Renné miraba furiosa a Charlie, él en cambio parecía triste pero a la vez esperanzado, esperaba algo de su hija.

- Bien, tienes mi palabra Charlie que si Edward Cullen también está dispuesto a hacer esto yo me casaré con él.

- No, Bella no. Cariño tienes que pensarlo, no lo hagas, no es necesario.- Renné había comenzado a sollozar, no quería que su hija sufriera, ella quería que tuviera su historia de amor, que se casara enamorada, que su marido la amase. – Que tu padre cumpla sus promesas él solo, no hagas esto.

- Tranquila mamá. No me pasará nada, solo será un acuerdo.-Bella llegó hasta su madre y esta le cogió las manos a su hija.

- Bella, cariño, un matrimonio aunque sea por conveniencia es mucho mas que un acuerdo, tarde o temprano termina siendo mucho mas, no lo hagas, no es tu obligación.

- Tu madre en algo si tiene razón, no es tu obligación, no es necesario si no quieres.

- No papá, te lo he prometido y cumpliré mi promesa, me casaré con Edward Cullen. Tranquila mamá, no quiero que enfermes por esto, recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila- Bella miró dulcemente a su madre no quería que Renné recayera, no por un disgusto que ella le daba nuevamente.

- Yo voy a estar bien, pero no soporto que hagas esto, entiende, necesito tiempo para procesarlo. Mi pequeña se casará con alguien que no ama, que no la ama. Es demasiado duro para una madre.

El corazón de Bella se encogió. Matrimonio. No creía en él, bueno, más bien no creía que ella estuviese hecha para estar casada. Se uniría a un hombre desconocido, ¿perdería su oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Perdería la oportunidad de enamorarse? ¿Qué habría pasado si en verdad se hubiera enamorado de ese otro Edward que conoció en el pub? ¿Estaría ahora sufriendo al tener que dejar a su amor y casarse con otro? La respuesta es sí, sentía que estaba sacrificando media vida con esto, un matrimonio que podía durar años…

¿Cómo sería Edward Cullen? ¿Aceptaría la propuesta al igual que ella? Su esperanza era que no, él nunca se había preocupado mucho por Vulturi Corporation, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Pero si aceptaba Bella se preguntaba cómo seria su relación, tendría que convivir con él, ¿la trataría bien?

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, no esperaban a nadie, bueno, al menos ella no.

- debe de ser Carlisle. Bella, él llamó a su hijo hace unos días y lo hizo venir de Londres. Edward volvió ayer. Carlisle y yo intuíamos que la situación nos iba a llevar a esto.

Carlisle vendría con la noticia de la decisión de Edward. "_Que haya dicho que no, que este enamorado de otra, que se haya casado en secreto, que no quiera casarse conmigo_" pedía Bella en su fuero interno.

Maria, la chica de servicio de la casa de los Swan había abierto la puerta y había conducido a Carlisle y a su acompañante a la sala donde estaban todos los Swan.

Carlisle entró a la sala, Bella lo miró pero no supo descifrar nada en la expresión de su rostro, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no venía solo. Un hombre alto, de cabellos cobrizos e impresionantes ojos dorados venía con él. Su postura desgarbada y sus andares felinos lo hacían demasiado atractivo, su pelo revuelto lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era, imponente, nada más entrar su presencia llenó la sala por completo, arrogante, creído, estúpido… era el mismo Edward del pub.

Edward Cullen, había sido demasiado estúpida al no preguntarle su apellido aquella noche, las cosas serían muy distintas ahora. Bella estaba en shock. A lo lejos notó como Carlisle la saludaba, como le presentaba a su hijo, como Edward le besaba la mano, como la recorría una corriente eléctrica, como todos se sentaban en la sala, como María servía unos cafés…

Era él, el hijo pródigo de Carlisle y Esme, su orgullo, el gran empresario, el escurridizo Edward Cullen, el que había abandonado el hogar familiar, al que se le echaba de menos, al que nunca le preocupó Vulturi Corporation, al que nunca antes había conocido, el atractivo Edward Cullen que levantaba miradas y rumores en Londres…

- Bella, querida- La llamó Carlisle que había notado el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, seguramente era por la petición que le había hecho su padre.- Se que esto es complicado pero tú sabes lo difícil de la situación. Edward está al tanto de todo, al igual que tú, Charlie yo le he pedido a mi hijo eso que llevamos tantos meses queriendo evitar. Se que este tipo de matrimonio no es lo que todos queremos para nuestros hijos, pero se ha convertido en nuestra única opción.

- Lo se, Carlisle. Yo ya tomé mi decisión, se la dije a Charlie.

Edward, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, sumido en el mismo estado de estupor y shock que Bella, reaccionó al escuchar la dulce y firme voz de esta. Ella seguramente se había negado…

- Yo también tomé mi decisión. La situación en la que nos encontramos es complicada, no podemos dejar que el odio estúpido de Aro acabe con la empresa, deje en la calle a cientos de trabajadores y les impida cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a Marco. Todos le debemos algo al abuelo. Sr. Swan, me casaré con su hija Isabella si ella también acepta.

Bella se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos, notaba que se ahogaba, que un peso demasiado grande se le había hacinado en el estómago, él tenía que haber dicho que no.

- Veo que eres digno hijo de Carlisle. Justo y responsable como tu padre. Bella aceptó al igual que tú. – Charlie cogió de la mano a Bella que estaba sentada a su lado y reaccionó.

- Sí, creo que es la única solución que queda.- Miró a Edward a los ojos y los que vio en esas orbes doradas no supo como interpretarlo, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego demasiado intenso.

Renné sin mediar palabra se levantó y se retiró de la sala. Necesitaba procesar todo, aceptar la nueva situación que se le presentaba a su hija. Bella, su niña, su princesa, su responsable y amorosa hija, la que no dejaba de sentirse culpable por no estar con ella cuando enfermó se sacrificaba por ellos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, una vez que Isabella Swan tomaba una decisión no la cambiaba, no desistía. Y también tendría que aprender a mirar al hombre que siempre había amado y que la había decepcionado, tendría que saber perdonarlo, necesitaría tiempo… y lo último, tenía que saber qué era ese brillo que vio en los ojos de Edward y Bella cuando se vieron.

- Mamá…- la llamó Bella sintiéndose preocupada por su madre y sabiendo que esto no era de su agrado, que ella no aprobaba la decisión que había tomado.

- Tranquila Bella, yo hablaré con ella mas tarde. Carlisle, Edward, tenéis que entender que para mi esposa esto es difícil de procesar, ella sabe lo complicado que es todo y que esta es la mejor solución pero le costará aceptarlo.

- No te preocupes, Esme tampoco está contenta. Ella adora a Bella pero creo que le pasa lo mismo que a Renné.

Carlisle y Charlie comenzaron una conversación para decidir cuando podría ser la boda, cuando debería celebrarse el compromiso, a cuantas personas podrían invitar, que tendrían que convencer a sus esposas para que les ayudaran en todo…

Pero mientras Edward y Bella no dejaban de mirarse, mas bien, se devoraban, se analizaban y se auto convencían de que iban a convertirse en marido y mujer. Edward pensó que finalmente sí probaría esos labios, pero tendría una mujer arrogante, mentirosa, mimada y enamorada de otro. Bella por el contrario creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, estaría casada con un hombre calculador, vengativo, creído, mujeriego y estúpido y que además la odiaba, pero quizás probaría sus labios alguna vez…

- Creo que es mejor que Bella y yo salgamos a pasear, hace una tarde estupenda y así podríamos conocernos un poco más.

La propuesta de Edward pilló a Bella por sorpresa, así que no tuvo ni tiempo para excusarse con un dolor de cabeza o con un cansancio debido a un largo día de trabajo y estrés. A Carlisle y a Charlie les pareció una idea genial, así que la nueva pareja salió a la calle para dar su paseo.

Caminaron en silencio unos metros, sin mirarse y sin tocarse. Ambos sabían que era el momento de hablar, de dejar las cosas claras, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a comenzar, así que fue Bella quien pronunció las primeras palabras.

- Así que tú eres el hijo de Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas! primero que todo, por supuesto, quiero darle las gracias a quienes leen mi historia, se que tiene pocos reviews, asi que no se la opinión de la mayoría de vosotras... en verdad me gustaría saberla o que pregunten cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia.**

**y lo siguiente, pues bueno, aqui dejo un nuevo capítulo. no tenía intención de actualizar tan pronto pero esta mañana comencé a escribir y el capitulo se terminó solo. en él se ve las razones por las que Edward acepta el compromiso.**

**espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestras impresiones sobre él.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4: No te cases conmigo

- Y tú eres Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie y Renné.

Se quedaron mirándose de frente, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que Edward podía saborear el olor a fresas y fresías de Bella, era tan diferente a cualquier olor anterior, tan atrayente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recordar que estaba ante una chica que dejaba mucho que desear.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para él. Hacía dos días su padre le había telefoneado informándole de la grave situación en la que estaría Vulturi Corporation si no hacían algo urgente. En verdad, Edward dejaba el manejo de sus acciones en esa compañía a James, su mano derecha o a su padre. Siempre estaba más ocupado en su trabajo en Cullen Enterprise o asistiendo a sus muchos compromisos en Londres. Edward era visto como uno de los mejores partidos de Inglaterra, eran muchas las féminas que aspiraban a convertirse en la nueva señora Cullen. Guapo, inteligente, rico y exitoso, además de pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes de la aristocracia inglesa. Esa era la imagen de Edward, así lo veían, así que siempre tenía alguna gala o fiesta a la que acudir. Pero Londres es la ciudad perfecta para perderse, asi que cada vez que podía se escabullía de la prensa y se iba a uno de los tantos locales de la ciudad. Allí podía hacer lo que quisiera, lejos de la prensa, lejos de la constante vigilancia de su padre. Por eso amaba Londres, disponía de libertad, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Amaba a su familia, pero no la echaba mucho de menos, no era muy familiar. Quería su independencia, le gustaba su apartamento de soltero y le encantaban cada una de esas relaciones esporádicas que había tenido con decenas de mujeres y que solo duraban unos días. Y ahora, ¿tenía que convertirse en un hombre casado? ¿Y además ser el esposo de una bella arpía? No lo tenía muy claro.

- Sí, esa soy yo.-Bella sonrió de forma sarcástica. La vida es muy irónica y el mundo demasiado pequeño. Pero no apartó sus ojos de los de él.

Después de que Carlisle le estuviera hablando por mas de una hora del problema en el que estaban, le pidió, le exigió mas bien que regresara a Edimburgo inmediatamente y se hiciera cargo de la situación. Bella Swan era más joven que él y había sabido sacar mayor provecho de esas acciones que el abuelo Marco les había dejado. Isabella Swan, el orgullo de Carlisle. Si él supiera…

- Como no lo vi. Isabella Swan, la que consigue que le dejen una herencia millonaria no podía ser otra que la misma que consigue a un hombre con engaños y manipulaciones, pobre Mike, ahora me da más lástima que antes.

¿Qué hacía Mike en esa conversación? Se preguntaba Bella. Definitivamente le esperaba un calvario si se casaba con un hombre tan arrogante y lleno de odio como Edward Cullen. Era un rencoroso además de un creído. Cada vez podía añadir más descalificativos a la larga lista.

- Tú también recibiste esa misma herencia y debo de decir que no has hecho nada provechoso con ella.- Bella lo miró con resentimiento. Y es que muchas veces había sentido que si Edward Cullen hubiese estado con ella, el otro benefactor de las acciones de Marco, ella hubiese tenido el apoyo que había necesitado en todas esas ocasiones. Ella también podía ser rencorosa, también tenía cosas que reprocharle.

Carlisle le había dicho lo mismo. Que no había sabido apreciar el magnífico regalo que Marco le había hecho. Pero los reproches de Esme habían ido mas lejos nada más llegar a Edimburgo. Ella sentía que su hijo no la quería, parecía que no tenía un hijo. Nunca la visitaba, solo lo veían si ellos iban a Londres, no se interesaba por su hermana, ella sí que viajaba a Edimburgo siempre que podía, ella se interesaba por la familia.

La familia, el pilar de los Cullen, lo más importante para ellos. Pero algo relativamente en segundo lugar para Edward. Su hermana Alice tenía buena salud, un novio que la amaba y una carrera exitosa, ella estaba bien, al igual que sus padres, no era necesario viajar a Edimburgo para solo asistir a cenas familiares donde le acribillaban a preguntas sobre cuándo iba a sentar cabeza, cuando iba a casarse, cuando tendría hijos. Esme se sentía defraudada con su hijo. Era un gran empresario, tenía una imagen pública envidiable, pero ella sabía que su hijo en el fondo no tenía nada, que con el tiempo no se estabilizaría, se convertiría en un soltero de oro de por vida, se iba a quedar solo. Y así se lo dijo, tanto le reprochó que Edward se sintió avergonzado por no haberse ocupado más de su dulce madre.

- Puse las acciones en las manos de mi mano derecha, James ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Yo lo he supervisado siempre. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero soy un hombre ocupado, tengo más negocios que atender además de muchos otros asuntos.

Muchos otros asuntos… Carlisle estaba orgulloso de su trabajo en Cullen Enterprise, así se lo había dicho muchas veces pero le decepcionaba tener un hijo que no sabía mantener una relación formal, que salía con chicas distintas cada semana. Ellos no lo habían educado así. Ellos lo habían educado para ser un caballero, para tratar bien a las mujeres, para respetarlas. Ellos le habían inculcado unos valores familiares, lo importante que es tener una persona a tu lado en quien confiar, a la que cuidar y que te cuide. Pero Edward no les hacía caso, nunca les daba explicaciones. Su hijo quería ser un hombre libre de por vida. A Carlisle no le había quedado mas remedio que respetar las decisiones de su hijo así que temió que se avecinaba una buena tormenta con la petición que iba a hacerle.

- Si, es cierto. El importante y arrogante Edward Cullen tiene una vida demasiado ocupada como para hacerse cargo de algunas responsabilidades.

Responsabilidades…. Él había cumplido con su responsabilidad de dirigir parte de la empresa de la familia Cullen, él ya había cumplido. ¿Pero en realidad era una responsabilidad? No, no lo era. Cullen Enterprise era importante para él, quería verla siempre en lo más alto, le gustaba su trabajo y le gustaba la posición en la que le dejaba ser directivo en una empresa tan exitosa. Sin embargo en la conversación con Carlisle habían salido otras responsabilidades. Carlisle le dijo que entendía que la familia no era importante para él y que quizás desgraciadamente no entendía lo que era la lealtad o el honor ante una promesa. Edward se sintió herido, él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero dejó que su padre prosiguiera con su monólogo. Carlisle le contó la misma historia que Charlie a Bella sobre Marco y Aro. Edward quedó impresionado y vio lo estúpido que era el resentimiento de Aro. Esa mujer nunca lo había amado a él, amaba a Marco y amaba al hijo que perdió, amaba a su familia. En ese momento Edward entendió que la familia, para muchas personas es importante y que es mejor estar en buenos términos con ella, pues supuso que Marco además de sufrir por la pérdida de su esposa e hijo, también sufrió por la pérdida de su hermano. ¿Pero traicionar a un hermano por el amor hacia una mujer? ¿Qué habría pasado si la Bella del pub hubiese resultado ser como al principio aparentaba? Él se habría llevado el mundo por delante por tener a esa mujer a su lado. Esos fueron sus pensamientos esa misma mañana cuando había tenido la "gran conversación con su padre". De repente Edward entendió por qué el amor era tan importante para algunas personas, así como el hecho de tener una familia. De pronto supo que había dejado a los suyos de lado, que por años no habían podido contar con él, no habían tenido su apoyo. Sentía que en cierta manera había deshonrado a su familia con su lejanía. Los Cullen siempre habían estado unidos, todas las generaciones de ellos, se habían apoyado entre sí, ¿y qué había hecho él? Ni se había molestado en telefonearlos. Con su familia materna pasaba lo mismo. Una familia que llevaba mas de un siglo viviendo en la misma ciudad y pasando los domingos juntos, se había convertido en la oveja negra. Su vergüenza aumentó al sentir esta revelación.

- ¿Tú entiendes de responsabilidades? No lo creo. Se que juegas con las personas como si fueran marionetas, eres caprichosa y mimada. Por Dios, los tienes engañados a todos.

Bella, lejos de sentirse triste se enfureció aún más. Ella sí sabía de responsabilidades, la vida se lo había enseñado. Y ahora tendría que cometer la mayor atrocidad de su vida por hacer frente a una responsabilidad más. Casarse con Edward Cullen.

- No me conoces, no sabes como soy. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas todos estos años que Carlisle y Esme necesitaron a su hijo? ¡Ah si! Tirándote a toda la que se te ponía por delante en Londres. Muy maduro, Edward.- Lo miró enfadada, ¿qué le importaba a ella él? Además era una hipócrita, ella tampoco había estado cuando sus padres la habían necesitado…

Cuando Edward tomó conciencia de que Vulturi Corporation desaparecería y que el absurdo plan de Aro se llevaría a cabo sintió que le debía a los suyos y a Marco intentar hacer todo lo posible para solucionar el problema. Así se lo dijo a su padre.

- Edward, es más complicado de lo que crees. Ya sabes lo importante de unificar las acciones y ya conoces las cláusulas y condiciones para hacer eso. Lo que te voy a pedir puede ser una locura, pero creo que es la única alternativa. Cásate con Isabella Swan.

La reacción de Edward había sido quedarse helado, de piedra, perdió el color de la cara y el corazón se le detuvo. Casarse. Eso equivalía a una de sus peores pesadillas. No quería casarse todavía, tenía 25 años, quería esperar al menos 10 más. Pero ahora parecía que ese matrimonio arreglado sería la última opción.

¿Cómo sería Isabella Swan? Jamás la había visto, aunque hacía años que sabía de su existencia, incluso antes de que el abuelo Marco les cediera sus acciones. Sabía de ella que era excelente en su trabajo, que luchaba contra Aro con uñas y dientes, que rara vez no conseguía lo que quería, era una gran empresaria a pesar de su corta edad, pues ella era 3 años más pequeña que él. Pero una mujer tan entregada a su trabajo no debía ser muy atractiva, ni muy sociable, no se imaginaba a una Isabella Swan simpática, sexy o incluso dulce. Había conocido a algunas mujeres de negocios que se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Muchas de ellas eran frias, escépticas y calculadoras. ¿así sería su futura esposa? Qué lejos de la realidad. Isabella Swan resultaba ser no solamente atractiva, era demasiado hermosa, a simple vista parecía un ángel. Su pelo castaño largo caía a lo largo de su espalda, sus ojos chocolates brillaban de una manera especial y diferente que él no había visto nunca, su cuerpo era perfecto, esbelto, con las curvas bien delimitadas. Lejos de parecer una mujer fría de negocios parecía una joven ardiente de 22 años. Sabía que era simpática, con quién quería, claro. Ocurrente y contestona. Su risa parecía música. ¿Pero era de fiar? Lo dudaba y mucho.

Edward, que había sentido que su padre se sentía desilusionado con él, no podía dejar de estar avergonzado. Quería recuperar la confianza de su familia. Él los quería, ellos le habían dado todo pero él nunca había hecho nada por ellos. Ahora podía ayudar a su padre a cumplir con su palabra.

- Papá entiendo la gravedad de la situación, se que es necesario. Tienes mi palabra de que si Isabella Swan acepta yo me casaré con ella.

Y así se había sentenciado a casarse con una mujer que no conocía. Esme había puesto el grito en el cielo. Conocía a Bella y sabía que era una buena chica, no se merecía casarse con un hombre que ni la amaba ni sabía lo que era un compromiso para toda la vida, con un hombre que lo que mas valoraba era su libertad. Esme adoraba a su hijo, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que solo un milagro haría cambiar a Edward porque por lo pronto su hijo no estaba hecho para el matrimonio y este le traería muchos problemas a todos.

- Pequeña no hables de madurez cuando tú tampoco la tienes. Haces enredos e intrigas con los hombres como te da la gana, no mides consecuencias.

Bella nunca había jugado con nadie, este chico estaba loco, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó. No podía casarse con él, pero tampoco podía romper el compromiso.

- Eres odioso Edward Cullen. Deberías haberte quedado en Londres.

- Pues vas a tener que casarte conmigo preciosa.- Edward soltó una carcajada y la miró intensamente. ¿Sería el matrimonio la única forma de llevarse a la cama a Bella Swan? No lo creía, eso podía pasar cualquier otra noche.- Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que no nos podemos casar.

- Creo que es lo único en lo que coincidimos. Ya encontraremos otra manera de parar el plan de Aro.

- Bien, pues ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer. Si quieres incluso puedo acompañarte a hablar con ellos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tienes que romper el compromiso. Y déjame decir que cuanto antes mejor porque Charlie y mi padre ya estarán preparando la boda.

Pero si ella rompía el compromiso defraudaría otra vez a Charlie. Ella había dado su palabra y no podía romperla. Ella no podía acabar con el acuerdo.

- No Cullen. Yo no puedo romper este compromiso. Es una cuestión de palabra, se lo prometí a Charlie y ahora no puedo romper esa promesa. Tendrás que ser tú el que hable con ellos.

Pero Edward pensó que si era él quien rompía el compromiso decepcionaría otra vez a sus padres y ellos seguirían sintiendo que tenían un hijo con el que no podían contar, al que no le importaban. Además, él siempre cumplía sus promesas. No rompería su palabra.

- No pequeña. Yo no puedo. Le di mi palabra a Carlisle y aunque Esme no apoya este tipo de matrimonio terminará sintiéndose mal si yo no cumplo lo que prometí. Es una cuestión de honor.

Bella no lo podía creer. ¿Es que él tenía honor? ¡Pero si nunca se había preocupado por su familia! Esto no podía ser.

- Yo si que no puedo, también cumplo lo que prometo y no puedo dejar que Charlie se sienta mal por no poder hacer lo que Marco le pidió antes de morir. Habla tú con ellos, te entenderán. Al fin y al cabo nunca han podido contar contigo, ¿qué mas da una vez más?

Pero sí que importaba. Esta era la definitiva. Edward sentía que si esta vez no apoyaba a su familia ellos nunca más confiarían en él. No le gustaba sentirse como la oveja negra, él era un Cullen y tenía que comportarse como uno.

- ¡No te metas en cosas que no te incumben! Ten en claro que no quiero casarme contigo pero no voy a romper este estúpido compromiso, no puedo hacerlo. Vas a romperlo tú, es lo que te conviene. No vas a ser feliz a mi lado, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- Mi felicidad ahora está en un segundo plano.- Bella susurró esas palabras dándose cuanta en el momento exacto de decirlas de cuanta verdad contenían. Se iba a casar con Edward, atractivo, admirado y deseado por muchas, pero esas muchas no lo conocían, ella sí, o empezaba a hacerlo y sabía que él no se lo pondría fácil, que no sería un matrimonio pacífico, que no intentarían ni siquiera llevarse bien, no ya ser amigos, sino mantener una relación cordial. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de echar a correr y alejarse de él. No sería feliz con él, lo mejor era romper ese compromiso, pero ella no podía, tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera.

Edward al escuchar sus palabras se sintió el más miserable de los hombres. Esa chica, a pesar de ser como era, se iba a sacrificar por su familia, por una promesa que le hicieron sus padres a un hombre en su lecho de muerte. No era justo que ellos pasaran por el trago de casarse sin querer hacerlo. La vio débil, ella estaba a punto de llorar y se veía más hermosa y frágil que nunca. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien.

- No tiene por qué ser así, puedes acabar con esto en cuanto quieras, estoy seguro que todos te entenderán, eres joven, es normal que no quieras este matrimonio, que tengas otras prioridades.

- ¡Qué no! Escúchame bien Edward Cullen. No quiero casarme contigo, la sola idea me da asco, pero lo voy a hacer porque di mi palabra y no la voy a romper. Así que acaba tú con todo esto.

De pronto toda la cobardía y dudas que Bella hubiera podido sentir se esfumaron. Ella era valiente, podría con todo, además no era un matrimonio para toda la vida, solo sería un tiempo. Y claro, la boda no se celebraría de inmediato, tendría quizás un mes o dos para hacer que ese chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados rompiera con ella. No se lo pondría nada fácil.

- Parece que esta noche ninguno dará su brazo a torcer, ¿no es así pequeña? Pero no todo está dicho. Al final te dará igual tu palabra y no te casaras conmigo, vas a romper este compromiso.

Bella iba a responderle con alguna de sus frases irónicas e hirientes pero un coche la detuvo. Conocía bien ese coche, era un Volkswagen golf negro último modelo cuyo motor había sido mejorado gracias a las hábiles manos de su rubia amiga y su pintor favorito. Era el coche de Jake.

- Gatita, ¿qué haces en mitad de la calle? ¿y quién es él?

Esas fueron las palabras a modo de saludo de Jacob quien permanecía dentro del coche con la ventanilla bajada. El mejor amigo de Bella, su protector, su confidente y por qué no decirlo celoso. A Jacob no le gustaba compartir a Bella con cualquiera y él no conocía a ese pálido chico que los miraba enfadados.

- Hola Jake, yo estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú?- Contestó Bella de forma irónica.

- ¡Bah! Déjate de formalidades. Iba a tu casa, quería que vinieses conmigo a ver la colección de un amigo, está preparando una exposición y quería saber qué opinábamos de lo que tiene. Y repito ¿quién es él?

Bella dudó, ¿cómo presentaba a Edward? Jake no podía saber que se iba a casar, estaría toda la noche sermoneándola porque por supuesto no se creería que se casaba por amor y con lo protector que se comportaba con ella sería capaza de ir y gritarle a Charlie y Carlisle quién sabe cuántas cosas. ¿Qué le decía?

- Soy Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella.- Edward miró al chico de tez morena y ojos tan negros como la noche con una clara expresión desafiante. _No la toques, es mía_. Así interpretó Jake la mirada del tal Edward Cullen. Pero un momento, ¿había dicho su prometido?

- ¿Cómo que tú prometido?- Interrogó Jacob a Bella. ¿Qué ella se casaba? Pero si su amiga no creía en el matrimonio, esto era una locura y él no se enteraba de nada.

- Sí, mi… pro… prometido.- Una simple palabra que a Bella le costó la vida decir, la garganta se le hizo un nudo y las sílabas se negaban en salir. No podía ser que el cabezota ese de Cullen no quisiese romper con el compromiso.

- Bueno… me lo cuentas por camino. Súbete al coche que llegamos tarde.

Bella le sonrió a su amigo, en ese momento adoró a Jake más de lo que lo hacía normalmente. La manera en como simplificaba todo, en cómo le quitaba importancia a las cosas, en cómo aligeraba una situación tensa y en cómo le proporcionaba una escapada de un momento que en verdad no le estaba gustando vivir, le hacían una persona sumamente especial. Le sonrió con verdadera gana, con sinceridad y Edward vio el amor que la chica le tenía a ese chico y se sintió realmente mal porque intuyó que él nunca conseguiría una sonrisa tan llena de felicidad como la que le estaba dando a ese hombre.

- Creo que Bella no va a poder acompañarte esta noche. Ella es ahora una mujer prometida y no puede irse con cualquiera en el coche. Ella está conmigo.

- ¡Cullen yo no soy cualquiera! ¡Y tú acabas de llegar a su vida!

Jacob iba a bajar del coche pero Bella lo detuvo con una mirada y se giró hacia Edward.

-¡Jacob no es cualquiera!- El grito de Bella hizo sonreír a Edward. No sería cualquiera pero él había conseguido su objetivo. Ella se quedaría con él, frustrada y enfadada por no poderse irse con Jacob. Un punto más a su favor, ella empezaría a ver los inconvenientes de no romper ese dichoso compromiso. Pero Bella se calló, rodeó el vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, se giró y miró a Edward quien había pasado de tener una expresión divertida a una de total incomprensión. Eso no estaba en su repentino plan.

- Vete a la mierda, Cullen.

Y Bella se montó en el coche, Jacob arrancó y se la llevó, dejando a Edward solo y enfadado en mitad de la calle.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, poco a poco va tomando forma, aunque todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar... yo no me quedo muy convencida por este capitulo, pero he decidido no darle mas vueltas y subirlo, espero que os guste, de verdad.**

**Patty muchas gracias por tus reviews y contesto aquí mismo tus dudas. Edward y Bella se liaran, y aunque no en el siguiente capítulo, será pronto, tranquis... y sí, habrá lemmon, no creo que haya que esperar a la boda, pero tampoco será enseguida, todavía falta...**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Jacob, discusiones y planes

- Bueno, ya hemos visto la colección y ya ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la mitad de lo que tiene es un asco, arte barato de nuevos aficionados que no entienden nada. Ya se lo hemos dicho a mi amigo y ya él se ha enfadado por no haber escuchado lo que quería, entonces, ahora que todo eso está resuelto quiero que mi gatita me explique eso de que se va a casar.

Jacob y Bella estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones de la cafetería que había justo debajo del edificio donde Jacob vivía. Como siempre que necesitaban hablar de cosas importantes y trascendentales para su vida acababan allí o el ático de Jake, dónde hablaban y hablaban entre pinceles, óleos y lienzos. Fuera no hacía mucho frío, pues estaba entrando el verano, eso significaba un relativo buen tiempo en este lluvioso país, pero el chocolate caliente era ya otra costumbre, mas bien una manera de iniciar esas ceremonias de conversaciones trascendentales.

- Pues ya ves, siento la cabeza, voy a casarme con Edward, me lo pidió y accedí.

Bella intentó poner una expresión alegre, intentó sonar divertida, complacida e incluso feliz, pero estaba hablando con su mejor amigo desde los 4 años, el que la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que Rose, que era su otra mejor amiga y a la que tampoco le podía esconder nada.

- Claro Bella y yo me lo voy a creer todo. Mira no crees en el matrimonio, nunca te había escuchado hablar de ese chico así que dime que es mentira o dame tus razones.

- Lo… lo quiero y me hace feliz, por eso me caso con él. Así que por eso nos casaremos muy pronto.

Bella lo había dicho tan convencida que pensó que si practicaba un poco más le serviría para repetirlo delante de toda la gente que en las próximas semanas le iba a preguntar por las razones de una boda tan repentina. Era tan convincente que todos se lo creerían. Todos menos Jake.

- Gatita, mientes fatal.- Jacob suspiró y Bella gimió de frustración, nunca conseguiría engañar a Jacob.- A ver… dices que te vas a casar pronto… y no me creo eso de que lo quieras o te haga feliz, solo hay que verlo, es un estirado, dudo que tenga sentido del humor y tú necesitas a alguien que como mínimo tenga una sonrisa.

_Pero si la tiene, la mas hermosa que yo he visto_, pensó Bella ante las palabras de Jake y se regañó mentalmente por eso. El sentido del humor de Edward era bastante falso así como esa sexy sonrisa torcida.

- Así que no es por amor- Proseguía Jake con sus especulaciones.- Oh, no me digas que… estás embarazada… te acostaste con él cuando fuiste a Londres hace semanas y te quedaste embarazada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy embarazada y no me he acostado con él! ¡Y no fui a Londres sino Brighton a ver a mi tia abuela que estaba enferma!

- ¿No te has acostado con él? ¿Te vas a casar con un hombre con el que no sabes si eres sexualmente compatible? ¡Eso es una locura!- Ante eso Bella no tuvo más que reír, así era Jake, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar por su cabeza.- Definitivamente no es por amor.

- Jacob…. Dejémoslo ¿vale?

- No gatita, esto de las adivinanzas empieza a gustarme. A ver… él tiene una enfermedad terminal y le quedan solo unos meses de vida, se ha encaprichado contigo y tu te ves obligada a cumplir su ultima voluntad.

- Tienes una mente retorcida, ¿sabes?- Jake sonrió ante ese "cumplido"- por eso me gustas. Y no, no está enfermo y no se va a morir.

Bella suspiró y decidió que no le podía ocultar las cosas a su amigo, ella sabía el más intimo secreto de él, Jake se merecía saber el suyo. Además no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no se lo contase y él podía ser muy insistente. Jacob miró a Bella a los ojos. Ella no estaba feliz, así que no iba a hacer algo que quisiera, trataba de disimularlo pero la notaba nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba emocionada con la idea de casarse. Todas las mujeres se ilusionan con su boda, pero su amiga no y eso era porque no se quería casar, él lo sabía solo necesitaba tener el por qué. Cuando ella suspiró, él supo que se lo iba a contar. Y así fue, Bella comenzó a contarle todo a Jake, desde la historia de Aro y Marco hasta lo que había ocurrido ese día.

- Parece que es la única solución que encontráis, ¿no Bella?- Ella asintió. ¿La había llamado Bella? Solo la llamaba así cuando se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio- ¿Es él el chico por el que estabas mal anoche?

- Si.

Bella lo susurró pero Jacob la entendió bien y tomó su decisión. Su Bella no podía estar con un hombre que le hacía daño, que la había tratado mal.

- Gatita no vas a casarte con él.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Jake.- Dijo Bella resignada.

- No, Isabella Swan, no voy a dejarte en manos de alguien que te ha hecho daño.

- Cariño, no vas a dejarme nunca, ¿vale?- Tanto en las palabras de Bella como de Jacob había dolor, las despedidas era un tema que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, no querían separarse nunca, aunque la vida pareciera que les reservaba algo muy distinto. Bella cogió las manos de Jacob y las acarició, eran tan suaves, eran las manos de un artista, las manos de alguien tan querido para ella, de alguien tan especial que se podría considerar más un ángel que un simple mortal, pero un ángel que debía permanecer a su lado, que no podía marcharse.- Así que no importa si estoy casada con un estúpido o no, tú vas a estar ahí siempre. No voy a dejar que te marches.

- Bella sabes que…

-¡No! No va a haber despedidas, no te vas a ir, siempre vas a estar conmigo, me lo prometiste.

- Cierto, y lo cumpliré hasta que…

Bella le puso dos dedos a Jake en la boca para silenciarlo, no podía escuchar las palabras que seguían a esa promesa, no todavía, faltaba mucho para preocuparse por eso, aún era demasiado pronto. Una sombra de tristeza recorrió a los dos amigos. No tenían mas remedio que resignarse ante su futura separación, Jacob ya lo había hecho pero sabía que Bella se rehusaba a admitir esa realidad, le faltaba ese punto de madurez en el que aceptas las cosas como vienen, como son porque no hay manera de cambiarlas así que simplemente tratas de sacar lo mejor de lo inevitable. Pero Bella era avasalladora, luchadora y a la vez tan tierna y soñadora que tendía a pensar que de pronto podría pasar algo que cambiase ese destino. Cuan equivocada estaba su amiga porque esa probabilidad era demasiado baja para él. Los milagros estaban destinados para las personas grandiosas, él era un simple pintor bohemio que vivía en un ático del centro de Edimburgo.

Permanecían en silencio, Jake le acariciaba las manos a su amiga. A Bella eso le encantaba, Jacob era así, tan cálido como el sol. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Bella comprendió que seguir tratando el tema de su separación solo les provocaría más dolor a ambos, lo mejor era enfrentarse al problema cuando llegara y para eso todavía faltaba mucho. Decidió comunicarle a su amigo sus intenciones. Sí, a él se lo contaría y quizás a Rose.

- Intentaré que no se case conmigo.- Dijo mientras miraba sus manos que de repente le parecían sumamente interesantes.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿No decías que era necesario para frenar a Aro?

- Lo es, además le prometí a Charlie que me casaría con el hijo de Carlisle. Pero creo que podríamos encontrar otra solución, aunque fuera mucho más arriesgada.

- ¿Entonces no te vas a casar con él?

- No, bueno. Yo sí, será él el que no se quiera casar conmigo.- Bella sonrió con picardía a su amigo y lo miró con brillo en los ojos, todavía no sabía qué haría para persuadir a Cullen pero su imaginación era amplia.

- Entiendo, tienes un plan o algo así. Bien gatita, déjame decirte que estás loca, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.- Bella le hizo un mohín de aparente disgusto y después empezaron a reír, su amigo sabía hacer las bromas adecuadas en los momentos más necesarios. Y sabía que Jake se tomaría a broma todo esto una vez que supiera todo y que en caso de necesitar refuerzos los encontraría en él.

- Bien es hora de que me lleves a casa, mañana algunas trabajamos, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ey! Yo también trabajo, la vida de pintor es muy dura.

Y entre risas Jacob llevó a Bella a su casa, no volvieron a tocar el tema del futuro matrimonio de ella, Jake no se atrevió a sacarlo pues sabía que en el fondo su amiga no se sentía nada bien con lo que estaba pasando y que estaba bastante asustada no solo con la idea de casarse sino con hacerlo con alguien desconocido y que no la amaba, así que como siempre intentó distraerla y llevársela a un mundo donde la realidad se distorsionaba a su antojo y creaban ilusiones, era algo maravilloso poder evadirse para ambos aunque solo fuera temporalmente, unos minutos o unas horas. Casi llegando a casa Bella recibió una llamada de Rose así que aprovechó para quedar para comer al día siguiente con su rubia amiga y las demás. Estas eran Ángela, Jessica y Kate. Las cinco eran amigas desde siempre así que se merecían saber la noticia de su compromiso antes de que se hiciese oficial. Por el momento Edward no le había dicho que iba a romper su palabra de casarse con ella y ella tampoco iba a ceder, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar esos planes de boda y mantener la esperanza de conseguir que Cullen dejara su cabezonería y accediera a cortar con esto de raíz.

Se despidió de Jake con un fuerte beso en la mejilla y la promesa de ir a visitarlo en la semana tan pronto como le fuese posible además de llamarse al día siguiente para ponerse al día de todo lo que iba ocurriendo. Entró a su casa y lo que se encontró no lo esperaba. Un enfurecido Charlie la estaba esperando en el recibidor.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre comportarte de una manera tan descortés con ese chico?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Charlie?

- No te hagas la inocente Isabella que ya se que en cuanto salieron de aquí tú aprovechaste para llamar a ese amigo tuyo proyecto de pintor y dejaste a Edward plantado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- Bueno no lo era relativamente, ella no había llamado a Jacob. Y él no era ningún proyecto de pintor, era un pintor reconocido y valorado en todo el país.

- ¿Niegas que te fueras con ese Jacob?- Bella negó con la cabeza, odiaba pelearse con su padre y menos por Jake. Charlie no aceptaba esa amistad desde hacía ya unos años pero su hija no era una persona manejable así que no podía hacer nada más que regañarle.- Edward lo único que intentaba era que os conocierais y que todo fuese más fácil para ti, que te sintieras más cómoda y ¿qué haces tú? ¡Te vas con otro sin siquiera dejarlo hablar! Vino bastante apenado y trató de disculparte Bella pero eso lo vas a tener que hacer tú frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¡Charlie las cosas no fueron así! No llamé a Jake, me lo encontré cuando ya había terminado de tratar todo lo necesario con Edward, ¡no lo dejé plantado! Además Charlie todo esto me parece absurdo, Jake es mi amigo de siempre y lo sabes.

Maldito Cullen que no sabía pelear solo. Había ido a contarle a saber qué a su padre y a Carlisle solo para quedar él como el perfecto caballero y el sacrificado hijo y ella como la mala.

- A mi no me grites Isabella, no olvides que soy tu padre. Creo que ahora que vas a casarte y da igual los motivos, vas a tener que comportarte de una manera más sensata y alejarte un poco de ese "amigo" tuyo que lo único que hace es meterte en problemas.

- Primero, soy una persona sensata Charlie y lo sabes. Segundo, no me voy a alejar de Jake, nunca. Ahora me voy a dormir, es tarde papá y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Bella subió a su cuarto y se metió directa al baño, necesitaba una larga ducha para aliviar la tensión creada en un día demasiado largo. En ese día se había comprometido con un desconocido que resultó no serlo tanto y había discutido con él y con su padre, además de enterarse de toda la historia de Aro y Marco, los problemas en el trabajo… necesitaba una ducha y dormir.

Mientras tanto Edward hablaba por teléfono con su buena amiga Tanya. La echaba de menos, necesitaba ir a esa cafetería Costa de Coven Garden que hacía esquina y que tanto les gustaba y contarle todos los enredos que de pronto habían aparecido en su vida.

- Si, Tanya. Quedemos pasado mañana por la tarde, viajaré a Londres por la mañana y estaré ahí al menos un día y medio o dos.

- ¿Cómo al menos un día y medio o dos? Explícame eso.- Edward podía imaginarse a su amiga fruncir el ceño y sacudir su larga melena rubia y lisa.

- Me quedaré una temporada en Edimburgo…- Tanya no se tomaría esto nada bien.

- ¿Me vas a abandonar Cullen? Me parece muy mal, ¿qué te ata a esa ciudad ahora después de tanto tiempo?

- No te lo vas a creer Tanya, pero me voy a casar. Y por cierto, espero que vengas a mi boda.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una fuerte carcajada. Edward se tensó, no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga, esta seguía riendo y riendo sin parar. No se había creido nada de lo que le había contado. Edward pensó que Tanya se enfadaría, que lo acribillaría a preguntas o que correría directamente a su casa de Edimburgo para sacarlo de esa locura y llevárselo lejos, emborracharse con él y bailar en cualquier sitio hasta el amanecer. ¿Pero solo risa? Definitivamente no.

- Bueno querido, te veo en dos días, ahora tengo que salir. He conocido a alguien, una nueva conquista, ya sabes.

Tanya le colgó el teléfono. Definitivamente cuando volviese a Londres tendría que tener una extensa charla con ella y explicarle punto por punto la situación hasta que lo creyera y además ¿qué era eso de que tenía una nueva conquista? A saber cómo era el hombre con el que se había liado Tanya, normalmente esta le consultaba a él su opinión pero otras veces no y se presentaba con algún tipo realmente extraño. A decir verdad a su exótica amiga le gustaban los hombres más pintorescos que podías encontrarte en Londres. En fin, era Tanya, tan loca como siempre.

Ahora la que realmente le preocupaba y llenaba sus pensamientos era cierta morena cabezota que se empeña en casarse con él y atarlo a saber por cuánto tiempo. Pero ese matrimonio quizás no se celebrase. Él ya había jugado su primera carta, no era la definitiva, sabía que ella no se iba a rendir por esa tontería, pero serviría para frustrarla y enfadarla. Si él tenía que soportar este compromiso y a ella, Bella tampoco tendría las cosas fáciles. Lo que la había conocido le había parecido una chica independiente, así que no soportaría tener un prometido controlador, posesivo y que dispusiese de su vida a su antojo. Ella explotaría y acabaría con todo esto. Esa pequeña fiera no se saldría con la suya de que él rompiera este extraño compromiso. Edward Cullen tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo, y si además se divertía con todo este juego mejor que mejor. Bella era muy divertida y sexy enfadada, y eso era algo que aprovecharía mientras tanto.

Cuando ella se fue con ese del coche que decía llamarse Jacob, Edward se sintió realmente mal. Nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos en ridículo, pero entonces recordó algo que Carlisle le había comentado acerca de Bella Swan hacía años, una de las pocas veces que él había vuelto a Edimburgo. La chica se había ido con un tal Jacob y Charlie estaba que echaba chispas. Lo recordaba perfectamente, así que decidió probar si sus instintos eran ciertos y comprobar si en verdad el presentimiento de que a Charlie no le gustaba nada ese Jacob era cierto. Y así había sido. Cuando él le había dicho que Bella se había marchado con él y además había adornado y distorsionado un poquito la situación Charlie se había puesto rojo de la furia y de la vergüenza, pobre se sentía mal a causa de su desobediente y alocada hija.

- Hablaré con ella, no se preocupen. Bella tiene que entender que ahora es una mujer a punto de casarse y que ha de comportarse como tal.

Carlisle, que adoraba a Bella y que por supuesto no había creído que se hubiese comportado de una manera tan maleducada intentó disuadir a Charlie diciéndole que su hija necesitaría unos días para procesar todo, que no le dijera nada y que dejáramos todos a Isabella unos días tranquila. Pero eso justo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado hacer Edward. Bella tendría más que suficiente de él antes de irse a Londres que estaba seguro que en cuanto él volviera ella acabaría con esta locura.

Así que a la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se duchó, se vistió con unos de los pocos trajes que había traído y bajó a desayunar con sus padres. Se detuvo al escucharlos hablar de su pronta boda.

- Esme, es lo mejor. Además tengo la esperanza de que…

- Carlisle, yo también, pero lo veo poco probable. – Escuchó como su madre suspiraba.- Está bien, Carlisle. No me voy a oponer y ayudaré todo lo que pueda a que esto salga bien. Espero que sea para bien…

Edward decidió que era momento de entrar al comedor donde desayunaban sus padres. Les dio los buenos días y les informó que creía que lo más conveniente es que trasladara su oficina a Vulturi Corporation, allí podría dedicarse a Cullen Corporation y tomar las riendas de sus acciones en Vulturi C. Aro vería que la unión entre Bella y Edward era real, así como la inminente unión de las acciones. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo. Esme se sintió feliz al saber que al menos este matrimonio le devolvería a su hijo aunque sea por un tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Carlisle le mostró a su hijo una oficina que estaba desocupada, en realidad era una habitación vacía, necesitaría decorarla y amueblarla. Lo bueno es que podría hacerlo a su gusto. Charlie estaba con ellos. Como director de la compañía tenía que dar su consentimiento a la incorporación de Edward. Le pareció una excelente idea, Edward era un gran hombre de negocios y tenerlo de su parte los haría mas fuertes ante Aro.

- Papá, ¿puedes encargarte tú de adecuar esta oficina para mi? Yo viajaré a Londres mañana y creo que demoraré un par de días. Cuando vine traje muy pocas cosas y no preparé nada. Tengo que ir a la oficina y a mi apartamento a arreglar todo.

- Por supuesto, Edward.

Los tres hombres estuvieron charlando un buen rato allí mismo, discutiendo cuál sería su proceder una vez que la fusión hubiese sido hecha. Quitarle a Aro su influencia en la empresa sería lo primordial. Estaban enfrascados en su conversación cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta y que esta se abría.

Edward se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos. Bella entraba a la oficina enfundada en una falda beige ajustada que resaltaba su hermosa figura, llevaba una bonita blusa que dejaba ver un poco de su escote pero sin llegar a ser demasiado vulgar, su pelo recogido reflejaba cuan apetecible era su cuello. En ese momento deseó que Charlie y Carlisle desparecieran, quedarse a solas con ella y hacerle el amor hasta que ella olvidara su propio nombre y le jurara que le pertenecería solo a él por siempre.

- Bella, querida. Edward se instalará en esta oficina en unos días.- Decía Carlisle, pero ella apenas lo escuchaba. En cuanto entró, notó la presencia de Edward Cullen en la estancia, aún sin haberlo visto sabía que se encontraba allí, cuando enfocó su vista en él, notó cómo su vientre temblaba y le daba un vuelco. Edward la miraba con esa forma suya de mirar tan avasalladora, sus esmeraldas lucían y brillaban más que cualquier piedra preciosa, él la miraba con deseo, se dio cuenta, lo sabía y lo sentía en la corriente eléctrica que parecía haberse instalado entre ellos dos. Todo desapareció y el simple deseo de él hizo que ella también lo deseara con todo su ser. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con Edward Cullen?- simplemente hay que amueblarla…

Un momento, ¿Carlisle había dicho que Edward trabajaría allí? Eso era al lado de su misma oficina. Se reprendió por estar pensando en tener sexo con su prometido. Debería de estar realmente enfadada con él y con su padre. Además lo habían puesto a su lado a caso hecho, para que no tuviesen mas remedio que estar juntos. Si ni siquiera había muebles allí, tendrían que comprarlos y decorar el lugar… y a ella se le acababa de ocurrir una idea fabulosa. "_La venganza es dulce y divertida_" pensó.

- Creo que es bueno que Edward comience a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como accionista en Vulturi Corporation. Si necesitas algo mi oficina es la de al lado.- Bella le mostró su sonrisa más educada y falsa que pudo a Edward. Los otros dos hombres suspiraron resignados. Ambos la conocían y sabían que Bella no aceptaba a la gente nueva así como así, que además era desconfiada y que estaba resentida con Edward por haberla dejado sola ante Aro, al menos así lo sentía ella.- Bien, tengo trabajo, nos vemos luego.

Bella salió de allí y sonrió. Si él iba a hacer resaltar que ella no era la hija perfecta ni la prometida ideal ella podía hacer lo mismo. Un hijo que no asume sus responsabilidades es igual de bueno que una hija que huye con su mejor amigo a los 18 años. No notó que Edward la seguía hasta que este entró en su oficina. Bella se volvió extrañada.

- ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Yo también soy una persona ocupada.

- Tranquila pequeña, seré breve. No vuelvas a hacer lo de ayer. Eres mi prometida y no lo voy a consentir. Y a las 2 pasaré por ti, iremos a comer juntos.- La voz de Edward sonó autoritaria y fría. Una máscara cubría su rostro, era imposible saber qué pensaba, sus ojos, que antes le habían demostrado todo el deseo que podía sentir un hombre, ahora no decían nada. A Bella no le gustó nada este Edward.

Se levantó de su sillón en el que se había sentado nada más llegar y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Si los de él no decían nada, los de ella dejaban ver en claro lo enfadada que estaba.

- Punto uno, no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que puedo o no hacer. Punto dos, no voy a ir a comer contigo, tengo una cita con mis amigas, cosa que no te interesa. Punto tres, si no te gusta como son las cosas, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer, cruza el pasillo y dile a nuestros padres que no te quieres casar conmigo.

Para más furia de Bella, Edward empezó a reírse. Ella cerró los puños intentando contenerse, necesitaba ser prudente, no quería pelear con su padre de nuevo por culpa del hombre que tenía en frente.

- Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad? Vas a comer conmigo lo quieras o no.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de Bella. Parecía que iba a ser de nuevo un día muy largo.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS! gracias a todas las que leen mi historia! espero que os esté gustando, tengo que decir que la historia sí es mia, no es adaptación, aunque como sabeis los personajes son de stephanie Meyer.**

**aqui os dejo el capitulo 6, bsssss  
**

* * *

Capitulo 6: No eres mi prometido

Bella estaba sentada entre sus 4 amigas y respiraba satisfecha y feliz por haber dejado plantado a Edward Cullen y haber escapado a las 2 menos cuarto a su cita con Rose, Ángela, Jessica y Kate. Pensaba disfrutar de su comida con ellas en ese restaurante francés tan sofisticado y elegante que tanto les gustaba a las cinco.

- Y bien, Isabella Swan, me encanta que quedemos todas de vez en cuando, pero ¿a qué se debe?- Kate fue directa al grano, ella nunca se andaba con rodeos.

Bella suspiró y miró a sus amigas una por una. Rose, era la fuerte del grupo, la que siempre las defendía y les ponía las cosas claras, no se jugaba con Rosalie Hale, ella era una mujer de armas tomar, una abogada que si seguía de imparable como hasta ahora terminaría por convertirse en la mejor de la ciudad y una genial mecánica en sus ratos libres, los coches eran su pasión, pero quiénes la conocían sabían que tenía un corazón enorme, que en el fondo era sentimental y que soñaba con que su príncipe azul, de nombre Emmet Cullen, viniera en su ferrari rojo a rescatarla de una vida de solterona. Ángela, era la mas dulce y callada, también la más ingenua, era fácil engañar a Ángela Weber. Reservada con sus cosas, resultaba difícil saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, enormemente intuitiva, sabía escuchar y sabía cuando dar un consejo o cuándo mejor guardárselo para si misma. Maestra del colegio donde ella misma había estudiado, adoraba su trabajo, segunda pasión, la primera, su eterno novio, Ben. Jessica era otro cantar, habladora y cotilla, todas sabían que había cosas que no se le podían contar a Jessica porque al día siguiente todos sus conocidos estarían enterados. Una razón más por la que Bella había quedado con ella, no sería discreta con Cullen. Jessica Stanley, con su larga melena rizada iba siempre de conquista en conquista buscando a su hombre ideal, una lástima que ni Mike, ni Taylor, ni Erick, ni Quil, ni Embry… lo fueran, pero ella no perdía la esperanza. Intrépida periodista, su columna era una de las más leídas en toda Escocia y podía presumir orgullosa de que era por su enorme talento. Por último miró a Kate, audaz, luchadora y con una imaginación infinita se había convertido en una escritora de renombre, Bella sentía ante ella una verdadera envidia sana. Kate sí consiguió su sueño. Poseía un talento envidiable para crear escenas y situaciones inverosímiles, las usaba a ellas en sus novelas y disfrazaba su realidad como se le antojaba. En su segundo libro, el telón de fondo fue la rebeldía de Bella a sus 18 años. Su amiga nunca se enfadó porque usara su vida, era Kate Denali. Fuerte e imparable como un huracán, separada de su familia cuando apenas era un bebé, lo único que conservó de ellos fue el apellido y el conocimiento de que en algún lugar del mundo tenía a una hermana tan rubia como ella, pero de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Bella quería a sus amigas y sabía que tenía que contarles su próxima boda antes que a los demás, que se enterarían por la fiesta de compromiso de la que había escuchado hablar a Charlie y Renné antes del desayuno.

- Tengo una noticia que daros. Voy a casarme.

Un silencio inundó la mesa, todas se quedaron sin respiración, incluso Bella, que esperaba ansiosa la reacción de sus amigas. Pasó un minuto, dos, pasaron mas de cinco minutos y ninguna decía nada. Por fin llegó el camarero para anotar su pedido y el ambiente se relajó. Rose, que miraba fijamente a Bella se dio cuenta enseguida que su mejor amiga, no bromeaba.

- Y traiga una botella de vino, por favor.- Pidió la rubia, presentía que lo iba a necesitar. Cuando el camarero se hubo retirado fijó su atención en Bella.- Bien, Bella. No es una broma, ¿cierto? Tú no sabes mentir. ¿Y se puede saber con quién te casas?

Y ahí iba la noticia.

- Con Edward Cullen.- susurró bajito, pero todas escucharon.

- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El hijo de sir Carlisle Cullen?- Bella asintió con miedo ante la efusividad de Jessica. Daba miedo cuando se emocionaba.- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Pero cómo es eso? Es uno de los solteros mas cotizados del Reino Unido, hasta yo he escrito alguna vez sobre él.

- ¿Pero desde cuándo sales con él?- La pregunta de Kate era una de las que más esperaba. Ahí comenzaba el teatro, si lograba engañar a sus amigas, lograría engañar a todo el mundo de que se casaba locamente enamorada.

- Ya sabéis que las familias son amigas y que tenemos negocios en común, nos conocimos en una reunión en Brighton aquella vez que fui a ver a mi tia abuela Marie y desde entonces salimos, pero queríamos llevarlo con discreción hasta ver cómo se iban dando las cosas.

A su parecer el discurso había sido muy convincente y ellas la habían creído, lo veía en las caras de Ángela, Jessica y Kate, ¿pero Rose?

- ¿Edward Cullen es el mismo Edward de la otra noche?- Bella asintió tímidamente, temiendo que Rosalie no se tomaría nada bien eso.- Bien, ¿dónde está esa copa de vino?

El camarero les llenó las copas y Rosalie vació la suya casi de un trago ante la atónita mirada de sus cuatro amigas.

- Espero que me expliques por qué te casas con un hombre como ese, creí que juraste que no querías saber nada más de él, no que te meterías en su cama con la intención de que sea para toda la vida.

- Estoy segura de que quiero casarme con él, Rose. Lo de la otra noche fue una discusión sin importancia.

Rosalie iba a contestarle a su amiga que por supuesto no había parecido una discusión sin importancia y que todo era demasiado extraño como para creérselo. Pero alguien las interrumpió.

- Siento la tardanza señoritas, a mi prometida se le olvidó decirme el nombre del restaurante, veo que ya ordenaron pero me gustaría poder acompañarlas. Una discusión sin importancia que no se volverá a repetir, ¿verdad pequeña?

Las cinco amigas se quedaron mudas, ¿Bella había dicho algo de que su prometido las acompañaría a comer? Tal vez si y ellas ni se acordaban debido a la bomba de noticia que les había lanzado, el hecho de que Bella Swan se casara dejaba en un plano muy alejado incluso a un tan sexy y atractivo prometido como Edward Cullen.

Bella estaba totalmente desconcertada y furiosa, se las había ingeniado para salir del edificio sin que él la notara, no le apetecía pasar toda una comida con alguien como él y tener que soportar todas sus petulancias. ¿Pero qué hacía indicándole al camarero que le acomodara un asiento a su lado? Debía reconocer que estaba sumamente atractivo en ese momento, vestía el mismo traje con el que esa mañana lo había visto pero el viento que hacía fuera le había desordenado un poco más su rebelde y broncíneo cabello. Parecía mas un personaje mítico que un ser humano.

- Por suerte la secretaria de Bella sabía donde os encontrabais. Cariño, ¿no me presentas a tus amigas?

Bella salió de su trance, respiró profundo una vez más y procedió a hacer las respectivas presentaciones, no pudo decir las palabras "mi prometido" sin ahogarse, asi que simplemente lo presentó como Edward Cullen. Ángela le saludó tímidamente, Kate con una mirada analizadora, Jessica con su siempre presente coquetería, pero Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Y dime Edward, ¿cómo conseguiste que Bella, que siempre ha sido reacia al matrimonio, acceda a casarte contigo?- Salía a flote la curiosidad periodística de Jessica.

- Bueno, fue bastante fácil, esta pequeña está dispuesta a convertirse en la nueva señora Cullen, ¿y qué más puedo hacer yo? Por nada del mundo le diría que no me casaría con ella.- Edward quemó con la mirada a Bella, él había pretendido que las chicas creyeran que era una muestra de amor, pero ella sabía que era más una advertencia de que daba igual lo que hiciese porque él no rompería su palabra dada.

- Pero Eddie también está deseando que llegue la boda, por eso se celebrará en unas semanas más.- Ahí la noticia Bella, ella había escuchado que en la fiesta de compromiso se anunciaría la boda para dentro de un mes, lo que le daban unas cinco o seis semanas, Edward no se podría haber imaginado que iba a dejar de ser un hombre soltero tan pronto. Soltó un gruñido, tanto por la cercanía de la fecha como por el diminutivo con el que ella lo había llamado, siempre lo había odiado. Edward pensó que si las amigas de su prometida creían que él era el más caballeroso y enamorado de los hombres sería mejor, quería divertirse en esa comida.

- ¿Un mes?- Rosalie no escondió su sorpresa.- Creo que eso se merece un brindis, ¿cierto? Bien, Edward Cullen, tienes que saber tres cosas de Bella antes de casarte con ella: odia los barcos, odia la palabra matrimonio y no sabe mentir. Así que espero que estéis seguros de lo que hacéis Bella porque todo esto es muy raro, aun así os deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.- Rosalie levantó su copa, los demás la imitaron, Edward y Bella un tanto desconcertados.

- Rosalie estamos seguros de esto.- Edward miró a la rubia amiga de Bella y le lanzó "su mirada", esa con la conseguía confundir a la gente y convencerles de que hicieran lo que él quisiera. Ella en cambio le frunció el ceño y susurró un "todos los Cullen son igual de creídos". Edward decidió dejar pasar ese comentario mordaz pues no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Pero Bella sí y sabía que llegaría el momento en que su amiga la acribillaría en un intenso interrogatorio en el que se vería obligada a contarle toda la verdad.- De hecho, Isabella solo piensa en la boda y en lo que vendrá después, por eso me comentó que iba a pedirles que pasaran un día de compras para obtener todo lo necesario acerca de fina lencería que desea llevar a nuestra luna de miel. – Edward recordó que una vez su hermana Alice le contó que había conocido a Isabella Swan, pero cuando ella había mencionado las compras, esta había huido excusándose en cualquier cosa.-Yo le he dicho que aunque eso me encantaría, no sería necesario, pues llevo esperando por ella mucho tiempo, esta pequeña se pasará todo el tiempo desnuda en mi cama.

Bella en ese momento se atragantó con la fondue que comía, ¿acababa de decir que estaba deseando tener sexo con ella? ¿La acaba de mandar a comprar lencería para él? Bella se pasó las manos por la cara, comprar lencería no entraba dentro de las funciones como esposa que ella pensaba desempeñar. Sentía su rostro enrojecer más por momentos, no era necesario que las palabras de él sonaran tan jodidamente sexys y seductoras, ella desnuda con él en una cama… definitivamente no podía dejar que eso pasara.

- Un momento, ¿vas a casarte con un hombre con el que no has tenido sexo? ¡Estás loca! Necesito otra copa de vino- Bella no pudo evitar reir, Jacob había tenido la misma reacción que Rosalie. Además era su turno.

- Si, el pequeño Eddie no ha salido todavía a jugar.- Bella dijo eso con voz melosa y un tanto burlona. ¡Lo había llamado pequeño Eddie! Encima ella se atrevía incluso a cogerlo de la mano y a soltar una escandalosa carcajada.- Es muy conservador- terminó con tono de burla.

- Bueno es muy romántico, ¿no?- Ángela, que había estado solo escuchando todo el rato, decidió que era momento de intervenir. Intuyó que aquello se podía convertir en una cruzada entre los dos enamorados prometidos.

- Pero innecesario, ni que Bella fuera virgen.- Bella fulminó con la mirada a Jessica, no quería que sus amigas empezaran a opinar sobre su vida sexual. Pero una vez iniciada la conversación no podía escapar de ella.

- Es cierto, Bella dejó de ser virgen a los… ¿18? En aquel viaje loco tuyo con Jacob, pero no nos ha dicho con quien fue, ¿acaso a ti si te lo ha contado? No, claro que no, nunca se lo ha contado a nadie. No es que Bella se haya acostado con muchos hombres, eso has de saberlo, pero el primero es un misterio para todas.- Kate se había enfadado con Bella cuando ella no había querido revelarle la identidad del chico, ni a ella ni a nadie, era el secreto de Bella y Kate se tuvo que quedar con las ganas de introducir al verdadero personaje en su novela y los verdaderos detalles.- ¡Oh pero Jacob lo sabrá! Él era quien te acompañaba en tu viaje.

- ¿Con que ese lo sabe?- Refunfuñó Edward.

Bella quería encogerse, hacerse pequeñita y desaparecer, no le estaba gustando para nada que sus amigas hablaran sobre eso delante de Edward, Jessica siempre tan indiscreta, Kate con su curiosidad y Rose… bueno Rose a estas alturas estaba medio borracha a causa de la media botella de vino francés que ya se había bebido ella sola. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para responder porque todos la miraban a ella, pero es que se había quedado sin palabras. Edward Cullen había conseguido sus objetivos, comer con ella y hacerle pasar un rato incómodo y bochornoso. Por suerte su móvil sonó, dándole la excusa perfecta para no contestar a las miradas interrogantes de los cinco acompañantes. Era Jacob quien llamaba, su angustia volvió, pues sus amigas sabían que ese era su tono de llamada, querrían hablar con él, le preguntarían con quién había perdido Bella la virginidad y ¿qué diría Jacob? Su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, sentía que ardía de la vergüenza, si sus amigas supieran…

- Hola Jake

- ¿Es Jacob? Pásamelo.- Kate extendía el brazo intentando llegar al móvil de Bella pero esta pensó que lo mejor sería que solo ella hablara con Jake, Ángela por otro lado trataba de susurrarle a Kate que lo dejase ya, Jessica solo reía, Rosalie estaba como ida y Edward mantenía sus puños cerrados y su rostro enfadado, era por Jacob y ella lo sabía.

- Gatita, ¿quedamos mañana para tomar un café?

- Por supuesto Jake, estoy deseando verte.- Bella sonrió y miró a su prometido. "_Toma esa Edward Cullen_". – Nos vemos donde siempre.

Bella colgó su móvil sonriente y miró a Edward divertida. Le acababa de demostrar que le daba igual si le iba con el cuento a Charlie, ella iba a seguir viendo a su mejor amigo, nunca lo dejaría.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tú y yo, Isabella Marie Swan vamos a hablar.- Rosalie casi gritó, esta vez no esperó siquiera a que el camarero le llenara la copa de vino, ella misma agarró la botella y se sirvió, de una sola vez se bebió todo el vino de la copa. Bella entendió que su amiga acababa de atar cabos. Ella se había ido con Jake de viaje, solo con él, nunca habían contado nada sobre si habían conocido a alguien especial, cuando volvió no era virgen y Bella no era el tipo de chica que se acostaba con cualquiera. Bella había perdido su virginidad con Jacob Black.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las otras.

- Que Rosalie está borracha, eso pasa.- Bella dijo nerviosa mientras se retorcía sus manos. Esto no podía estar pasando.- Edward, creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos chicas.- Sin más cogió a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del restaurante, que pagaran sus amigas, ella no aguantaba más a cinco personas opinando sobre la pérdida de su virginidad, si se acostaba o no con muchos o pocos hombres, sobre su ropa intima…-¿Qué mierda hacías en mi comida con mis amigas, Cullen?

- ¡Pero qué boca! ¿No te han enseñado modales pequeña?- Bella gruñó y maldijo algo incoherente, Edward sonreía satisfecho, ver a Bella Swan enfadada no tenía precio, se le formaba una pequeña arruguita en la frente tan atrayente que era casi irresistible no alisársela y sus ojos, ya grandes y hermosos de por sí, relucían más que de costumbre.- Bueno, soy tu prometido, creo que tengo que saber quien te desfloró.- En realidad a Edward le resultaba bastante molesto que su futura esposa se hubiese acostado con otros hombres, pero bueno, él también había tenido una vida antes de ella y pensaba seguir teniéndola después, la fidelidad, intuía que no entraba en ese extraño pacto que tenían.

- Eso a ti te importa tan poco como a mí con las mujeres con las que te has acostado, es decir nada.

- ¿Sí? No parecía ser así cuando la otra noche me echaste en cara que prefería estar con mis "mujeres" antes que ocupándome de las acciones de Vulturi. Pero cariño, ¿desde cuándo trabajar en Vulturi C. es más divertido que el sexo?- Para ese momento Edward se había aproximado juguetón a Bella y la había agarrado por la cintura, comprobando cuan frágil parecía ser ella, su cintura era delgada, daba la sensación de que se podría romper si era demasiado brusco con ella, sin embargo él intuía que debajo de esa apariencia de chica frágil se escondía una mujer fuerte y decidida. Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero era incapaz de moverse, no se había esperado que Edward pudiera acercarse tanto a ella. Su tacto le quemaba aún sin rozarle su piel, su aroma la tenía aturdida y sus labios parecían mas apetecibles que nunca. Sin poder evitarlo Edward se acercó a ella indicándole que iba a besarla, Bella se mordió el labio inferior saboreando ese momento previo al beso, anticipándose a lo que pasaría, pero Edward no la besó, sino que bajó aun más su cabeza y rozó con sus labios su garganta, siguió por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído para susurrarle.- Si quieres podríamos comprobarlo a modo de despedida antes de que me vaya a Londres.

¿Acababa de proponerle que se acostara con él? La respuesta era sí. Bella se estremeció, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo e instalarse en su vientre, se acercó un poco a él, aún más si era posible. Pero Bella recordó la noche que conoció a Edward, a esas primeras horas en las que creyó que él era como un príncipe azul. Ese Edward nunca le haría una propuesta así, de esa manera. La seduciría muy sutilmente, la enamoraría y después se la llevaría a la cama y le haría gritar su nombre de placer. Tembló ante tal pensamiento. Pero el verdadero Edward no era así, ni tenía tacto, ni era romántico y ni mucho menos un príncipe azul. Empujó a Edward con todas sus fuerzas y lo apartó de sí.

- Nunca me acostaría contigo, Edward Cullen.

- ¿Segura que no? Ya lo veremos.- Edward había sentido como ella lo miraba hipnotizada y como tembló. No le era indiferente a Bella Swan y la constatación de ese hecho le hizo sentirse muchísimo más orgulloso de sí mismo de lo que acostumbraba a estar.- Pero ahora quiero hablar contigo de algo. Te dije que comeríamos juntos y te fuiste sin esperarme, nadie me deja plantado.

- ¿No? ¿En serio? Pues yo creo haberlo hecho dos veces ya. ¿Estás perdiendo tu potencial como sortero más cotizado? Porque yo creo además que seguiré haciéndolo cada vez que me de la gana.

- No te equivoques conmigo pequeña, me gusta la idea del matrimonio tanto como a ti pero eres mi prometida y tienes que comportarte como tal, así que nada de irse con ese Jacob por ahí. Deberás quedarte arreglando todo lo necesario para la fiesta de compromiso. No voy a permitir que se diga que mi prometida hace lo que quiere.

- No puedo creer lo que oigo, no eres nadie para darme órdenes, además nunca dejaría que nadie me las diera, ni siquiera mi marido, mucho menos mi prometido. Además Cullen, en realidad aún no eres mi prometido, no eres nada mío, no me lo has pedido, no tengo un anillo, así que hasta entonces podemos decir que no somos ni amigos.

- ¿Quieres un anillo?

- Por supuesto, y uno que sea bien grande y caro.- En realidad a Bella no le gustaban nada las joyas grandes y ostentosas, le parecían realmente vulgares, pero diría lo que fuera con tal de molestar a Edward.

- Cuidado con lo que quieres y con lo que dices.

Tras esa discusión ambos se habían separado, Bella volvió a su oficina sintiéndose realmente mal. Esperaba tener una comida agradable con sus amigas, pasar el trago de decirles que se casaba y luego quizás explicarles que la situación no era la ideal, aunque sabía que con Jessica había que medir las palabras, podía contar con el apoyo de ellas. Sin embargo había tenido que prácticamente salir huyendo de allí porque ya no aguantaba más las ganas de gritarle a Edward Cullen que desapareciera de su vida. Se reclinó en su asiento y se llevó las manos a las sienes, no solo no desaparecería de su vida sino que quizás tendría que estar casada con él por meses o años.

- Pero no se va a quedar así.- Se dijo a sí misma. Buscó en su agenda el número de teléfono que sabía se encontraba allí y llamó al peor decorador de Edimburgo, una persona sumamente irritante, demasiado hablador y pesado, pero que sin embargo podría hacer justo lo que tenía pensado con la oficina de Edward. Quedó con él esa misma tarde. Si Edward iba a estar en Londres dos días, tenían ese tiempo para decorar la oficina justo como a su futuro prometido le gustaría. Bella sonrió con malicia y siguió con su trabajo.

Tras la reunión con el decorador y después de darle todas las instrucciones necesarias se marchó a casa, no quería hablar de fiestas de compromiso ni de boda, así que se fue directa a su cuarto, se duchó y se metió en la cama enseguida. Cuando al siguiente día se levantó temprano lo primero que pensó fue que Edward debería estar ya camino a Londres, no lo vería durante dos días, aunque ese hecho no la hizo sentir más tranquila. Por la tarde tuvo que anular su cita con Jacob a causa de una junta de urgencia, Aro volvía a dar problemas y como siempre, Edward Cullen, el dueño de la otra mitad de las acciones de Marco, no estaba allí para defender su posición. Carlisle, Charlie y ella trataron de boicotear el plan de Aro de retirar del mercado uno de sus mejores productos, no lo lograron por completo, aunque si consiguieron retrasar un poco la fecha de la retirada de tal. A Bella le dolía la cabeza y estaba demasiado cansada cuando llegó a casa. Jenks, el decorador había estado interrumpiéndola todo el día para preguntarle cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería. Se tuvo que recordar que Edward se merecía esa pequeña broma muchas veces para no echar a Jenks de una patada de allí. No supo nada de Edward en todo el día, Carlisle había tratado de hablar con él sobre la junta de urgencia a la que se habían enfrentado pero fue imposible localizarlo.

Al día siguiente, telefoneó a Jacob para que salieran a comer, pero Jake tenía uno de esos días de gran inspiración que suelen tener los artistas y le dijo que no saldría de su ático hasta que no terminara su obra, que según él prometía ser la mejor de su colección. Finalmente quedó con Rosalie, tenía una conversación pendiente con ella y sabía que era mejor no posponerla. Por supuesto, el mejor lugar para hablar de cosas serias con Rose era su taller, así que compró comida tailandesa para llevar y condujo hasta allí. Rose trabajaba en un Mercedes SL 63 ALG de color rojo. Bella lo reconoció como el coche de Quil.

- ¿Así que fue Jake?

Bella se sentó en una especie de banca y decidió contarle todo a su amiga, sabía que Rosalie no diría nada y que entendería mejor que nadie cómo y por qué pasaron las cosas.

- Fue algo muy bonito por parte de ambos, la primera vez es importante y tú tuviste una muy especial, porque los novios van y vienen, rara vez aciertas a la primera, sin embargo los amigos de verdad siempre están ahí. Ojalá mi primera vez hubiese sido tan dulce como la tuya.

Bella sonrió a Rose. Su amiga había perdido la virginidad años antes con Emmet Cullen en el asiento trasero de su antiguo Jeep rojo. No había sido para nada romántico ni nada, los dos estaban borrachos y ni lo pensaron ni se preocuparon por usar protección, las siguientes semanas fueron realmente preocupantes para Rose por temor a haber quedado embarazada.

- Emmet Cullen solo me da dolores de cabeza, Bella. Y ya lleva un mes y medio sin aparecer por aquí, a saber lo que está haciendo en Paris. Estoy cansada de esperarlo.

- ¿A qué viene esto Rose?

- No se, Royce King lleva un tiempo pidiéndome una relación seria con él, creo que es hora de aceptar y dejar ir a Emmet. Él nunca sentará cabeza.

- ¿Royce King? ¿En serio Rose? No te hará feliz.- Bella conocía a Royce, habían estudiado en la misma facultad, su familia eran unos importantes empresario en Edimburgo, Vulturi C. había trabajado con los King en alguna ocasión. Bella sabía que era un hombre sin escrúpulo y que se valía de cualquier artimaña para conseguir sus objetivos.

- ¿Y Edward Cullen a ti si?

- No Rose, probablemente tampoco, pero esa historia la dejamos mejor para otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras la comida con Rose, Bella volvió a la oficina, quería adelantar trabajo pues sabía que después de la fiesta de compromiso, la cual preparaban Renné y Esme, tendría que ocuparse de los preparativos de la boda, por mucho que le pesara era su boda, no iba a dejar todo el trabajo a su madre y a su suegra. Cuando salía del edificio, de camino hacia su audi A1 se topó con Lauren. "_Genial_" pensó, ahora tendría que soportar su falsedad.

- Bella querida, me enteré de lo tu próximo matrimonio, pero no se si felicitarte o no, ¿es verdad que te casas con Edward Cullen?

- Sí, Lauren, lo es. – Bella pensó que lo mejor era no retrasar el momento pues tarde o temprano se enteraría.

- Vaya, pues que sorpresa, en realidad lo dudaba porque esta mañana mismo volví de Londres, estuve allí por una gala benéfica a la que también asistió Edward con una hermosa chica rubia, pensé que era su novia o al menos eso parecían. Mira hasta tengo una foto.- Y sin más Lauren le enseñó una foto a Bella de Edward teniendo a una mujer rubia y muy bonita agarrada a su brazo, él le sonreía a ella cariñosamente, de la manera que a ella nunca le sonreiría. El estómago de Bella se contrajo, de pronto sintió invadirle tal grado de rabia que de haber tenido a Edward delante le habría partido la cara y le habría pateado su entrepierna hasta dejarlo inservible. Pero ella, era una señorita educada, así que se despidió de Lauren alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y llegó a casa con dolor de cabeza y malestar. Ese día tampoco había tenido noticias de Edward, nada más que la información que Lauren, muy amablemente le había dado. Pero si él decía que ella no podía salir con sus amigos, entonces ella no iba a permitir que él se viera con otras, con las que seguramente haría mucho más que charlar.

Edward entraba al edificio donde ya tendría lista su nueva oficina, había pasado dos días en Londres realmente ocupado. Llegó por la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue ordenar su mudanza, por suerte allí se encontraba Sue, la señora que le limpiaba el pen house en el que vivía en Londres, ella le dijo que lo dejase todo en sus manos, desde luego Sue era una santa. Sin embargo, el trabajo en Cullen Enterprise fue más pesado, no tuvo tiempo de nada, se dejó el móvil en su oficina y se pasó todo el día acudiendo a diversas reuniones pendiente y arreglando todo para trasladar la dirección a Edimburgo. Dejaría a James al mando en Londres y él trataría de ir allí siempre que fuese necesario. Por la noche Tanya se empeñó en que lo acompañara a una estúpida gala benéfica, ella también las odiaba y necesitaba apoyo moral para superar todo ese teatro. Por supuesto, Edward no le dijo que no a su rubia amiga y aprovechó el momento para hablar con ella y contarle sobre su próximo matrimonio.

- Así que el independiente, alocado y libre Edward Cullen se casa para proteger el honor de su padre y el patrimonio familiar y además con una mujer que según tú es una arpía sin vergüenza para nada, y ¡ah! Una niña caprichosa. Por fin sientas la cabeza, ¿verdad?

- Tengo que hacerlo, siento que le he fallado a mi familia durante demasiado tiempo.

Tanya guardó silencio y miró a su amigo, lo conoció cuando él vino a vivir a Londres como estudiante, ambos fueron a la misma Universidad, ella le contaba todo a él y Edward hacía lo mismo con ella. Tanya podía decir que conocía al verdadero Edward Cullen, al hombre seductor, sincero, amigo de sus amigos y peligroso cuando de enemigos se trataba. Edward era sumamente protector con todos los que le importaban, celoso, misterioso y un empresario serio y a veces arrogante, pero sumamente bondadoso y sencillo fuera del mundo de los negocios. Tanya detectó un brillo especial en esos ojos dorados tan característicos de los Cullen y supo que en ese matrimonio había algo más que simples negocios y lealtad.

- Ella es bonita, ¿cierto? Te gusta demasiado y te frustra demasiado que no esté rendida a tus pies.

- Ella es tan hermosa que parece mas un ángel que una simple mortal, su risa suena como la más dulce melodía, su fragancia es algo único, un aroma distinto a todos aquellos con los que me he encontrado a lo largo de la vida, cuando está en un lugar, su presencia llena toda la habitación, es imposible no volverse a mirarla y dejarse deslumbrar por ella.

- Me la describes así y no sigues diciendo que no quieres casarte con ella. ¿Y en verdad alguien con esa descripción tiene tantas cualidades negativas como me has dicho antes? ¿En verdad ella juega con los hombres como quiere? Yo a veces también lo hago y eres mi amigo.

Edward había dicho todo eso sin pensar, sorprendiéndose a él mismo con sus palabras. Pero eran ciertas, Bella era así, era alguien único.

- Y hablando de hombres. ¿Qué hay de tu última conquista?

- Evadiendo mis preguntas, muy bonito Cullen.- Edward le sonrió a modo de disculpa.- Esa conquista de la que te hablé ya no lo es. Era un idiota. Pero, no lo vas a creer. Ayer cogí un taxi para ir de compras y creo que el taxista es el amor de mi vida, Edward. Esta vez lo es.

- ¿Te liaste con el taxista?

- ¡Fue algo realmente divertido! ¡Conoce toda la ciudad! Fue…

- ¡No quiero los detalles!- Tanya rompió a reír, si Edward conociera a su nueva conquista trataría de prohibirle salir con él. Que iluso.

- Bien, cariño. Tengo que irme, he quedado con mi taxista. Y Edward, cuidado con lo que haces porque si esa chica supera todos tus jueguecitos y llega al altar puede que se convierta en algo mucho más importante que un negocio o lealtad y te arrepientas luego de no haber hecho las cosas bien con ella.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en Edimburgo se preguntaba si Tanya tendría razón y Bella quizás no fuera tan mala persona como él creía, tal vez podrían llevarse bien y empezar a conocerse, quizás no llegarían a nada, pero a lo mejor sí podrían ser amigos. "_Eso no te lo crees ni tu, te la llevarías a la cama a la primera oportunidad, eso no se hace con las solo amigas_", pensó Edward con una sonrisa en la cara. Al llegar se encontró con una chica que decía ser su nueva secretaria.

- Espero que su oficina sea de su agrado señor Cullen, la propia señorita Swan contrató al mejor decorador de la ciudad, le dio detalles específicos de cómo la quería, para que fuese acorde a su personalidad.

Edward abrió la puerta ansioso, ella se había molestado en que él se instalara pronto y estuviera cómodo, le tendría que agradecer, quizás un regalo, unas flores o una bonita cena…

Pero cuando entró y vio la oficina cambió sus pensamientos y los cambió por arsénico, pinchar las ruedas de su coche, estrangularla…

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa demasiado chillón, había tapetes de encaje y tazas de te por todos lados, una colección de fotos de gatitos adornaba la pared, las cortinas eran también rosas y con bordados. Su escritorio estaba repleto de cursilerías en tonos pastel y cosas inservibles, en vez de un sillón de oficina había uno orejero con un estampado en flores muy parecido al que solía tener su abuela. Aquello parecía la sala de te de un gey de sesenta años que se creía la abuelita de todos los niños del barrio, que recogía todos los gatos extraviados y ganaba el concurso a mejor jardín de la comunidad cada año. ¡Él no era nada afeminado!

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se encaminó hasta la oficina de su dulce prometida, la abrió de golpe.

- ¡Te voy a matar Isabella Swan!

Bella se encontraba sentada en su confortable sillón de oficina y enfrente de ella estaba Jacob, ambos reían cuando él entró, pero ahora Bella estaba realmente seria y solo Jacob parecía de buen humor allí.

- Gatita creo que ya vio tu sorpresa y por lo que veo le encantó.- Bella le esbozó una sonrisa a su amigo y después miró a Edward. Él había vuelto de Londres y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, había ido a la empresa donde también estaba ella y él lo sabía, pero había ido directo a la oficina. Y si no fuese por el incidente de encontrársela decorada como una estúpida sala de te cursi no se hubiese dignado en ir a verla. No sabía por qué pero eso la hizo sentir realmente mal. En verdad no estaba de ánimos para discutir de nuevo con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Cartron Point

- ¡Eres una pequeña bruja!

Así la había llamado Edward en su oficina delante de Jacob, con el que estaba más que enfadada porque lo único que hizo fue contemplar la discusión como un espectador. ¡La dejó sola ante el peligro! Edward llegó tan furioso a su oficina que incluso resultaba divertido. La llamó inmadura y mimada, la amenazó con demostrarle todo lo hombre que era para que le quedara claro y no jugara más con mantelitos y encajes para él, ante lo cual Bella solo le contestó con una mirada penetrante y un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Edward había ordenado a su secretaria que buscara la manera de sacar todas aquellas cursilerías y estupideces, como él las había llamado, inmediatamente si no quería formar parte de las listas del paro junto con las miles de personas que ya había. La pobre secretaria, pequeñita y con unas gafas a la nariz, madre divorciada de tres hijos, tembló de miedo y en menos de veinte minutos tenía a los mensajeros del edificio sacando todo aquello. Bella vio ahí otra oportunidad para importunar a Edward un poquitín más.

- Carmen, por Dios, perdónalo, Edward no te despedirá, no lo permitiré- dijo intentando poner su cara mas apesadumbrada e inocente.- Soy una estúpida, pero yo creí que a Edward le encantaría su sorpresa, no debí pasarme dos días enteros trabajando de sol a sol solo para que él me quisiera un poquito. A veces creo que no le importo nada…

Bella fingió lloriquear, Carmen tímidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El rumor de la próxima boda ya se había extendido por todo el edificio, así que la secretaria estaba enterada de la relación de su jefe con Bella. – Tranquilícese, señorita Swan, él se dará cuenta de la gran mujer que es usted. Minutos más tarde escuchó a Edward maldecir de nuevo porque su café estaba frio y salado. Carmen sería tímida, pero también sabía como cobrarse las cosas. Edward Cullen tenía una enemiga más.

Bella sonrió con malicia al recordar eso. Edward se merecía sus bromas por prepotente y mandón. Las pocas veces que habían hablado habían sido para darle órdenes, que si tienes que hablar con ellos para romper el compromiso, que si no puedes salir por ahí sin mi consentimiento, que si vas a comer conmigo… nadie le daba órdenes a Bella Swan.

Era evidente que ella no había escuchado el timbre cuando él lo presionó, ni se había dado cuenta que la chica del servicio había abierto la puerta y le había hecho pasar a la sala donde se encontraba ella. Edward se quedó parado en la puerta de entrada a la sala y observó a Bella. Llevaba un simple pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, su pelo estaba suelto, ella ni se había molestado en peinarse, no estaba maquillada y su expresión le pareció la mas tranquila y llena de paz del mundo. Bella cambiaba de canal despreocupadamente, se apartaba el pelo y se llevaba a la boca una palomita de vez en cuando. No parecía estar pensando en nada. Pensó que quizás lo mejor fuera no decir nada, no hacer ruido y seguir observándola ahora que ella no lo notaba, se veía realmente adorable. Pero él sabía que esa pequeña no era tan pacífica como aparentaba, era una pequeña traviesa. Decidió que mejor la interrumpía, no estaba en su casa por gusto, había ido a por ella. Esme quería ver a Bella, así como el resto de su familia.

- Preciosa.

Bella dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al corazón. La había asustado. ¿Qué hacía él en su casa? ¿Había quedado con él y lo había olvidado? Lo pensó un momento y no, ella no solía olvidar sus compromisos ni citas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?

Edward le mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida y Bella se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos.

- Veo que pasamos de los formalismos, ni un buenas tardes, ni cómo estás. Mejor, no va con nosotros, ¿no? He venido a por ti, Esme quiere verte.- Bella se tensó en ese instante. Sabía que Esme era una mujer muy dulce y buena, pero también sabía que a ella ese matrimonio le había hecho tanta gracia como a Renné, no había visto a Esme desde hacía un par de meses en una cena de la empresa, ¿cómo sería la actitud de Esme? Edward pareció ver la incertidumbre reflejada en la cara de su prometida.

- Tranquila, creo que posiblemente Esme esté más preocupada por ti que por mi que soy su hijo.

Bella estaba desconcertada, Esme quería verla, Edward tranquilizándola, no era ni sarcástico, ni cínico, aunque lo de mandón no se lo quitaba. Pero Bella recordó algo, no podía irse.

- No puedo ir, estoy esperando a Rose, iba a venir a…

- Pues que Rose venga también.

- Ibamos a ver un capitulo nuevo de Anatomia de Grey, no vamos a poder ir, ya teníamos otros planes, pero dile a Esme que pasado mañana podemos vernos en la fiesta de compromiso.

Odiaba dejar plantada a Esme y el capítulo lo podía ver en otra ocasión pero todo era bueno para molestarlo. Él estaba demasiado tranquilo, educado y civilizado para lo que era normal en él. Y no iba a llamar a Rose y cancelar sus planes.

- Bella, ella está esperándote, quiere verte y no creo que ver una serie sea tan importante como tus obligaciones como prometida.- Edward estaba tratando de sonar lo más amigable que podía, no quería terminar peleándose con ella pues Esme le había dicho que los esperaba hoy sí o sí. Ellas habían hablado por teléfono solo una vez sobre la fiesta de compromiso, pues había sido Renné la que se había ocupado de organizarla junto a Esme. La matriarca de los Cullen quería ver a su futura nuera y a su hijo en la misma habitación antes del compromiso, quería comprobar que en verdad ellos no se estaban arruinando la vida con este matrimonio. Pero claro, todo eso Edward no lo sabía. Solo que Esme quería que Bella viera su especie de sorpresa.

- ¿Obligaciones como prometida? Todavía no tengo el anillo Cullen.

- Bella, en verdad Esme está esperándonos y no creo que a tu amiga Rosalie le importe acompañarnos y perderse ese capitulo de Anatomía de Grey.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Rose acababa de entrar en la estancia. ¡Mierda! Pensó Bella. Ella hubiese querido librarse de Cullen antes de que ella llegara. Rose sabía que ese matrimonio era un tanto extraño pero no llegaba a saber hasta qué punto ellos podían llegar a odiarse. Ahora tendría que disimular.

- Buenas tardes Rosalie, le comentaba a Bella que mi madre está esperándola, quiere verla antes de la fiesta de pasado mañana y que tú podrías acompañarnos, quizás a Bella le guste escuchar tu opinión sobre lo que Esme quiere mostrarle.- Había vuelto el Edward caballero y educado, Bella bufó por lo bajo, no era así con ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere mostrarme Esme?

- Si no vas no lo descubrirás pequeña.- Edward le sonrió a Bella, se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la levantó del sofá, entonces con su mano le acarició la mejilla.- Solo será un rato, después tendréis vuestra tarde de chicas.

- No suena tan mal Bella, además quiero conocer a tu suegra.

Bella suspiró, en parte porque comprendió que sería una niñería el negarse a ir y en parte porque la repentina caballerosidad y dulzura de Edward la tenía demasiado confundida y le impedían pensar con claridad, además de que allá donde la mano de Edward la acariciaba su piel parecía arder como nunca lo había hecho y eso era algo para lo que en verdad no estaba preparada.

Bella subió a cambiarse de ropa y Rosalie mientras tanto fue a la cocina a saludar a las chicas de servicio a las que conocía desde hacía años. Una vez Bella bajó con un sencillo vestido pichi negro, unas medias oscuras, unas botas a juego y una bonita cazadora, los tres salieron de la casa de Bella y siguieron a Edward hasta un Volvo plateado último modelo. "_Como no_" pensó Bella ante ese coche. Rosalie, amante y admiradora de los buenos autos le alabó por él a lo que Edward contestó que su Volvo era su orgullo mientras lo miraba con ojos devotos. "_Alguien como él solo puede tener sentimientos ante un motor con cuatro ruedas._" Se rio ante eso y Edward la miró con ojos interrogantes, muy pocas veces su prometida sonreía ante él y aunque esta no fuese una sonrisa llena de felicidad la hacía ver traviesa y más hermosa que de costumbre.

Bella conocía el camino que estaban recorriendo, había visitado la casa de los Cullen en algunas ocasiones, en cenas o algún evento que se habían celebrado allí. Mas que de una casa se trataba casi de un palacio con más de trescientos años de antigüedad que Esme inteligentemente y con un gusto exquisito se había encargado de restaurar y hacerlo lo más confortable posible adecuado a estos tiempos sin perder su encanto original, sin duda era un lugar especial. Estaban ya cerca de la residencia Cullen, de hecho ya habían entrado en sus tierras cuando Bella notó que cogían un desvío.

- ¿Dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a tu casa.

- Eres una pequeña impaciente, ya lo verás.- Edward le mostró a Bella su sonrisa torcida y ella se sintió deslumbrada.

Rosalie los observaba atentamente. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, necesitaba tener una charla muy seria con su amiga pero sabía que cuando ella quisiera hablar del asunto simplemente la buscaría y lo soltaría todo. Bella necesitaba tiempo. Por otro lado su mente viajó a la noche en que Edward y Bella se conocieron. Sí, porque a pesar de que ellos juraran que se conocían de antes y ya estaban saliendo ella no se creía eso, Bella no sabía mentir y ella la conocía demasiado bien. Edward y Bella se conocieron esa noche, hacía apenas una semana o así y de pronto estaban prometidos. Pero había algo más, ¿en verdad Edward solo quería llevarse a la cama a Bella para cumplir una especie de apuesta o acuerdo? Rosalie empezaba a dudarlo por cómo Edward miraba a su amiga, los ojos de ese hombre brillaban demasiado como para no sentir nada. La mirada de su amiga también la delataba, todo el odio que quiso proclamar hacia él aquella noche había quedado muy lejos, y mucho mas esa indiferencia que nunca había existido, era impresionante como se atraían sin darse cuenta. No podían negar que ahí había algo, aunque presentía que ese par tardaría en aceptarlo. Quizás fuera bueno llamar a Tyler y tomar una copa con él, así sonsacarle información sobre lo que en verdad pasó aquella noche.

Bella se preguntaba a donde las llevaba Cullen, no se fiaba nada de él pero por suerte Rosalie los acompañaba, la idea de quedarse a solas con él en un lugar desconocido no le agradaba para nada pues nunca sabía cómo podría terminar, quizás discutirían hasta quedarse afónicos, creía que incluso sería capaz de partirle la cara ante alguno de sus comentarios o simplemente podría saltarle encima y provocarlo hasta el punto de volverlo loco y que no le quedase mas remedio que hacerle el amor, aun cuando ella le había dicho que nunca se acostaría con él, tenía que reconocer que Edward era demasiado atractivo para decir nunca.

Estaba metida en sus cavilaciones cuando el Volvo plateado se paró frente a una enorme casa, mas bien una mansión que parecía tener por lo menos 100 años. Rodeada de ventanas y pintada de un amarillo pálido le daba un aspecto elegante y ensoñador. Bella bajó del coche antes sin esperar a que Edward le abriera la puerta, él no era un caballero nunca con ella, ¿por qué iba a serlo ahora? Se quedó parada frente a la mansión, era hermosa y estaba rodeada de jardines, un lugar de princesas y romances.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- fue Rosalie la que preguntó, que parecía tan ensimismada con la mansión como Bella.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder se vieron interrumpidos por alguien más. Una mujer de mediana edad salía por la puerta principal de la casa y se dirigía hacia ellos. Su cabello acaramelado, su frente en forma de corazón y su tierna sonrisa caracterizaban a Esme Cullen. Cariñosa, atenta, entregada a su familia, sumamente inteligente y poseedora de un gusto exquisito, así era lady Esme Cullen. Mujer siempre ocupada, no solo era la matriarca de los Cullen sino también era representante de los Masen, su familia que era centenaria en Edimburgo y una de las mas ricas desde tiempos lejanos gozaba de influencia y poder. Esme y Elizabeth, siempre caracterizadas por su belleza e influencia debían estar en todos los eventos más importantes de la ciudad. Las hermanas Masen eran mecenas en su tierra, sus colecciones de arte se consideraban de las más valiosas no solo de Inglaterra sino también de Europa. Especializas en este tema sabían descubrir nuevos artistas y ayudarles a que su obra se conociera. Las Masen habían financiado varias de las exposiciones de Jacob, él era uno de sus nuevos descubrimientos preferido.

- ¡Bella!- Esme se acercó a Bella y la abrazó besándola además en la mejilla. La conocía desde hacía tiempo y siempre le había gustado esa chica. Su inteligencia, su humildad y elegancia le llevaban a pensar que sería una buena candidata a ser heredera de su título como lady Cullen. Ahora sus esperanzas tenían más fundamento que nunca, pero antes debía comprobarlas.

- ¡Esme! ¿Cómo estás?- Bella siempre había apreciado a la madre de Edward, aunque no la veía tan a menudo como a Carlisle y la confianza que tenía con ella no era la misma que la que tenía con su futuro suegro.

- Encantada de que estés aquí. ¿Y quien es esta preciosa rubia?- Esme se dirigió a Rosalie y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, ante la cual Rose enrojeció, algo extraño en ella que no se avergonzaba por nada.

- Ella es Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga.

- Bienvenida Rosalie. Aunque me parece que ya había escuchado hablar de ti. Creo que tienes encandilado a mi sobrino Emmet.-

Rosalie miró a Bella y esta rio a carcajadas, ver a Rosalie avergonzada solo pasaba una vez en la vida, no tenía precio. Edward se quedó embobado ante eso. Bella parecía realmente cómoda junto a su madre, al igual que Esme a la que le brillaba la mirada y se le iluminaba el rostro con ella y ahora también con Rose. Eso no había pasado con ninguna otra mujer con la que lo había visto su madre en Londres.

- Bella, cariño. Te preguntarás donde estamos.- Bella asintió y Esme prosiguió.- Es Cartron Point. Esta casa se construyó a principios del siglo XIX, la diseñó Engel y ha pertenecido a la famila Masen desde entonces. Si te das cuenta aún estamos en nuestras tierras y si te ubicas nuestra casa, la que tú conoces, queda un poco más al Este, a poca distancia de aquí, tapada por ese pequeño bosque que ves allí. Los Masen y los Cullen siempre fuimos vecinos, cuando ellos estaban en Edimburgo, al casarnos Carlisle y yo nuestras tierras se unieron. La casa de Elisabeth queda al norte de aquella extensión. Esta casa la heredó Edward de mi padre, pero él nunca la ha utilizado. Lo hablé con Renné esta mañana por teléfono y creí que quizás os gustaría celebrar la boda aquí, tiene un salón de fiestas que da justo al jardín trasero, ya verás es precioso y quizás podríais vivir en ella una vez os caséis, es muy confortable y está cerca de las familias, los Cullen, los Swan y los Masen.

Bella no dijo nada, miró a Esme y vio su mirada reluciente y expectante. Así era imposible negarle nada. Fijó su mirada un poco más en la casa. Celebrar su boda allí… parecía el lugar perfecto para un cuento de hadas, pero ¿dónde estaba el suyo? Aunque toda su vida había rechazado la idea del matrimonio en realidad siempre había esperado encontrar a su príncipe azul, así como Rosalie soñaba en que el suyo fuera Emmet Cullen. Cullen, Cullen, Cullen… ese sería su apellido pronto, ¿pero Edward sería su príncipe azul? No, no lo era, no lo sería, pero al fin y al cabo ella no era una princesa de cuento tampoco. ¿Con qué derecho pedía entonces tener una historia mágica? En la vida real las historias de amor empezaban y terminaban, las relaciones no eran tan mágicas como en el cine y ella vivía en el mundo real, tendría que afrontar sus responsabilidades e intentar hacer lo correcto y eso era casarse con Edward Cullen. No se llevaban bien, no lo harían, pero ella intentaría sobrellevar todo de la mejor manera y que sus familias estuviesen bien. Ese lugar era el adecuado para celebrar la boda, era precioso, era un emblema de los Cullen y de los Masen, llevaba su sello personal y eso reforzaría la alianza frente a Aro. Y vivir allí… hasta ese momento no había pensado que tendría que convivir con él una vez casados. Miró a Edward y no vio nada en sus ojos. Su mirada era inescrutable aunque estaba fija en ella, ¿qué pensaría él?

Los pensamientos de Edward se habían detenido en eso de vivir juntos. Nunca había vivido con ninguna mujer que no fuesen las mujeres de su familia y una vez casado tendría que vivir con Bella, ¿cómo sería vivir con ella? La vería todos los días, vería como es recién levantada, sus manías, sus costumbres, ¿qué desayunaba por las mañanas? No sabía mucho de ella. Y la tendría en su cama o al menos eso intentaría él. Esa pequeña traviesa era demasiado preciosa como para no tenerla al menos una vez en sus brazos, estaba seguro que con una vez bastaría. Él no era de relaciones más largas que una semana o dos, nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener a una mujer más tiempo a su lado, se cansaba de ellas. Eso haría, estaba seguro que tener sexo con Bella iba a ser una experiencia memorable y tenía que probarla, por su salud mental, no podía pasarse la vida pensando en cómo sería tener a Bella Swan desnuda para él. Pero vivir allí… para eso no estaba preparado. Vivir cerca de sus padres, cerca de sus suegros, aquella casa significaba familia y él llevaba mucho tiempo solo en Londres donde disponía de libertad. No estaba preparado para asumir el papel que Carlisle le exigía. Él todavía no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de los títulos que heredaría de Carlisle. No quería ser sir Edward Cullen aún. ¿Esperaría Bella que ellos viviesen ahí? No era justo que él tuviese que cambiar su vida y ella nada, sonaría egoísta pero todavía tenía una guerra que ganar, tenía que conseguir que Bella terminase con todo aquello porque intuía que si se casaba con ella su vida cambiaría para siempre. Se acostaría con ella, de eso no tenía duda, pero también tendría que lograr que esa boda no se celebrara y tenía que pensar muy bien qué iba a hacer.

- Creo que este es el lugar perfecto para la boda Esme.- Bella le sonrió a la madre de Edward, sus palabras eran sinceras y Esme lo sabía. Estaba feliz por celebrar la boda de su hijo mayor en aquella casa, el mismo lugar donde se enamoró de Carlisle.- ¿Nos lo enseñas a Rose y a mí?

- Por supuesto cariño, te va a encantar. ¿Vienes Edward?

- No mamá, ya conozco la casa. Aprovecharé para hacer algunas llamadas pendientes del trabajo, os espero en la sala de fiestas, ¿de acuerdo?

Esme les hizo una seña a las dos chicas para que la acompañaran, Bella se quedó mirando un momento a Edward. Cómo no, él se había rehusado hacer algo con ella. No le gustaba tenerla cerca, eso le había quedado claro y esa tarde tan solo había ido a buscarla para complacer a Esme. Tampoco parecía querer estar muy cerca de Esme. Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo Edward Cullen estaba dispuesto para la familia? Él nunca había valorado la suerte que tenía de que ellos estuviesen ahí para él. Suspiró y se giró para seguir a Esme y a Rose que ya entraban en la casa. Edward vio como ella lo miraba y oyó ese suspiro, ¿era eso un deje de decepción? ¿También la decepcionaba a ella así como decepcionó a su familia?

Cartron Point era a las claras un lugar centenario y de ensueño, donde estaba claro que las leyendas de los viejos integrantes de los Masen convivían con la actualidad. Obras de arte renacentistas convivían con pinturas impresionistas, con obras surrealista y nuevas tecnologías. Lo nuevo y lo antiguo se mezclaba de una manera tan inteligente que hacían de la mansión un lugar cálido y acogedor. Sin duda la mano de Esme Cullen estaba allí, Bella reconoció su estilo nada más entrar. Los pasillos eran amplios y luminosos, los grandes ventanales de madera blanca dejaban entrar luz por todas partes aunque estuvieran en un lugar nublado como era Edimburgo. Los salones rebosaban historia, las grandes chimeneas aportaban la calidez perfecta al edificio. Bella creyó que si llegaba a vivir en aquella casa necesitaría meses para desentrañar todos los lugares misteriosos que contenía, sus rincones, sus habitaciones y sus pasillos y puertas secretas. La gran biblioteca la deslumbró, era exquisita, entre sus muchos libros había varias colecciones y originales imposibles de encontrar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Toda ella vigilada por un majestuoso piano negro de cola que descansaba junto a un ventanal. Esme le mostró a Bella y Rosalie como una de las estanterías de la biblioteca se convertía en puerta y daba a unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a un despacho.

- Puedo deciros que este era el lugar donde mi padre cerraba todos sus negocios importantes y tomaba sus decisiones más significativas y bueno, sin duda Elisabeth y yo fuimos concebidas aquí.

Esme rio y miró a las chicas que también reían. Siguieron recorriendo la mansión. Como ellas pensaron estaba llena de camas con doseles, armarios enormes, morduras talladas a mano, bañeras pensadas para hacer el amor y amplias cortinas. A Bella que nunca le habían gustado las suntuosidades pensó que Cartron Point era uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Esme le dijo que podría cambiar lo que quisiera, pero para ella todo era perfecto.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Edward al salón? Mientras Rose y yo podemos ir a pedir a las chicas que nos preparen un té y nos lo lleven a la sala, os esperaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y con cuidado para no perderse logró dar con el espléndido salón donde se celebraría su boda. Una enorme lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo y unas vidrieras se abrían a un jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores. Un hombre observaba ese jardín. Su porte, aunque desgarbado era elegante, su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado, como siempre, se encontraba de pie junto a una de esas de ventanas, ¿qué estaría pensando? Se preguntó Bella en ese momento. Lo miró, parecía tranquilo, aunque inmerso en sus cavilaciones y no quiso hacer ruido, quería darse el gusto de poder observarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Se acercó a él de forma silenciosa y se quedó unos pasos más atrás. Pero Edward como si de una droga se tratara había reconocido el característico olor a rosas y fresias de Bella, sabía que la mujer estaba cerca, podía sentirla, últimamente la sentía más de lo que a él le gustaría, pero eso, lejos de disgustarle parecía agradarle, era como si verla, aunque fuese enojada, lo llenara de vitalidad. ¿Se merecía ella ser infeliz? ¿Y él? La respuesta era no. Ella se casaría con un hombre que no amaba y él se casaría con una mujer que no amaba aún, pero podía ver que quizás fuera demasiado fácil amar a Isabella Swan y si se casaba con ella correría el peligro de que eso pasara, ¿querría estar con una mujer que no lo amaba? La respuesta era no. Es más no quería estar casado, no quería ese tipo de responsabilidad, no quería ser vulnerable ante una mujer, mucho menos ante una como ella.

Edward se volvió y clavó su mirada en la de Bella. Estaba muy cerca de ella, pero quería estarlo más. Levantó una mano y suavemente le acarició la mejilla, su pálida piel era suave. Bella no quería apartarse, la mano de Edward le quemaba allá donde la tocaba, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era así como debía de estar.

- Bella por Dios rompe este compromiso, yo no puedo.- Edward le susurró estas palabras llenas de dolor, de culpabilidad.

- No… no puedo.- Bella también susurraba pero Edward la escuchó y muy adentro suyo supo que eso era lo que, aunque él siguiera intentado que ella no se casara con él, quería escuchar.

Sin pensarlo Edward acercó más a Bella a él, tanto que Bella se encontró con el inconfundible aroma de Edward y se sintió aturdida y embriagada, era demasiado atrayente. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como nunca los había visto brillar. Era algo distinto, no era el brillo de furia, de burla o el brillo que había visto en su mirada cuando él vio a su madre. Era deseo, Bella lo reconoció y el mismo deseo se hizo dueño de ella y le recorrió todo el cuerpo reflejándose en esos ojos chocolates de los que Edward no apartaba sus orbes doradas. Se inclinó ante ella, bajó su cabeza y Bella se acercó aún mas a él. Lentamente los labios de Edward rozaron los de Bella. Ambos temblaron, pero no se detuvieron. Los labios de Bella también acariciaron los de Edward, al principio solo eran tenues caricias. Se estaban probando, necesitaban reconocer los labios del otro. Poco a poco Edward fue delineando con su lengua los labios de Bella ante lo que ella suspiró. El complacido siguió con su beso hasta que ella entreabrió sus labios y le dio paso. Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdida en un mundo de sensaciones. Su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía arder. Por nada del mundo quería que ese beso terminara, parecía que conocía esos labios desde siempre, los suyos le respondían como si le pertenecieran. Todos sus besos anteriores habían desaparecido. Solo existía el beso de Edward Cullen. Sin pensarlo siquiera se atrevió a alzar sus manos y rodear el cuello de Edward y acarició su cabello acercándolo más a ella. Notó como él gemía complacido, como la cogía de la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, cómo el beso se tornaba más intenso. Mientras no soltaba su cintura, Edward le acariciaba la mejilla, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y ella se sintió estremecer, necesitaba más. Guiándose solamente por el deseo también accedió a él. Edward creyó que estaba probando la boca mas dulce y exquisita del mundo, podría estar toda la vida besándola. El sabor de Bella no se comparaba a nada que hubiese probado antes, iba mas allá de sus sentidos, le hacía desearla por sobre encima de todas las cosas. Y ella le correspondía a ese deseo, lo notaba. Podía sentir su vulnerabilidad, la pasión con la que le acariciaba el cuello y le besaba. Sus lenguas danzaban como si se conocieran desde siempre. Se separaron por falta de aire y ambos jadeaban. Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirandose uno al otro. Sus labios se habían reconocido, se deseaban, se pertenecían, así como sus almas, lo sabían, lo sentían, aún no lo aceptaban, pero la evidencia estaba instalada en sus corazones dispuesta a reforzarse.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward volvía a ser un susurro, ahora lleno de deseo y de esperanza, él aun no entendía de qué era esa esperanza, debido a la intensidad del beso compartido, su corazón latía desbocado.

- Sí.- Se escuchó a si misma susurrar, sintió como Edward acariciaba su mano izquierda, cómo deslizaba un frío anillo en su dedo, pero ella solo pudo mirarlo, sentir una paz que nunca había sentido y besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola a todas! he tardado en actualizar, lo siento! me quedo contenta con este capitulo, no era la idea original para él, pero al final ha salido así, aunque os creais que los problemas que bella y edward se crean ellos solos han terminado, solo acaban de comenzar, ellos seguiran discutiendo.**

**tenia pensado poner el beso para mas adelante, queria que alice, jasper y emmet aparecieran antes, pero como ya digo, ha salido así. espero que os haya gustado el capi, dadme vuestra opinion. y gracias por leer mi historia! bsssss  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas! aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. espero que os guste! si vais a mi perfil allí podéis encontrar algunas imágenes del capitulo anterior y mañana pondré tambíen las de este capítulo. bssssss**

* * *

Capitulo 8: El para siempre hoy en día es difícil.

El beso comenzó de manera tímida y suave. Bella lentamente se alzó los centímetros necesarios para lograr alcanzar nuevamente esos labios que le habían enturbiado la mente y le habían despertado el deseo hasta el punto de aceptar casarse con él sin siquiera pensar por un momento lo que ese sí podría significar en su vida, lo que ese sí tenía de verdadero, la representación de sus sentimientos en esa cortísima palabra o lo que ese sí pudiese significar para el ego del hombre que le hizo esa proposición. Ahora no pensaba, solo deseaba besarlo a él, probar de nuevo el sabor de su boca, delinear con su lengua sus labios, acariciar su cabello y enredar sus manos en él, comprobar cuán fuertes eran sus hombros, lo ancho de su espalda y lo segura, protegida y deseada que se sentía a su lado.

Edward rugió de placer cuando Bella tímidamente lo besó, ella solo presionó sus labios, se detuvo a besarlos suavemente, pero para su sorpresa ella acarició con su lengua su boca y ahí Edward no pudo contenerse más y volvió a besarla de la misma forma apasionada y embriagadora de antes. Edward introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bella, el beso se volvió una lucha entre los dos. Él sentía la pasión y el deseo que recorría el cuerpo de Bella y eso le hizo desearla de una forma titánica, como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Sí, sí, sí. Le había dicho que sí. Él había conseguido encender en ella tal grado de deseo, de lujuria, de aturdimiento que ella no había podido responder otra cosa y Edward en ese momento se sentía el hombre más fuerte y poderoso del mundo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos lo deseaba y que ese deseo era casi tan grande como el que sentía él por ella. Edward acarició el cabello de Bella, que caía en cascada hasta casi su cintura, llegó a esta y la apretó fuerte logrando que Bella gimiera y se acercara más a él. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, la brisa de aire fresco entrante por la ventana les hizo ser conscientes de la situación en la que estaban. Ellos que decían odiarse, ella que juró que no se acostaría con él estaba al borde a arrastrarlo hasta la primera habitación vacía que encontrara, él que juró que no se quería casar con ella le había pedido matrimonio, le había puesto el anillo que le costó horas encontrar y se había sentido feliz y complacido cuando ella le había dado el "sí".

Lentamente se separaron. Bella agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos. Se encontró con el anillo que Edward le había puesto. No era ostentoso, ni enorme, ni llamativo. Era fino, elegante, romántico…

- Ahora no podrás decir que no eres mi prometida de verdad.- Edward le sonrió y la miró con ojos brillantes. Bella no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

- Es precioso. Me pesa, pero tengo que darte la razón, soy tu prometida.

Lentamente empezaron a separarse, los dos renuentes a que todo el contacto terminase quedaron con las manos entrelazadas, sin darse cuenta sus ojos conectaron. Bella se perdió en esos ojos dorados y él en el café de ella. Una nueva burbuja amenazaba con envolverlos, pero fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- ¡Cherí!

- ¡Eddy!

- ¿Oso?

Emmet como siempre trataba de enfurecer a su primo por su diminutivo, Edward creía que Alice llegaría más tarde y ¿acompañada de Emmet? ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Alice estaba sorprendida de que Isabella Swan fuera la prometida de su hermano, ¿por qué no había preguntado por su nombre? El solo hecho de que su hermano se casara era suficiente información para procesar de una vez, ¡y con Isabella Swan! Bella por nada del mundo esperaba ver a Emmet allí, ¿no estaba en Paris viviendo nuevas experiencias? ¿No le había dicho que su próximo destino era la costa Brava?

Bella soltó la mano de Edward y fue a abrazar a Emmet. Alto, grande, enorme, parecía un luchador, un oso, pero sus hoyuelos lo delataban, le daban ese aspecto infantil que lo definía. Capaz de aligerar cada situación, en cierto punto como Jacob. Inquieto, alocado, mujeriego y seductor, ese era Emmet. El que iba de flor en flor y traía a Rosalie loca. Le gustaban los deportes de alto riesgo, las aventuras, salir de fiesta con él era amanecer en el lugar menos esperado y por supuesto, amante de los coches y de las carreras, así conquistó a Rose.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo ¿a tu boda?- Emmet le cogió la mano izquierda y señaló su anillo de compromiso, Bella enrojeció de inmediato.- ¿Te casas? ¿Tú? Tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza.- Bella soltó una carcajada, Edward y Alice miraban la escena un poco sorprendidos, Alice no salía de su shock y Edward estaba disgustado porque Emmet parecía ser muy buen amigo de Bella, ¿por qué tenía que tener más amigos que amigas? ¿Y por qué su primo? Había contado con él para sus "bromitas a Bella".- O mejor aún, planeas dejarlo plantado en el altar y volver a hacer ese viajecito tuyo con Jake en su moto.

- ¡Nadie podría dejar a mi Edward plantado en el altar!- Era Alice quien interrumpía.- Es demasiado atractivo y caballero.- "¿_Caballero?_" Se preguntó Bella y Edward se fijó en su ceño fruncido, sonrió. Alice siempre lo había tenido en un pedestal, era su hermana pequeña y lo adoraba.- Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no Isabella?

- Dile Bella, Alice. Bella no se si te acuerdas de mi hermana Alice, creo que ya os conocíais.- Edward interrumpió y tratando de ser todo lo caballero posible presentó de nuevo a Bella y Alice.

- Creo que sí, nos conocimos en…

- Una cena en casa de mis padres. Fue el primer año de universidad, yo vine de Paris unos días, nos presentaron mis padres, pero tú huiste del compromiso social en cuanto pudiste, yo tuve que soportar las dos horas más que duró aquella dichosa cena.

- Ahora lo recuerdo, sí. En mi defensa diré que Jake, Rose y yo teníamos unos planes mucho más divertidos para esa noche. -Esa noche Rose, Bella y Jake se colaron en la galería de arte más prestigiosa de la ciudad, burlaron la seguridad del lugar y colgaron uno de los cuadros de Jake en la sala principal. Al siguiente día aparecía en el periódico una noticia en titulares. "Genio anónimo suelto en Edimburgo". Un par de meses mas tarde Esme descubriría que Jake era ese genio anónimo que se había colado en su galería y financiaría su primera exposición.- Por cierto Em, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas y en serio.

Edward estaba frustrado. Emmet y Bella parecían llevarse muy bien, más que bien. ¿Qué tenía que hablar ella con Emmet? Y Alice… ella tenía ese brillo en la mirada que él tanto conocía. Se moría por hacerse amiga intima de Bella, es más ya podía ver a Alice y Bella comportándose como hermanas.

- ¿Dónde está Jasper, Alice?- Seguramente que Jasper sería su aliado. Él no formaría parte del club de fans de Bella Swan.

- Él llegará pasado mañana justo antes de la fiesta de compromiso, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer en Paris y necesitaba un par de días más. Después nos quedaremos aquí por una larga temporada. Seguro que Bella me deja ayudarla con la boda. ¡Tengo unas ideas geniales!

Alice rebosaba felicidad, parecía encantada con la idea de la boda de su hermano y Bella no sabía qué decir así que agradeció ser interrumpida por Rosalie.

- ¿Emmet?

- ¡Rubia!

Emmet abrazó a Rosalie pero cuando fue a besarla esta se apartó. En su mirada había dolor y resentimiento, Emmet lo supo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Rosalie? Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, esperándolo. De reojo miró a Bella y esta le dirigió una advertencia con sus ojos cafés. Emmet entendió el mensaje. Ella quería hablar con él a solas y en serio sobre Rose. Bien, le daría su espacio a su rubia y una vez que hablase con Bella la buscaría de nuevo.

- Disculpad, pero Esme me ha mandado a que os busque, nos espera en la sala, creo que no sabe que vosotros habéis llegado.- Señaló a Alice y a Emmet.

Bella hizo las presentaciones entre Rose y Alice. Su rubia amiga saludó con desconfianza a Alice, mientras que esta última rebosaba efusividad, parecía encantada, demasiado encantada con la boda de su hermano y con ellas mismas. Sabía de la historia entre Emmet y Rose y no se cortó ni un pelo en decir que ella era la rubia de su primo. Rosalie le lanzo a la pequeña Alice una mirada cargada de furia, pero ésta solo le sonrió satisfecha.

Parecía casi imposible que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Alice Cullen encerrara tanta vitalidad. Durante la más de media hora que duró el té estuvo hablando ella casi todo el rato. Por lo visto en cuanto Esme le había contado que les propondría a los novios celebrar la boda en Cartron Point se había puesto a mirar un millón de cosas por internet necesarias para que la boda fuese perfecta y a hacer las respectivas llamadas telefónicas buscando información. Ya había hablado con un amigo suyo que podía diseñar las invitaciones, las podría ver el mismo lunes próximo, sabía donde hacían los mejores arreglos florales y tenía una cita con unos de los mejores chef de Escocia y un plan de persuasión para que fuese él quien se encargase del catering de la boda. Bella solo asentía e intentaba sonreír pero se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, hasta ese momento no se había dado realmente cuenta que todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para organizar su boda, no quería tener que pasar por eso también. Edward se percataba de la incomodidad de Bella y aunque a él su pequeña hermana también le estaba sacando de quicio, ¿cómo podía hablar tanto?, se dedicó a animarla para que les contase todas sus ideas y detalladas una a una, las más descabelladas eran las mejores porque en esas Bella abría mucho los ojos, se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño, después se pasaba las manos por su largo cabello castaño intentando tranquilizarse, era realmente divertida. Encima, Edward no apartaba la vista de ella, la miraba a los ojos y a la boca y le hacía recordar la sesión de besos que había tenido lugar en el mismo salón donde pronto estarían celebrando su boda. Bella creía que iba a colapsar, encima cada vez que enrojecía por la intensa mirada de Edward que le recordaba cómo había sucumbido a él, este, percatado de su estado de nerviosismo, sonreía satisfecho.

La situación también era incómoda para Rosalie. Al día siguiente tenía una cita con Royce y había decidido aceptar tener una relación seria con él si Royce se lo proponía una vez más. Pero ahora Emmet había vuelto y la miraba con esa intensidad arrolladora que siempre, la seguía desnudando con la mirada, esa misma con la que él le prometía el mejor sexo de su vida. El problema es que para ella hacía mucho que dejó de ser solo sexo. Reía las gracias de su prima, le lanzaba indirectas a Bella aludiendo a su noche de bodas tan comprometedoras que logró que esta llegase a atragantarse y Esme le riñera, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su rubia, de observarla y comprobar que algo en ella era diferente, que ese día ella no lo miraba con la misma intensidad, ni con el mismo deseo, no había anticipación a lo que ocurriría después. Ella lo miraba con resignación, con un poco de resentimiento y pena. Emmet supo que su Rose, ya no lo era más. Que ella había tomado la decisión de dejarlo marchar y seguir su camino por otro lado. Sabía que algún día ocurriría y siempre pensó que no le importaría, ¿entonces por qué sentía la necesidad de sacarla de allí, montarla en su coche y exigirle que nunca lo dejara porque ella siempre sería su rubia?

Esme, estaba feliz de tener a sus dos hijos con ella y a Emmet que era como otro más. Estaba feliz porque Bella siempre le había gustado como nuera y aunque ella se había mantenido un tanto apartada de la familia Cullen por distintas casualidades de la vida, ya no sería así. Y estaba feliz porque sabía que Rose, le daría un ultimátum a Emmet o decidiría dejarlo definitivamente. Era justo lo que Emmet necesitaba para madurar. Perder lo que más quiere y crecer para recuperarla. ¿Haría Bella que Edward también cambiara?

Ese había sido el objetivo de su empeño en juntarlos allí. Quería observarlos antes de la fiesta de compromiso, porque si comprobaba que su hijo y Bella Swan eran incompatibles, que no había ni una chispa de química entre ellos, ella misma se encargaría de parar toda esa locura. Pero sus presentimientos se habían visto fundamentados. Entre Edward y Bella no había una chispa de química, había una corriente eléctrica tan intensa que era demasiado evidente a los ojos de todos. El brillo en los ojos de su hijo era demasiado revelador. Él quería a esa mujer, aunque tardaría en admitirlo. Y Bella, bueno, esa chica era un libro abierto, simplemente se sentía deslumbrada por Edward. Sus labios ligeramente inflamados indicaban que se habían besado, el anillo en la mano izquierda de ella no estaba cuando llegaron a la casa y la tensión que había entre los dos eran las señales que buscaba para aceptar que esa boda era una excelente idea y no solo porque le beneficiaria en su posición frente a Aro, sino porque le daba la esperanza de que quizás su adorado hijo pudiese encontrar a su alma gemela, así como Alice lo había hecho con Jasper.

Bella que se percataba de la incomodidad de su amiga decidió que era momento de marcharse, aludiendo que ella y Rose habían quedado esa tarde y que tenían cosas pendientes, le dio las gracias a Esme y le dijo que al día siguiente la llamaría para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de compromiso del sábado.

- ¿Y ya tienes tu vestido Bella?

- Pues creo que elegiré alguno de los que ya tengo, con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo para comprar uno.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Yo también necesito uno, de Paris he traído uno para la boda, pero no para el sábado y ¿y tú Rose?

- Pues yo compré uno el otro día, necesitaría encontrar los complementos, mañana tendré que ir de compras.- Rose no se acostumbraba a la efusividad de Alice y seguía mirándola con recelo.

- ¡Iremos ahora! Está claro que Bella necesita un vestido. Así nos conocemos más, estoy segura que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo las tres.

Alice se levantó, se despidió de su primo, su hermano y su madre y a ellas las sacó de la casa antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta.

- ¿Tú crees que es de fiar?- le susurraba Rose a Bella.

- No se, parece un poco loca.

Subieron a un fantástico porsche amarillo y Bella supo que a la rubia de su amiga empezaba a caerle mejor Alice. Tenía buen gusto para los coches.

Alice, aunque no residía habitualmente en Edimburgo, conocía todas y cada una de las tiendas de la ciudad y sabía donde encontrarían lo que buscaban. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre todo, Rose y ella muchas veces se miraban y suspiraban, era realmente difícil seguirle el hilo a Alice, pero aún así, parecía una persona encantadora que ya se estaba adentrando en los corazones de las dos amigas.

- Siempre pensé que Edward no se casaría. Cuando se fue a estudiar a Londres su vida se volvió demasiado alocada, desde mi punto de vista ha estado mucho tiempo perdido, sin saber en verdad lo que buscaba. Pero creo que ahora es cuando definitivamente va a conseguir sentirse bien consigo mismo. Eso es gracias a ti, Bella, por supuesto.- La sonrisa de Alice era realmente cálida y sincera, asi que Bella trató de responderle con una igual, aunque le salió a medias. Qué equivocada estaba su futura cuñada.

Alice les habló también de Jasper, Bella y Rosalie escucharon la historia de ellos, con un brillo en los ojos y un suspiro de envidia. Ellas querían su cuento de hadas también. Cuando Alice se fue a estudiar a Paris no conocía a nadie, al poco tiempo comenzó a trabajar en la compañía de los Cullen. Aunque empezó por un puesto bajo no dejaba de sentir que todos pensaban que ella estaba allí por su apellido más que por sus habilidades. La veían como una muñequita de la aristocracia inglesa que solo sabía vestir con ropa cara, tomar té y pasearse por los eventos sociales. Lo pasó realmente mal, pero Carlisle había confiado en ella al dejarla marcharse a Paris sola, no quería defraudarlo. En verdad se sentía capaz de ser tan buena para los negocios como esos hombres feroces que trataban de demostrarle que ella no servía para eso. Un día llegó Jasper a la empresa, había trabajado en la filial de Edimburgo pero Carlisle lo trasladó a Paris a cubrir una vacante, era uno de sus nuevos chicos de confianza. Jasper encontró a Alice llorando en una esquina junto a las escaleras de incendios. Ella había estado trabajando por meses en un proyecto que no vería la luz por ser joven, mujer e hija del dueño. Jasper le juró que siempre cuidaría de ella, se enfrentó a esos magnates de los negocios, les calló la boca, les sacó los colores y les mencionó uno a uno todos los errores que ellos habían cometido a lo largo de su carrera. Desde ese día Jasper y Alice formaron el mejor equipo de trabajo de la empresa, no había ningún cliente que se les resistiera, ella aprendió todo de él y se convirtió en la exitosa mujer de negocios que es hoy en día, su nombre es respetado y conocido en Paris. Pero Jasper era un hombre cerrado en sí mismo, extremadamente sensible ante las emociones de los demás, se encontraba deprimido y desencantado tras darse cuenta que el dinero y las apariencias gobernaban el círculo donde siempre se había desenvuelto. Encontró en la inocente, soñadora y valiente Alice un soplo de aire fresco. Ella le ayudó a ver que en el mundo todavía se podían encontrar cosas buenas y otros valores que no fuesen solo los materiales. Enamorada de él desde el instante en la ayudó decidió que ese hombre sería su compañero de por vida, que le enseñaría a amar así como él le enseñaba a ella a sobrevivir en un mundo de titanes. Y lo consiguió, dentro de Jasper se encontraba un hombre romántico, atento, protector y divertido.

- Se que una relación puede fracasar, el para siempre es muy difícil hoy en día. Pero se que él es mi otra mitad, pase lo que pase nunca podría amar a otra persona como lo amo a él. Desde el momento que lo vi supe que Jasper cambiaría mi vida y no me arrepiento de que lo haya hecho.

Para sorpresa de Bella y Rosalie, Alice no les hacía preguntas sobre la relación que ellas tenían con Edward y Emmet respectivamente. Las amigas no sabían que ella no necesitaba preguntar para saber cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Si Jasper podía sentir las emociones de los demás, Alice era demasiado intuitiva, sabía que las cosas ya estaban encauzadas hacía un destino, fluían hacia el irremediablemente, ella solo daría un empujoncito en el caso de ser necesario.

Recorrieron varias tiendas, Rosalie y Alice hicieron sus compras, pero no encontraban lo que querían. Los besos de Edward le habían dejado a Bella un gusto dulce y anticipador en la boca, quería mas. Ella no le era indiferente a Edward y eso le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Sabía que podía volverlo loco de deseo, que podía jugar con eso, quería que sus ojos dorados la miraran a ella, solo a ella. Al menos por una noche quería sentirse deseada por él. No encontraba el vestido adecuado, todos los que pensó que podían servir para ese día de los que tenía en casa no le gustaban. No encontraba el color, o el escote, o la caída del vestido…

Entonces vio el vestido, era ese. La cola le otorgaba un aire romántico, ensoñador, el color claro del vestido destacaba ante su cabello chocolate, en ese momento no le importó ni la espalda descubierta o el sensual escote. Era su compromiso, el único, porque sabía que nunca más accedería a casarse con alguien ni aunque se enamorara locamente. Se vestiría para la ocasión, haría lo que toda mujer prometida hace en su fiesta de compromiso, intentar lucir lo más radiante posible. Y por sobretodo, dejaría a Edward Cullen con la boca abierta.

Acordaron dejar a Rosalie primero en casa y después Alice llevaría a Bella a la suya. La rubia le hizo prometer a la pequeña de los Cullen que un día la dejaría conducir su porsche antes de marcharse. Bella sabía que ese comentario era una señal de que Alice Cullen le gustaba a Rose y que podría llegar a ser su amiga. Conseguir eso en un solo día de Rosalie Hale era algo realmente digno de admiración, pues a Rose no le gustaba mucho la gente nueva. Se marchó diciéndole a Bella que al día siguiente no se podrían ver, pues tenía una cita con Royce y que se encontrarían directamente en la fiesta de compromiso, Bella le puso mala cara a su amiga. Necesitaba hablar con Emmet.

El camino hacia la casa de Bella fue en silencio. Alice iba sumida en sus pensamientos, Bella se dio cuenta y no quiso interrumpir cualquier debate que estuviera teniendo, pues parecía que no se decidía si hablar de algo o no. Finalmente, cuando el coche se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia Swan, Alice habló.

- Todas soñamos con casarnos con un hombre que nos ame y que nosotras le correspondamos, ninguna mujer quiere un matrimonio fruto de un negocio. Veo que Aro está llevando demasiado al límite su estúpido plan, pero quizás esto no sea tan descabellado como parece. Todo deja de ser un simple acuerdo cuando aparece un brillo en los ojos.

- Alice…

- No digas nada, no me expliques nada. Se que aún no somos amigas, pero créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría que lo fuéramos. Y se también que esto no es fácil para ti, para Edward tampoco lo es, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Sin mas se despidieron y Bella bajó del coche y entró a casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Había besado a Edward Cullen y le había gustado, demasiado. Había encontrado un vestido encantador para una noche que en verdad le aterraba. Emmet había vuelto y ella conseguiría que hiciese lo que fuera para que Rosalie no cometiera una locura. Por úlitmo, sentía que había conseguido una amiga que podía llegar a ser tan importante para ella como Rose.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba en su oficina. Tenía bastante trabajo. Revisar balances, reajustar algunos presupuestos y trabajar en el proyecto que presentaría para el nuevo plan de marketing de la empresa, era su especialidad y lo que mejor sabía hacer, era buena en eso y lo sabía, su propuesta sería una de las mejores. Sonreía de vez en cuando, tenía la puerta entreabierta y podía escuchar a Edward refunfuñar constantemente ante el desastre que era su oficina. Estaba remodelándola y los tapetes de encaje y tazas de porcelana se mezclaban con los artículos que una oficina normal tenía, aunque Carmen había logrado sacar de allí la mayoría de las cosas cursis todavía quedaban algunas. Y el rosa de las paredes parecía imposible de quitar, ya llevaban 3 capas de pintura y no se tapaba. En cuanto se abrió el ascensor, toda la planta se revolucionó, Bella sin verlo supo que Emmet acababa de llegar. Así era él, arrasaba con todo, provocaba revuelo y desorden allá donde iba. Después de veinte minutos la puerta de la oficina de Bella se abrió por completo. Una sonrisa radiante, unos tiernos hoyuelos, un metro noventa y una musculatura impresionante la saludaron.

- ¿Me dejas para la última? Muy bonito.

- Lo mejor para el final "futura señora Cullen".

- ¡Eh! Todavía soy Swan.- Bella le frució el seño y lo miró desafiándolo por cómo la había llamado, Emmet solo soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Te puedes creer? Me voy unos meses y esto cambia por completo. Heidi tiene novio y va en serio con él, ¡no puede ser! Benjamin ahora dice que es gay, aunque todavía tiene que resolver algunas dudas. Charlotte ¡está embarazada! Lo mejor de todo es que no tiene muy claro de quien, si de Peter 1 o de Peter 2 y hay una cara nueva, ¡Carmen! ¿Cómo esa dulce mujer puede soportar a mi primo?

- Créeme no es tan dulce. Sabe defenderse solita.- Bella reía. ¿En tan solo veinte minutos se había enterado de todos los cotilleos? Era Emmet. Llamó a su secretaria para que les trajeran un café, bueno Emmet dijo que una cerveza estaría mejor para él. Una vez servidos Bella supo que era el momento de hablar con su amigo oso. El sabía que se trataba de su rubia y estaba ansioso, a pesar de todo su buen humor lo estaba. Bella salió, le pidió a su secretaria que no la molestaran y cerró la puerta, después volvió a su lugar.

- Emmet, nunca me he metido en tus líos con Rose. Ella se ha ilusionado y desilusionado de ti tantas veces, pero yo nunca me he querido meter, pues soy amiga de ambos.

- Ella está diferente, ya no me quiere, ¿cierto? He perdido a mi Rose.

- No pero la perderás si sigues así. Emmet, ella está cansada de la relación que tiene contigo, de tus locuras, de que desaparezcas, de que sea tan poco importante para ti.

- ¿Eso piensa ella?- Emmet miró a Bella apesadumbrado. Emmet estaba triste y eso no pasaba nunca, Bella no lo dudó y le cogió las manos, le dolía ver a su amigo, quien siempre gozaba de buen humor, tan apagado, había dolor en su mirada.- Ella es demasiado importante para mi, Bella. He venido para quedarme y la quiero a ella conmigo.

- Hoy tiene una cita con Royce King. Lleva detrás de Rose mucho tiempo y ella se lo está pensando.

- ¿Con ese? No, ni hablar.- Emmet se levantó de su asiento y dio un golpe en el respaldo del sillón.- Todos sabemos como es, ella lo sabe, es un desalmado. No puede irse con él. ¿Qué hago Bella? Yo la quiero, lo sabes. No me digas que es muy tarde.

- No lo se, Em.- Bella se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.- Si en verdad la quieres, si estas enamorado de ella vas a tener que conquistarla y luchar porque ahora mismo ella no cree mucho en ti. Lo siento Emmet.

Bella se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. A ella le encantaba la pareja que hacían Rosalie y Emmet, ellos se complementaban, estaba segura que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero como dijo Alice, el para siempre hoy en día es difícil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Bella vio que era Edward. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron las manos todavía entrelazadas de Emmet y Bella y después viajaron hasta fijarse en los ojos cafés de ella. Edward la miraba implacable.

- Veo que interrumpo, ¿habéis decidido disfrutar de vuestro reencuentro a solas?- el tono sarcástico de Edward no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos amigos. Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina y Emmet comenzó a reírse, como no.

- Bella, esto es lo que te llevas.- señaló a Edward de forma teatral.- Mi primo siempre ha sido un poco paranoico. Aunque… si quieres una despedida de soltera i-nol-vi-da-ble no dudes en llamarme.

- Cállate Emmet.- Bella intentó sonar seria y enfadada, pero ese era un comentario tan típico de su amigo y lo había echado tanto de menos que solo pudo reírse más, ante lo que Edward se sintió más frustrado aún.

- Me voy, pareja. He quedado con Jacob, vamos a probar unas motos nuevas. ¿Te apuntas Bella?

Bella pareció pensarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin montar en moto porque a Charlie no le gustaba así que siempre tenía que hacerlo a escondidas de él y Renné, a la que tampoco le hacía gracia. Pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y ya se tomo la tarde libre el día anterior, aunque pasar la tarde con sus amigos era realmente tentador, pronto estaría tan ocupada con los planes de la dichosa boda que no tendría tiempo para nada…

-No va a poder ser, Emmet, venía a decirle a mi chica que su padre la espera en su oficina.- Edward resaltó el "mi chica", se acercó a Bella y la cogió de la cintura, separándola así de Emmet por completo.

- Bueno pues Edward, chica de Edward, nos vemos otro día.

Emmet salió de la oficina de Bella y fuera se armó el mismo revuelo que cuando llegó. Asi era Emmet Cullen, carismático y encantador. ¿Por qué no era Edward encantador? Tras un minuto de silencio Bella reaccionó y se separó de Edward de un empujón.- No soy tu chica.- le dijo señalándole con el dedo índice y muy seria, tras eso salió de allí y se encaminó a la oficina de Charlie. Edward permaneció sonriendo unos minutos allí, cómo le encantaba hacer enfadar a Bella Swan. Salió hasta el desastre de oficina que tenía aún sonriendo. Y estaba colocando unos archivos cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Charlie no me estaba esperando! ¡Eres un mentiroso!- A esas alturas toda la planta se habría enterado que la aparentemente pareja feliz estaba enfadada, pues Bella gritaba furiosa. Edward, lejos de molestarse o alterarse le contestó muy tranquilamente a Bella.

- Simplemente no me apetecía que fueras a montar en moto con tus amigos.

- ¡Desgraciado!

Bella cerró dando un portazo y se fue a su oficina maldiciendo a su prometido por lo bajo y deseando no tener que verle la cara más en todo el día. Como le gustaría darle una patada en el culo a Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. gracias a todas las que me leen, aunque mi historia no parecer tener mucha aceptación, pero bueno, quiero terminarla porque esa era la principal. espero que os guste! besossss**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Fidelidad.

Había llegado el momento. Estaba al pie de las escaleras de la gran casa de los Swan esperando por su prometida. Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hasta respirar solo de pensar que a partir de esa noche ya no solo sería oficial para ellos, sino para todo el mundo que Edward Cullen estaba prometido y que en solo unas semanas se casaría.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, ya llevaba esperándola 10 minutos, ¿pero qué pensó que pasaría? ¿Que la orgullosa Bella Swan iba a estar esperando por él ansiosa? Eso sería demasiado para ella. Pero él le dijo muy claro por teléfono que a las 7 llegaría a por ella, a su casa y que se irían juntos a la fiesta que se celebraría en la mansión Cullen.

Se estaba impacientando, ya pasaba de 15 minutos esperándola, recargaba su peso en uno y otro pie o daba pequeños paseos de un lado a otro de la escalera, su pequeña se hacía de rogar demasiado. Mas le valía bajar pronto porque sino él mismo subiría, se la echaría sobre los hombros y la metería en su volvo.

De pronto una diosa de mitología comenzó a bajar las escaleras, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Más que caminar parecía bajar flotando, un halo de belleza la envolvía. Edward se quedó deslumbrado mirando a Bella. Su cabello largo caía en suaves y naturales hondas sobre sus hombros, su maquillaje era suave, el vestido de un color crema resaltaba sus pechos, su delgada cintura, la cola le hacía parecer una sirena de cuento. Estaba bellísima. En ese momento comprendió que esa noche, mas que todas las veces anteriores en que la había visto le iba a resultar realmente difícil apartar sus manos de ella. Necesitaría de todo su autocontrol.

Bella llegó al final de las escaleras y miró divertida a Edward. Lo traspasó con sus ojos chocolates. Sabía que él se había quedado con la boca abierta. Nunca había pensado en ella como una mujer bella, se creía mas bien del montón, pero como toda mujer de vez en cuando sabía sacar partido a sus atributos. Y eso había hecho esa noche, se había arreglado más de lo normal y solo para él, quería que esa noche la mirara, quería su atención y quería ver brillar sus ojos dorados de deseo. Lo había conseguido. Edward Cullen no apartaba sus ojos de su cuerpo, su respiración no era del todo regular, sus puños estaban cerrados y su mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Nos vamos? Es tarde.- Dijo Bella pasando por delante de él con la cabeza bien alta.

- La culpa es de cierta hermosa mujer. Me encanta tu vestido, sobre todo por la espalda.- Edward puso su mano en la parte alta de la cintura de Bella, que se encontraba descubierta. Con eso no contaba ella, con el contacto de él, porque de pronto allá donde su mano la tocó ardió y un cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre, junto con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para Edward, él sonrió satisfecho. Resopló un par de veces y siguió su camino hasta el volvo de Edward. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo de camino a la mansión Cullen, ni siquiera había hablado con Edward para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué iban a decir y esta noche ellos serían el centro de atención de todas las miradas y las preguntas también. Bella odiaba ser el punto de mira en cualquier circunstancia y las fiestas de sociedad a las que se veía obligada a asistir de vez en cuando no eran para nada de su agrado. Esta era una de ellas, además ahí estaría Aro y sabía de sobra que su objetivo sería analizarlos hasta comprobar que todo era una farsa y así invalidar la clausula del matrimonio. No lo conseguiría, no iba a dejar que todo lo que Marco había conseguido se derrumbara y que decenas de personas se quedaran sin su trabajo y todo por un rencor estúpido y sin fundamento. Dydime nunca amó a Aro.

Edward mantenía silencio, en su mente rondaban los mismos pensamientos que en los de Bella, pero él estaba tranquilo, nadie podría imaginar que todo era un simple acuerdo entre ellos. Además Edward estaba decidido, si Bella no rompía su palabra de casarse con él, la boda se llevaría a cabo, no se decidiría ante el altar, sabía que una vez allí ambos sabrían que la vuelta atrás se haría imposible. Tendrían que discutir, resolver algunos puntos y llegar a un acuerdo de cómo sería sus vidas una vez casados, aunque él ya tenía unas ideas bastante buenas en la cabeza. Notaba como Bella se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando, ella estaba nerviosa, quizás él podría tranquilizarla, pero no supo cómo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía demasiado de Isabella Swan.

Por supuesto no sabía que ella no había tardado demasiado en arreglarse por ser impuntual o por fastidiarlo a él, sino porque se había pasado media hora sentada en el suelo del baño temblando con solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Ella no quería casarse, nunca lo había querido. En el momento que vio su vestido para la fiesta de su compromiso sobre la cama le entró el pánico. Aunque su matrimonio no fuese de verdad, sería un matrimonio a la cara de todos y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se debía de comportar. No sabía cómo sería su vida de casada, tendría que preocuparse de llevar una casa, pero ¿qué casa? Ni siquiera habían hablado de dónde vivirían.

El ruido del móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar. "_Renné estará impaciente_" pensó Bella, pues sabía que llegaban un poquito tarde. Pero no era Renné. Suspiró resignada y descolgó, intentó poner una voz amable y simpática. Mike no tenía la culpa de ser tan pesado, era inevitable para él.

- Hola Mike.

A su lado Edward Cullen se tensó y puso en alerta sus cinco sentidos. ¿Mike llamando a Bella la misma noche de su compromiso?

- ¡Hola cielo!- Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la efusividad de Mike. Ella no era su cielo y le fastidiaba bastante que la llamase así.- Estoy en un sin vivir, dime que no es verdad que te vas a casar con Edward Cullen.

- Si Mike, es verdad.- ¿Para qué mentirle? Además, su matrimonio con otro hombre era la razón perfecta para que él no volviese a molestarla ni a imaginarse un futuro inexistente con ella. Edward a su lado se tocó el puente de la nariz, no soportaba al estúpido de Mike Newton, ¿cómo podía gustarle a Bella?

- Me estas matando Bella, yo creía que entre nosotros había algo.

- Mike…- Bella puso una cara apesadumbrada y culpable. Si ella no se hubiera liado con Mike ese par de vergonzosas veces ahora el chico no tendría esas ilusiones puestas en ella. Edward malinterpretó esa cara como culpa por no poder verle. Sintió que a Bella le gustaría estar con Mike en ese coche en vez de con él.

- Pero no importa, como tu siempre has dicho el matrimonio es solo un papel. Estaría bien que quedáramos esta semana o quizás esta noche después de la fiesta, ¿qué dices cielo?

- ¿Qué…?- Bella iba a decirle que qué estupideces se le ocurrían, que ella no iba a quedar con él nunca, que se iba a casar y que no le interesaba para nada verse con él, pero una fría mano le arrancó el móvil de la suya. Se volvió y vio a un Edward realmente enfadado.

- Hola Mike, soy Edward. Debes saber que Bella no va a estar disponible para ti nunca más. Debes saber que es conmigo con quien ella ha elegido casarse y te agradecería que no la volvieses a llamar.

La aterciopelada voz de Edward se mantuvo en un tono bajo, casi podría decirse que cordial pero tan peligrosamente amenazante que Bella se quedó petrificada por unos segundos. No conocía esa faceta de Edward, podía ser un hombre intimidante, peligroso e imponente solo con su voz. Y le sorprendió aún más que esa parte de él le resultara tan atractiva. Cuando reaccionó lo hizo realmente enfadada, le arrancó su móvil de las manos.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para interrumpir mis llamadas Cullen?

- Yo mismo.- bella soltó un gritito de rabia. ¡Estaba de los mas tranquilo!- No me parece bien que tengas citas con otros hombres y menos con Mike.

- ¡Yo no te pido explicaciones asi que tú no tienes por qué pedírmelas a mi!- A este punto Bella gritaba. Ella sabía que él se había visto con una rubia en Londres, mas cara no podía tener.

- Me da igual lo que digas, no vas a ver a Mike y punto. ¡Es un imbécil!

- Pues ya sois dos.- No le iba a decir que Mike no era imbécil porque eso sería una mentira demasiado grande. Y ella no quería ver más a Mike, pero Edward no podía llegar a su vida de un día para otro y darle órdenes.

- Quiero que sepas una cosa Isabella Swan. No voy a dejar que mi prometida y mucho menos mi esposa esté por ahí con otros hombres, así que ve olvidándote de Mike, de Black y de todos tus amiguitos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eres un machista! ¿Y cuántas veces voy a decir que Jacob es mi mejor amigo y que no voy a dejar de verlo?- Edward conducía a toda velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de sus padres. "Perfecto", pensó "_haremos una entrada en escena triunfal_".

- Pues no me gusta tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Te he pedido tu opinión? No.

- No voy a consentir estar en boca de todo el mundo porque mi mujer me es infiel.

- ¡Ja! ¿Serás hipócrita? Yo no me metí en la cama de ningún otro a los pocos días de nuestro "compromiso" pero, ¿qué hiciste tú en Londres? ¡Te fuiste con la primera rubia que se te cruzó por camino!

- ¿De qué estás hablando loca?- A este punto Edward también estaba enfadado. Él no se había metido en la cama de ninguna mujer desde que piso Edimburgo, es más, ahora que hacía cuentas hacía tres semanas de su última conquista y por entonces ni siquiera conocía a Bella. Había sido un lío de una noche y la verdad, no le quedaron ganas de llamar a la chica, no recordaba ni su nombre.

- ¡De que todos saben lo mujeriego que eres! ¡Además Lauren te vio en Londres con una rubia del brazo en una fiesta de caridad!

La dichosa fiesta de caridad a la que acompañó a Tanya. Bella hablaba de su loca amiga, de su loca y rubia amiga. Sin más Edward empezó a carcajearse, era absurda la idea de él y Tanya. Entre ellos nunca había ocurrido nada, no porque Tanya no le resultara una mujer atractiva, sino porque era su mejor amiga, una sesión de sexo con ella estropearía la relación que tenían y porque si él intentara algo con ella, Tanya no dudaría en patearle sus partes nobles.

-¡Para el coche!- Bella estaba indignada, encima Edward Cullen se estaba riendo de ella.

- ¿Qué?- Edward paró de reír y miró a la chica sentada a su lado para encontrarse con una Bella realmente enfadada, sus ojos cafés brillaban y lanzaban dagas asesinas a través de ellos.

- Que pares el coche Edward. Vamos a hablar.

Edward volvió a reír para más frustración de Bella, pero estacionó el coche en el alcen de la carretera por la que iban y paró. Bella sin pensarlo se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del volvo plateado. Pero no fue muy lejos, caminó unos cinco pasos y se detuvo, cuando se volvió se encontró a Edward casi a su lado. Él había hecho lo mismo que ella y la seguía de cerca, como si acaso fuera a escapar.

- Te voy a decir una cosa Bella Swan. Este matrimonio podrá ser todo lo falso que tú quieras pero no voy a tolerar que mi mujer esté por ahí con otros hombres. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que esos juegos a los que acostumbras se te van a acabar.

Bella retrocedió un paso, Edward acababa de utilizar con ella casi el mismo tono amenazante que usó con Mike. Su tono aterciopelado era bajo, solo susurros, pero claro, conciso, sin dejar dudas. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Edward si ella le era infiel una vez casados? No tenía la respuesta pero en ese momento le pareció mejor, porque quizás esta le diera miedo. Bella no quería irse con otros hombres, ni siquiera tenía idea de a qué se refería con eso de sus jueguecitos. Ella no era virgen desde hacía ya unos años, pero eso no significaba que tuviera sexo con cualquiera, de hecho se consideraba bastante poco experimentada en ese tema. En su vida sexual aparte de Jacob, con el que solo se acostó una vez, tan solo había habido un par de chicos más. Intentos de relaciones que luego fracasaron. Pero Edward Cullen parecía tener otro concepto de ella. Si supiera que desde que la besó en lo único que pensaba era en probar esos labios de nuevo… sabía que el día que besase a otro hombre no le sabría a nada y sabía que no sería fácil olvidar esa manera de besar tan dulce, tierna y arrebatadora a la vez. Y sentía que habría más besos entre ellos y su cuerpo, traicionando a su mente, estaba ansioso y dispuesto a recibir todo lo que él quisiera darle. Así que mientras no olvidara los besos de Edward tan solo un poco no podría siquiera besar a otro. Supo que para que eso sucediera tendría que pasar mucho tiempo, pues ¿cómo olvidar a un hombre como Edward Cullen? Pero si se dejaba dominar por él, entonces podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. ¿Cómo le hablaba así?

- ¿Yo no puedo estar con otros hombres pero tú si con otras mujeres? No Cullen. Si yo te soy fiel entonces tú también me tendrás que ser fiel. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea de decirle adiós a tu rubia amiguita.

- Para tu información mi rubia amiguita se llama Tanya. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar de verla. Estaré encantado de presentártela el día de nuestra boda.

- ¡Eres un cara dura! ¿Yo he de entender tu relación con esa Tanya pero tú no la mía con Jacob? Él es mi familia.

- ¿Cómo Mike?- Edward la miró con incredulidad y burla.

- ¡No! No se por qué razón estás tan obsesionado con Mike, ¡por Dios! ¡Solo le he besado en dos ocasiones y casi nada más! ¡Las dos porque estaba borracha y de las dos me arrepiento! ¡No aguanto a Mike!

Sin duda Bella no pensaba ni lo que decía sino no le hubiese dado esas explicaciones y además a gritos. Edward supo que decía la verdad, quizás a ella no le interesara tanto Mike como le dijeron, aún así lo había besado, eso era un hecho. Y otro era ese "y casi nada más". Si Mike en ese momento apareciera, Edward lo hubiese fulminado, lo hubiese matado con su simple mirada. Nadie tocaría a Bella hasta que todo terminara entre ellos, de eso se aseguraría él.

La miró y se encontró con que la chica caminaba de un lado a otro con la cola de su vestido medio agarrada y tiritando de frío además, seguía enfadada, de eso no tenía duda y también supo que en su cabeza rondaban mil y una ideas, su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, sus manos estaban unidas y se retorcían sin parar.

- Te seré fiel, si es lo que quieres pero a cambio quiero la misma fidelidad de tu parte y quiero que sea real.

- Soy Edward Cullen, cariño, tengo compromisos, obligaciones. No voy a dejar de llevar la vida que siempre he llevado por tus caprichos.

Edward sonó bromista, no se estaba tomando en serio nada de lo que ella le decía y eso hacía que se enfureciera aún más. Pero Bella aún no conocía al verdadero Edward. Él la estaba escuchando y tras su aparente máscara de tranquilidad escuchaba y barajaba todas sus posibilidades. Bella le pedía fidelidad, él nunca le había sido fiel a ninguna mujer y sinceramente no sabía si sería capaz. Por otro lado quería a la mujer que tenía en frente en su cama, sabía que hasta que no estuviera entre sus piernas no le interesaría estar con ninguna otra, siempre había sido así, cuando se fijaba un objetivo no paraba hasta conseguirlo y aunque no quería casarse con Isabella ni muchos menos tener una relación seria, no había cosa en este mundo que deseara más ahora mismo que desnudarla, besarle todo el cuerpo, poder acariciar esos senos que prometían ser perfectos y que se le insinuaban en ese vestido tan provocador que llevaba e introducirse en ella tan hondo, tan adentro hasta que no fuera capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento racional. Cuando tuviera a Bella Swan así, podría pensar en estar con otras mujeres, pero en ese momento la fidelidad era algo factible para él.

- Bien, era solo una idea. Diviértete todo lo que quieras, tírate a todas las mujeres que quieras, pero si mañana sale en todas las revistas sensacionalistas que han visto a tu prometida poniéndote los cuernos en la misma noche de tu compromiso que no te sorprenda. Y si no te gusta siempre puedes llegar a la fiesta y contar que todo es una falsa. Total, solo se trata de ser sincero.

Edward gruñó y agarró a Bella por el brazo. Ambos ignoraron la corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos. Se fulminaron con la mirada. Ambos pares de ojos brillaban con furia.

- ¿Quieres fidelidad Bella Swan? Bien, la tendrás. No lo dudes ni un solo momento. Pero no soy un hombre nacido para el celibato. Tú calentarás mi cama.

- Eso ni lo sueñes Edward Cullen.

Bella se soltó de un tirón del brazo de Edward y se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto del volvo de su prometido.

- Estaré entre tus piernas, pequeña. Es un hecho.- Edward se interpuso entre ella y la puerta del vehículo acorralándola con su cuerpo, haciéndola prisionera. Ella respiró hondo, alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Las orbes doradas del hombre que la traía loca estaban oscurecidas, le traspasaban la piel y la aturdían más de lo que a ella le gustaría.- Tenemos un trato preciosa, acabamos de hacer otra promesa, fidelidad.

Bella estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, veía que posiblemente sucumbiría a una seducción de Edward demasiado fácilmente y rápido. Él parecía tan seguro de si mismo, tan fuerte…

Sin más Edward le abrió la puerta del vehículo y casi la metió dentro y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cuando Bella salió de su aturdimiento el coche ya se había detenido de nuevo y su prometido le estaba abriendo la puerta para que bajara. El resto del camino había estado sumido en un silencio demasiado tenso por parte de ambos, en el que trataban de no mirarse sin conseguirlo.

Estaban frente a la mansión Cullen que se alzaba ante ellos imponente y majestuosa, reflejaba el mismo poder que la familia tenía. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, varias decenas de vehículos estaban aparcados a las afueras de la vivienda, una tenue música sonaba de fondo. No muy a lo lejos podía distinguirse Cartron Point.

Edward le tendía la mano, Bella suspiró y pensó que era el momento de actuar, ¿podría? No le quedaba mas remedio, tenía que hacerlo pues Edward no estaba dispuesto a acabar con toda esta locura de boda. Agarró la mano de él que de pronto se le antojó cálida y gentil. La ayudó a bajar del volvo y cerró la puerta, todo sin soltarle la mano, Bella tampoco lo hizo. Su mano no la molestaba, a la vez que le parecía suave le daba seguridad y la sensación de que no estaba sola. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. Algunas ocasiones había acudido allí para discutir algún tema de negocios con Carlisle, esta noche volvía allí por los mismos motivos, pues su matrimonio no dejaba de ser una estrategia empresarial por parte de ellos. Y saldría ganadora, era buena en los negocios, esto era otro más, le restregaría a Aro en la cara que no tenía nada que hacer, que su plan era tan estúpido como descabellado.

La mano de Edward tiró de ella, deteniéndola y haciendo que se diese la vuelta para verlo. Al salir del coche Edward vio a varias Bellas distintas. La primera estaba demasiado nerviosa, aturdida y desconcertada, parecía perdida, después por su cara se reflejó una nota de seguridad para dejar paso a una claridad y, por qué no decirlo, obstinación, perseverancia, decisión. Toda la vulnerabilidad había desaparecido y una mujer fuerte y decidida tiraba de su brazo conduciéndolo a la casa. No pudo resistirse, le gustaba demasiado ese tipo de Bella, la imparable, la fiera, la impenetrable pero a la vez traviesa, sonrojada, apasionada y también, un tanto tímida y vergonzosa. Tiró de ella y la besó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sus labios atacaron los de ella dejándola sin aire. Un pequeño gritito de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de Bella, pero no lo apartó, sino que entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él tratando acercarlo más a si misma. Acarició su cabello y cuando Edward delineó sus labios con su lengua pidiendo acceso, ella se lo concedió gustosa. El beso feroz se volvió inmensamente apasionado. Él jugaba con su lengua, acariciaba sus labios, no le daba tregua. Sus manos recorrieron muy suavemente la espalda al descubierto de Bella y ésta se estremeció. Sentía la pasión recorrerle el cuerpo. A su vez Bella, en un momento de atrevimiento quiso también tocarlo a él, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa. Bajó sus manos por sus brazos, maravillándose de lo fuertes y sólidos que parecían, aun con el traje que llevaba, pasó a su espalda y disfrutó de recorrer toda su anchura. Dios, parecía el hombre perfecto.

Edward sintió el deseo apoderarse del cuerpo de Bella y se sonrió a si mismo. No le era indiferente a esa mujer. Su piel era suave como seda, su sabor era el más exquisito que alguna vez probara en sus veinticinco años, su olor mezcla de fresa, fresias y ¿había algo más? Violetas y azahar. Con ese vestido estaba demasiado atractiva, dejaba poco y mucho a la imaginación, se le ocurrían miles formas de quitárselo. Pero tenía que controlarse, el objetivo era que ella perdiera el control, no él. Muy suavemente bajó una de sus manos otra vez por su espalda, recorrió su cintura y comenzó a ascender por la seda del vestido hasta los senos de Bella. Efectivamente no llevaba ropa interior. Mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su cuello, su cabello, con la otra comenzó a rozar levemente los pechos por encima del vestido en varias ocasiones. Gruñó de satisfacción cuando Bella gimió y pronunció levemente su nombre. No la soltó y no le dio tregua. Masajeó con mas intensidad sus pechos, de uno a otro, sin dejar de besarla, no podía apartarse de esa boca tan apetecible. Eran perfectos, pensó él. Tenían el tamaño justo, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños. A través de la fina tela notó como los pezones de ella se endurecían y en el momento en el que los tocó, los succionó y los masajeó un "Edward" cargado de pasión y lujuria se escapó de los labios de Bella mientras él seguía besándola. Entonces Edward, dejó de masajearle los senos, dejó de acariciarle el cuello. La agarró de la cintura y muy suavemente y de la manera más cariñosa y amorosa posible terminó el beso voraz. Miró a una Bella que tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, las mejillas maravillosamente sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de encontrar la calma de nuevo. En ese momento le pareció la mujer más atractiva y sexy de todas con las que se había encontrado en su vida. Hizo fuerza de su autocontrol de nuevo.

- Tú serás la que suplique que esté entre tus piernas, pequeña. Lo estás deseando, no te engañes. Acéptalo y por favor, que sea pronto. Presiento que tener sexo contigo será una experiencia que nunca olvidaré. Te prometo que tú tampoco podrás borrarme de tu cabeza, ni de tu cuerpo. Ahora vamos, tenemos invitados a los que atender.

Edward la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Bella se quedó allí parada, al lado del volvo jadeante, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y totalmente confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan llena de deseo, de pasión, ni tan confundida como en ese momento, tampoco tan viva.

Tras unos segundos reaccionó. Edward Cullen había vuelto a jugar con ella.

- Eres un engreído.- le dijo cuando lo alcanzó, pero ni se atrevió a mirarlo. Sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y su cuerpo acalorado. Sin embargo Edward parecía el hombre más frio y calmado del mundo. O tenía un autocontrol único y envidiable o ella, contrario a lo que en un principio había pensado, le era total y completamente indiferente. No sabía por qué pero esta idea le oprimió el pecho e hizo que su alocado corazón que antes latía desenfrenado se detuviera tan solo un latido.

* * *

**bueno, en un principio, esta parte del trato de fidelidad iba a ser mucho más corto y en este capítulo se iba a desarrollar la fiesta de compromiso. pero he decidido cortarlo aquí porque sino se alargaba mucho. intentaré actualizar pronto! bssss**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Me encanta besarte.

Entraron juntos al salón de fiestas de la mansión Cullen. Edward le acariciaba a Bella su mano haciéndole círculos con su dedo corazón intentando controlar los nervios que se habían apoderado de su prometida en el momento en que bajaron del volvo y cruzaron el umbral de la casa Cullen.

- Tranquila, ¿dónde está esa pequeña fiera fuerte y valiente?

Edward le susurró acercándose a su oreja y acariciándole con su aliento esa parte de su piel. Genial, ahora además de nerviosa parecería atontada. Las caricias y susurros de Edward tenían ese efecto en ella, y sus besos, sus besos podían hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

- Se quedó en tu volvo discutiendo contigo.

Edward rio ante su comentario y a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿cómo conseguía él provocar eso en ella? Su tan sola risa hacía que en su estómago revolotearan mariposas y que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, además de que se muriera por besar esa boca de la que salía esa risa.

- Te acabas de sonrojar Swan, ¿algún pensamiento vergonzoso? Podemos ponerlo en práctica si quieres.

- Idiota.

Ya lo había conseguido, sus ojos volvían a brillar, su cabeza volvía a estar alzada y ella caminaba de nuevo con esa seguridad propia tan característica y sensual.

- ¡Llegais tarde!- Alice se acercaba a ellos señalándolos con un dedo y con cara de enfadada. Estaba realmente radiante, su vestido morado se ajustaba a su pequeña figura. Le daba ese aspecto tan encantador y dulce que Bella se imaginaba era la distinción propia de la pequeña de los Cullen.- Es culpa tuya Edward, sin duda. Propio de ti entretener a tu prometida el dia de vuestro compromiso.- Alice se olvidó de Edward y pasó su atención a Bella, su semblante se relajó de inmediato y su enfado pasó a emoción.- ¡Bella! Mírate, ¡estás hermosa! Pero ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Alice cogió de la mano a Bella y tiró de ella. A Bella no le quedó mas remedio que seguir a Alice adonde quiera que la llevara. Por su parte Edward se quedó parado mirándolas. Su hermana y su prometida ya eran buenas amigas, era un hecho. Y a él lo habían dejado solo, ¿no se suponía que esa noche esa pequeña y él tendrían que estar juntos en todo momento demostrando su amor? Gruñó de frustración. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

Alice se detuvo frente a sus dos hombres favoritos, con el tercero todavía estaba un poco picada por llegar tarde. Ambos caballeros conversaban animadamente, le encantaba verlos así, le encantaban que se llevasen tan bien y se enorgullecía de ello. Carlisle y Jasper hablaban sobre lo bien que estaban las cosas en la filial de Paris, Jasper le insinuaba a su suegro que ya era hora de que su hija y él fueran formalizando las cosas, quizás establecerse y formar su propia familia, pero aunque Carlisle, portador de un gran corazón, lo veía como a un hijo más, a Jasper le daba demasiado respeto el decirle que quería que su adorada hija pequeña fuera la madre de sus propios hijos. Alice siempre había sido la princesita de su padre. Las vieron acercarse y Jasper supo en ese momento quién era la bonita chica que acompañaba a su novia. Era Isabella Swan, su futura cuñada, la prometida de su alocado cuñado y buen amigo. Admitió que no se la imaginaba así. Edward siempre había estado con mujeres exuberantes, pero a la vez, casi todas ellas demasiado vulgares. Sin embargo Isabella Swan destilaba elegancia y clase solo con su andar. Esme y Alice tenían razón cuando tan solo un par de horas antes le contaron como era Isabella.

- Jazz, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es Isabella Swan, la prometida de Edward. Bella él es Jasper, mi novio.

- Es un gusto Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Por supuesto, encantada de conocerte Jasper. Alice me ha hablado de ti.- Jasper sonrió y tomó a Alice de la cintura, la besó en la mejilla con una ternura y devoción infinitas. Bella lo supo en ese momento. El amor de Jasper y Alice era indiscutible e indudablemente perdurable, verdadero y arrasador. En la sola mirada de él se notaba los sentimientos tan fuertes y reales que destilaba por ella. Bella sonrió al verlos. Se sintió reconfortada y feliz por ellos. A ella le gustaría encontrar un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos dos, detectable a simple vista.

Conversó un buen rato con Carlisle, Jasper y Alice. Se sentía cómoda. Hablaron de negocios, como no, eso les unía, pero también de otras cosas. Le contaban historias de la familia Cullen. Un cariño hacia Carlisle le invadió el corazón al escuchar que para él, ella ya era parte de su familia, desde hacía tiempo. Y le sorprendió que confesara que, siempre imaginó a su Edward con alguien como ella. Bella solo guardó silencio y le sonrió. ¿Estaba envejeciendo Carlisle? Ella no lo veía como un viejo chocho y soñador, era sir Carlisle Cullen, se conservaba en perfecta forma tanto física como mental, su inteligencia era asombrosa e indiscutible. Jasper y Alice le hablaban de su vida en Paris, lo que les gustaba el ático en el que vivían con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Que solían salir a pasear, ver el atardecer y pasar horas en algún café charlando de todo un poco. Pero también lo que echaban de menos Edimburgo y a su familia, por eso venían siempre que podían. Alice quiso hacerle prometer a Bella que ella y Edward irían a visitarlos a Paris una vez ya estuvieran casados. Bella le dijo que una vez pasase todo este lío de la boda y las cosas con Aro se tranquilizaran lo comentaría con Edward, vería qué podía hacer. No quiso prometerle nada que no iba a poder cumplir. Dudaba mucho que ella y su futuro marido pudiesen hacer cosas juntos de parejas normales, como un viaje, una visita a la familia, salir a cenar o simplemente ver una película acurrucados en el sofá de casa.

Le gustaba Jasper, parecía una persona en quién confiar, tenía un aura limpia y clara, era la tranquilidad, la estabilidad, pero a la vez emanaba respeto, poder y madurez. Entendió por qué esa pareja funcionaba tan bien. Alice necesitaba a un hombre así a su lado debido a su temperamento alocado e hiperactivo y ella le aportaba a él esa chispa de diversión y soltura que necesitaba. No tenía duda de que envejecerían juntos y que seguirían amándose tanto como ahora.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ben y Ángela, simplemente conversaban pero vio la misma conexión que con Alice y Jasper. Sin evitarlo se movió buscando con la mirada a Edward Cullen, el hombre que irremediablemente llenaba todos sus pensamientos esos días, los buenos y los malos. Lo encontró hablando con Emmet. Edward parecía estar dándole un buen discurso a su primo, tenía esa mirada que lanzaba llamas doradas tan propia suya, su expresión estaba seria y, por lo que veía, debía de ser algo realmente preocupante e importante, pues Emmet pasaba del pálido, al verde, después al rojo para volver a estar blanco como la pared. Su amigo se veía realmente mal, pareciera que ahogado en el mayor problema de su vida. ¿Qué le pasaría a Emmet Cullen para estar así? Él siempre había sido el tipo de persona que pasaba de todo, no se preocupaba por nada y siempre le veía el lado positivo a cada cosa y situación. Edward estaba acojonando a su primo, sin duda. De pronto la mirada de Edward se alzó tan solo unos centímetros y la alcanzó a ella misma. Sus ojos conectaron, los de Bella estaban curiosos, Edward supo que ella se preguntaba qué era aquella charla entre Emmet y él. Los ojos de Edward le lanzaron una mirada demandante y de advertencia. Ellos debían comportarse como dos enamorados y no lo estaban haciendo.

- Cariño.- Esme y Renné cortaron esa unión de los ojos cafés con las orbes doradas. Agarraron a Bella por el brazo y con una leve disculpa la apartaron de los demás. Ambas le sonreían, parecían unidas por un mismo pensamiento, pues se echaban demasiadas miradas de complicidad.- Queremos que conozcas a alguien.

La condujeron a través de todo el salón y se detuvieron delante de un hombre alto, fuerte, elegante y realmente atractivo. O eso al menos le pareció a Bella. Su cabello era moreno, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa ladina.

- Bella me gustaría que conocieras a Felix Campbell. Su familia y la mía hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Felix, ella es la prometida de Edward, Isabella Swan.

Felix cogió la mano de Bella y muy caballerosamente se la llevó los labios y la besó. "_No son tan suaves y abrasadores como los de Edward_" pensó inmediatamente Bella, sin querer y de manera muy educada se soltó como pudo y retiró su mano. Felix le sonrió con suspicacia.

- Debo decir que Edward ha tenido una suerte descomunal en que la señorita aceptara su proposición, no todos los días se encuentra uno con una belleza tan deslumbrante.- Esme y Renné sonrieron satisfechas, Felix era un conquistador.- Y una lástima para mi porque te aseguro querida que de haberte conocido antes esa proposición la hubiese hecho yo mismo.

- Pero ya es tarde.- Canturreó Bella alzando su mano y enseñándole el hermoso anillo que Edward le había dado. Renné y Esme los dejaron con la excusa de tener que atender a algunos de los invitados y las insinuaciones de Felix fueron aumentando cada vez más. Para su asombro Bella no se sonrojaba ante ellas, ni le daba un vuelco el estómago al escuchar sus palabras bonitas, ni siquiera la ponía nerviosa. Solo lo encontraba divertido. Que amigo tan fiel y leal de los Masen, ligando con la prometida del hijo de uno de los pilares de esa familia.

Felix resultó ser un importante arquitecto, había desafiado los planes que su padre tenía para él, como importante hombre de negocios en el mundo de la bolsa. Se enorgullecía de haber podido demostrarle que podía ser más bueno que él en su pasión por su carrera de lo que nunca fue su padre en la suya. En ese aspecto, Bella vio que Felix era un hombre valiente y perseverante, así como luchador. Y esas cualidades le agradaron demasiado de ese hombre alto y moreno que coqueteaba con ella.

Desde el otro lado del salón Edward Cullen observaba a Bella Swan. Se encontraba solo, pues Emmet no dudó en perseguir a cierta rubia en cuanto esta entró en escena y rogar hasta lo indecible para lograr una solo palabra suya. Notaba como la furia y los celos, aunque nunca los reconocería, se iban apoderando de la aparente calma que intentaba reflejar. Sus ojos dorados se volvían más oscuros cada vez que ella sonreía. Ella no debía sonreírle a ningún hombre, menos esa noche y menos después de hacer el trato que acababan de hacer. Pero parecía que a Bella Swan se le olvidaban todos sus principios en cuanto se cruzaba con un hombre joven e interesante. Porque muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que Felix era un hombre interesante y muy capaz de conseguir sus objetivos. Maldita sea, joven, rico y exitoso, era lo que las mujeres llamaban un buen partido. Cualquiera lo querría como esposo, era el tipo de hombre del que ella se podría enamorar. Pero estaba obligada a casarse con él, se recordó. Por mucho que ella quisiera no iba a poder estar con otro hombre y si él descubría la sola idea de serle infiel en la misteriosa y retorcida mente de Isabella, él le haría recordar que ella tenía un trato que cumplir y que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su mujer lo engañase con otro. Un gruñido de rabia se escapó de su garganta cuando vio como Felix, que desde ese momento había dejado de ser su amigo, cogía a Bella del brazo y se inclinaba ante ella para susurrarle algo al oído, después, para aumentar aún más su rabia, Bella le regaló a ese hombre la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo.

Decidió que necesitaba otra copa urgentemente, divisó a un camarero y le indicó que se le acercara. Cogió una copa del vino francés que su madre había encargado para el evento, estaba exquisito, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte como para aplacar su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Tu prometida te deja solo en la noche de vuestro compromiso?- Esa voz melosa hizo que se volviera y se encontrara con Lauren. ¿También estaba invitada a esa fiesta?- Debo decir que no valora lo que tiene, otra en su lugar no se despegaría de tu lado en ningún momento.

Lauren se acercó a Edward sin preocuparse siquiera de respetar los buenos modales y la educación que requería el evento en el que se encontraban, quedaba más que claras sus intenciones de coqueteo y seducción, tanto que parecía una perra en celo, mas que la dama que aparentaba ser. Estaba exuberante y provocativa, demasiado para el gusto de Edward, pero aún así la agarró de la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

- Un gusto verte, no sabía que vendrías.

- Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos querido, resulta un poco extraño que Bella de este paso, sobre todo conociéndola, ya sabes, eso de las relaciones serias y el compromiso no es una de sus características.

- ¿Te impresiona que me haya elegido a mi?

- Bueno, no. Mírate, eres guapo, rico, caballeroso, joven y poderoso. Sería muy tonta al rechazar una proposición así.- Lauren le sonrió a Edward y bajó sus pestañas en un claro intento de coquetear con él, alzó su mano y acarició el pecho de él por encima de su chaqueta. Al otro lado del salón Bella muy disimuladamente no apartaba la atención de Edward. Llevaba siguiéndolo toda la noche, desde que Alice los separó, escuchaba de lejos a Felix, le contestaba pero su atención estaba dividida y se inclinaba más por el hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados. Hablaba con Lauren y no era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ella pretendía, pero habían hecho un trato, él le había prometido fidelidad y ella le creía. El reconocimiento de ese hecho la sorprendió tanto que le temblaron las manos y estuvo a punto de derramársele la copa de vino que bebía. Creía en él, en su prometido. Se despidió de Felix alegando que tenía que saludar a los demás invitados y se encaminó al encuentro de Edward.

- Eres una mujer demasiado frívola, ¿sabes? Bella puede tener sus defectos pero no es una mujer tan retorcida. Si me disculpas…

Y así se encaminó a cruzar el salón y rescatar a su futura esposa de los brazos de Felix. Pero no tuvo que llegar muy lejos, se la encontró caminando hacia él con esa manera suya tan sensual que la hacía ver como una mujer fuerte y decidida, como una mujer inalcanzable.

Se pararon uno frente al otro, lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar sin que los demás los escucharan. Ella le sonreía, le estaba sonriendo a él y según recordaba eso tan solo había ocurrido en aquella ocasión en que se besaron por primera vez, también el día que se conocieron. Y su sonrisa era algo divino, digno de un ángel mas que de una mujer. A través de ella transmitía tal número de emociones que el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, se paró y comenzó a latir de nuevo, en un intento de asimilarlas. Sus ojos dorados brillaron cuando finalmente pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Bella quedó tan deslumbrada como deslumbrante.

- Hola.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- Hola. Parecías muy entretenida.- Tras dos segundos Edward pudo contestarle y lo hizo con el mismo tono conciliador que ella.

- Socializo. Pero ya lo he dejado, creo que hay cosas más interesantes ¿y tú?-Cosas más interesantes, pero ella lo miraba solo a él.

- Algo parecido, pero decidí ir a rescatar a mi novia de los brazos intencionados de otro.- Su novia. Edward se mordió la lengua por haber utilizado esa palabra para Bella. Ella podría ser su prometida, pero novia implicaba una connotación más íntima y también mas sincera, no cabrían los negocios entre la que sería su novia y él. Su relación con Bella estaba muy lejos de lo que él consideraba noviazgo. A Bella no le pasó desapercibida esa palabrita. Novia, novio. Unos novios se supone que se gustan, que se quieren, que hay pasión entre ellos, feeling. Que hay amor. No había nada de eso entre Edward y ella. Pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y seguirle la corriente.

- Oh, a ella no le interesan tales brazos.- Edward sonrió aun más, se sintió reconfortado ante el reconocimiento de Bella de que Felix le era indiferente. Le tendió la mano y ella la agarró, sin saber por qué lo hizo.

- ¿Bailas?

- En realidad no soy muy buena bailando. No me gusta mucho.

- Preciosa, no dejare que te caigas.- Edward tiro mas de ella acercándola más a si mismo. Bella sostuvo su otra mano en el pecho de él, era tan fuerte. Así se sentía protegida, demasiado reconfortada, se sentía bien.

- Me disculpo de antemano si te piso.

Edward comenzó a moverse al son de la música, era una preciosa melodía a piano que ambos reconocieron. Tan tranquila, tan romántica… Edward puso una mano en la parte alta de la cintura de Bella, acariciando suavemente la piel descubierta de esta, con su otra mano sujetaba la de Bella, la otra descansaba en el pecho de Edward, quien bajó la cabeza y se permitió el lujo de sumergirse en el embriagante olor a fresias de su cabello. Bella suspiró.

- ¿Es esta una de las cosas más interesantes?- susurró Edward en su oído provocándole un cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo entero.

- Por supuesto, puede ser. Aunque creo que hay otras también.- Bella levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento había descansado en pecho de Edward, quien confundido levantó la suya y la miró interrogante a los ojos, pero lo que Bella hizo a continuación lo dejó mas sorprendido aún. Ella lentamente se alzó sobre sus pies y llevó sus labios hacia los de Edward, fue una simple caricia, mas que un beso, un simple roce, suave, tierno y romántico pero que llenó de pasión el pecho de Edward.- Como esto, me encanta besarte. No debería decírtelo, se que en algún momento lo usarás en mi contra, pero es la verdad.

- Sí, lo recordaré y te lo haré recordar, no tengas duda alguna.

Ambos sonrieron y Bella iba a besar a Edward de nuevo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Así que era cierto. Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se casan.- Esa voz sonaba cínica y cansada por la edad, arrogante y frívola.- La actuación se os da de maravilla, he de admitirlo.

- Aro. Es un placer que hayas decidido acompañarnos.- Fue Bella la que le habló con la voz desafiante, pero aún así no dejaba de reflejar un deje de miedo o temor en ella.

- Preciosa Isabella, ten cuidado. Los matrimonios erróneos pueden generar mucho sufrimiento.

Edward vio como Bella palidecía, como la duda recorría su rostro. Era la primera señal de incertidumbre que había visto en ella desde que la conoció. Supo que en ese momento Isabella Swan estaba decidiendo si echar a correr y decirles a Carlisle y Charlie que todo se había terminado o no. Estaba en lo cierto, comenzaba a conocer a esa mujer que tenía al lado. Bella no quería sufrir, pero no tenía por qué. Era un trato con el que todos ganaban. El único que perdía aquí era Aro y se lo había buscado él solo.

- No hay nada erróneo en esto, tampoco nada de actuación. No se si me recuerda, soy Edward Cullen. – Edward volvía a utilizar ese tono suyo amenazante e intimidatorio, ¿pero quién puede amedrentar a un hombre que en sus últimos años de vida solo se preocupa de llevar a cabo una venganza? Nadie. Esa era la repuesta. Aro no cejaría su plan nunca.

- Digno hijo de tu padre, por lo que veo, al menos en el porte. Aunque, creo que él era mucho más responsable que tú a tu edad. Bueno, parece que ahora quieres sentar cabeza. ¿Debo felicitarte? No se, un buen hombre de principios no permitiría que una mujer se casase con él sin amarlo.

Ahora fue Edward quien palideció y no pudo responderle a Aro. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si le arruinaba la vida a Bella? Ella era tan joven… no le cabía duda de que el matrimonio no entraba en sus planes de vida. ¿Y si ella se encontraba con todo ese sufrimiento que tanto temía al lado de él? Por muchos sentimientos contradictorios que tuviera hacia ella, Edward no quería que fuese desdichada.

- Por eso damos este paso. Estoy segura que Edward es digno hijo de Carlisle en muchos más aspectos que en el porte. Nunca me casaría con un hombre cobarde, con un hombre débil o irresponsable, Edward no es ninguna de esas cosas.

Bella agarró la mano de Edward y la apretó fuerte, ahora era ella la que le infundaba valor con su gesto.

- Bien, entonces os deseo suerte en vuestros planes. Siempre es necesaria la suerte, en unas ocasiones más que en otras.

Aro cogió la mano libre de Bella y se la besó a modo de saludo, tras eso se disculpó con ellos y se marchó a saludar a varios de los invitados a la fiesta.

- Es un hombre frio y sin corazón. También inteligente, es verdad que no podemos fiarnos de él lo más mínimo.

- Sí tiene corazón, pero está demasiado roto como para funcionar bien.- Susurró Bella soltando la mano de Edward. Pero este no la dejó alejarse, sino que la agarró más fuerte.

Edward le recordó que era su fiesta de compromiso y que no habían saludado ni a la mitad de la mitad de los invitados aún. Así que las dos siguientes horas las pasaron charlando con unos y con otros. Bella enseñaba su anillo de compromiso y enseñaba su mejor sonrisa. Se mostraba de acuerdo con todas las mujeres que le señalaban cuan hermoso era, cuanta suerte había tenido al conquistar a un hombre como Edward Cullen y se sonrojaba cuando estas le lanzaban alguna indirecta referente a la vida matrimonial o los hijos que tendrían. Caminaba segura por el salón, con una copa de vino en la mano y la otra sujeta por Edward. El peor trago ya lo habían pasado, enfrentarse a Aro y aunque sabían que este seguía vigilándolos de cerca no los molestaría más por esa noche, pues Aro tenía que medir el terreno y trazar sus siguientes pasos. El hombre de cabello cobrizo se había recuperado del enfrentamiento con Aro, ya había conocido a ese hombre. Se avergonzaba y le molestaba haberse sentido como lo hizo frente a él. Nunca más Aro conseguiría silenciarlo, ni atemorizarlo, mucho menos volvería a dudar del paso que iba a dar. Era necesario, se lo había prometido a su padre y se comportaría como el heredero que sir Carlisle Cullen merecía. La próxima vez no lo pillaría con la guardia baja. Respondió como debía cada vez que le decían que se llevaba a una mujer hermosa e inteligente, cuando le felicitaban y le recordaban que su vida de soltería y mujeriego empedernido se habían acabado. Se mostraba seguro de que lo que quería era estar con su mujer y formar una familia con ella. Que lejos de la realidad…

Dos personas más seguían los pasos de Bella y Edward. Esas eran Renné y Esme. No eran grandes amigas, aunque sentían que pronto llegarían a serlo, así como aliadas para luchar por la felicidad de sus hijos. Tenían una teoría, debían comprobarla y ambas habían acudido dispuestas a acabar con todo si su teoría resultaba ser errónea. Pero habían visto ese brillo en los ojos de sus hijos, habían visto las muestras de celos y la seguridad del uno en el otro. Había feeling entre ellos, conectaban hasta tal punto que eran capaces de hacer desaparecer a todo el mundo a su alrededor y concentrarse solo en ellos dos. Ahora ellas no permitirían que por nada del mundo esos dos rompieran con el compromiso, más que nunca estaban seguras que debían casarse y no por cuestiones de negocios, ni por dinero ni mucho menos por frenar a Aro Vulturi. Simplemente era una cuestión de amor. Y sus hijos tardarían, pero se darían cuenta de las verdaderas razones de esa boda.

Sin embargo Carlisle y Charlie no paraban de trazar planes alternativos por si la boda finalmente no se llevaba a cabo. Muy a sus pesares no confiaban del todo en la perseverancia de sus hijos, ni en el espíritu de sacrificio que se necesitaba para tal encomienda. Vigilaban a Aro, vigilaban a los demás directivos y accionistas de la empresa, seguían los pasos de sus hijos y Charlie se removía inquieto cada vez que Edward tocaba a su pequeña. Alice cansada de la conversación repetitiva de los dos consuegros arrastró a su novio de allí.

- Creo que deberíamos decirle que nosotros también pensamos casarnos, ¿sabes?

- Realmente no considero que sea lo mejor en estos momentos, están muy preocupados por todo este lio, tu padre esta muy susceptible, un disgusto así no puede sentarle bien.

- Jasper, ¿debo entender que dudas de la proposición que me hiciste frente al Moulin Rouge o que le tienes miedo a mi padre?

- Me avergüenza, pero lo segundo. Nunca dudaría en casarme contigo.

Alice sonrió y besó a Jasper. Sí, su padre siempre la había sobreprotegido y cuando se enteró de la relación que la unía a Jasper puso el grito en el cielo. ¡Pretendía que su niña siguiera soltera y virgen al menos hasta los cuarenta! Pero después de que ella hablara con él, le hiciera mimos y le pusiera su mejor carita de gatito bueno Carlisle aceptó la relación e incluso lo hizo gustoso. No había mejor hombre para su pequeña Alice en el mundo.

La pareja parisina fue interrumpida por un hombre alto, moreno, de profundos ojos negros, voz ronca y sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¡La pequeñísima Alice Cullen!

- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡El grandiosísimo Jacob Black!

Alice y Jacob se abrazaron. Se habían conocido en la primera exposición de este organizada por Esme y Elizabeth. Después Jacob le pidió a Alice que por favor le dejase retratarla. En su segunda exposición mostró el retrato, el mismo que dio la vuelta al país y que ahora estaba colgado encima de la chimenea del despacho privado de la mansión Cullen. Jasper carraspeó, ¿quién era ese que abrazaba a su preciosa Alice? Alice le sonrió a su novio, era absurdo que se pusiese celoso, a ella siempre le divertía porque ella solo tenía ojos para él. Le presentó a Jacob y le contó sobre sus obras, sus cuadros. Jasper era amante del arte y conocía varias de sus obras, aunque admitió que nunca se imaginó que el artista fuese alguien como él.

- Y ahora, chicos J, ¿qué pensáis de la parejita feliz?- Alice se puso delante de ellos, con los brazos en jarras y mirándolos interrogante.

- Complicados.

- Ciegos.

- Orgullos.

- Cabezotas.

Alice sonrió y se mostró de acuerdo con ellos, pero darían tiempo al tiempo. Si ellos solos se complicaban las cosas, quizás ellos solos pudieran arreglarlas.

La noche terminaba, los invitados ya habían cenado, habían bailado, reído y felicitado a la pareja feliz. El discurso de los padres de los novios fue emotivo, así como todos alabaron las palabras que Edward le dedicó a Bella en un monologo rápido, directo y para ella vacío de emoción, pero tremendamente correcto y perfecto para el momento y la situación en que ellos se encontraban. Según Edward, ella era la mujer valiente, divertida, hermosa e inteligente que siempre había buscado. Solo que ella sabía que a Edward le gustaban las mujeres esculturales, probablemente rubias oxigenadas, sin una pizca de inteligencia ni buen sentido del humor, pero eso sí, expertas en la cama. Y por sobre encima de todo, Edward nunca había buscado a ninguna mujer para pasar el resto de su vida, más bien había encontrado a muchas en su camino para pasar el resto de una noche.

Bella estaba recostada en su asiento, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

- Nada… solo estoy un poco cansada… no me gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas.- Edward masajeó los hombros de Bella, en un intento de que ella se sintiera más relajada, pero notó como la chica se tensó al instante.- Creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire… sola.

Edward vio como Bella se levantaba y salía al jardín, estaba huyendo de él, de eso no cabía duda, la pregunta era por qué. La vio marcharse y le llenó un fuerte impulso por levantarse e ir a detenerla pero lo refrenó. Si de algo estaba orgulloso era del autocontrol que tenía, le había sido de mucha utilidad a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo en el mundo de los negocios, le serviría ahora con la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que tenía por prometida. Ese autocontrol frenaría en seco los sentimientos que tanto temía que aparecieran. No lo podía permitir, no se iba a enamorar de una mujer que de ninguna de las maneras le iba a corresponder, no al menos hasta que tuviese la seguridad de que ella pudiera amarlo tanto como él a ella. Por el momento eso no iba a ocurrir y Aro tenía razón en que quizás este matrimonio trajera más malas consecuencias para todos que buenas. Él no iba a desdecir su palabra, le había pedido matrimonio y se casaría, pero ya bastaba de juegos que no llegaban a nada, tenía que conseguir que ella acabase con todo, por el bien de ambos pues si llegaba a enamorarse de Bella Swan le iba a ser muy difícil dejarla marchar aun sabiendo que ella no lo amaba y que nunca podrían ser realmente felices ninguno de los dos. Esa noche había visto la incertidumbre en sus ojos, sabía que ella dudaba de lo que hacía y lo usaría. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía desilusionarla, enfadarla y traicionarla.

- No vais a vivir en Cartron Point, ¿verdad?- Jasper se acercó a su cuñado, lo conocía y lo había observado, sabía que Edward Cullen había tomado una decisión importante para su vida y presentía que se equivocaba.

- Para nada. Nos iremos a Londres una temporada, después viviremos en Dunbar.

- ¿Vas a apartarla de todos los suyos?- Edward solo hizo una mueca de asentimiento.- ¿Lo sabe ella?- Pero Edward no dijo nada.- No, por supuesto que no, es tu tiro de gracia, ¿verdad? Cuidado Edward puede que te estés confundiendo y que al final sí te quieras casar con ella.

Bella salió todo lo rápido que pudo del salón, estaba demasiado desconcertada esa noche. Se recordaba una y otra vez que ambos estaban actuando, que en el fondo nada era verdad. Sin embargo a veces parecían olvidarse de todo y se comportaban casi como aquella noche que se conocieron, antes de que todo se torciera por una estupidez que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Se encontró con un desolado Emmet en el jardín. Él estaba sentado en un banco, con su cabeza gacha y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Cuando escuchó los pasos de la chica la miró. Bella pocas veces había visto unos ojos tan tristes como los de su amigo y eso era algo realmente imperdonable para el que le hubiese hecho eso a Emmet.

- La perdí Bella.

Ella se sentó al lado de su buen amigo, en seguida comprendió a qué se refería. Había perdido a Rose. No había podido hablar mucho en toda la noche con su mejor amiga, en realidad ni siquiera con Jacob, Edward una vez que la cogió para bailar realmente ya no la soltó. Pero Rosalie le había dicho de pasada que su cena con Royce King había estad muy bien, que este quería algo serio con ella y que ella había aceptado. La semana entrante tenía una cena con él y sus padres, se los quería presentar oficialmente.

- La amas.

- Mas de lo que pensé. Pero ya no sirve, me lo tengo merecido, ¿no?

- Bueno, puede que te sirva de escarmiento, aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga, te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos y eso ya es algo.

- ¿Algo? Me ha dejado, Bella. Está con King, incluso me ha dicho que quiere formar una familia con él.

Bella pasó el brazo por los hombros del fuerte de Emmet, que sin embargo ahora parecía más indefenso y perdido que nunca.

- Ambos sabemos que no lo ama, y que no la va a hacer feliz. Solo tienes que luchar por ella, algo diferente a lo que acostumbras pero sabrás hacerlo. Y te voy a decir una cosa, Emmet Cullen, como dejes que Rosalie acabe con ese cerdo yo misma te patearé el culo.

- Luchar por ella… sí, creo que podré, estoy seguro. Gracias coloretes.

- ¡No me digas así!

Bella y Emmet se abrazaron, estuvieron así un buen rato. Estaba segura que Emmet conseguiría que Rose volviera con él. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que su amigo oso necesitaba un escarmiento como ese para darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos, no quería que su amiga estuviera relacionada con Royce. Era un hombre posesivo y machista, no tenía escrúpulos y Rose no lo amaba. Un carraspeo hizo que se separaran, ambos se volvieron y vieron a Edward acercarse a ellos.

- Y yo le patearé el culo a él si te hace daño.- susurrándole esto a Bella, Emmet se levantó y se despidió de ambos, dejándolos solos.

- Te llevo a casa.

¿Qué había pasado con el Edward amable? Volvía a mirarla por encima del hombro, volvía a estar serio y volvía a darle órdenes.

- Prefiero esperar un rato, tu madre y la mía querían hablar conmigo de algo referente a la boda y quiero ver donde está Rose, estoy segura de que ella no se…

- No Isabella. La fiesta ya se ha terminado y te llevo a casa.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Era mejor poner esa barrera entre ellos, además parecía que en cuanto la dejaba sola ella se iba a los brazos de otro hombre. Primero que si le sonreía y le seguía las gracias a Felix, después que si abrazaba a Emmet y si no era el idiota de Mike o su gran amigo Jacob. Ya estaba arto.

Bella miró a su alrededor, no era ni el momento ni el lugar de discutir. Así que accedió y dejó que la llevara a casa en un camino repleto de tenso silencio y con un simple adiós por despedida.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12 Un hombre te da pasión

Los días pasaban feroces, comenzaban y se perdían entre sus horas como tornados abrasadores. Inexplicablemente el tiempo dejó de existir para Bella, su subconsciente se negó a aceptar el hecho de que pronto dejaría de ser una mujer libre. Envuelta en el trabajo y en los preparativos de la boda eludía cualquier pensamiento, idea o palabra acerca del tiempo, de las horas o de los segundos que transcurrían por su vida. En solo dos semanas más se celebraría la boda. En cuanto a Edward, su relación pasaba de ser cordial, regida por los buenos modales y la buena educación a ser tan arrolladora, conflictiva y desconcertante que conseguía desvelarla por las noches, hacer que su corazón se desbocara y en su mente no cogieran más cosas que ese par de ojos dorados y esa sonrisa torcida, tan arrogante, tan seductora, tan Edward. No la volvió a besar, no la volvió a tocar ni una sola vez más desde la noche de su compromiso. Y ella se negaba a aceptarlo, hasta a pensarlo, pero anhelaba y se moría por volver a tener esos labios en los suyos.

Suspiró frustrada, hacía días que no podía concentrarse en nada y necesitaba terminar el informe definitivo de su propuesta para la nueva estrategia de marketing a seguir por la empresa. Se reclinó hacia atrás recostándose en su sillón, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes. Escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Cansada pequeña?- Pequeña… solo él la llamaba así, además a esas alturas podría distinguir su voz de entre cientos hablando a la vez, aterciopelada, seductora, dura y a la vez tan suave.

- Un poco, sí. He estado trabajando mucho en este nuevo proyecto, no quiero que Aro se salga con la suya.

- El marketing es tu especialidad, tu proyecto será el mejor.- En ese momento Bella ya tenía los ojos abiertos y se arrepintió de ello, pues la sonrisa que le ofreció Edward la dejó sin aliento, deslumbrada. Y a la vez sintió algo que siempre anheló. Edward estaba de su parte, la apoyaba. De alguna manera, desde que recibió las acciones de Marco, se había sentido sola frente a Aro, a pesar de tener a Carlisle y a Charlie con ella, pero ahora sería diferente, Edward lucharía con ella frente a los planes de un loco. Le sonrió en respuesta y le indicó con la mano que se sentara, si quería. Edward lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes? Quedé impresionado al ver que Emmet y tú sois grandes amigos.- Edward hablaba calmado, pero estaba serio.

- ¿Te molesta que el oso sea mi amigo?- Bella lo miró desafiante.

- No lo se, en realidad no. Emmet es amigo de todo el mundo aunque ahora mismo no esta para nada, lo veo realmente mal y la culpa la tiene tu amiga Rosalie, estoy seguro.

- No seas arrogante Cullen. Quiero demasiado a Emmet, por nada del mundo querría que le ocurriese algo malo, pero he de admitir que él mismo se ha buscado la situación en la que se encuentra con Rose. Él nunca se la ha tomado en serio y ahora ella desconfía de él. Rose quiere establecerse, algo serio.

-¡Entonces quiere lo mismo que Emmet!

Bella sonrió y asintió. Efectivamente Emmet había vuelto para quedarse junto a su rubia, como él la llamaba. Pero Rose ahora no confiaba en él, no había manera de que ella creyese que lo que sentía Emmet por ella era verdadero amor. Y Bella entendía a su amiga, a ella también le costaría confiar en su situación. Emmet había jugado tanto con Rosalie durante tantos años que esta, a pesar de sentir el profundo amor que sentía por él se dio por vencida, decidió dejar de luchar por un hombre al que nunca tendría por completo y unirse a otro que nunca la haría feliz, que cuando la tuviese segura la trataría mal y que no la respetaría. Esa era otra de las preocupaciones de Bella, no quería a Rose junto a Royce King.

- No me gusta compartir, Bella.- Le había dicho Rosalie unos días atrás mientras las dos tomaban una cerveza tranquilamente en el taller que Rose tenía en una urbanización industrial a las afueras de Edimburgo.- Y ya he compartido a Emmet con otras mujeres durante demasiados años, ¿crees que él no ha estado con otras en sus viajes? Incluso aquí mismo en Edimburgo ha tenido sus líos. Quiero fidelidad, estabilidad.

Pero Rosalie también había estado con otros, y aunque Bella sabía que el número de otros no se podía comparar al extensísimo número de otras de Emmet, lo intentó por ahí a lo que Rose bufó y le dijo que no fuera estúpida. Bella respiró hondo, definitivamente no iba a conseguir que Rosalie perdonara a Emmet.

- Emmet tiene que demostrarle a Rose que en verdad la ama. Es muy fácil decirlo, pero eso no basta, tiene que demostrárselo. Ahora Rose está con Royce y cree que él es más adecuado que tu primo para ella.

Edward rodó los ojos y dejó escapar algo así como que "nunca ningún hombre es mejor opción que un Cullen".

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Salgamos de esta habitación ya! No cogemos los tres, tú, tu ego y yo.- Bella sonrió, vio cómo Edward rodó los ojos y se levantó de su sillón, contoneando las caderas de esa forma suya fue hasta uno de los armarios que había en su oficina. Edward la siguió con la mirada y se removió incómodo en su asiento, ya comenzaba a fantasear con ella. Bella, mientras buscaba unos archivos continuó recordando su conversación con Rosalie.

- Fidelidad… estabilidad… ¿por eso estás con Royce? La estabilidad te la da un plan de ahorro, un plan de pensiones. Un hombre te da pasión.

- ¿La misma que Edward Cullen te da a ti?- ¿Edward la apasionaba? No había estado entre sus brazos aún, no sabía lo que era sentirlo dentro suyo, todavía. Pero la sola idea de que él le acariciara y le besara todo el cuerpo la hacía estremecerse de pasión. Así que la respuesta era sí. Había pasión en su relación con Edward, la había incluso cuando se insultaban, cuando se trataban con frialdad.

- No hablamos de mi, Rose. Está bien, no vuelvas con Em, al menos no lo hagas de momento. Pero no uses a Royce King para olvidar a otro hombre porque aparte de que no lo vas a conseguir no vas a ser feliz, te vas a arrepentir, ese hombre no tiene corazón, lo sabes.

- Pues ese hombre sin corazón se ha portado mejor conmigo de lo que Emmet lo ha hecho en años de esta extraña relación que hemos tenido.

- ¿Y qué es portarse bien? ¿Llevarte a cenar, regalarte flores o alguna joya? Dime Rose, ¿se ha parado a escucharte?

- Nuestra relación esta comenzando Bella, nos estamos conociendo. Y déjame decirte que sí me escucha y que lo único que quiere es mi comodidad.

- ¡La comodidad te la da un sofá! Creo que mejor me echo una copa de ron, la cerveza empieza a ser demasiado suave para procesar tanta idiotez.

- Apóyame en esto Bella, quiero intentarlo con Royce, necesito saber si puedo amar a otro hombre.

Bella abrazó a su amiga, la entendía. Emmet había sabido como dejar siempre la llama encendida, cómo avivarla cuando ésta comenzaba a extinguirse. Había conseguido tener a Rosalie siempre ilusionada, la decepcionaba una y otra vez, pero luego volvía y la buscaba, la llamaba y le decía cosas bonitas y los ojos de Rosalie volvían a brillar. Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Los ojos azules de Rosalie no habían brillado cuando se encontró con Emmet en la mansión de Cartron Point. La despampánate rubia había visto la situación desde fuera. Ángela tenía a Ben y pronto formarían su propia familia. Sí, quizás en los próximos meses o el próximo año tendrían que asistir a otra boda. Bella, que nunca había conseguido mantener una relación más de un mes y medio, se casaba en unas pocas semanas, con un hombre que no solo la miraba con pasión, eso lo había tenido de Emmet, sino que la miraba con esa mirada especial que solo tienen los hombres enamorados, una mezcla de ternura, respeto, protección y lujuria. Ese hombre todavía no se había percatado de que su alma y su corazón ya albergaban tales sentimientos hacia la castaña, pero cuando lo hiciera estaba segura que no la dejaría escapar. Ella quería ver eso en los ojos de su hombre y hasta ahora Emmet no tenía esa mirada. Así que no podía volver a él pues si le daba otra oportunidad sería la definitiva, por consiguiente si Emmet volvía a desilusionarla ella quedaría con el corazón destrozado de por vida, no podía arriesgarse a vivir sin corazón, no quería ser una persona insensible y sin sentimientos, una mujer despechada y amargada. Por todo eso merecía darse una oportunidad con Royce, intentarlo al menos.

- Tranquila, iré despacio. Conocí a su familia, sí. Pero hablé con él, le dije que yo no estaba segura, que quiero que todo vaya con calma.

- Bien, pero cuídate, sabes que yo te apoyaré.

La conversación había acabado con un abrazo de amigas y dos copas de ron.

-¡Emmet está insoportable! Incluso intenté tentarlo con la idea de escalar en Ben Nevis y ¡ni eso funcionó!

Bella soltó una carcajada. En verdad Emmet estaba mal, pero es que se lo merecía por cabrón. No había otra manera de interpretarlo. Pobre, él, amante de todas las aventuras, deportes extremos y mujeres renunciaba a todas sus diversiones con la esperanza de reconquistar a su rubia. Lo iba a tener realmente difícil.

Bella se volvió a Edward con los archivos que había estado buscando en la mano. Tenía una expresión teatrera que simulaba frustración. Le pareció divertida, la pareció realmente sexy. Así que ni lo pensó. Se acercó a su silla, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y muy suavemente le susurró a sus labios.- Cullen, creo que necesitas una poquita de distracción.- Edward se quedó demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar. Llevaba dos largas semanas de padecimientos, frustraciones y desdichas. Dos semanas en las que no se había permitido tocarla, ni acercarse a ella con la finalidad de reprimir y eliminar ese deseo tan ardiente y abrumador que solo Bella Swan había despertado en él. Pero no había funcionado, por las mañanas se despertaba sudoroso y excitado, entonces hacía uso de las tan poco efectivas duchas frías pues en cuanto la veía su libido subía hasta las nubes y su imaginación se disparaba. Se había imaginado cientos de formas y escenarios distintos donde la hacía suya hasta la saciedad, donde ella gritaba y gemía de placer. Dos semanas en las que había utilizado todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella cada vez que la veía. Y ahora la tenía ahí, a un centímetro, con su fragancia tan exquisita enturbiándole los sentidos y sus insinuantes y provocadores pechos nublándole la vista. Edward gimió demasiado sofocado y Bella sonrió. ¡Seguía gustándole a Edward Cullen! No sabía la razón por la cual él ni la tocaba pero ella no le era indiferente y la constatación de ese hecho provocó que Bella acortase la poquísima distancia que separaba sus labios y uniera estos en un beso sensual y provocador.

Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Edward, lo acarició y enredó sus dedos en el pelo despeinado de él. Edward la agarró de la cintura y la apegó más a si mismo hasta que consiguió que Bella se sentase a horcajadas sobre Edward, quien en ese momento decidió que las faldas anchas eran la mejor prenda que se puede poner una mujer. Él gruñó de placer. Había perdido la batalla y había cedido a la pasión y al deseo que ella despertaba en él, pero no le importaba en ese momento, pues tener el cuerpo de Bella Swan aprisionado al suyo era un hecho tan increíble y placentero que todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Continuó acariciando su espalda muy suavemente mientras Bella pasaba sus manos del pelo de Edward a su cuello, con caricias abrasadoras, sus lenguas danzaban con tal complementación que parecían hechas para besarse. Cuando Edward pasó una de sus manos por el vientre plano de ella y muy lentamente la subió a uno de sus pechos Bella gimió débilmente, pero ese pequeño gemido bastó para que Edward se volviera a sentir importante y poderoso, tal como había pasado las veces anteriores en que había constatado el hecho de que no le era indiferente a Bella Swan.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que se separaran de golpe. Bella se levantó y rehusando mirar a Edward se apresuró a arreglarse la falda y la camisa, pasándose las manos por el pelo susurró un "pase." Charlie entró a la oficina de Bella.

- Hija, no sabía si estabas ocupada o no.- Pasó su mirada por la estancia, encontrándose con unos acalorados y avergonzados Bella y Edward, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Llevaba dos semanas ignorando las miradas e indirectas que ese par se lanzaba y aunque por un lado todo este lío fuese responsabilidad suya y de Carlisle había acordado hacer lo que Renné le sugiera la misma noche del compromiso de su hija, que los dejase tranquilos. Eso haría, al menos hasta que viera que las cosas se descontrolaban demasiado.- Necesito los informes mensuales de la sección 3, ¿los tienes?

- Por supuesto, papá. Por cierto, esta tarde saldré antes, he quedado con Alice, Esme y mamá en ver algunas cosas de la boda.

- No hay problema Bells.

¿Bells? Se preguntó Edward. Él nunca había escuchado que la llamasen así y supuso que solo Charlie lo hacía. Decidió que él no iba a usar ese diminutivo. Isabella o Bella le gustaban mas, su nombre representaba la belleza que poseía. Tener a Bella encima suyo, acariciándole de la manera en que ella le había acariciado momentos antes le había hecho desearla más de lo acostumbrado pero también le había puesto en sus narices un hecho indiscutible. Si no apartaba a Isabella Swan ya, corría el serio peligro de no dejarla marchar nunca y eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, porque ella no quería estar junto a él y porque él, por muy miserable que pudiera llegar a ser a veces no creía merecerse pasar su vida junto a una mujer que lo odiaba o que como mínimo no lo soportaba. Había pasado dos semanas consumiéndose en el infierno, acallando todos los impulsos de besarla, de ser amable con ella, de intentar arrancar alguna de sus sonrisas tan sensuales, de provocar ese brillo mágico en los ojos cafés de Bella. Había sido frio, rudo e indiferente con ella, tan solo se había regido por la mera cortesía y los buenos modales, pero Bella, en tan solo un minuto había echado a perder todos los avances de autocontrol que había hecho en estas dos semanas. Era el momento de hacer enfurecer a Bella Swan y tan solo necesitaría dos movimientos, tras esos dos golpes ella rompería el compromiso. El primero de ellos sería preparar la casa donde vivirían y ella debía enterarse cuanto antes y por sorpresa de dónde se encontraba.

Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, no miró a Charlie, se dirigió directamente a Bella, de la manera más fría posible.

- Isabella, estaré fuera todo el día de hoy, regresaré mañana para la junta.

Tras decir eso salió de la habitación, dejando a una Bella confundida y anonadada. En un segundo la correspondía a su beso con toda la pasión del mundo y al siguiente se mostraba frío y distante. Eso no era lo que ella había esperado cuando lo besó, en realidad no sabía muy bien qué esperar o si realmente esperaba algo, simplemente no pudo resistirse al impulso de besarlo. Sabía que él se había sentido sorprendido en un principio pero en seguida le había respondido de la manera en que ella quería. Y ahora se iba, dejándola con las ganas de continuar con el beso, con la duda de si había hecho algo mal y la preocupación sobre qué le había pasado para cambiar así de repente. Edward Cullen era un bipolar, esa era la respuesta más sencilla.

La tarde con Alice, Esme y Renné pasó como una nebulosa para Bella Swan. Al final del día no sabía decir si la mantelería que eligieron era color crema o beige, cómo irían los invitados colocados ni qué música sonaría en su boda. En su mente solo había cabida para Edward Cullen. Presentía que algo desagradable iba a suceder y que irremediablemente iría asociado a él, pero no lograba adivinar qué era.

Se acostó tarde esa noche, dándole un último repaso a su proyecto y por la mañana se encontró cansada y con dolor de cabeza. No eran los mejores síntomas para comenzar el día. Se vistió con una falda ajustada beige y una camisa clara también, junto con una chaqueta oscura. Peinó su cabello intentando parecer formal, se maquilló discretamente, se tomó tan solo un café, pues desde que Edward se despidiera tenía el estómago cerrado, y salió de casa rumbo a la oficina. Cuando entró al edificio se repitió a sí misma que todo iría bien, que sería una más de las tantas juntas a las que había asistido desde que empezara a trabajar en Vulturi Corporation. Aunque ella sabía que no era así, esta vez Edward estaba ahí. Aro era el accionista mayoritario, pero Edward y Bella juntos sumaban casi las mismas acciones que Aro. Ella contaba con el voto de Edward, con el Carlisle y con el Charlie. Su propuesta sería la ganadora. Admitía que en lo laboral era ambiciosa. Desde que recibiera las acciones de Marco se había propuesto demostrarles a todos que era muy capaz de desempeñar bien su puesto y de que se merecía esas acciones. No era la niña rica y mimada que Aro quería plasmar en la empresa.

Se encargaría de desarrollar personalmente la campaña de marketing y sería un éxito, lo sabía. Su propuesta era realmente buena, había estado meses preparándola, era lo que la empresa necesitaba.

Saludó a su secretaria, entró unos momentos a su oficina para beber un poco de agua y coger unos documentos que necesitaba, cuando salía en dirección a la sala de juntas alguien la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente del brazo.

- Pequeña.- Edward la hizo girar y la atrajo hacia sí y besó suavemente sus labios.- Umm… he echado de menos estos labios tuyos. Vamos, tenemos el tiempo justo de llegar a la dichosa junta.

Aro entró sonriente, se sentía triunfador. Su apuesta era Peter, una de sus manos derechas. Ese chico cometía los errores suficientes para hacerle perder a la empresa el dinero necesario, si no había sido despedido era porque Aro había ocultado sus metidas de pata.

La propuesta de Peter era nefasta, ese joven arrogante que había conseguido su empleo simplemente por la amistad que su abuelo había tenido una vez con Aro, no tenía ni idea del enfoque y la imagen que debían de mostrar, no sabía a qué público dirigirse, en definitiva, no conocía bien sus productos. Aunque debía admitir que el chico había sabido cómo ocultar los agujeros que su plan tenía en una presentación casi magistral. Alguien sin experiencia creería que el proyecto de Peter conseguiría aumentar la venta de los productos de la empresa, se abriría a nuevos mercados y se situaría en una posición muy por encima de la competencia a un costo muy bajo. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, su plan era inviable por los altos costos que conllevaba además de todos sus fallos y aspiraciones surrealistas.

Aún así Aro alabó su propuesta, sus seguidores y aliados en la empresa, votarían por Peter. Estos no se imaginaban siquiera que Aro quería arruinarlos. Para ellos Aro solo intentaba defender la empresa familiar de dos niños jóvenes e inmaduros que solo llevarían a la empresa a números rojos.

Bella se puso en pie. Repartió sus dossiers y preparó su presentación. Llevaba años trabajando en Vulturi C. así que sabía lo que necesitaban en estos momentos de crisis. Sus ventas no habían disminuido, su imagen no se había dañado, pero necesitaban reforzarla frente a la competencia y eso era lo mas importante. Lo más esencial era conservar a los consumidores de sus productos. Hacerles ver que la empresa confiaba en su fidelidad, de esa manera, ellos confiarían en lo que ellos ofrecían. Por supuesto abrirse a nuevos mercados era importante, pero Bella sabía quiénes eran sus clientes y sus potenciales clientes, debían enfocarse en ellos, no era momento de explorar sectores inseguros. Bella proponía una campaña de marketing reforzadora, directa y clara. Además su coste era bajo y fácilmente afrontable por la empresa. Sus resultados serían satisfactorios. Era la mejor propuesta.

Edward había seguido cada uno de los pasos de Bella en la junta. Cuando ella se levantó para presentar su proyecto, se levantó una mujer segura de sí misma, seria y desafiante. Estaba claro que ella sabía de lo que hablaba. Edward no tenía duda de la inteligencia de Bella, conocía sus logros profesionales, pero verla en acción era algo fascinante. Ella desafiaba a todos con su mirada a que discutieran sus proposiciones, pero les daba argumentos sólidos y válidos, por otro lado, se convertía en una mujer intimidante e incluso calculadora. A Bella Swan le gustaba ganar en los negocios. Era ambiciosa, no se conformaba con la mediocridad.

Había aprendido algo más de ella y para su sorpresa eran cualidades que le gustaban demasiado. Nunca había soportado a las mujeres sin cerebro que no saben ni exponer sus ideas sobre el tema más simple de conversación. Isabella sin dudas, no era de esas.

Llegó el momento de la votación, era a mano alzada, presente y público, siempre había sido así y se hacía conforme a los estatutos de la empresa. Bella respiró tranquila. Aro y sus "amigos" votaron a favor del proyecto de Peter, pero eso no fue ninguna sorpresa además necesitaría de los votos de Carlisle, de Charlie o de Edward para superarla y ninguno de ellos tres lo apoyarían, eran un equipo y para ella, eran el equipo ganador. Tras el voto de Eleazar, que fue para Bella llegó el turno de Edward. Bella fijó su mirada en él, pero no encontró nada. Por primera vez desde que conociera a Edward Cullen sus profundos ojos dorados no le hablaban y eso la inquietó demasiado.

- Bien, las dos propuestas son francamente buenas.- Edward utilizó su tono más profesional, pero no necesitaba ensayar nada ni preparar nada. Edward no era considerado por nada uno de los jóvenes mas brillante del mundo de los negocios. Llenaba una sala entera y atraía la atención de todos. Era algo sublime.- Siempre he pensado que lo personal ha de separarse de lo profesional y he utilizado esa creencia para tomar la decisión que considero más acertada. Solo pensando en lo mejor para Vulturi Corporation. La propuesta de Peter me parece que es realmente lo que necesitamos en este momento. Mi voto es para Peter.

Un silencio recorrió la sala de juntas. Edward, tras unos segundos encontró la mirada de Bella. En ella vio decepción. Y a pesar de que ese era su principal objetivo al darle su voto a la peor propuesta pero a la defendida por Aro, no se sintió victorioso ni realizado. Se sintió miserable y culpable. Culpable por provocar el dolor que había provocado en Bella. Ella se merecía que su proyecto viera la luz y la vería, quizás en otro momento, era algo brillante. Pero ahora él había sentido la urgente necesidad de desencantarla y apartarla de su lado en los últimos días. Esta era la mejor manera, aunque hacerle daño a ella provocase el dolor que acababa de descubrir en él mismo. Pero era necesario, ¿no?

Bella se sintió sola. Y ese sentimiento nuevo golpeó su alma y la quebró un poquito. Se había sentido culpable, decepcionada y decepcionante, había tenido remordimientos, se había enfurecido, pero nunca había sentido soledad. Ahí rodeada de tanta gente, junto a su padre y a Carlisle todo desapareció. Se sintió que estaba ella sola frente a Aro. Había creído tanto en la lealtad de Edward para con ella, para Carlisle, para Marco… había pensado que estaba de su lado, que en esto querían lo mismo. Nunca había estado presente cuando se le había necesitado para refrenar a Aro, pero no había contribuido a que este se saliese con la suya, simplemente no había hecho nada. Pero esta vez se había pasado demasiado. La había humillado frente a todos. Su propuesta era la mejor y él era su prometido, a la mierda con eso de separar lo personal de lo profesional. Se iban a casar por un tema de negocios, era absurdo ese planteamiento en su caso. Él lo había hecho a propósito. Era demasiado inteligente y profesional como para no ver lo lleno de agujeros que estaba el proyecto de Peter y que la empresa tendría perdidas y muy pocos beneficios. Ella lo hubiese apoyado sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo de haberse vuelto las tornas. Había creído con tanto fervor que ahora tendría el apoyo de Edward Cullen como aliado que el comprobar que no era así, que a él no le importaba nada la hizo sentirse profundamente decepcionada. La había dejado sola y le había dejado claro que él no estaría a su lado. Se casarían, pero no sería como cualquier matrimonio, tendría que luchar sola para lo que fuese necesario, contar con Edward no era una opción.

Escuchó de lejos cómo Carlisle y Charlie la apoyaban a ella, sus votos significaban la confianza que siempre había necesitado, así seguiría siendo, como siempre. También escuchó de lejos la risa burlona y enferma de Aro tras haberse salido con la suya. Vagamente notó como los demás felicitaban a Peter y cómo poco a poco se iba vaciando la sala de juntas. Cuando volvió a la realidad tan solo Charlie y Carlisle seguían allí. Edward se había marchado.

- Bella, hija… - Carlisle lo miraba avergonzado, sin duda no se esperaba eso de Edward. Una vez más la familia de Edward tampoco había podido contar con él.

- Tranquilo Carlisle, ya encontraremos la solución a esto. Yo como director frenaré cada paso de Peter que sea posible. Le encargaré a Eleazar que lo tenga vigilado, que no lo deje ni respirar.- Charlie habló como el director de la compañía, pero Carlisle sabía que si apartaban los negocios Charlie estaba bastante enfadado con su hijo por dañar a Bella. Y tenía toda la razón.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver donde está Edward.

Carlisle salió de la sala y se encaminó a buscar a su hijo, pero este había apagado el móvil y desaparecido del edificio. Cuando lo volviese a ver las cosas no se quedarían así, era un hombre y tenía que afrontarlo. Así como tenía que aceptar que había tomado la decisión de casarse con Isabella y tenía que ser consecuente con esa decisión, sería su esposa, sin importar las razones y lo primero que tenía que hacer era respetarla.

- Bella... no tienes que hacer esto, ¿lo sabes no?

- Voy a hacerlo, Charlie.- Bella abrazó a su padre y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.- Iré a ver a Jacob.

Minutos después Bella era recibida por Jacob. Su Jacob, su mejor amigo, su salvación. Él siempre estaba para ella.

- Gatita, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu dulce sonrisa?

La conocía demasiado bien como para no percatarse que Bella estaba realmente mal. Su amiga solo lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Jacob la condujo hasta la sala de su ático y la sentó en el sofá. La abrazó y la besó en la frente. Entonces se levantó dejándola sola en el sofá, trajo al frente del sofá todos útiles para pintar y un lienzo nuevo. Comenzó a pintar un ángel.

Tras una hora Bella comenzó a hablar, le contó a Jake lo sucedido.

- Te entiendo y creo que lo entiendo a él, o al menos eso creo.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Ahora Bella estaba enfadada con Jacob.

- Que creo que él tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, aunque no lo justifique, por supuesto. Es un miserable por hacer eso y marcharse sin dar la cara.

- Sí lo es y me voy a casar con él, ¿es lo correcto Jake?

- Cariño, solo tu corazón te puede decir eso.

- Mi corazón me dice que si.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron hablando, Bella se desahogó y Jacob la retrató, no dejó que ella viera la pintura, no hasta que estuviese terminada. Por extraño que pareciera las veces que Jacob había pintado a Bella eran muy pocas. Pero ver a su amiga tan mal le provocó la necesidad de crear entre ellos un lazo todavía más fuerte del que ya los unía, algo tangible. Un retrato, una obra de arte. Dejó en blanco su mente, en ella solo entraba la dulce voz de su mejor amiga, su alma gemela. La unión que tenía de ella no era un amor pasional o fraternal, no se trataba de un enamoramiento, pero tampoco era una simple amistad. Los lazos que los unían conectaban sus almas. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, y ella por él. Sus pinceladas volaban solas pero eran precisas, finas y elegantes, como su modelo. Intentó recoger todas las emociones que el aura de Bella transmitía en esos momentos. Tristeza, preocupación, amor… sus ojos brillaban, los de la mujer de su retrato también.

Al caer la tarde Bella decidió telefonear a Alice, había quedado en que se pasaría por su casa pero con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado por completo. La pequeña de los Cullen había demostrado ser una persona maravillosa y cariñosa, muy diferente a su hermano. Se disculpó sinceramente por no haber ido hasta su casa para ultimar los detalles de la música de la boda.

- Jake me ha acaparado todo el día. Lo siento de veras Alice, dime cuando te viene bien que nos veamos.

- Oh, no te preocupes. No te llamé ni nada porque pensé que estarías con Edward en su nueva casa.

- ¿Su nueva casa?- Se referiría a Cartron Point, seguro, pero aquella mansión no era nueva, para nada.

- Sí, en Dunbar. La casa que Edward ha buscado para cuando os caséis. Yo pensé que finalmente él se establecería aquí con la familia, pero me equivoqué. Seguro que teneis vuestras razones para no vivir en Edimburgo.

- Por… por supuesto Alice. ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a echar un vistazo a la casa, pero he perdido la dirección, tú podrías dármela, ¿cierto? Mi GPS me guiará. Le daré una sorpresa a Edward, no le digas nada, por favor.

- ¡Oh eso es genial Bella! Necesitáis conoceros más, un tiempo a solas os ayudará seguro. ¿Tienes papel y boli para apuntar?

Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, pero parecía que por teléfono era más fácil. Se despidió de Jacob diciéndole que tenía que ir a ese lugar para hablar con él, quería sabe qué había en Dunbar. Le prometió llamarlo en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa. En cuanto salió a la calle tomó un taxi. Le costaría un dineral pero no había traído coche y no quería entretenerse en ir a buscarlo, ya vería cómo volver, podría coger otro taxi.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos largos el taxi paró frente a una casita hermosa frente a la playa. La noche empezaba a caer. Tenía las ventanas de madera, el techo a dos aguas coronado por una chimenea. La rodeaba una valla de ladrillo repleta de macetas con flores de todos los colores. Un pequeño jardín parecía extenderse por la parte de atrás, junto a un garage. No había casas alrededor, no había nada. Solo esa pequeña casita y el mar. Un caminito llegaba hasta la playa, donde Bella vio un pequeño embarcadero que parecía ser propiedad de la casa. Bella comprobó la dirección que le había dado Alice, parecía el lugar correcto. Le pagó al taxista diciéndole que podía marcharse y bajó del coche. Se encaminó hacia la entrada principal, iba a tocar a la puerta pero vio que esta estaba entreabierta. Sin pensarlo se adentró en la casa. No se escuchaba nada asi que siguió caminando. Llegó hasta lo que pensó sería la sala de estar de la casa y allí encontró a quién estaba buscando. Lo contempló por unos segundos antes de romper su paz. Estaba agachado frente a la chimenea avivando el fuego y parecía realmente concentrado en su tarea y tranquilo, tan tranquilo…

¿Cómo podía estar así?

- Te encontré.

Edward se volvió sobresaltado y la vio. Ella no sonreía, es mas su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados. Estaba enfadada. Eso era lo que quería, ¿o no?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero que me digas que no es cierto que planeas que vivamos aquí alejados de todos y quiero que me digas por qué te pusiste de parte de Aro esta mañana.- Bella sonaba tranquila y eso fue lo que lo desconcertó mas. No gritaba ni lo insultaba, no era sarcástica o extremadamente borde, como solía serlo. Era fría y eso lo inquietó hasta niveles insospechados.

- Sí, viviremos aquí, asi que hazte a la idea. Y no, no me puse de parte de ese loco, Peter tenía el mejor proyecto, fin de la historia. No quiero que me vuelvas a pedir mas explicaciones de ese tema.- Edward se había levantado del suelo donde estaba acuclillado y había avanzado hasta posicionarse frente a su prometida.

- Yo no voy a vivir aquí. No voy a separarme de toda la gente a quien quiero y no voy a dejar mi trabajo y menos ahora por un capricho tuyo. Si nos establecemos aquí no voy a poder trabajar, eso es inaceptable.- Bella seguía con su tono frío, seco pero tranquilo.

- Bien, entonces no te cases conmigo.

-Sí lo voy a hacer. Caminaré hasta el altar con un vestido blanco, sonreiré cuando me cojas de la mano y te besaré cuando el cura de el permiso. Pero no me vas a alejar de todos.- Por fin Edward vio algo de la Bella que tanto le gustaba, sus ojos cafés brillaron.- Y no voy a permitir que eches a perder lo poco que hemos avanzado en Vulturi C. No lo vamos a permitir.

- ¿Es una amenaza Isabella Swan?- Edward mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas, no se tomaba en serio sus advertencias. Se acercó más a ella.

- Sí Edward Cullen.

- Bien pequeña, escúchame bien, nadie ha conseguido amenazarme y salir victorioso, mucho cuidado con tus palabras. A esto podemos jugar dos.

- Ahora eres tú quien me amenaza.

Bella se separó de él y recorrió con la vista la estancia. El salón era amplio y la chimenea hermosa, pero no había muebles, tan solo un sofá cubierto por unas sabanas y una extensa alfombra blanca en el suelo.

Edward la siguió con la vista, esa preciosa pequeña lo había amenazado y tenía que reconocer que era valiente y quizás también temible. No se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero había sido necesario, por dos razones. Una, tenía que hacer estos dos últimos intentos porque este compromiso finalizara y dos, Aro si antes se fiaba de ellos ahora menos, estaría demasiado a la defensiva, le había sorprendido su voto por Peter, ese chico incompetente. Aro mas que nunca desconfiaba de su matrimonio, si lo tendrían encima, pero también confundido, no sabría qué pensar realmente, cometería algún error, eso era seguro. Pero su hipótesis debía quedarse ahí donde estaba, en su cabeza.

Caminó hacia Bella que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. La cogió suavemente de la cintura y la giró hacia sí, quedando uno frente al otro. Ella era fuerte, se levantaba después de cada uno de sus ataques, le contestaba, le gritaba, lo desafiaba. Y a la vez parecía tan frágil… Ver sus ojos cristalinos anegados en lágrimas lo desarmó. Acarició su cara delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper, lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó de la manera más dulce y apasionada que pueda haber.

Un leve gemido por parte de ella y un gruñido de placer por parte de él, hizo que los dos se olvidaran hasta de cómo se llamaban y solo sintieran la pasión que los recorría por todos sus cuerpos. Y almas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12. La venganza es dulce.

Edward la besaba y ella solo podía pensar que eso era el paraíso, no había cabida para más en su mente. Y le encantaba estar en ese paraíso, si pudiera permanecería siempre así. La lengua de Edward delineaba sus labios sabiamente, pidiendo acceso, derritiéndola. Por supuesto, ella no tardó en abrir su boca, dejó que él introdujera su lengua dentro y aspiró ese aroma tan embriagante y dulce de ese hombre. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentía cada caricia de Edward como fuego. Las manos de su prometido se adentraron en su camisa, le acariciaban la piel de su cintura, la de su espalda, jugaban con el broche de su sujetador. Él era su perdición.

Bella acarició sus brazos y se maravilló una vez mas de lo fuertes que eran, bajó sus manos por su pecho e igual que lo hiciera él introdujo sus manos debajo del jersey que Edward llevaba. Él gruñó de placer y agarrándola de la cintura la apretó mas contra sí. Sus caderas quedaron juntas y a Bella le fue demasiado obvia la gran erección de Edward. Ella despertaba eso en él. La constatación de ese hecho la puso ansiosa, la llenó de lujuria. No pensó ni razonó nada de lo que hizo, solo existía él, quería estar más cerca de él, todo lo posible. Subió su jersey y se lo sacó, después lo tiró a algún lado del salón. Edward sonrió, Bella era hermosa, la deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él, era tierna y apasionada, estaba seguro, sería fantástico. Desabotonó su camisa suavemente, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel que iba quedando expuesta, Bella con los ojos cerrados echó su cabeza atrás suspirando, sintió que estaba en el infierno y que se quemaba, pero era tan placentero que parecía el cielo. Ella quedó en sujetador y Edward no pudo más que detenerse a mirarla unos segundos. Hermosa, sexy, tan expuesta, tan frágil y tan sensual. Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, mordía su labio inferior y respiraba entrecortadamente, supo que siempre la recordaría así.

- Mírame Bella.- Le susurró al oído. Ella lo hizo, lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces se sonrieron en complicidad.

Edward volvió a acercarla a él. La besó en los labios y Bella volvió a perderse en ellos, su sabor era tan único… pero pronto la dejaron y ella se quedó desconcertada, aunque la sensación de lujuria no tuvo tiempo de irse de su cuerpo pues Edward besaba cada parte de su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, no le daba tregua. Mientras sus manos la acariciaban y le desabrochaban de manera experta el sujetador. Bella por su parte no podía apartar las manos de él. En mas de una ocasión se había preguntado cómo seria estar entre los brazos de Edward Cullen. Ahora sabía que esto iba a ser maravilloso y que jamás encontraría nada similar en el mundo. Sin poder contenerse apretó más la cabeza de él a sus pechos cuando Edward comenzó a lamerle uno de ellos y a mordisquearle su pezón. Mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro. Bella gemía de placer y eso aumentaba su excitación. Quería mas de ella, lo quería todo, sentía que iba a explotar. El otro pecho de Bella recibió la misma atención que el primero. Edward no le daba tiempo ni a pensar. Él, él, él, solo existía él.

- Edward… -Gimió Bella y a Edward eso le pareció música para sus oídos, su nombre entre los gemidos de Bella le pareció el mejor sonido que jamás pudiese escuchar. Sin más la cogió de la cintura y la condujo hasta la alfombra blanca frente a la chimenea. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su falda y a bajarla lentamente. Ella iba a ser suya, solo suya.

Bella desabotonó los pantalones de Edward y se los bajó, él le ayudó a quitárselos. Se le reveló el hombre mas bello que jamás había visto en su vida. Era un dios griego, era como un demonio que invitaba a pecar. No le importaba, ella no era una santa y él prometía ser un pecado tan placentero… sus piernas eran fornidas, musculosas y a través de sus bóxer se revelaba su gran erección. No pudo contenerse, le bajó los bóxer presurosa, ansiosa. Edward sonrió y se los quitó. Lo quería desnudo completamente, lo quería así para ella.

- Ansiosa.- sonreía Edward mientras volvía a besarla y a masajear sus pechos. La iba a volver loca. Entonces Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por detrás de su cuello. La cogió como a una novia, la bajó y la depositó en la alfombra, tumbándola en ella. Entonces se posicionó encima de ella con todo el cuidado del mundo de que no tuviese que soportar nada de su peso. Pasó su mirada por la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Tan solo llevaba unas braguitas diminutas negras que invitaban a pecar. Su pecho subía y bajaba excitándolo aún mas. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, despeinado y esparcido por la alfombra. Sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Su cuerpo era delgado, era menuda, tan frágil, tan sensual, tan hermosa y tan suya en ese momento.- Mía, mía.- susurró él antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de nuevo de su piel.

Las manos de Bella se enredaban en el cabello cobre de Edward, se perdía en su espalda, quería acariciar todo su cuerpo así como hacía él que la volvía loca y no le daba tregua, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No le importaba, solo quería más, más de Edward. Solo de él.

Edward bajó su mano por la cintura de Bella mientras que con la otra no dejaba de masajear sus pechos, ¿cómo podía haber unos pechos tan perfectos? Es más, ¿cómo podía existir un cuerpo tan perfecto? Delineó el filo de las braguitas de Bella y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, acarició sus muslos, sus rodillas, hasta sus tobillos mientras con su lengua lamía su ombligo. Quería saborearla, probarla. Subió sus brazos y con una mano comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Bella, quien gimió de puro placer, nunca en su vida había sentido tantas sensaciones como las que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y él quería darle todo ese placer. Edward quería volverla loca, que gritara su nombre, quería que ella volviera a gemir su nombre. Acariciando su intimidad introdujo un dedo en su interior succionando su clítoris. Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan mojada, para él, solo para él. Su boca se volvió a dirigir a sus pechos mientras que con su dedo masajeaba la feminidad de Bella. Sentía su erección palpitar con fuerza, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya. Introdujo otro dedo en su interior y comenzó a embestir con sus dedos en ella. Bella se volvió loca en ese momento, el placer que sentía era demasiado grande para soportarlo, para que su corazón aguantara, el aroma de Edward llenaba todas las sensaciones que la embargaban, pero quería más de él, necesitaba más. Inconscientemente, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Edward, quién al sentirlo se puso frenético e introducía sus dedos más hondo una y otra vez. Bella gemía de placer, sus manos se aferraban a su cabello y a su cuello acariciándolo constantemente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, esos labios que ahora eran suyos. Abandonó los pechos de Bella y fue al encuentro de ellos, se fundieron en un beso voraz. Edward sacó los dedos del interior de Bella y esta gruñó de frustración, pero se aferró más a él e intensificó el beso. Edward se posicionó entre sus piernas y Bella enredó las suyas con las de él. Entonces, sin abandonar nunca sus labios la penetró muy suavemente, como si de un frágil cristal se tratara, como si algún movimiento brusco por parte de él en ese momento la rompiera.

Bella abrió los ojos ante esa intromisión. El placer que había sentido hasta ese momento no se equiparaba de ninguna manera al tener a Edward tan dentro de ella, al estar tan unido a él.

- Tuya, tuya…- gimió Bella. Sí, en ese momento era solamente suya, de nadie más. Para Edward escuchar esas palabras de Bella entre los gemidos del placer que él provocaba en ella le hizo gemir por su parte por el placer más exquisito que jamás hubiera sentido. Ella era suya y él de ella, al menos en ese momento, en esa casa de campo, frente a esa chimenea. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y Bella le respondió siguiendo el ritmo con el vaivén de sus caderas. Encajaban a la perfección, como un complicado rompecabezas de repente resuelto, piezas unidas para siempre. Mitad y mitad, perfectos complementos. Lo supieron y lo sintieron. Y esta constatación los llenó de más placer aún y deseo. Aumentaron el ritmo, cada vez más. Sus sudores se mezclaban, sus alientos se confundían, sus caricias se unían, ya no sabían dónde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro.

Así llegaron hasta el momento cumbre, juntos, a la vez. Bella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gritó su nombre, tal como él había querido. Pero Edward también gritó su nombre. – Isabella, mi Isabella… Unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce, interminable, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Pasados los minutos Edward salió de ella y Bella sintió esa sensación de abandono y soledad que siempre había sentido frente a Edward Cullen, pero desechó ese sentimiento, ahora él estaba con ella y se lo había demostrado de la manera más dulce posible. Se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Edward la abrazó y sintió que sería feliz si podía tenerla siempre así.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada ante un ruido seco. El mismo que produce una caja llena de cosas al caerse.

- ¡Cuidado imbécil!- Escuchó a lo lejos. Una voz ronca y gastada que no conocía de nada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en la suave alfombra blanca frente a una chimenea resplandeciente arropada con una sábana tan blanca como su improvisada cama. Unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, hoy sería un extraño día soleado en el país de la lluvia. Estaba desnuda. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y su corazón se encendió al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cómo había llegado a esa recóndita casa, la discusión, los besos, las caricias. A Edward dentro de ella, a ella gimiendo de placer… todo había ocurrido de verdad. Había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen y no se arrepentía. Pero, ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Habría ido a buscar el desayuno? Eso sería perfecto pues su estómago rugía de hambre. La noche anterior no cenó, pero tampoco había almorzado al medio día, así que hacía un día que no comía nada. Otro ruido la volvió a sobresaltar, ¿qué era aquello?- ¡No sirves para nada! Sabía que no debía darte este trabajo, eres un niñato.

- ¿Edward?- Nadie contestó, ¿no estaba en la casa? Él no se abría ido sin decirle nada. Se puso en pie y se lio la sábana alrededor. Todavía se sentía un poco desconcertada y desorientada. Supo que en cuanto él volviera la paz y la seguridad volverían a ella. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Pero no era él, no era ese leve susurro que Edward hacía al andar que se asemejaba más al sigiloso andar de un felino que a los bruscos pisotones que se escuchaban. El pomo de la puerta giró y ella se tensó, asustada.

Dos hombres corpulentos entraron en la estancia. Por sus ropas parecían trabajadores, obreros. ¿Qué hacían allí? Bella los miró con los ojos como platos y pálida como la pared.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?- ella se irguió intentando mostrar seguridad y autoridad, aunque por dentro estuviese temblando.

- Somos los encargados de las obras de la casa. El señor Cullen nos telefoneó muy temprano hoy y nos dijo que podíamos comenzar las reparaciones en seguida. Aquí estamos.- el hombre que habló parecía ser el jefe, el otro, aunque igual de corpulento se veía mucho más joven y tímido, él sería el niñato. Pero Bella no quería entretenerse en analizar a los hombres quería saber dónde estaba Edward.

- ¿Edward Cullen?

- Sí, él nos telefoneó para que viniésemos y después se pasó por nuestro taller para dejarnos las llaves de la casa. Él nos dijo que no habría nadie aquí porque él tenía que volar a Alemania inmediatamente y perdone, señorita, ¿quién es usted?

Se había ido. La había dejado sola después de haberle hecho el amor de la manera en que se la hizo la noche anterior y ni siquiera había sido capaz de despertarla para hacerle saber que se marchaba y a ¡Alemania!

- Yo… yo soy su prometida.- Edward se había ido y ella no le importaba nada. Pero aún más, le había jugado otra de sus "bromitas". Se había asegurado de que esos dos hombres la sorprendieran sola, desnuda y desorientada. Vaya, desde luego lo de celoso no iba con él. No, no era eso. Sí era un hombre celoso, pero con lo que le importaba. Maldito hijo de… no, Esme no tenía culpa de que su hijo fuera un retorcido desgraciado. Miró a los dos hombres. Ellos la miraban de arriba abajo con los ojos expectantes.- Pueden esperar afuera.

Los hombres se marcharon. El grandullón mayor y rudo y el grandullón menor y niñato. Ella se volvió a quedar sola, cerró la puerta rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. La casa parecía ahora más hermosa ahora que entraban los rayos del sol, pero estaba apartada de todo. La había dejado tirada en medio del campo, frente al mar. Con su enfado creciendo por momentos rebuscó su ropa por la estancia, se enfureció más al ver que esta estaba repartida por diversos lugares del salón. Se vistió y seguidamente fue a buscar su bolso. Llamaría a un taxi y se iría de allí en seguida, pero antes, pararía en algún lugar para desayunar pues dudaba mucho que hubiese algún tipo de comida en esa casa deshabitada. Abrió su cartera comprobando que su dinero en efectivo no era suficiente ni para pagar un café, mucho menos un taxi, pero no importaba, podía ir a un cajero automático y sacar dinero, al taxista no le importaría esperar, ella le pagaría un suplemento si era necesario. Buscó sus tarjetas de crédito y las encontró rotas. Estaban rotas y junto a ellas había una pequeñísima nota. "Aprovecha el tiempo para conocer tu nuevo hogar, cariño."

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Esta vez no se pudo controlar. La había dejado desnuda en el suelo de esa casa y a la merced de dos hombres que no había visto en su vida. Sin dinero y sin comida. Bella se pasó las manos por la cara maldiciendo la hora en que se ocurrió ir allí. Dio vueltas por la habitación pensando qué podía hacer. ¡Su movil! Llamaría a Rosalie o a Jake. Si llamaba a sus padres o a Carlisle se complicarían las cosas y Alice tampoco era una opción. Estaba empezando a querer demasiado a la pequeña de los Cullen pero Alice trataría por todos los medios disculpar a su héroe-hermano. No soportaría palabras de alabanza hacia su engreído y traicionero prometido. Llamaría a Rose. De nuevo fue hacia su bolso y cogió el móvil.- ¡Mierda!- Edward Cullen estaba provocando que de su educada boca salieran más improperios que los que había dicho a lo largo de toda su vida. Su teléfono móvil estaba apagado sin batería. Genial, no tenía como salir de allí. ¿Podría pedirles a los dos obreros que la llevaran a Edimburgo? Tal vez, pero algo le decía que esos dos solo harían el trabajo que Edward les había encomendado y después se irían. Su estómago rugió de hambre. Salió del salón en busca de un baño y de la cocina, quizás Edward sí que había dejado comida en la casa. No, no había contemplado la idea de que quizás su prometida tuviese hambre o que quizás no le gustaría morir famélica. Encendida de rabia siguió recorriendo la casita de campo hasta que llegó a un garaje. Ahí, reluciente, elegante y plateado estaba el querido y apreciado volvo de Edward Cullen. Su joya más preciada y lo había dejado ahí abandonado como a ella. Seguramente se había ido al aeropuerto en taxi. Bella se asomó por la ventanilla, ¡las llaves estaban puestas!

- Pero que tonto…- Bella sonrió con malicia. Se le acaba de ocurrir una travesura. Por lo pronto el volvo le serviría de medio de transporte. Si Edward había pensado encontrarla allí a su regreso de Alemania iba listo. Además que nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. No era que hubiese despertado desnuda y se encontrara con dos gigantes mirándola lascivamente, tampoco era que no le hubiese dejado comida, ni siquiera el hecho de que hubiese roto sus tarjetas. La había dejado sola después de hacer el amor, después de hacerla gemir y decirle que era suya. Edward Cullen tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano si quería que ella le perdonase algún día esa terrible humillación.

Avisó a los dos hombres de que podían entrar a hacer su trabajo y de que ella se marcharía enseguida. Regresó al garaje, abrió el portón y entró en el volvo. El motor rugió con fuerza bajo sus pies y esa sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro de nuevo. Metió primera y pisó el acelerador.

Era domingo, así que todas las naves industriales estaban cerradas, los talleres y almacenes también. Sin embargo Isabella sabía que uno de ellos estaría abierto. El taller mecánico de Rosalie Hale. Aparcó el volvo dos calles más abajo del taller de Rosalie. Guardó las llaves en su bolso sin preocuparse de cerrarlo antes. Otra vez sonrió. Comenzó a andar, pero se detuvo. El muy desgraciado le había dicho que era suya, sin embargo ahora estaba en Alemania y seguramente que en compañía de alguna rubia. Volvió sobre sus pasos y sacó unas llaves de su bolso, las de su propia casa. Si pasaba la punta de la llave sobre chapa metalizada del coche de su prometido no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? Quizás debería hacer la prueba para salir de dudas, y la hizo. Rodeó el coche y el chirrido que hacía la llave, un ruido que siempre le había molestado, en ese momento le pareció reconfortante. _Sí, la venganza es dulce_, pensó. Admiró su obra y sonrió aun más.- Ops, pobre volvo. Vas a pasar a mejor vida.

Se encaminó hacia el taller de Rosalie. Había dejado el coche de Edward bien aparcado, una pena que se hubiese olvidado a propósito de cerrarlo, aunque sabía que no lo robarían. Una pena también que Edward tuviese que prescindir de él porque necesitaría pintarlo después de sus cariñosas caricias con la llave, aunque quizás también se ahorrase esa mano de pintura. De verdad que era un buen coche, elegante y seguro. Se parecía un poco a su dueño, por supuesto el coche no podía ser un cretino como él. Casi le remordía la conciencia por lo que le iba a pasar al pobre vehículo pero es que ella no tenía culpa de que por las noches esa banda de gamberros que la policía todavía no había podido cazar se dedicaran a destrozar todos los coches que encontraban por esa zona, no robaban ni hacían daño a las personas, solo destrozaban coches, escaparates y mobiliario urbano. La policía pronto los atraparía, pero Bella no tenía la culpa de que esa noche aún estuvieran sueltos. Quizás pasaran de largo el flamante volvo, aunque ella sabía que no y eso la reconfortó.

- Toc, toc.

Rosalie estaba bajo un Mustang rojo del 2005 que reconoció como el de Tyler. Su rubia amiga salió con las manos llenas de grasa.

- ¡Bella! No sabía que te ibas a pasar hoy por aquí.

- He venido a que me alimentes y a que me sirvas de taxista. El imbécil de mi prometido me ha dejado tirada. Es un maldito perro traidor.

- Uy, uy. Huelo a guerra. Quizás ha llegado el momento de que me cuentes esa historia que has estado evitando. Te traeré algo de comer, creo que tengo un poco de fruta y café por aquí.

Las chicas se sentaron en unos pufs que Rosalie tenía en su taller. Bella suspiró y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en su vida en las ultimas semanas. Rose escuchaba atenta. A Bella se le quebró la voz al llegar a la parte en que contaba cómo Edward no la había apoyado frente a Aro en la reunión, que había votado a favor del proyecto de Peter, pero no solo eso, que él pretendía que vivieran en una casa de campo alejados de todos y no es que la casa no le gustara, porque era preciosa, pero allí ella estaría mas sola que nunca. Además allí ella no podría luchar contra Aro.

- Pero tengo que casarme con él.- finalizó Bella.

- ¿Tienes o quieres Bella?- La castaña hizo ademán de protestar, pero Rosalie levantó una mano haciéndola callar.- Yo te he escuchado silenciosa, ahora es mi turno de hablar. Te conozco, desde siempre, puedo decir que soy una de las personas que sabe cómo eres realmente. Algunos te ven como una niña rica mimada y caprichosa, otros creen que eres demasiado fría por ser tan exitosa en los negocios a tu tan corta edad. Pero no eres fría, ni mimada ni caprichosa. Lo se, pero Edward quizás no, por lo menos no cuando conoció a Isabella Swan, ¿no has pensado que quizás tú tampoco lo conoces a él en realidad? Digo, para ti, Edward Cullen siempre ha sido el hijo descarriado de Carlisle, el que defrauda a sus padres, con el que nunca pueden contar, ¿pero en realidad es así? Hasta donde yo se, Edward se ha ganado un nombre y respeto en el mundo de los negocios gracias a su capacidad no a su apellido. Eso quiere decir que quizás no es tan irresponsable como tu piensas. Ha cuidado del nombre de su familia, asi que puede ser que la familia no le importe tan poco, a lo mejor le importa hasta más de lo que él cree. A lo que voy con este discurso Bella, es que pienso que ninguno de los dos os dais la oportunidad de conoceros, simplemente os habéis visto obligados a un compromiso y por orgullo ninguno quiere romperlo. Ambos sabéis que vais a terminar casándoos, esa boda se va a celebrar. No solo eso, he visto cómo te mira y como lo miras tú a él, es más cómo hablas de él, hasta cómo lo insultas y déjame decirte que ese odio ficticio que os habéis prometido resulta ridículo. Te gusta y mucho, Bella y lo que más te jode es que no se despertara a tu lado y te acariciara diciéndote cuánto te quiere y sí, es un cabrón por marcharse a Alemania y dejarte tirada y sí eso se merece la nimiedad de destrozar su coche, pero escúchame bien, Bella, siéntate y piensa bien lo que sientes por Edward Cullen, porque odiarlo no lo odias y tan poco te es indiferente.

Bella se quedó pensando en las palabras de su buena amiga. Por supuesto que Edward no le era indiferente, ¿cómo le iba a ser indiferente si ocupaba todos sus pensamientos a lo largo de todo el día, los buenos y los malos? No lo odiaba, bueno, en esos momentos quizás un poco. Se había despertado desorientada, sí, pero con la esperanza de que el la abrazara igual que lo hizo a la luz del fuego de la chimenea y la besara de nuevo. No pedía palabras de amor, ella tampoco las tenía para darlas, en realidad no sabía muy bien hasta qué límite o punto pedir de él, pero un beso y un buenos días acompañados de esa sonrisa torcida que la volvía loca hubiesen sido suficientes para que volviera a sucumbir a sus encantos y hasta le prometiera el cielo si hacía falta. Edward Cullen podría tener demasiado poder sobre ella y era una suerte que él no se hubiese dado cuenta, al menos, aún, ¿influía ella en él de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad? No, pues él se había marchado sin esfuerzo ni problema. La lástima es que no lo odiaba, no podría hacerlo nunca.

- ¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que es brillante? Si lo hubieses visto en la sala de juntas, eclipsaba a todos los que habíamos allí reunidos. Es amable y cariñoso, atento con las personas que le importan. El problema es que yo estoy entre ellas. No te digo que lo ame, no creo mucho en eso del amor, pero…

- Pero te gustaría que él fuese tu príncipe azul….

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza, alicaídas y tristes.

- Se que Emmet lo está pasando mal…

- Yo lo he pasado mal mucho tiempo por él…

Bebieron un sorbo del te caliente que había servido Rosalie y suspiraron. Ambas reflexionaban sobre su vida. Bella, aunque orgullosa de vengarse de Edward, se sentía terriblemente mal y ese malestar iba cada vez en aumento. Si la llamara, si la buscara…

Y Rosalie. Ella era una historia parecida. Emmet había ido esa misma mañana jurándole amor eterno, pidiéndole matrimonio. Se había puesto de rodillas y le había suplicado que fuera su esposa, pero ella ya no creía en él, aunque le gustaría ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos castaños, Emmet había perdido eso…

- Quizás cierre el taller, a Royce no le gusta mucho, piensa que debería centrarme más en nuestra relación, creo que tiene razón.

- Y yo creo que es un cabrón machista y celoso. Lo próximo será recomendarte que dejes de lado tu carrera y te quedes en casa fregando los platos. El taller es lo que más te gusta hacer, si él no acepta eso es que no te quiere como eres.

- Él quiere lo mejor para mí.

- ¿En serio?

- No lo se.

Esa era la realidad, Rosalie sentía que tenía el derecho a una estabilidad, a formar una familia, a intentar poder estar con otro hombre que no fuera Emmet. Royce era atento y considerado, aunque sí fuese algo posesivo él velaría por ella, lo sabía. La pasión llegaría, el fuego se encendería, estaba segura, así como las ganas de correr a sus brazos y besarlo, eso también aparecería. Necesitaba estar alejada de Emmet, él ahora había llegado pidiéndole pasar juntos el resto de su vida, llevaba años soñando con eso, pero Emmet había demostrado que sus antojos y caprichos no le duraban mucho, no era un hombre hecho para el matrimonio. Aunque parecía tan sincero cuando le decía que la amaba y que la quería a su lado toda la vida…

- Mañana el coche de tu hombre estará destrozado, pobre. Lo digo por el volvo, por supuesto, es un gran coche. Sugiérele cuando lo encuentre que lo traiga a mi taller, podría hacer maravillas con ese motor.- dijo Rose entre risillas. El ambiente se había relajado entre las dos amigas.

- ¿Crees que me he pasado?- Bella miró a Rose y ambas en seguida estallaron en carcajadas.- Se va a poner como loco cuando se entere. Su flamante volvo, su orgullo.

Edward a veces daba miedo enfadado, pero otras era realmente divertido. Sí, se lo pasaría bien con esta merecida broma. Bella rió mas todavía.

Esa llamada desde la sucursal de Cullen Enterprise en Alemania fue la mas oportuna de su vida. Tener a Isabella dormida en sus brazos fue la sensación mas reconfortante y extraña de su vida. Tanto, que se vio aterrorizado por los sentimientos y las sensaciones que le invadían al verla dormida junto a él, tan expuesta, tan a su merced. La había seducido y le había hecho el amor como si de la joya más preciada se tratara, había probado su cuerpo pero no se había saciado de él. No la había despertado, ella vería en sus ojos la inquietud que se había adueñado de su tranquilidad esa noche. El tener a Bella entrelazada con él había hecho que ideas que nunca vería pasar por su mente se cruzaran entre sus ideales de libertad, ideas como estabilidad, familia, hogar, amor…

En Alemania eliminarías esos absurdos que no servían para lograr posicionarse en el lugar que él siempre había querido. Un hombre exitoso, rico, famoso, y por sobre todo, dueño de su vida, libre. Bella no significaba libertad.

**Hola! Siento mucho, mucho estar actualizando tan lentamente, pero es que mi trabajo y compromisos me quitan mucho tiempo. Además me ha costado horrores este capítulo. Es mi primer lemmon, me da miedo publicarlo! Pero aquí estoy, esperando vuestras opiniones, un beso!**

**La boda se acerca y con ella la historia dará un giro y se acercará a los capítulos finales.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas noches y feliz felicísimo año nuevo chicas!**

**muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, ya se que tardo mucho en actualizar y lo siento, de veras, esta vez se me cruzó una gripe y no tenía ni fuerzas para coger el ordenador... pero aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran y pronto nos acercaremos a lo capítulos finales. espero que os guste y hacedme saber vuestra opinión, es importante! bsss  
**

* * *

Capitulo 13 Su única verdad.

El suavísimo encaje blanco de las braguitas se alzaba por sus tobillos, pasaba a sus rodillas, la recorrió un escalofrío cuando rozó sus muslos y luego se asentó en su cadera. Suspiró. Él haría el recorrido inverso esa noche, estaba segura. Segura y ansiosa.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esa noche vería ese brillo cargado de pasión en los ojos de Edward Cullen. Debería de sentirse avergonzada, frustrada e incluso demasiado furiosa con él porque a pesar de haber jurado que nunca se acostaría con él había dejado que la acariciara, que la besara por todo el cuerpo y que le hiciera el amor otorgándole el momento de mayor placer de su vida. Eso sí, lo había pagado, después se había sentido furiosa y más traicionada todavía, hecho que le reveló que podía llegar a ser una persona vengativa. Edward, en algunas ocasiones, no sacaba lo mejor de ella, no le gustaba ser rencorosa o celosa, aunque ver el volvo de Edward destrozado en el taller de Rosalie había valido la pena.

Buscó el sujetador sin tirantes a juego y se lo colocó, suavemente abrochó los corchetes, su vista vagó por la que pronto sería su antigua habitación y se encontró con la finísima pulsera de oro que Edward le había enviado desde Alemania. La nota que venía con ella solo ponía Edward Cullen, nada más, pero ella sabía que era como una especie de disculpa por lo que había hecho. Que iluso había sido al pensar que una simple joya, por hermosa que fuera haría desaparecer lo que él había hecho o que ella se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Cuando abrió la caja de terciopelo negro que la envolvía sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que él había escogido tan hermosa joya para ella, pero un segundo más tarde recordó como se había sentido al despertar sola y apartó la caja de si todo lo que pudo, desde entonces se encontraba en un rincón sobre la cómoda de su dormitorio.

Sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar esos recuerdos de ella, eran cosas sin aparente importancia en comparación para el evento que se preparaba. Cogió las finas medias blancas que estaban sobre su cama, subió su pierna hasta apoyarla en el borde de su lecho y se dispuso a deslizar la delicada prenda por ella. Seguro que Edward se había arrepentido de haberle regalado la joya en cuanto vio a su querido volvo plateado. No había sabido mucho de él los días previos a su regreso y eso la había tenido con los nervios desquiciados, ¿tanto le costaba llamarla y decirle que estaba bien? Ni siquiera albergaba que le diera una explicación sobre su manera de actuar y ella prefería que no se la diera, ¿para qué escuchar que ella no era más importante para él que un acuerdo de negocios?

Edward volvió de Alemania seguro de que ella ya no se encontraría en la casa de Dunbar. Isabella era una mujer fuerte, decidida y no se doblegaba ante nada. Ella era capaz de volar como el ave más hermosa y rápida. Pero aún así él se dirigió hacia allí. En Alemania había decidido que después de la boda se irían a vivir un tiempo a Londres. Habían surgido algunas complicaciones en Cullen Enterprise y tenía que solucionarlas desde el mismo Londres que era donde se encontraba la sede. Ella pondría el grito en el cielo pero era realmente necesario. Lo hablaría con ella y además intentaría disculparse de alguna manera por haberla dejado sola en aquella casa, aunque eso también fue necesario.

Bella cogió la otra media, debía reconocer que su ropa interior de novia era preciosa, fina, delicada, se sentía bonita con ella, elegante y también sexy. Rosalie y Alice la habían ayudado a elegirla. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero esas dos se habían hecho buenas amigas, además Alice se había unido al club "anti King". Bella se paró por un instante, nunca había pensado en casarse, pero de haberlo hecho estaba segura que siempre habría pensado en llegar al altar en paz, sin sombras ni problemas, de manera que pudiera disfrutar de ese día en todo su esplendor, qué lejos de la realidad…

El tema Rosalie-Royce King era una preocupación más que se cernía sobre ella, en las últimas dos semanas Rose había ido a cenar con Royce, al teatro, al cine e incluso a comer sushi y ella, Rosalie Hale odiaba el sushi. Pero lo peor es que había prácticamente abandonado su taller. Royce había hecho que su amiga abandonara las minifaldas, que se recogiera ese pelo suyo color del oro, tan hermoso y tan largo e incluso que dejara de maquillarse como solía hacerlo. King era un hombre celoso y posesivo, envolvente y manipulador. Aunque Bella, Jacob y Alice habían demostrado que si se lo tomaban en serio podían ser tan envolventes, posesivas y manipuladoras como él, aunque claro, todo era por una buena causa. Apartar a Rosalie de Royce King no había sido tarea fácil, pues el individuo la llamaba e insistía continuamente en verla, pero Bella y Alice se habían escusado en que necesitaban su ayuda indispensable en los preparativos de la boda, preparativos en los que Bella intentaba poner buena cara, sobre todo por Renné y por Esme, quienes extrañamente estuvieron encantadísimas y emocionadísimas con la idea de la boda de sus hijos, parecían las madres mas felices del mundo. Alice intentaba conmover el corazón enamorado y dolido de Rose haciendo comentarios "casuales" sobre lo deprimido que estaba Emmet.

- Ayer jugó el Manchester contra el Liverpool y ni siquiera vio el partido, ¿os lo podeis creer? Creo que podría estar gravemente enfermo.

Ante esos comentarios Rosalie agachaba la cabeza o simplemente cambiaba de tema. Pero en el fondo, por dentro se moría por Emmet y cada día le era mas difícil el no correr a buscarlo a la mansión Cullen y decirle cuánto lo amaba aún.

Terminó de subirse la media, ahora solo le quedaba abrochar las ligas a ellas para tener puesta toda su lencería de novia, ¿este matrimonio era lo correcto? En la situación en la que se encontraban en la empresa sí, pero en lo personal no estaba demasiado segura…

Aro se había reforzado después de que el proyecto de Peter fuera aprobado, pero también se había confiado demasiado, Aro sentía que tenía más control que nunca en la empresa, pues el joven inexperto solo era un títere que manejaba a su antojo, y por otro lado, Aro estaba desconcertado con Edward. No conocía demasiado al chico y no sabía a qué había venido todo aquello por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, claro cuando se encontraba en la empresa, pues había tardado cinco días en volver de Alemania. Bella suspiró.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y una fila de mujeres entró por ella. No sabría decir cual estaba más hermosa ese día si Esme con su pelo de caramelo y precioso traje rojo oscuro de madrina o si Renné a la cual le brillaban los ojos de felicidad y parecía más saludable que en los últimos cinco años, su bonito vestido color azul la hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era y eso que para nada era una mujer mayor. Pero sus amigas, con sus vestidos largos, perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas parecían diosas mitológicas o esa impresión le dio a ella. Rosalie vestía un hermoso vestido negro y plateado que hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, su exótico cuerpo, su espalda descubierta haría que muchos hombres quisieran perderse en ella esa noche. Emmet se moriría si ese día si veía a Royce King tocar a Rosalie así vestida, sin embargo los ojos de Rosalie brillaban como antes lo habían hecho y eso no pasó desapercibido para Bella. Jessica iba radiante con su vestido burdeos de escote pronunciado, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, eso siempre, y con su caída de vuelo, parecía un hada que simplemente flotaba o levitaba, Jessica intentaría encontrar a su príncipe azul esta noche también y sería implacable con ese hombre. Angela lucía tan dulce como siempre, su vestido lavanda revelaba a una mujer no solo hermosa, sino adorable y también sensual. Bella sabía que Ángela ansiaba que Ben pusiera un anillo en su mano y si el chico no se decidía ese día era para matarlo, Ángela estaba más bonita que nunca, tampoco ella escaparía a los ojos de los asistentes a su boda. Y Kate… su pelo dorado y lacio caía a los lados de su cara, su piel blanca contrastaba con esos labios suyos rojos. El vestido morado de Kate era asombroso, mostraba a la mujer segura de sí misma que era, pero a la vez tan soñadora, tan encantadora…

- ¡Wow! Me acabáis de dejar sin palabras.- Bella les sonrió y se sintió un poquito menos nerviosa al estar rodeada de la gente que quería. Sus amigas eran una parte fundamental para ella. Pero pronto no estarían viviendo en la misma ciudad, como había sido toda su vida, como pensó que sería siempre.

- Pero tú serás la mas hermosa.- En ese momento Alice entraba con su vestido de novia en los brazos, el cual extendió en su cama. Hermosa como un duendecillo sacado de un cuento de hadas Alice llevaba un vestido largo verde clarito y un brillo especial en su rostro. Bella se fijó en el anillo con un hermoso diamante que portaba en su dedo y sonrió. Jasper por fin había superado el miedo a Carlisle y le había pedido a Alice que fuera su esposa, la pequeña de los Cullen no podía estar más feliz. Una lástima que en breve también tuviera que separarse de ella.

Bella se puso una fina bata y se sentó frente al tocador. Sus amigas empezaron a arreglarle el pelo, las uñas, a maquillarla a la vez que cotilleaban y conversaban, mientras ella dejaba volar su mente y sus recuerdos.

El día que Edward volvió de Alemania había sido realmente agotador para ella. Había discutido con Peter y por consiguiente con Aro. El chico, creyendo que estaba a cargo de la imagen de Vulturi Corporation había publicado información confidencial sobre los nuevos productos, además de manera errónea, ahora la competencia se relamía los labios y la imagen de la empresa caía. La ausencia de Edward no solo de Edimburgo sino del país a tan solo días de la boda no ayudaba a nada.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en la cama viendo un capitulo de su serie favorita, Anatomía de Grey cuando la puerta se abrió, después de saltar de susto que se llevó vio a Edward Cullen. Alto, imponente y hermoso, demasiado hermoso para su salud mental.

- Esta mañana volví de Alemania, no me sorprendió demasiado no encontrarte en nuestra casa.- Bella frunció el ceño, esa no era su casa, era la de él.- Pero nada comparado con la sorpresa que me llevé al no encontrar mi coche donde lo dejé. Por supuesto, supuse que tú lo habías cogido para volver, te iba a telefonear para preguntarte, pero…

En ese momento la sangre de Isabella hervía de la rabia, no había sido capaz de llamarla para hablar, no ya de los preparativos de la boda, sino al menos de la situación con Aro y las cosas en la empresa, ¿y sí se había acordado en llamarla para preguntarle por su coche? ¡Estúpido!

Los ojos de Bella lo fulminaron.- No me interesan tus historias, Cullen. Ahora, si me dejas, quiero ver como Alec e Isi se casan.

Pero Edward, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, avanzó hasta la pantalla plana que Bella tenía en su dormitorio y apagó el aparato. Se situó frente a Bella.

- Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que inmediatamente un agente de policía me telefoneó diciéndome que habían encontrado un volvo plateado aparcado en un suburbio de Edimburgo y que ese vehículo aparecía registrado a mi nombre.

Bella se levantó de la cama e intentó apartarlo, pero Edward le sujeto las manos.

- En serio, Anatomia de Grey es mas interesante que la absurda historia sobre tu querido volvo plateado, ahora si me haces el favor de irte…

- ¡Has destrozado mi coche!- Bella puso cara de escandalizada y sorprendida, pero Edward ya había aprendido a leer los ojos de Isabella Swan y sabía cuando mentía, además ella arrugaba un poco su ceño, era solo levemente, no tanto como cuando se enfadaba o estaba tremendamente concentrada.- ¡Bruja! No trates de decirme que no, los obreros me dijeron que saliste de allí con el vehiculo. ¡Lo dejaste tirado para que los vándalos lo destrozaran!

Bella se soltó de un tirón de él, se bajó de la cama y se plantó frente a Edward, alzó su dedo y lo señaló al pecho increíblemente enfada.

- ¡Eres un materialista! Solo te interesa tu coche, tus fiestas, tus viajes, tú tú tú. ¡Eres un egoísta! ¿Qué te has quedado sin coche? ¡Te aguantas! ¡Es lo menos que te merecías!

-¡No eres nadie para gritarme Bella Swan!

- ¡Te callas! ¡Llevo toda la semana solucionando los problemas que tu apoyo a Peter ha causado! ¡Corriendo de aquí para allá con tu madre y con la mía para ver cosas de la boda! ¡El torbellino de tu hermana cree que soy una barbie a la que puede vestir y desvestir tantas veces como quiera!– Bella ahora caminaba de un lado a otro y movía sus manos agitada, el chico nunca la había visto tan enfadada, era sorprendente. Bella era una mujer de estatura media, era delgada, pequeña. Su pequeña como él solía pensar en ella. Pero en verdad, era una mujer madura, fuerte y con carácter, extremadamente valiente e increíblemente hermosa. Realmente era un necio por oponerse a un matrimonio con una mujer tan impresionante. Bella Swan sería traviesa, celosa, vengativa, juguetona… pero no era la mujer manipuladora que le habían hecho ver, no era una mujer fatal. Era simplemente adorable. En ese punto Edward solo pudo reir, por su estupidez, por lo cómica que se veía ella, enfurruñada como un gatito, por la travesura que se le había ocurrido a ella, por como estaba su coche, su preciado volvo. Desde luego, solo Bella Swan se podría atrever a hacer algo así y salir casi inmune de eso. Casi, porque todavía tenía que hacerla sufrir un poquito más, no iba a permitir que le destrozara un coche cada vez que se enfadara con él.- ¡Y encima te ríes de mí! ¡Vienes a estropearme el único momento de paz que he tenido en una semana y te ríes de todo lo que te digo! ¡Eres un desvergonzado y un…ahhhh! - Edward la había besado con ferocidad al principio, le había sujetado las manos y se había apoderado de sus labios sorprendiéndola. Pero en seguida su cuerpo pareció reconocer ese sabor dulce y embriagante de él y recordó en que medida parecía pertenecerle, porque le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él había empezado.

Bella sonrió al recordar ese beso y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, había sido allí mismo, en la habitación blanca y rosada donde se preparaba para casarse con él.

- ¿Y ese rubor Bella? ¿Algún pensamiento pecaminoso el día de tu boda? ¿El recuerdo del beso que te hizo desear mas y constatar que ningún hombre en el planeta podría besarte como el hombre con el que te vas a casar?

- ¡Jessica!- Ángela la reprendió y las otras rieron.- No la molestes, seguro está nerviosa, como todas las novias. Bella suspiró y dejó que continuaran con su cabello, se lo alisaban, le hacían tirabuzones, se lo trenzaban... Aquel beso se había vuelto dulce, tranquilo, delicioso… Edward le había soltado las manos para acariciarle la cara y el cuello, de la manera en que él había hecho otras veces, ella aprovechó su libertad para acariciarle su cabello broncíneo y deleitarse con él, con sus labios y su piel.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Edward había sonreído socarrón al comprobar el efecto que aún causaba en ella. Bella, de pronto, se sentía especialmente tranquila, se sentía bien.

- Ahora sí, escúchame.- Le había susurrado Edward, con sus manos en su cara sin soltarla.- Se todo lo que ha pasado en la empresa estos días, mi secretaria…

- Carmen

- Carmen.- Edward nunca lograba recordar el dichoso nombre de la "buena mujer". Ella siempre se ponía de parte de Bella.- Y, no quiero que nadie se entere, eres la única a la que se lo voy a decir, pero tengo al mejor abogado en finanzas investigando las cuentas y los movimientos de Aro, espero que esto no salga de aquí, solo te lo digo para que dejes de pensar estupideces de una vez.

- ¡Yo no pienso estupideces!

- Sí, si lo haces. Porque crees que estás sola frente a ese hombre y no es así. Cuantas con Charlie, con Carlisle y cuentas conmigo. Aparte de nuestros problemas o diferencias en este asunto cuentas conmigo, no me olvido de Aro ni del daño que quiere hacernos, pero por favor, entiende, también estoy al frente de la mayor parte de Cullen Enterprise. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

Era lo mas en serio que Edward había hablado con ella, tenían que aclarar ese punto, pero Bella no se había atrevido a decirle lo sola que siempre se había sentido frente a Aro, de todas maneras él ahora le estaba diciendo que en lo profesional estaría a su lado. Aunque había apoyado a Peter…

- Me gustaría que en el trabajo no mezclásemos nuestros problemas, es agotador, por favor.- Le había pedido ella. Edward simplemente había asentido de manera solemne y la había besado de nuevo, pero esta vez un corto y dulce beso. Después había sonreído pícaramente.

- No pienses que el asunto del volvo se quedará así, no pequeña, me las pagaras. Has destrozado a mi tesoro y eso no se queda así. Por lo pronto solo quiero decirte que después de la boda viviremos en Londres y no hay discusión al respecto.

Londres… ciudad cosmopolita, capital cultural, financiera, un lugar lleno de teatros, música y gente. Libertad. Esa simple palabra, tan importante, tan valorada, tan ansiada y tan temida en ese momento por Bella. Londres significaba libertad y libertinaje para Edward Cullen.

Bella retorció las manos y se mordió los labios. Todavía no había sido capaz de decirle a su madre que se iría a Londres a vivir en dos días, había planeado decírselo después de la boda, Renné ya estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo lo demás. A ella tampoco la podría ver siempre que quisiera.

- Cariño, no te muerdas los labios, Rose te los acaba de pintar.- Le decía su buena madre de la manera más cariñosa posible.

- Mamá.

Esa simple palabra bastó para que Renné apartara a todas y abrazara a su hija mientras le susurraba cosas al oído. "Eres la mejor hija que hubiese podido desear", "estas a tiempo de huir, lo sabes, no pasa nada, siempre he confiado en mi intuición, pero si necesitas tiempo podemos llamar a Jake para que te saque de aquí," "te quiero y no te preocupes por lo de Londres, solo es temporal, sí, lo se, no pasa nada", "eres hermosa, Isabella, pero hoy tu luz brilla más que nunca, niña, encuentra ese significado…"

Renné se despedía de su hija, de su pequeña niña, ese día ella se casaría y formaría su propia familia, de eso estaba más que segura. Su Isabella, su hijita de ojos chocolate y piel como la nieve, su pequeña Blancanieves, como había pensado en ella alguna vez.

Las chicas cogieron su vestido de novia para ponérselo, una vez más Bella dejó volar sus recuerdos a los últimos días.

- ¿Londres? ¡No!- Londres era Edward fuera de casa todo el día, yendo a fiestas y eventos sociales, encontrándose con una mujer distinta cada noche, y ella no conocía a nadie en Londres.- ¿Qué pasa con la casa de Dunbar? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestras familias? ¿Te vas a ir ahora que has vuelto a Edimburgo? ¿Le vas a hacer eso a Esme?

Edward se tocó el puente de la nariz, Bella había dado en el clavo, Esme esperaba que se quedaran a vivir en Cartron Point, pero eso sería una locura encontrándose en la situación en la que se encontraban Bella y él, ya se imaginaba a su madre todo el día preocupada por su matrimonio, preguntando, indagando. Esme, a pesar de saber que esa unión era un acuerdo, no aceptaría que no surgiera entre ellos un sentimiento distinto. Esme siempre sería una romántica. Además, en su viaje a Alemania había descubierto que alguien estaba pasando información confidencial de la empresa a la competencia, seguramente desde Londres y, no sabía por qué, intuía que Aro también podría estar detrás de eso. Debía estar en Londres al menos hasta solucionar ese problema.

- Es necesario, así que te sugiero que empieces a hacer el equipaje.- Bella hizo ademán de protestar pero Edward le puso un dedo en su boca para acallarla.- Te lo contaré, a su tiempo. Y ahora te pido que te cambies de ropa porque vamos a salir. No empieces a protestar otra vez, siempre tienes que decir la última palabra.- Edward resopló.- Te espero abajo, apresúrate.

Isabella notaba como Kate le iba abrochando los botones de su vestido, uno a uno, despacio y con delicadeza. Era un ritual vestir a la novia. "Tus ojos brillan, no vas tan disgustada al altar como te haces pensar, se feliz Bella Swan." Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ¿qué estaría haciendo Edward ahora?

Kate le dio la vuelta y la enfrentó al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Siempre le había tenido pudor a esto, no quería verse vestida de novia, de blanco, haciendo algo tan común como casarse, como entregarle tu vida a otra persona.

- Eres una mujer valiente, abre los ojos y ve lo hermosa que estas. Lista para pelear como una guerrera.- Le susurró Rose al oído. Bella respiró hondo y lentamente abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la mujer del espejo. Su cabello estaba sujeto por un recogido bajo y caía a un lado. Suaves rizos y tirabuzones, acompañados de una bonita trenza. Su maquillaje era suave, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillabas y sus labios estaban rojos. Pero el vestido, para ella era simplemente precioso. ¿Le gustaría a él? Bella sonrió, había tantas cosas en las que pensar y a ella solo le preocupaba si cabía la posibilidad de que le gustase al que pronto se convertiría en su marido.

Bella no lo había hecho esperar demasiado esa tarde. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una bonita blusa, al encontrarse con Edward, él la había cogido de la mano y la había guiado hacia la salida. Se encontró frente a un Aston Martin Vanquish negro. Su ceño se arrugó y gruñó frustrada. Ella le destrozaba su preciado Volvo y él volvía con esto. Un coche impresionante. Edward sonrió socarrón y arrogante, le había jodido que le destrozara el coche pero afortunadamente los autos eran un hobby familiar y poseía varios de ellos. _¿Dónde vamos? _Le había preguntado Bella, pero Edward no le había contestado nada en claro, simplemente se había limitado a decirle que como futuros esposos tenían compromisos que atender.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a su destino, Bella supo que Edward la había llevado a esos cursillos prematrimoniales, opcionales, que el párroco que los casaría ofrecía en su iglesia y que ella muy educadamente había declinado alegando que su tiempo libre no era muy frecuente y que ya había acudido a unos cuando una amiga planeó casarse unos años atrás. En verdad, había asistido a media sesión de ellas una de las veces que Jessica creyó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul y que sería buena idea pedirlo en matrimonio, por suerte el enamoramiento le había durado tan solo media hora más. En cuanto el cura comenzó a hablar, Jess cambió de ideas y de sentimientos. Edward parecía divertirse antes las protestas de Isabella, ni en una iglesia podía quedarse callada. El padre Mathew lo había telefoneado para contarle lo útil que podría ser ese cursillo para su futura vida en común y como Edward pensaba que iban a necesitar tenerlas todas consigo para que su extraña relación funcionara decidió que sería genial contar con el beneplácito de Dios.

Por mala suerte Bella había tenido razón al decirle que ese curso era una pérdida de tiempo. El padre Mathew se pasó hablando cuatro horas y media de temas que ellos ya tenían resueltos en su extraña relación. Ellos habían decidido ser fieles y ambos estaban seguros de eso, además los celos no tenían cabida en una relación en la que no había amor. El padre Mathew parecía ser un devoto fiel de la sangre de Cristo, pues en esas cuatro horas y media se bebió dos botellas de vino francés él solo y su lengua se enredaba sin entender lo que decía. Al final los despidió de los mas feliz del mundo jurando que eran la pareja perfecta y prometiéndoles una ceremonia preciosa y emotiva. "_Te lo dije, es una pérdida de tiempo_". Decía Bella en risas. Y verla reír sinceramente y de forma relajada era la cosa más sorprendente que hubiese podido presenciar

- Vamos a dar un paseo, Bella.

- No se… mañana hay una junta a primera hora y después tengo que ir con Renné a ultimar unos detalles que faltan de mi ajuar, el cual tengo que decirte que tanto Esme como Renné se han empeñado en trasladar a Cartron Point... además, me acabas de decir que tengo que mudarme a Londres en unos días y no se por cuánto tiempo será eso…

- Está bien, está bien, te llevaré a casa pequeña.- Edward comprendió que Bella no estaba para nada contenta con él, ni mucho menos con la idea de tener que irse a vivir a una ciudad nueva con un marido que no la amaba, ni amaba tampoco, dejaría que Bella asimilara la inminente mudanza en los cinco días que quedaban para la boda. Le daría su espacio, pero antes se permitiría saborear sus dulces labios una vez mas esa noche. Edward la había besado de la forma más dulce posible y la había acariciado cariñosamente, para después dejarla en la puerta de su casa con la mente nublada y el estómago lleno de mariposas.

Alice la puso unos bonitos pendientes, finos y elegantes. Unos hermosos pequeños diamantes. "Es orgulloso y a veces cabezota, se fuerte en Londres, pero no olvides una cosa: el corazón de un Cullen solo elige una vez y lo refleja en los ojos." Alice la besó y le dio la bienvenida a la familia Cullen. Llegó el turno de Ángela, quien le colocó una pequeña gargantilla a juego con los pendientes, se acercó a su oído fingiendo problemas para abrochársela. "Su mirada me recuerda a la de Ben cuando me mira y tus mejillas se sonrojan al igual que las mías. Serás la novia mas hermosa."

- Yo no te voy a colocar ninguna joya, tan solo tengo un papel para ti.

Bella cogió una pequeña nota y la desdobló.

_Pequeña, ya todo está decidido. Te esperaré en el altar y estoy seguro de que me maravillaré con tu belleza una vez más. Hagamos de esta boda algo real, al menos por hoy. Es nuestro día y el de nuestras familias. Preciosa, disfrutémoslo. Te esperaré y diré que sí. _

_Edward Cullen._

Bella sonrió y después le pidió a Renné que le pusiera la bonita pulsera que Edward le había regalado.

Esme le colocaría un bonito tocado.

- Bella cariño, me gustaría que utilizaras esta diadema. Ha pertenecido a la familia Cullen por años. Yo la llevé en mi boda, asi como la madre de Carlisle en la suya.

- Esme no creo que yo deba…

- Pronto serás lady Cullen, eres la indicada hija mía.

Una elegante y antigua tiara fue la que Esme colocó en el cabello de Isabella Swan orgullosamente. Su corazón estaba pleno y rebosante de alegría, su hijo se casaba con la mujer indicada.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pusieron en pie y Edward Cullen se giró en su posición para tener plena vista de la dama que avanzaría hasta él. ¿No se arrepentiría en último momento, verdad? El le había mandado esa nota con Rosalie, le había dicho que él estaría allí, que diría que si. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no se casaba con él? Volvería a Londres solo y continuaría con su vida alejada de su familia como antes. No, eso no. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, porque si ella se iba él lo único que podría hacer sería seguirla hasta hacerla volver a su lado.

Y en ese momento la vio. Un ángel avanzaba por el pasillo, más parecía levitar que andar. Sus ojos chocolates lo miraban con un brillo especial, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sabía que ella podría estar odiando ese momento, pues todos la miraban, pero ella, ese ángel solo lo miraba a él, y sabía que lo hacía en busca de estabilidad y fuerza, en busca de esa conexión que parecía existir entre ellos y que apareció. Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y lo conectó a la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia él y entonces todos desaparecieron, hasta Charlie que la sostenía del brazo. Iba hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca. Su vestido blanco inmaculado hacía de ella un ser celestial y puro. Y entonces estuvo seguro, ella era así, era el ser más bondadoso que nunca hubiese podido conocer, era desinteresada, cabezota y divertida. Una mujer sincera, no sabía mentir, cuando lo intentaba sus mejillas se enrojecían y su mirada se desviaba. Se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, pero también cuando estaba excitada. Su marera de acariciarle el cabello mientras la besaba era la cosa más dulce y cariñosa que le habían hecho nunca. Su piel era más suave aún que la seda. Parecía tan frágil… pero ese ángel era fuerte y justo. Sus gemidos mientras la hacía suya había sido el sonido más placentero jamás escuchado. Le divertía cuando se enfadaba, como un gatito travieso, le enloquecía y le ocupaba su mente a cada instante, pero también su corazón. En su vida jamás se encontraría con alguien como ella. Su vestido hacía de ella mas princesa de lo que comúnmente parecía, sofisticada e inteligente, la mujer que avanzaba hacia él era la más digna para la tan antigua dinastía Cullen. Esme tenía razón, pero lo más importante, ella era la única por la que renunciaría a su antigua vida y no le dolería. La única mujer que había hecho que de pronto el sol saliera en su vida, un ser que parecía irreal, etéreo e inalcanzable, fascinante.

Ya llegaba a él, con su vestido blanco flotando hacía él, radiante y sonriente, estaba muy cerca y esos ojos achocolatados lo miraron de tal forma que supo que ella diría sí, es mas, que ella se quedaría con él, que era la indicada, que ya nunca más querría llevar esa vida de libertad que llevaba antes, porque su libertad ahora era ella y esa constatación le dio esperanza e hizo que su corazón se paralizara un segundo, tan solo uno y entonces lo supo y toda su vida cambió porque ella era su vida.

Amaba a Isabella Swan por encima de todas las cosas y esa era su única verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Siento muchísimo haber desparecido tanto tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, a ver que os parece, algunas cosas de él han salido solas, conforme la marcha, otras ya estaban pensadas desde hace tiempo, al final ha quedado esto.**

**Pero antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a sistercullen, por su apoyo y a todas las nuevas lectoras. **

**Ahora, un beso a todas!**

Capitulo 14 Peleas, reencuentros y sorpresas

La boda de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen fue un acontecimiento inolvidable no solo para los novios.

Cuando el cura pronunció eso de "hable ahora o calle para siempre", Bella, por primera vez en su vida y sin saber por qué rezó. Y lo hizo para que en esa iglesia no se escuchase nada, ni el silbido de un pájaro, ni una corriente de aire entrometida dispuesta a contemplar aquella ceremonia. Sus rezos dieron su fruto, reinó el silencio.

Edward, mas que rezar, rogó e imploró porque ella dijera sí, solo necesitaba un sí, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración, se relajó cuando escuchó el consentimiento firme y seguro de ella, no hubo titubeos, no hubo dudas, fue un sí claro y alto. Sin embargo su sí estuvo cargado de pasión, de sueños, de emociones, de amor, de esperanza. Edward Cullen estaba esperanzado el día de su boda y ese hecho le pareció la sensación mas extraña de su vida, más que el profundo amor recién descubierto. De pronto la idea de estar casado con esa mujer se le antojaba el mejor plan de vida que pudiera encontrar. Ella era su esperanza de ser feliz. Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y la besó de la manera más dulce y delicada que pueda haber, como si ella fuese un finísimo cristal que se pudiese quebrar en cualquier momento. La novia suspiró en los labios de su novio y llevó a sus manos a su nuca, hundió los dedos en ese pelo desordenado que era su perdición y contestó al romántico beso de su ya marido. Cuando se separaron ambos sonreían.

Edward contuvo un "te amo" en sus labios. No lo dijo, ella no estaba prepara aún para escuchar la magnitud y profundidad de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo decirle a ella que le había entregado su corazón y que tenía la certeza indiscutible de que jamás en su vida podría volver a amar a nadie con la misma intensidad que a ella?

- Pequeña, eres la novia mas hermosa que haya visto jamás.- Los ojos de ella brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sonreía, Bella parecía realmente feliz en ese momento y estaba con él. Sí, definitivamente el día de su boda era un día cargado de esperanza.

Los novios bailaban un precioso vals en el centro de la pista del salón de baile de Cartron Point, parecía que sonreían y bromeaban entre sí. Rosalie sintió una punzada mas que saludable de celos. Ella anhelaba esto y lo había perdido porque no era capaz de amar a otro hombre que no fuera el alocado e irresponsable Emmet Cullen. Horas antes de la boda se había visto con Royce y había roto con él, quien había tratado de convencerla para que rectificara su decisión. Royce le ofrecía estabilidad, una boda en una bonita iglesia acompañados de toda su familia y amigos, una casita con un jardín para cuidar y niños. Pero Royce era celoso y posesivo, era un hombre machista que además vivía de las apariencias, no podía traicionar de esa manera a su corazón que estaba ya agrietado tras el fracaso con Emmet.

- Rosalie

- ¿Royce? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Allí estaba ese hombre al que horas antes había rechazado. Su rostro parecía querer mostrar angustia, cariño, pero ese era un hombre de doble filo, sus ojos se veían desafiantes.

- Quisiera… quisiera que habláramos, por favor.

- Yo… no creo que… quiero decir… ya hablamos ¿no?- Rosalie se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que se encontraban prácticamente a solas, pues estaban fuera en el jardín, la mayoría de los invitados contemplaba el vals de los novios, otros ya se habían unido al baile. La mirada de Royce se tornaba cada vez mas amenazante.

- Tú hablaste, yo no dije nada, preciosura.- Royce agarró a Rosalie de la cintura y la acercó a él apretándola fuerte. Rose hizo una mueca de dolor, pero él la ignoró.- Realmente he invertido mucho en ti. He sacrificado mi tiempo contigo, ¿pensabas que podías dejarme así sin más? Rose, Rose… eres mía, me convienes y yo te convengo a ti. Ahora les anunciaremos a todos tus amiguitos nuestro noviazgo. Se ven buenas personas, una pena que vayas a tener que dejar de verlos, creo que lo único que quieren es separarnos y eso no lo puedo permitir.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Hemos roto, no vamos a anunciar nada y yo no soy tuya, ¡no soy de nadie! Márchate, esto es una boda y tú no estás invitado.

- No lo entiendes. Tengo muchos planes para nosotros y tu estúpido capricho por ese nene no va a echarlos todos a perder. Ven aquí hermosa, esos labios son solo míos, pobre de ti si los toca otro.

Royce apretó con su agarre a Rosalie clavándole sus dedos en la cintura y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta realmente de donde se había metido al aceptar su primera cita con él. Era un hombre violento y peligroso y ella había sido una idiota por creer ver lo que no era, pero Rosalie Hale no era una mujer miedosa ni que se dejaba amenazar. Si ese hombre pensaba que podía asustarla y hacer con ella lo que quisiera iba listo. Alzó su rodilla y la hincó con toda la fuerza que encontró en su entrepierna. La cara de Royce pasó de arrogancia a dolor, musitó un quejido y después se puso verde, tras eso Rose le clavó su perfecto tacón de aguja en uno de sus pies y supo de había traspasado los zapatos de piel de King.

- Nadie me amenaza y sale indemne.

- Eres una maldita zorra.- Royce miró a Rosalie con todo el odio que encontró en su interior y ella supo que esto no se acababa ahí. Royce se iba a convertir en un problema para ella, en un grave y peligroso problema. Y en ese momento sintió miedo.

- Nadie le dice eso a mi rubia y se va de rositas, King. Creo que la dama te ha dicho que te vayas, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No conoces la salida? Pues estamos de suerte, yo sí y tengo verdaderas ganas de acompañarte.

La furia de Emmet se dejaba ver en cada poro de su piel, sus ojos ardían con puro fuego y odio. Rose por primera vez no fue capaz de decir nada. Él lo había presenciado todo y ahora además de estar asustada se sentía patética por haber caído en las garras de alguien como King. Emmet agarró a Royce por los hombros y lo sacó de la casa, cuando volvió traía una sonrisa en la cara y no había rastro de King por ningún lugar. Sin embargo su sonrisa con hoyuelos desapareció en cuanto vio a Rosalie clavada en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó y blanca como la nieve. La chica rubia vio que Emmet pasaba por su lado y salía al jardín dirigiéndose a un lugar donde no había nadie.

- Emmet yo…

- No, Rose, no. No digas nada ¿quieres?- Rosalie contuvo un sollozo. Él había estado semanas llamándola, intentando hablar con ella, enviándole flores, notas y cartas de amor y ella lo había ignorado. Sabía que él había estado pasándolo mal y ella se había dedicado a jugar a la parejita feliz con Royce hasta que se había visto en peligro, entonces él había corrido a ayudarla. Y ahora estaba enfadado con ella y decepcionado, podía verlo en los ojos castaños de él. Nunca más volvería a sentir nada por ella y si era verdad que la había amado ella se había encargado de acabar con ese amor y todo por su estupidez. Emmet caminaba de un lado a otro y apretaba los puños con fuerza- ¡Dios! Llevo días, no, llevo semanas intentando convencerte de lo que siento por ti y ¿me cambias por ese? ¿Te has enamorado de él acaso? ¿Has cambiado tanto como para poder sentir algo por un animal como ese?

- No… Emmet lo siento, yo solo…

- No lo amas entonces.- Afirmó Emmet y Rosalie, llorosa, negó rápidamente, entonces Emmet sonrió y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo.- Eso está mejor rubia porque he tenido de partirle la nariz a ese desgraciado y creo que un par de costillas también… y posiblemente tenga alguna fractura en un pie, pero eso no fue culpa mía se cayó en los últimos escalones de la entrada, tiene un pésimo aguante en una pelea, tengo que decirte. Es un mequetrefe que no vale nada.

- Lo se. – Rosalie suspiró, Emmet seguía caminando de un sitio a otro pero podía notar que ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes ni decepcionado, ¿sería verdad que para él fuese tan importante que ella no amase a otro? Rose sonrió para sí misma, ¿como siquiera había pensado, tanto él como ella, que podría amar a un hombre como Royce o a otro cualquiera, sobre todo después de haber estado en los brazos de alguien como Emmet?, era tan absurdo…

- No te rías rubia, que no tiene ninguna gracia. Si ese tipo te toca otra vez lo voy a matar, claro si no lo matas tú antes con algún tacón de aguja de esos tuyos. Te defiendes muy bien, tengo que admitirlo, eso si.

Emmet se paró enfrente de Rosalie y la miró detenidamente. Estaba realmente hermosa esa noche y ella tenía que sentir algo por él todavía, lo que ellos habían tenido no podía haberse acabado así tan de repente. No sabía cómo pero debía hacer que su rubia estuviese a su lado de nuevo. Miró sus labios, tan suaves y sexys, siempre le habían parecido los labios más tentadores del mundo y mira que había besado labios a lo largo de su vida, pero ningunos como los de Rosalie Hale. Se acercó mas a ella y acarició la cintura rodeándosela, en un gesto le dio a entender que quería que se acercara, ella lo comprendió y dio un paso más hacia él. Estaba a un centímetro de distancia cuando Emmet con su otra mano acarició la mejilla de Rose y después su rubio cabello y la besó como solo él lo hacía, con sus besos apasionados y juguetones, pero esta vez había algo diferente y Rose lo notó en seguida. La besaba con amor, ese hombre la amaba tanto como ella a él. Se había comportado como una necia todas esas semanas y lo había hecho sufrir por su desconfianza e inseguridad. No lo había creído. Pero ahora sí y haría lo que hiciera falta por remediar su error. Comenzó por responder al beso. Pasó las manos por el pecho de Emmet y las puso en sus hombros anchos y varoniles, cuando se separaron les faltaba el aire.

- Yo también te amo.- confesó Rose con un hilo de voz, pero con seguridad.

- ¿Entonces me crees? ¿Crees que te amo con todo mi corazón?

- Si cariño, te creo y siempre lo voy a hacer. Yo… lo siento tanto… he sido una tonta, yo… tenía que haberte escuchado mas, tenía que haberte dado una oportunidad mas.

- Shhh no pasa nada rubia, vamos a estar juntos siempre verdad.- Rose le sonrío y volvió a besarlo con todas las ganas que había reprimido esas semanas, cuando finalizó el beso los ojos de Emmet brillaban con deseo y picardía.- eso sí rubia, nada de niños mimados y psicópatas para darme celos ¿eh? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado todas estas semanas?

- ¡Joder Emmet! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Te revolcabas con todas las que te daba la gana! Te lo merecías por mujeriego y engreído, ¡y no te rías!- Su Rosalie había vuelto y a él le gustaba así, enérgica, con genio y retadora, así era su rubia.

- Cariño, ellas ya no existen, en mi mundo solo estás tú y asi va a ser siempre.

- Mas te vale, porque si no mis tacones de aguja van a salir al ataque de nuevo.

- Dios me libre querida, esos tacones son mortales. Anda ven, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? Esos novios no tienen ni idea de lo que es bailar.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y le sonrió feliz a Edward cuando vio a Emmet y Rosalie entrar juntos y del brazo al salón de baile. Estaba segura que una vez arreglaran todos sus problemas y aclararan sus dudas iban a ser felices para siempre. Emmet había aprendido la lección, se había visto sin ella justo cuando había descubierto cuan enamorado estaba. No, Emmet no la dejaría marchar ahora que la tenía y lo mejor todavía, a él le gustaba Rose tal y como era, no intentaría cambiarla ni la obligaría a dejar de hacer lo que más le gustaba.

- Parece que ellos por fin han hablado. Me alegra que vuelvan a estar juntos.

- Sí, he de admitir que Emmet deprimido es desesperante.- Edward le sonrió. Bella pasó la vista por el salón. Allí estaban todos los amigos y familiares de los Cullen y los Swan, incluso la tia abuela Marie estaba allí, tan vieja y chocha como siempre, pues desde que Bella recordase Marie había sido vieja, arrugada y regañona. Reparó en Tanya Delani, la hermosa amiga rubia de Edward. Tenía que admitir que era una de las mujeres mas bellas que jamás hubiese visto, jamás podría competir contra ella, pues ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio se resistiría a semejante belleza? Recordó cuando Edward se la presentó a la salida de la Iglesia, se había quedado con la boca abierta nada mas verla.

- Pequeña déjame presentarte a Tanya Denali, ella es mi mejor amiga. Tanya ella es Bella Cullen, mi esposa.- Bella se estremeció al escuchar como la había llamado Edward. Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba por su nuevo apellido, Bella Cullen, le resultó extraño, pero no mas que la forma en la que había dicho mi esposa.

- Es un placer Bella Cullen.- Tanya le sonrió amigablemente.- Umm… me gusta como suena. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti y me moría de ganas de conocerte.

- Sí, Edward también me ha hablado de ti.- No podía decir que fuese un placer porque no lo era, para nada resultaba placentero saber que Edward en Londres estaba rodeado constantemente de mujeres tan exuberantes y hermosas como Tanya, quien seguramente era o había sido algo mas que su amiga, encima tenía el descaro de presentársela el condenado.

- Ha saber lo que este te ha contado de mi. Bueno, Bella, se que os venís a Londres, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que te haga falta, ¿eh?

Bella frustrada y enfadada, además de celosa, aunque nunca jamás lo reconocería, solo había podido sonreírle y agradecerle por su ofrecimiento de ayuda. La verdad es que Tanya le había parecido una buena persona, no la arpía creída que se había formado en su mente. Bella sonrió, Tanya también parecía una chica divertida, su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que les caería genial a sus amigas, no podría despedazarla delante de ellas. La rubia de pelo largo y lacio coqueteaba de una forma mas que evidente con un musculoso chico moreno.

- Vaya, el acompañante de Tanya esta buenísimo.

- ¿Qué?- Edward la miró con la furia en sus ojos, Bella se puso colorada y titubeó un intento de Yo… bueno… es que… que no tenían sentido alguno.- ¡Por Dios que te acabas de casar conmigo! Contrólate un poco que todavía llevas hasta el vestido de novia puesto.

- No es lo que piensas, es que, míralos, parecen sacados del anuncio de un perfume en una revista de moda.

- Buah, ese no es para Tanya, ya veras, le va a durar dos días.

- ¿Estas celoso?- Bella lo miró y alzó una ceja desafiante que decía que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a pelear con él, pero Edward ese día tenía muchas cosas en mente con Bella, aunque ninguna de ellas era discutir.

- Ciertamente sí, estoy celoso de que mi esposa mire a otros el día de nuestra boda.- Bella le sonrió y le besó, pasó disimuladamente su lengua por el labio inferior de Edward. Él sonrió y le atrapó el labio inferior disimuladamente. A lo que ella respondió agarrándolo de la nuca y apretándolo mas contra sí para poder besarlo mejo. Un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

- Gatita, contrólate ¿eh? No violes a este hombre en medio de un salón lleno de gente, no quedaría muy bien visto.

- Jacob, no seas estúpido.

Jacob se había acercado con Kate a la pareja para charlar un rato con ellos, casi no habían podido hablar con su amiga en todo el día y además querían asegurarse de que no se había casado con un psicópata, un maltratador de mujeres o un asesino en serie. En opinión de Jacob Black, Edward Cullen era un creído y un arrogante, pero en definitiva, no le parecía mala persona, además que sabía el genio que podía llegar a tener su amiga y a ella le hacía falta un hombre fuerte, con carácter para poder lidiar con ella las veces que fuesen necesarias. Para Kate, sencillamente era encantador y pensaba que su amiga no podría haber encontrado mejor pareja que él.

En ese momento Tanya se acercó a los cuatro con su acompañante, esta venía sonriendo con picardía tras escuchar los comentarios escandalosos y obscenos de su moreno.

- Edward, Bella, quiero presentaros a Carlos. Carlos, ellos son Edward y Bella Cullen, como ves, los novios. Carlos es de España, pero viaja a Londres con bastante frecuencia por su trabajo.

- Es un placer. Espero te estés divirtiendo.- Bella se mostró cortés con Carlos. Tenía que reconocer que era el estereotipo de español perfecto. Alto, moreno, fuerte y de ojos oscuros. Una tentación. Aunque no para ella, su tentación estaba a su lado y ya complicaba lo suficiente su vida como para buscarse otra.- Ellos son Jacob Black y Kate Denali, unos grandes amigos míos.

- ¿Denali has dicho? ¿Kate Denali?-Tanya sonaba incrédula. Se giró para mirar de frente a Kate, la amiga de Bella. Delgada, rubia, su labio superior formaba un bonito corazón, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo en un día despejado, así como habían sido desde el primer día, desde que su madre le permitiera acunarla y la contemplara con plenitud por primera vez.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Katy?

-¿Qué…?- ¿Esa mujer estaba loca? ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Kate repasó mentalmente en un segundo si había algún médico en la boda, le parecía que sí. Uno de los hijos de Elisabeth, la hermana de lady Esme era cirujano, un cirujano sería suficiente, ¿verdad? No quería presenciar un ataque al corazón, ella era demasiado joven y bonita para morir. Joven y bonita, a decir verdad era tan rubia como ella y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de ella, pero era mas alta, sí, y mas delgada también, una talla mas delgada y unos cinco años mayor…

- ¡Madre mía!- Fue Bella la que gritó ahora y todos se volvieron a mirarla. Edward la agarró por la cintura preocupado por ella. ¿Se había visto tan sobrepasada con todo esto de la boda que se iba a desmayar?- ¡Tú eres Tanya Denali!- ¿A qué venía eso? Pero si ya se la había presentado en la iglesia. No por favor, que no le montara una escena de celos porque entonces le iba a tener que gritar que solo la amaba a ella y entonces iba a salir huyendo en la moto de Jacob.

Edward, Jacob y Carlos abrieron unos ojos como platos cuando vieron que Tanya y Kate se abrazaban con efusividad y lloraban a moco tendido, Bella también lloraba y llamaba a sus amigas quienes acudían presurosas a ella. Bella entre lágrimas les decía "la ha encontrado, la ha encontrado" y al instante se ponían a llorar como ella ¿Se habían vuelto locas todas las mujeres de esa boda? Al ver la escena Renné, Esme, Elizabeth y Alice se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba pero ellas reaccionaron igual que las demás, se pusieron a llorar y a abrazar a Tanya y Kate.

- ¿Voy a por un loquero, Cullen?

- Creo que sí Black, ¿qué les pasa?

- Se les ha ido la cabeza.- Ahora era Emmet el que hablaba que se había acercado junto con Jasper.

- Sois de esos hombres que no entienden a las mujeres, ¿es cosa de familia? Menos mal que no afecta a las mujeres Cullen, pues Alice entiende perfectamente al sexo opuesto.

- ¿Le partes tú la cara o se la parto yo, Emmet?

- Tú, yo ya me he peleado esta noche.

- No os enteráis de nada. Está claro, Tanya y Kate son hermanas y acaban de reencontrarse después de años de búsqueda.

Sin duda la boda de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se había convertido en el día mas feliz de Kate y Tanya. Se habían reencontrado, ya no estaban solas en el mundo. Habían tenido una vida difícil, alejadas de su familia pero ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse y ser las hermanas que siempre debieron ser. Tanya olvidó de repente a su guapo acompañante español y Kate sus ganas de enterarse de toda la historia real de los novios y usarla para la novela que preparaba. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, conversaron durante horas, se contaron todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos veinte años de sus vidas, cuánto se habían buscado, cuánto habían investigado y lo felices que se sentían al saber que se habían encontrado.

- Pídeselo Ángela. Si él no lo ha hecho no es porque no quiera sino porque le da miedo que tú tengas dudas.

- ¿Como tú te has casado quieres que todas nos casemos no?

Las chicas chismorreaban en los baños. Ángela ansiaba tener un anillo en el dedo como el que Alice llevaba, quería que Ben le pidiera matrimonio, llevaban años juntos y ya era hora de dar un paso más en su relación. Él era su hombre, siempre lo iba a ser, nunca habría otro.

- Bella habla en serio Ang, lánzate, ponte un camisón sexy, sedúcelo y cuando esté en ese estado en el que no le importa nada con tal de meterla le dices que quieres casarte.- Todas estallaron en carcajadas ante las palabras de Jessica. Y siguieron con sus cotilleos y consejos hacia Bella y su noche de bodas que iban desde que podía encadenar a su marido a los postes de la cama, idea de Jess, por supuesto, hasta seducirlo con un romántico baño en un jacuzzi. Alice decía que prefería no imaginarse a su hermano de ninguna de esas maneras, por su salud mental, mas que nada. Tanya y Kate les decían lo alucinadas que aún estaban de haberse reencontrado y lo felices que se sentían.

- Solo falta un test de embarazo para que esto se parezca a aquel capítulo de Friends en el que Mónica y Chandler se casan. Y yo no tengo ninguno, ¿vosotras?- Rosalie las miró una a una con diversión hasta que llegó a la pequeña de los Cullen, quien por primera vez se había quedado muda.

- Yo… bueno… yo tengo uno… aquí… es decir, en mi bolso, por si alguna cree que está embarazada, vamos, pero que como no, no hay que… no hay que sacarlo.

- ¿Llevas un test de embarazo por si acaso Alice?- Rosalie se puso delante de ella en jarras.- Sácalo ahora mismo y ve a mear pequeña duende.

En menos de un segundo todas estaban registrando el bolso de Alice, leyendo las instrucciones de un test de embarazo y metiendo a la chica en el baño para que se realizara el test. En los siguientes cinco minutos ninguna dijo nada, solo veían cómo Alice caminaba de un lado a otro y se retorcía las manos. Una rayita apareció en el test y el rostro de Alice se desilusionó, pero en seguida apareció una segunda rayita y el rostro de Alice se iluminó.

- ¡Voy a ser mamá!

- ¿Estas cansada pequeña? Ha sido un día largo.

Bella iba recostada en el hombro de su marido y se dirigían a no sabía qué lugar, pero suponía que pasarían la noche en la suite de algún bonito hotel de la ciudad, en dos días partirían hacia Londres, al siguiente día cenarían con la familia para despedirse de ellos, esa noche no lo habían hecho, es mas, Edward ni le había dado tiempo para que se cambiara de ropa. Allí iba ella, con su marido, recorriendo las calles de Edimburgo en una linda limusina y aún con su traje de novia.

- Y lleno de emociones, la reconciliación de Emmet y Rose, el reencuentro de Tanya y Kate, el embarazo de Alice… vas a ser tio, Cullen.

- Y tú vas a ser tía, no olvides que eres mi esposa, también eres Cullen.- Edward le estaba acariciando el cabello suavemente y ella se dejaba relajar, era raro, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien ni tan relajada con Edward, bueno, solo la noche que lo conoció, al principio, después todo se complicó por una estupidez que ahora veía como un mentira. Edward Cullen no era un niñato para hacer esas cosas ni necesitaba hacer apuestas para ligar con una mujer. Había hablado con Rose de lo que había pasado esa noche y esta le había comentado que Tyler, tras unas cuantas copas, semanas después, le había comentado que Lauren había tenido la idea de jugarle una mala pasada a Bella y a él ese Cullen no le había caído bien desde el primer día, solo era un juego, pero bueno al fin y al cabo no llegó a nada pues se iban a casar. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería ese Edward que conoció aquella noche el Edward real? Ojalá…- Me dejé engañar, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Aquella noche que nos conocimos, me dijeron que solo querías poner celoso a Mike, ahora se que es mentira, Rose me lo dijo. Creo que debería disculparme contigo.- Enterrar el hacha de guerra y cerrar ese estúpido asunto sería un buen principio en opinión de Edward, ahí comenzaría su plan de conquista, ella tenía que enamorarse de él, tenía que intentarlo.

- Bueno, yo también creo que me dejé engañar, por lo visto era mentira eso de la apuesta de que te tenías que acostar con una de nosotras, así que supongo que también podría disculparme contigo.

- Olvidemos esa tontería preciosa.- le susurró Edward al oído, en respuesta Bella sonrió y se acurrucó mas contra él. Ella estaba tranquila, estaba confiada, con un poco de suerte se tomaría bien lo que venía a continuación.- Bueno llegamos.

Bella se enderezó, se frotó un poquito los ojos para desperezarse y salió de la limusina cuando Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

- Estamos en el puerto.- Y frente a ellos se encontraba un fantástico velero, la pasarela para acceder a él estaba tendida y las luces del barco lucían encendidas.

- Sí, así es pequeña, nos vamos a Londres.- Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida y la cogió de la mano para conducirla al interior del velero.

- Pero… nos vamos en dos días, ¿qué vamos a hacer en un barco?- La cara de Bella ahora reflejaba pánico, odiaba los barcos, se mareaba en ellos.

- Es nuestra noche de bodas esposa mía y pienso hacerte el amor mientras navegamos hacia Londres.

- ¡No podemos ir a Londres en barco!- Ahora la voz de Bella era un chillido que hizo reír a Edward.- Yo… ¡Yo me voy en coche! ¡No pienso subir a eso!

- ¿En qué coche vas a ir? La limusina se acaba de marchar- Bella se giró y comprobó que así había sido, ella no se había dado cuenta. Así que estaba sola en el puerto de Edimburgo con un hombre con el que se acababa de casar y que pensaba meterla en un barco y navegar, ¡los barcos se movían demasiado!- Todo tu equipaje está en la Rosa, que es este precioso velero que ves aquí frente a nosotros.- Edward le señaló con orgullo el hermoso barco.- Vamos a ir a Londres navegando.

- No puedes hacerme esto Cullen, sabes que odio los barco, me voy a poner enferma. ¡No puedes obligarme!

Bella había retrocedido unos pasos totalmente asustada. "¿Ah no?" había contestado Edward socarrón para pasar a cogerla y cargarla como un saco de patatas echándosela al hombro. Con una fuerte carcajada entró con ella a la Rosa.

- ¿Quién hizo que destrozaran mi Volvo? Preciosa, lo siento pero me debes una. ¡Chicos, encended motores, nos vamos a Londres!- Gritó Edward a la tripulación aún con Bella sobre los hombros, lo que pensasen los demás le traía sin cuidado. Aún con ella sujeta bajó y la llevó al camarote del capitán, suavemente la depositó en la bonita cama de matrimonio.- Y ahora, pequeña, vamos a hacer el amor, me muero por quitarte este precioso vestido de novia y descubrir la fina lencería de encaje que llevas ahí debajo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 El único lugar donde quiero estar.

- ¡Qué me estas contando, Cullen! ¡Tú no vas a tocarme después de haberme traído aquí a la fuerza!

La cara de Bella pasaba del enfado al miedo y volvía al enfado en menos de un segundo. No se lo podía creer, estaba en un velero precioso y lujoso con el hombre mas sexy que jamás se hubiese encontrado diciéndole que iban a hacer el amor. Y ella sabía de qué manera podía hacerle ese hombre el amor, la haría olvidar hasta su nombre, la haría querer tocarlo y sentirlo en todas partes. Pero estaban en un barco, que se movía y se balanceaba, que no era seguro. Podía haber una tormenta y hacer que naufragaran, podía caerse por la borda si al final se atrevía a dar un paso, sí, podría atreverse a caminar por ese barco pero entonces el balanceo la haría caerse, golpearse la cabeza y morir o como menos haría que sus tripas se retorcieran y su estomago se revolviera. ¡Iba a pasarse su noche de bodas vomitando! Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mas daba? Si ella no había querido casarse ni amaba al hombre que ahora la miraba ceñudo.

- ¿A la fuerza Isabella? Creo recordar que venías muy cómoda echada sobre mi hombre antes en el coche.

Un rubor traicionó a Bella al recordar lo bien que sus cuerpos se ajustaban y lo tranquila y segura que se había sentido recostada sobre Edward. El barco comenzó a moverse, abandonaban el puerto y partían hacia Londres, en unas horas llegarían, aunque Edward había dado órdenes precisas de alargar el trayecto, tardarían unas 6 horas más de lo previsto, así llegarían al atardecer del día siguiente. Edward miró la cara de su esposa divertido, estaba asustada y enfadada, miraba a su alrededor y aferraba sus pequeñas manos a la colcha de la cama, aun con su vestido de novia, con el pelo ligeramente ya despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos. Era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y él conseguiría que fuera suya, no sabía muy bien como, porque nunca se había enamorado antes ni había querido retener a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, pero averiguaría como llegar al corazón de Isabella Cullen.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto se está moviendo! ¡Diles que paren!- Bella estaba entrando en pánico, el camarote se le empezaba a quedar pequeño y el aire comenzaba a condensarse.- Por Dios Edward, por favor vámonos de aquí.

- No cariño, tu miedo no tiene sentido, no va a pasar nada.

Edward se acerba a ella con cuidado, la verdad era que ahora no se atrevía mucho a tocarla pues su linda esposa estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en su noche de bodas y no sabía como iba a reaccionar, tenía que intentar calmarla, hacer que ella pensase en otra cosa.

- ¡Lo siento! De veras, te pido perdón por lo de tu volvo. Te comprare uno igual si eso es lo que quieres, pero sácame de este barco.- Bella se llevó una mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor que empezaba a formarse allí, en su estómago ya sentía esos retortijones precedentes al mareo. Le faltaba el aire.- Aquí… aquí no puedo respirar bien.- Edward por fin había llegado a ella y trataba de cogerle las manos, pero ella no lo dejaba, se aferraba a la colcha como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, casi estuvo a punto de ceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían emprendido el viaje, además que la quería tener para él solo unas horas. Al principio había preparado esto como una lección por haberle destrozado el coche, ella le hacía pasar un mal rato a él y él se lo devolvía, pero tras descubrir que la amaba la idea de tenerla en un barco con él, encerrados en el camarote toda la noche le parecía maravillosa.- viviremos donde quieras, en Londres, en Dunbar, donde quieras, no protestaré, lo juro. Me comportaré como la mejor esposa delante de todos, de verdad.

- Preciosa, ya vivimos donde yo quiero, nos vamos a Londres y la verdad, me gustas mucho cuando te enfadas y protestas por todo, nos quedamos en La Rosa.

Las palabras de Edward habían sonado dulces, pero él se estaba burlando de ella. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Maldito fuera que la tenía donde quería. Se acercó muy lento a ella, su embriagante aliento la golpeó de lleno, allá donde su mano la acariciaba le provocaba un escalofrío, se mordió el labio de anticipación y se olvidó de todo hasta que un leve balanceo del barco la hizo volver a la realidad. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo apartó bruscamente.

- ¡Me quitas el aire! Me voy a asfixiar, no peor, me voy a ahogar ahí en el agua. Edward no soy una buena nadadora, nunca lo he sido.- Bella comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, sus ojos estaban acuosos, se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro, su rostro había perdido todo su color, ahora estaba mas blanca que la nieve, sus labios se habían resecado, ella respiraba agitadamente. Sabía que le tenía miedo a los barcos, pero no se había imaginado que podría llegar a ese extremo, de pronto se sintió culpable por ocasionarle este sufrimiento.

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó de pronto. La cargó como la novia que era y la sacó del camarote, subió con ella las estrechas escaleras y la llevó a cubierta, allí la acercó a la barandilla, puso sus manos en esta e hizo que se sujetara a ella. Bella seguía gimoteando y protestando, pidiendo por favor que salieran de allí, rogando porque se alejaran de la borda, cerraba los ojos cuando sentía el moverse del barco, su mente estaba totalmente ocupada en evitar vomitar allí mismo, eso era algo que no querría hacer jamás delante de él, pero estaba tan mareada que no sabía si lo conseguiría finalmente. Edward se puso a su lado y le pasó una mano por la cintura.

- Abre los ojos pequeña, por favor, abre esos preciosos ojos tuyos para mi.- le pidió dulcemente Edward.- Ábrelos y mira, esto es inmenso, en ningún lugar hay mas aire que en el mar, puedes respirar, siéntelo. Es el aire más puro que jamás podrás encontrarte. No vas a asfixiarte, ¿lo ves?- Bella lo hizo, abrió sus ojos chocolate y deseó no haberlo hecho, sintió el vaivén del mar, su estomago se retorció, una bocanada ardiente le subió por la garganta, miró hacia abajo y sintió que en cualquier momento la barandilla podría ceder y ella caería al mar, intentó alejarse de allí pero una mano firme que la sujetaba por la cintura se lo impidió.

- Tranquila, esta barandilla es más que segura. No te dejaré caer, jamás.- Le susurró Edward al oído. Bella respiró hondo al sentir como un escalofrío la recorría a través de su cuello, sus brazos, su vientre… pero no conseguía tranquilizarse, su estómago seguía revuelto.- Mira hacia arriba, es una noche despejada, por raro que parezca, observa las estrellas que brillan ahí arriba, el cielo está tan tranquilo… nunca, escúchame, nunca te habría traído aquí si tuviese la mas mínima sospecha de que podría haber alguna clase de peligro.- Bella alzó su mirada y se encontró con un cielo negro, despejado de nubes, con cientos de estrellas brillantes y una hermosa luna llena. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca había sido buena en astronomía, aún así podía distinguir a la estrella polar y al carro entre todas aquellas estrellas. ¡Oh, pero que cielo tan bonito! Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, en Edimmburgo rara vez se veían tantas estrellas, Inglaterra era un país de nubes, de lluvia… un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello al sentir los labios de Edward besándola. Eran besos menudos, pequeños y suaves. Adoraba ese cuello blanco y suave, la quería dispuesta esa noche y tenía que hacer como sea que se tranquilizara.- Siéntelo, huélelo, óyelo.- Edward le besó la cara, le olió el cuello reconociendo una vez mas la fragancia de su amada, exhalando su mismo aliento en su cuello para así mezclar su olor con el de ella, para hacer que sus cuerpos se reconocieran para siempre.- es la sal de este mar, es la frescura, ¿lo notas?- Sí, sí, quiso decir Bella, pero su voz quedó ahogada en las múltiples sensaciones que se arremolinaban en torno a ella, sentía cada caricia de Edward como algo nuevo, nunca unos labios la habían acariciado, la habían besado como lo hacían los de él, era como si solo le hiciera el amor simplemente con sus labios en su cuello, en su cara, en su boca. Consiguió soltar una mano de la barandilla, el barco seguía moviéndose pero ya no se le antojaba tan perturbador como al principio. Llevó su mano a la nuca de su marido y enredó sus dedos en su pelo cobrizo una vez más, como adoraba ese pelo desordenado. Edward la acercó mas a él, sus labios se acercaron al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó sensualmente. El olor del mar se mezclaba con la fragancia dulce de él, en su estómago desaparecieron los retortijones para dar la bienvenida a las mariposas. – escúchalo, es el sonido de la paz, es el sonido del agua tranquila, de la marea que nos acompaña, que baila para nosotros, que nos invita a bailar con ella.

Las palabras de Edward solo eran susurros, si alguien mas hubiese estado con ellos no lo habrían escuchado, pero no era así, estaban completamente solos en la cubierta de la Rosa. Edward soltó su otra mano de la barandilla y la pasó por sus hombros, la agarró por la cintura con ambos brazos esta vez y la acercó a si mismo todo lo que pudo, sus alientos se mezclaban, Bella ya no sabía donde empezaba ella ni donde terminaba él. Edward comenzó a susurrar una suave melodía, su voz aterciopela conseguía embriagarla de placer, nublarle la mente. Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la romántica melodía, él la conducía en el baile haciéndola enloquecer, pasaba sus manos por su cintura, acariciaba sus hombros, poco a poco desabrochó algunos botones de su vestido y pudo acariciar la piel de su espalda, le fue quitando una a una las horquillas del pelo, soltándoselo suavemente, con cada mechón de cabello castaño que caía Edward la besaba, la acariciaba, le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y continuaba con su melodía. No recordaba por qué estaban en la cubierta del barco, es más ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba en un barco ni a donde se dirigían, sus sentidos estaban totalmente eclipsados por ese hombre de ojos dorados que le cantaba al oído. Oía su perfecta voz aterciopelada, sentía sus frías manos en su espalda, en su cuello y la hacían arder y su olor… así pasaran cien vidas, nunca olvidaría ese olor. Las manos de Bella acariciaban la nuca de Edward, su pelo, mientras él seguía con su canción, besándole su cuello y haciéndola bailar. Supo que necesitaba más, que siempre ansiaría más de él, pero no era tiempo para analizar sensaciones nuevas, era el momento de sentirlas. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, acarició la cara de su esposo, grabándola con fuego en sus manos, tocó los ojos hechizantes de él y recorrió sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba reconociendo a su hombre, marcándolo como suyo y mostrándole que ella era suya para siempre, aunque aún no se había dado cuenta de eso. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y unió sus labios suavemente. Delineó su labio superior con su lengua, después el inferior, besó sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón… finalmente besó con pasión la boca de ese hombre que la volvía loca.

Edward tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no desgarrarle su precioso vestido de novia, tumbarla en la madera de cubierta y hacerla suya allí mismo, sin ningún acto previo, sin preámbulos… pero no quería eso, quería que ella disfrutara, sabía de algún modo que en esa noche estaba la clave para que esa mujer se enamorara de él, para que lo reconociera como su pareja, como su mitad. La lengua de Bella pidió permiso para adentrase en su boca, él por supuesto se lo concedió. Entonces sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar con la misma sincronía y perfección que lo habían hecho ellos momentos antes. Su sabor dulce la volvió loca, recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Edward, parándose en su corazón que latía desbocado. Sonrió en su boca orgullosa de poder provocar eso en él y una corriente de placer la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su corazón latía tan descontrolado como el de él. El gemido que se escapó de su garganta fue suficiente para que Edward la volviera a cargar al estilo novia y bajara con ella las escaleras hacia su camarote, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. Que sintiera cuánto la amaba, que lo sintiera porque él era incapaz de decírselo todavía.

Se colocó a su espalda, le echó el pelo hacia adelante y uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones que faltaban de su vestido de novia y repartiendo besos por su espalda, tan suave, tan blanca… suavemente bajó los tirantes del vestido acariciando los hombros desnudos de Bella, esta gimió una vez más, estaba completamente excitada, pero era mas que eso, no podía pensar con claridad, los besos y las caricias de Edward era lo único de lo que era capaz de ser consciente. Edward bajó el vestido completamente, este cayó a los pies de Bella. Besó sus hombros, bajó una vez mas por su espalda y entonces besó y lamió su cintura rodeándola hasta su vientre donde jugó con su ombligo. Bella jadeó y agarró el cabello cobrizo de Edward, masajeándoselo. Este subió lentamente besando su estómago, le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz. Él también quería grabarse el cuerpo de esa mujer en su alma y en su corazón, quería conocerlo mas que al suyo propio, sentirlo y saborearlo. Pasó su boca por sus pechos hasta que llegó a sus pezones, entonces los recorrió con su lengua, degustándolos, apreciando su sabor. Esos pechos eran como un elixir para él.

- Edward…- jadeó Bella una vez mas. La boca de él abandonó los pechos de Bella, subió por su cuello y se encontró con su boca. Bella lo agarró fuertemente y lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía. Ella también quería que él sintiera esas extrañas sensaciones que a ella le apresaban el corazón en esos momentos. Le quitó la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta y la lanzó a algún lugar del camarote. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa y abandonó los labios de Edward, bajó la mirada y sus manos recorrieron su pecho, su abdomen, su cintura, cada uno de sus músculos, le quitó la camisa y acarició esos hombros que tanto le gustaban. Se aferró a su cintura y lo abrazó, subió las manos por su espalda lentamente, pasó sus uñas suavemente por ella, provocando escalofríos en Edward. Llevó su boca a su cuello, lo mordisqueó, lo olió, lo besó y lo lamió hasta el cansancio. Sin dejar nunca de acariciarlo así como él nunca dejó sus manos quietas, subió sus labios hasta su boca y volvió a perderse en ella, su sabor era tan exquisito… bajó sus manos y sin dudar, pero sin pensar tampoco en lo que hacía, fue desabrochándole el pantalón, lo echó para abajo rápidamente. Lo quería desnudo completamente. Se sentía arder, sus pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración irregular, su corazón palpitaba alocado y su sexo estaba completamente húmedo, sentía la anticipación de cómo terminaría todo aquello y la ponía ansiosa.- ¿Qué me haces Edward Cullen que me tienes a tus pies?

- Mi pequeña Isabella.- susurró con voz sensual él quien la cargó y la depositó suavemente en la cama, terminó de desvestirse quedándose completamente desnudo y se sentó junto a ella. Le besó su vientre una vez más y pensó que si Dios quería esa mujer se enamoraría de él y ahí habría alguna vez un hijo de los dos. La miró con adoración al darse cuenta que Bella era la única persona en el mundo que podría despertar en él ese tipo de anhelos. Poco a poco le fue bajando sus medias, primero soltó su liga y sonrió al ver el toque azul que tan bien le quedaba en contraste con su piel. Quitó primero una acariciando y besando toda su pierna, luego procedió con la otra. Por fin solo le quedaron sus braguitas. Agarró su cintura con ambas manos, sentía humedad de Bella aún a través de la tela, no pudo resistirse, la besó aún con la prenda puesta. Un pequeño grito de placer se escapó de los labios de Bella. Edward supo entonces que no se podría resistir a probarla, no sabía como reaccionaría ella pero tenía que comprobar si su sabor era tan exquisito como su olor. Bajó las braguitas suavemente provocando escalofríos en Bella. Antes de proceder se permitió contemplarla a sus anchas, sin pudor, sin miedo a avergonzarla. Bella estaba completamente abandonada al placer, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su pecho bajaba y subía irregularmente, sus pezones estaban erectos y sus ojos cerrados. Era la mujer mas sensual que jamás hubiese visto en su vida y era suya, al menos esa noche. Bajó hasta llegar a su sexo y besó su pubis, Bella jadeó una vez más, si él seguía la iba a volver loca. Su lengua fue bajando, sus manos acariciaron su intimidad y separaron sus pliegues.- Completamente lista para mí preciosa.- su lengua lamió su centro, alcanzó su clítoris y lo succionó delicadamente. Las caderas de Bella se alzaron inconscientes buscando que él se introdujera mas en ella, sus manos fueron a la cabeza de Edward, nunca le habían hecho algo así, esto era nuevo para ella, nuevo y tan placentero…

La lengua de Edward cada vez se introducía mas, mordisqueaba y jugaba con su clítoris, pero fue cuando él introdujo un dedo en su interior, sin que su boca abandonara nunca sus quehaceres que Bella comenzó a estallar. Varias convulsiones atravesaron su cuerpo, ella gimió una y otra vez y él supo que su momento cumbre estaba por llegar y también que ella nunca había sentido nada parecido. – Edward… Oh Edward…. Y Bella estalló en mil fuegos artificiales, Edward recogió sus jugos y la saboreó.

- Eres deliciosa.- la respiración de Bella poco a poco se fue acompasando, pero cuando Edward la besó y pudo notar ese extraño sabor resultado de la mezcla entre sus jugos, la saliva y el dulce aliento de su esposo volvió a enloquecer. Quiso besarlo a él también asi como él había hecho con ella, quiso que enloqueciera tanto como ella, así que como pudo lo tumbó de espaldas y se puso ella encima de Edward, apoyando sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas de él, sus sexos se rozaban y podía sentir la erección de Edward contra ella.

- Eres como un demonio, hermoso y perturbador. Quiero que sientas lo que tú me has hecho sentir a mi. Oh, es nuestra noche, ¿verdad?- susurró contra su oído. Seguidamente bajó besando cada parte de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su bajo vientre, allí donde comenzaba ese hilillo de bello. Llevó sus manos al miembro de su hombre, porque era suyo, independientemente de cómo terminara toda esta historia él siempre sería suyo en alguna medida así como siempre al menos una parte de ella le pertenecería a él. Lo acarició en toda su longitud y sonrió con anticipación. Edward jadeó y gimió, entonces ella terminó de bajar su cabeza hasta situar su boca en la punta del miembro, sentía la excitación en todo el cuerpo de Edward y se sentía grandiosa y atrevida por provocar algo como eso. Pasó su lengua por su borde notando su sabor y su suavidad.

- Bella, Bella… para… me vas a volver loco.- Pero eso era lo que ella quería, que él enloqueciera. Por eso ella chupó mas a fondo la punta de Edward, con sus manos continuaba masajeando el pene de Edward, ella también jadeaba, todo le parecía tan sensual y erótico que también podría volver a estallar en cualquier momento. Respiró hondo para serenarse e introdujo todo lo que pudo el miembro de Edward en su boca llenándola por completo y masajeando con sus manos sus testículos. Edward perdió toda la razón en ese momento. Ninguna mujer a lo largo de su vida le había provocado lo que esa mujer le provocaba. Si intuía que ella nunca se había sentido como momentos antes, estaba seguro que él jamás en su vida había experimentado un placer mayor al que el tener el cuerpo desnudo de ella sobre él le provocaba. Bella sacaba e introducía su pene una y otra vez, sus manos subían y bajaban a la vez, succionaban sus testículos, su lengua jugaba con su miembro una y otra vez, lo mordisqueaba. Edward sintió que aguantaría poco tiempo, llevaba toda la noche excitado, mas bien toda la tarde, desde que bailara con ella en el salón de bodas. Bella lo supo y quiso llevarlo aún mas al límite. Ella estaba tan excitada como él y lo necesitaba dentro de ella ya, supo que ninguno de los dos aguantaría mas. Era hora de que fundieran completamente en uno. Se apartó un instante de él para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Edward, llevó sus manos a su erección y la condujo a su entrada, hizo que entrara de una vez completamente, todo lo profundo que pudo. Un grito de placer se escapó de la boca de ambos. Ella se detuvo unos segundos y lo miró a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Fue en ese momento en el que reconocieron sus almas e inconscientemente por fin entendieron que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era simple amor, sino que sus almas se correspondían, Bella lo supo y sonrió, habían encontrado a su pareja, al hombre al que pedir que cuidara de su corazón. Y Edward supo que los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado así como los de él. Ella no huiría, no lo rechazaría porque milagrosamente intuía que podía sentir como él.

Bella comenzó a moverse en círculos haciendo que Edward gruñera de placer una y otra vez. El llevó sus manos a su cintura para conducirla mejor, para acariciarla, subió una de sus manos a sus pechos y masajeó uno de sus pezones. Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, tras eso soltó un gemido cargado de placer. Entonces Edward decidió que era hora de dejarse de juegos, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho mas. La agarró fuerte de la cintura y la hizo girar, la recostó de espaldas sobra el colchón y quedó él encima, cubriéndola con su cuerpo pero sin que tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su peso. La penetro de nuevo, con fuerza, con ímpetu y ambos se movieron en esa danza ancestral como un único cuerpo hasta llegar al final.

Quedaron extasiados, jadeantes y sudorosos. El olor a sexo y a pasión inundaba el camarote entremezclado con sus propios aromas. Edward la besó muy dulcemente. Salió de ella muy despacio, se recostó a su lado y se giró hacia ella. Le acarició la cara, le apartó un mechón de su cabello, la abrazó recostándola sobre su pecho, le levantó el mentón y la miró directamente a sus ojos chocolate.

- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

-Me siento bien, me siento muy bien.- le dijo aún mirándolo a los ojos. Edward la abrazó con suavidad de nuevo y ella le dio un leve beso en sus labios.

- Me encanta tenerte así, a mi lado, tranquila y tan hermosa. Tenerte abrazada por siempre es un sueño para mí.

- Estoy aquí, entre tus brazos y es el único lugar donde quiero estar.

**Chicas! Hola, estoy aquí otra vez con un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste, se que es más corto que otros pero decidí dejarlo así, ya en el siguiente llegaran a Londres.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y perdón por no contestar a todos, aún así sabed que los tengo presentes y os dedico este capitulo.**

**Un beso a todas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! después de perder la concentración, la inspiración, de pasar un resfriado horrible, anginas, problemas en el trabajo y estar agobiada con los estudios, (lo se, no tengo escusa)**,** aquí está el nuevo capítulo. es mas bien de transición, ya se acerca a la recta final y se perfectamente como van estructurados los que quedan, solo espero que mis dedos no quieran teclear otras cosas y la historia se me vaya por otros caminos...**

**mil disculpas por mi tardanza, pero ya no podía dejarlo mas. quiero empezar una historia nueva, pero antes quería actualizar rompe tu palabra. espero que os guste el capi y prometor actualizar antes!**

**un beso hermosas!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 16 Sentimientos y redecoraciones.

Claramente tenía unas vistas hermosas de Londres, el acristalamiento de las paredes del salón era exquisito, podía sentir el bullicio de la cercana Oxford Street e incluso llegaba a divisar Hyde Park. Londres, ciudad de mezclas de culturas, de contrastes. Llena de gente y tan solitaria… tan sola como ella se sentía. La ciudad despertaba a un nuevo sábado.

En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo en el ático que Edward tenía en una calle adyacente a Oxford Street no se había adaptado y se había sentido mas sola que nunca. La magia que sintiera en su noche de bodas se evaporó con las claras de un nuevo día. Despertó desnuda, entre sus brazos, él dormía plácidamente como un verdadero ángel. Parecía en paz y feliz. Así como le parecía sentirse ella misma. Oh, pensó, ¿podría llegar a amar a ese hombre? Era su marido, no sería nada malo si llegara a hacerlo. ¿Podría él amarla algún día? ¿Qué tenía ella en sus manos para hacer que Edward Cullen la amara? Su rostro se entristeció al pensar que sus manos estaban vacías. Y no es que fuese falta de autoestima o que se menospreciara, sabía que era una mujer inteligente e independiente, era una persona valiente, o al menos eso creía, y sí, se sentía guapa, pero no era la mujer exuberantemente hermosa a las que Edward estaba acostumbrado y definitivamente el estilo de vida de él no era el suyo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él en Londres?

El balanceo suave del navío la sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la cabeza y recordó que estaba en un barco y que este se volvía a mover tras su parón de la madrugada. Agarró la camisa de Edward y se la puso como pudo antes de correr hasta el baño y vomitar como hacía años que no le pasaba. Por eso no le gustaban los barcos, se mareaba.

- ¡Bella! ¿estás bien?- Edward había llegado hasta ella e intentaba sujetarla por la cintura para ayudarla a enderezarse, pero Bella no se lo permitía.

- ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien, Cullen?- escupió ella. Odiaba su aversión a ese medio de transporte en particular, odiaba que la viesen en ese estado y odiaba sentirse confortada tras la preocupación que él mostraba con ella cuando el culpable de que se encontrara así era él mismo.

- No, no me lo parece pequeña, por eso dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.- Bella se lavaba la cara y se enjugaba la boca concienzudamente, una vez hubo terminado, Edward la volvió hacia sí.- Umm no era esta la manera en que tenía pensado darte los buenos días.- Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la acercó mas a sí mismo. Sin embargo Bella se sentía realmente mal, la había empezado a doler la cabeza, le faltaba el aire y el miedo comenzaba a bloquearla y el que él se le acercara tanto en el pequeño lugar que era el baño no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.- Estoy ansioso por estar dentro de ti de nuevo bonita.

- ¡No! No soporto que estés tan cerca de mí.- Bella lo había apartado con fuerza dejándolo estupefacto. Él realmente creía que estaban en un buen punto, que la noche pasada había sido especial, que ella había podido sentir lo que significaba para él, ¿pero no lo soportaba? No, eso no era así. Agarrándose a las paredes Bella consiguió llegar a un sillón que había en el camarote, se sentó en el con sus piernas alzadas y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas. Solo quería poder pisar tierra, que el mar se parara y dejase de mover todo el maldito barco. Edward se había acercado a ella y había intentado calmarla, pero había sido inútil, ella se había cerrado a él y se había encerrado en si misma durante el resto del camino. Cuando desembarcaron Edward no era el mismo que la recibiera esa mañana enferma y ojerosa. Se mostraba distante con ella. Desde entonces había estado distante casi todo el tiempo.

Recorrió la mirada por el salón del ático, se trataba de la vivienda de un soltero sin lugar a dudas, de alguien que pasa poco tiempo en casa, que suele llevar a mujeres para tomar con ellas la última copa y por qué no, algo más, ¿Cuántas habrían visitado esa misma cama donde ahora dormía ella? Oh, ella era solo una parada mas en la vida de Edward Cullen, algo tan practico como cualquiera de los bonitos muebles de diseño del salón. ¿Cómo encajaba ella en sus sueños de libertad? ¿Y cómo encajaba él en los sueños de ella? Sus sueños… siempre había rechazado la idea del matrimonio, pero ahora soñaba con una vida al lado de alguien a quien amar y de alguien a quien amase, una vida tranquila al lado de su gente. Ella quería forjar su carrera, ganarse un nombre en el mundo de las finanzas, no ser la hija de Charlie Swan. Quería estar con su familia, con sus amigos, celebrar con ellos los logros de cada uno. No soñaba con ir a fiestas exclusivas ni salir en las revistas, odiaba eso, siempre lo había hecho. Quería ir los viernes al mismo pub de siempre y allí encontrarse con todos, bailar hasta que se le cayesen los pies y después hacer el amor con su hombre. Quería vivir en una casa en la que no se sintiese una extraña.

Sin embargo era sábado por la mañana y sus expectativas del día eran trabajar, era lo mas practico, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y estaba cansada de pasear sola por las calles de una ciudad que siempre le pareció demasiado ruidosa. Edward dormía profundamente. La noche anterior había acudido a una de sus fiestas exclusivas, una importante cadena hotelera conmemoraba su 50 aniversario por todo lo alto en Londres.

- Acompáñame. Es necesario que asista, Cullen Enterprise esta por firmar un acuerdo muy importante con esta empresa, si no voy, perderé la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con el señor Robson.

Edward le había pedido el día anterior que le acompañara, pero ella, cabezota se rehusó. No había llevado a Londres ninguno de sus vestidos de noche, no creía encontrarse a nadie conocido y estar en el mismo lugar que todas las ex amantes de su marido no le apetecía nada. Además, Aro no paraba de dar problemas…

Aunque la situación había parecido tensa entre Edward y Bella al llegar a Londres, él vio un rayo de esperanza nada mas entrar al ático.

- Pequeña esta es tu casa, lo sabes, ¿no? Si quieres cambiar algo o lo que sea tienes total libertad.-Bella le había sonreído y parte de su enfado había desparecido cuando él le había rodeado la cintura desde atrás y había empezado a besarle el cuello con suavidad. Lo había agarrado de las manos, se había dado la vuelta y lo había besado de forma apasionada. – Creo que la vivienda tiene mas luz ahora que tú estas aquí.

- ¿Por qué me gusta tanto besarte? Es algo tan… no se, es algo tan distinto a cualquier sensación que sintiera antes… antes de ti…

Esa había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

El primer día de Bella y Edward juntos en Londres solo había traído problemas para ellos. Un escandaloso reportaje sobre Edward Cullen y su recién estrenada esposa les daba los buenos días. El periódico sensacionalista y de tirada nacional pintaba a un Edward sin escrúpulos, caprichoso y mujeriego. El rico y joven empresario había antepuesto a todo su capricho por la hermosa hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y director de Vulturi Corporation, Isabella Swan, quien había sido una de las responsables de que tal empresa creciera en éxito en los dos últimos años. La había alejado del centro de negocios de la empresa de la cual era accionista, la había alejado de su familia y mentores para introducirla en su mundo de frivolidad, fiestas y alcohol. Ella, joven, impetuosa y criada entre algodones no había sido capaz de resistirse a los juegos de Cullen hasta el punto de enfrentarse con sus padres para ir a vivr a Londres con su nada adecuado esposo. Como resultado de todo ello estaba la bajada de las acciones de Vulturi y su nuevo plan de marketing estratégico tan notablemente defectuoso, algo imperdonable viniendo de alguien experto en marketing como la joven Isabella. No cabía duda de que ese matrimonio de dos seres inmaduros solo podía traer consecuencias negativas en los números de Vulturi C. y Cullen E.

Para ellos estaba mas que claro que la mano de Aro estaba detrás de ese reportaje, pero nada podían hacer, lo único que les quedaba era seguir trabajando tan duro como lo habían hecho siempre. Edward había quedado como inmaduro, irresponsable y caprichoso, Bella no había resultado mejor parada, ¿pero cómo demostrar que no era la ingenua impresionable y mimada que describía el artículo? Estaba sumamente enfadada y le iba a resultar muy complicado arreglar el desastre desde Londres, necesitaba ir a su oficina, pero no estaba en Edimburgo, estaba en Londres con su marido que andaba de los nervios hablando por teléfono intentando averiguar quien había ordenado publicar tantas idioteces juntas.

Las acciones de Vulturi habían bajado en esos días, seguían a la baja dos semanas después, las ventas de sus productos también se habían visto afectadas desde hacía un mes y eso que estaban en la época fuerte del año. La situación se inclinaba a favor de Aro, pronto los inversores y clientes perderían la confianza en ellos. Pero también las cosas en Cullen estaban mal, los rumores de que el distanciamiento entre Edward y su progenitor, junto con el resto de su familia tras su alocado matrimonio, habían provocado justo lo que Aro quería. Dificultades para Cullen Enterprise y la distracción de Edward y Carlisle. En esas dos semanas Edward había trabajado mas de diez horas diarias en su oficina, se había visto obligado a asistir a unos tres eventos sociales para acallar rumores y tratar acuerdos que en otras circunstancias le serían mucho mas fáciles. Le había pedido que le acompañara en esas mismas tres ocasiones, todas las había rechazado. Todo sería mas sencillo si ella fuera, de ese modo mostrarían la imagen del matrimonio enamorado, sólido y con futuro de debían mostrar, acallarían todas las habladurías. Ni Bella era una joven mimada e ingenua que se dejaba engañar, ni él era tan irresponsable e inmaduro como para casarse por un capricho. Pero por sobre todo, si tan solo consiguiera que ella quisiera al menos estar en la misma habitación que él podría cortejarla, enamorarla y por ello se sentía frustrado e impaciente. El primer día en Londres habían estado tan furiosos por lo del artículo y tan ocupados intentando solucionar los problemas que se le habían venido encima que al llegar la noche los dos se encontraban exhaustos como para querer charlar, conocerse o hacer el amor.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó ella ya no estaba en la cama, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue buscarla, abrazarla y besarla, tras eso se ducharían juntos y saldrían a desayunar a algún sitio bonito de los tantos de Londres, pero se encontró a una Bella que hablaba por teléfono furiosa y caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón del ático, él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la entrada para observarla, hasta así estaba bonita, era la mujer mas hermosa que nunca hubiese visto y era casi suya, tenía que lograr su corazón para tenerla por completo. Cuando Bella colgó lo miró sumamente enfadada.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea venir a Londres, Aro está saliéndose con la suya, las acciones bajan y nuestros clientes dudan de nuestra fiabilidad. ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

- Aro habría encontrado cualquier otra cosa para provocar el escándalo, esto solo es un rumor pasajero Bella. Era necesario venir aquí una temporada antes de que nos mudemos definitivamente a casa.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Bella había salido del salón y había dado un portazo al entrar al baño. Si, definitivamente Bella nunca se mudaría a la casa de Dunbar, pero eso a él no le preocupaba, esa casa era perfecta para pasar fines de semana a solas.

Sin embargo desde ese día la tensión entre ellos no hacía nada mas que crecer. Bella trabajaba desde casa tantas horas como él pero sentía que desde Londres no podía ayudar tanto como le hubiese gustado, se consolaba con saber que Charlie estaba al frente de todo y que las cosas debían de mejorar, sin embargo no lo hacían, su principal competidor había lanzado al mercado un producto muy similar al suyo pero mas barato y con las mejoras que ellos pensaban introducir en los nuevos modelos, se presentaban así nuevas razones para sospechar de Aro y para preocuparse. En esas dos semanas casi no había salido, echaba en falta a sus amigos y a su familia, había salido en varias ocasiones a pasear mientras Edward estaba en el trabajo e incluso había hecho algunas compras, pero tras dos semanas se había cansado de andar sola por Londres. Le hubiese gustado que Edward le propusiera ir a cenar a un sito tranquilo, a tomar una copa o simplemente a dar una vuelta por Candem, pero él solo le había pedido que lo acompañara a esas fiestas lujosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Edward pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo peleándose con todos y tratando de elaborar una buena estrategia con su equipo de comunicación para acallar todas las estupideces que decían sobre ellos, ni los Cullen ni los Swan eran incompetentes, ellos eran grandes empresarios y sabían lo que hacían. Por suerte las cosas empezaban a mejorar para Cullen E., ellos eran claramente una empresa mas fuerte que Vulturi, también su investigación sobre Aro daba sus frutos, pronto él estaría sobre rejas por todos los tratos ilegales que había hecho a lo largo de estos años. Hubiese deseado que todas estas complicaciones no aparecieran nada mas casarse con Bella, le hubiese gustado pasar de esas fiestas que ahora le parecían estúpidas e hipócritas e irse con ella a recorrer Londres, mostrándole cada uno de los buenos recuerdos que él tenía de esa ciudad. Pero ella cada día se había mostrado mas distante y mas enfadada.

La noche anterior había acudido a la gala del 50 aniversario de una de las cadenas hoteleras mas importantes de Gran Bretaña, había hablado con el señor Robson y había cerrado un buen negocio con él. Después se había dispuesto a volver a casa y acostarse al lado de su testaruda esposa pero cuando se disponía a salir se encontró con Jared, un antiguo amigo de la facultad, al final se tomaron unas cuantas copas mientras se ponían al día y llegó a las tantas a casa. Cuando se acostó junto a Bella, esta le apartó con brusquedad aludiendo que olía a alcohol y quedándose dormida de nuevo justo después, eso sí, en la otra punta de la cama. Ansiaba abrazarla y acariciarla, algunas noches lo había intentado pero quería que fuera ella la que lo buscase a él. Las veces que habían estado juntos siempre había sido Edward quién la había buscado. Le gustaba, eso lo sabía, Bella sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, pero Edward quería más de ella, lo quería todo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacando a Bella de sus cavilaciones, ¿quién sería un sábado a las 8 de la mañana? Bella se ató el nudo de la bata de seda que llevaba puesta y fue a abrir.

- ¡Buenos días!- la saludó una radiante Tanya, ¿cuándo había vuelto de Edimburgo? Como si de un huracán se tratara la rubia entró al ático de su amigo como si entrara a su propia casa.- Kate y yo consideramos que podría ser útil aquí un par de días, uff y por lo que veo van a tener que ser mas de un par.

Tanya había echado un vistazo a Bella. Sí, la estupidez y poca claridad de su mejor amigo ya habían surtido sus efectos en ella. Edward sería todo lo sexy, guapo, rico y bueno en la cama que medio Londres dijera, pero siempre había sabido que con eso de enamorar a una mujer para toda la vida se haría un lio. Y ella… en fin, le habían hablado de ella. Isabella Swan, bueno, ahora Cullen. Orgullosa, un tanto ingenua, desconfiada, perfeccionista… ah, claro y una mujer anti matrimonio, sí, había conocido a muchas de esas, pero ninguna tan falsa como Isabella Cullen. Creía rechazar la idea de matrimonio por asociarla con la privación de la libertad, pero Bella gritaba en silencio por un príncipe azul tanto como todas las mujeres soñadoras. Y su príncipe era Edward, su amigo, el que ahora, estaba segura, dormía a pata suelta después de haber estado en la fiesta de los hoteles Robson, haber hablado de negocios y haberse emborrachado después. Así era Edward, en el fondo odiaba esos estúpidos compromisos, antes solo acudía por temas de negocios y para ligar. Su segundo pasatiempo se había terminado y por voluntad propia, solo hizo falta mirar a Edward una vez en el día de su boda para darse cuenta, así que ahora solo iría por negocios y su guapa esposa no quería acompañarlo… frustración, era la palabra para Edward ahora y ella iba a remediar eso, o al menos intentarlo.

- Edward está durmiendo, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió levemente.- Bien, vamos a dejarlo así. Y dime Bella, ¿por qué Kate me ha dicho que tú le has contado que no te sientes bien aquí?

"Joder" pensó Bella, "si son iguales, directas y sin pelos en la lengua."

- Yo…

- Bien, te diré lo que creo. Este ático, aunque es precioso no es nada acogedor, por lo que no te sientes en casa, por otro lado Edward pasa 25 horas trabajando, el resto tiene que acudir a algún evento y por último te sientes sola.

- Creo… creo que sí.

- ¿Y por qué no sales con Edward?

- Realmente, Tanya, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con Edward en todos esos eventos? ¿Ver cómo coquetea con sus amiguitas? No gracias.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de café, le tendió a Tanya la suya y le sonrió a modo de disculpa por su brusquedad.

- Te aseguro Bella, que Edward no ha coqueteado con otra mujer desde que te conoció a ti. – Bella intentó decir algo, pero Tanya la acalló.-No me lo ha dicho, si es lo que ibas a preguntar, pero conozco a mi mejor amigo y creo que él se esta tomando esto mucho mas en serio que tú.

- ¿Pero por qué se va a tomar esto en serio? Este matrimonio es una farsa, acabará en cuanto saquemos a Aro de la empresa y ya no suponga una amenaza.

- ¿En serio Bella? ¿Entonces por qué una boda por la Iglesia? ¿Por qué Esme os dijo lo de Cartron Point? Conozco a Edward y tú, déjame decirte que eres bastante fácil de leer, y creo que los dos coincidís en algo y es que sois precavidos. Es decir, si realmente pensarais que todo esto no es nada.- Tanya abarcó con su mano todo su alrededor- no os habríais molestado en hacerlo tan real, no os abríais atado de la manera que te ata el tipo de matrimonio que vosotros celebrasteis, el matrimonio que tenéis.

Tras eso se tomaron el café en silencio, Tanya había conseguido su objetivo. Bella era una ciega y una testaruda, pero ella no iba a permitir que eso arruinara la vida de Edward ni de la amiga de su queridísima hermana. Sonrió para sí. ¡Oh, ver a Edward locamente enamorado y casado iba a ser tan divertido! Siempre supo que su amigo sería del tipo de hombre celoso, cariñoso, protector y encantador con el amor de su vida. Sí, Bella estaban tan atrapada… él no la dejaría escapar de su red nunca.

Después hablaron durante un rato, Edward seguía durmiendo, la resaca sería importante. Bella le confesó en que sí tenía razón al decir que no le gustaba para nada el ático, era impersonal, poco practico y nada acogedor.

- ¡Ah Bella! Solo podemos hacer una cosa y esa es remodelarlo.

- Lo dices en serio. Pero es la casa de Edward, ¿se molestará?

-¿Solo es la casa de Edward?- Tanya la miró con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara. En realidad no, pues ellos no habían hecho separación de bienes, es mas, habían unido sus acciones, su patrimonio.

- En realidad no, lo mío es suyo y viceversa, ¿no?- Ambas soltaron una carcajada.- Espérame aquí, me cambio y vuelvo.

Bella ya se había calzado sus botas, había cogido su bolso e iba a salir de la habitación cuando Edward se despertó.

- ¿Te marchas?- preguntó con voz gangosa.

- Tanya está aquí y voy a salir con ella. Vamos a comprar muebles nuevos, ¿te importa?

Edward se movió desperezándose. Dios, como podía parecer tan seductor aún así, recién despertado, con la borrachera del día anterior todavía presente.

- Mientras no sean rosas…-Bella sonrió y a Edward se le cortó la respiración, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar, no lo habían hecho desde el día después de su llegada a Londres. No había sido su Bella desde entonces. Ella no era tan gruñona, ni asustadiza, ni tan seria.- Y mientras me des un beso de despedida pequeña.

- Urgh, no, todavía hueles a alcohol.- Bella se acercó a él, le puso la mano en el pecho e inclinó su cabeza, le sonrió y fue hasta su oído para susurrarle.- Dúchate, lávate los dientes y aféitate y entonces quizás tengas suerte y te de un beso de bienvenida Cullen.

- Te tomo la palabra. No se me va a olvidar.- Y claro que no, era el primer acercamiento que ella tenía a él tras semanas.

Después de cinco horas paseando por las tiendas de decoración mas exclusivas de Londres, Tanya y Bella ya tenían lo que querían. Cortinas nuevas para el salón, así como un bonito chaise longue en color beige comodísimo, ropa nueva de cama, toallas para los baños, algunos accesorios que faltaban en la cocina y un nuevo juego de mesa, sillas y mueble bar para el comedor, capricho de Tanya. Aunque Bella tenía que admitir que la amiga de su marido tenía un gusto estupendo para la decoración.

Entre compras y compras, hablaron mucho, llegando a conocerse realmente bien y llegando Bella a avergonzarse por haber pensado que Tanya podría haber tenido algo con Edward. Era demasiado obvio que esa relación era mas como la que ella tenía con Jacob que una amorosa. Se sintió patética por haber sentido esos estúpidos celos sin fundamento. Aunque esto no pasó desapercibido para la rubia mujer.

- Oh, querida, me di cuenta de tus celos nada mas verte, pero no te apenes, me he divertido bastante con eso.- Tanya esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa que a Bella le recordó demasiado a la de Kate, echaba de menos a sus amigas…

- En realidad no se ni por qué me molestó. Edward puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

- Buah! Eso no hay quien se lo crea, Isabella Cullen. Estabas terriblemente celosa, Bella, estaba mas que claro. Edward no te da igual, te importa y tu gusta lo suficiente como para no querer que él se fije en otra mujer que no seas tú por el resto de su vida. Si aceptaras eso todo seria mas fácil en tu vida.

Bella se quedó en silencio, no le respondió a Tanya y continuó viendo edredones, copas y cuberterías nuevas intentando centrarse en las prendas pero la amiga de su marido había revuelto un tema que ella no quería tratar. Edward… cuando lo conoció sintió que su alma era especial, que su sonrisa podría ser la única que la calmase en todo el mundo en momentos difíciles, sintió que de alguna forma los dos estaban conectados, luego todo se complicó demasiado, malos entendidos, orgullo, discusiones, celos…

Sí, celos. Los celos que nunca había sentido por nadie en toda su vida se habían adueñado de ella por completo hasta el punto de que ahora se creía capaz de agarrar de los pelos a cualquier mujer que se acercara a su marido, porque eso era, su marido, suyo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero deseaba que fuera mucho. Los celos habían hecho que lo provocara tantas veces como se le presentó la oportunidad, deseaba que él la mirase a ella, solo a ella, no sabía si eso era amor o no, pero tenía que averiguarlo, porque si estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen estaba perdida ya que por mucho que quisiera nunca sabría como hacer para que él la amara a ella. Bella suspiró y Tanya supo lo que la chica estaba pensando. Estaba aceptando parte de sus sentimientos. Llegaba la hora de que volviese al ático con Edward.

Cuando entraron en el ático encontraron a un Edward duchado, afeitado y perfectamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una bonita camisa casual azul. Bella bufó, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan perfecto incluso en un día de resaca?

- Veo que habéis aprovechado el día de compras.- Dijo señalando las bolsas que las chicas traían en las manos. Y por tu cara y tu sonrisa Tanya, intuyo que faltan muchas cosas mas y que has aprovechado la vulnerabilidad de mi esposa hacia ti para cambiar mi casa a tu antojo.

- No creas, Bella tiene unas ideas fijas y convincentes, intuyo que ha sido ella la que me convenció mas a mi de algunas de las compras.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le apartó el pelo de la cara, la miró sonriente con sus ojos brillando. Había algo en la mirada de Bella que había cambiado, no sabía qué era, pero sí que era diferente. Ya no se la veía enfadada, asustada o decepcionada. Era una mirada brillante y llena de la vida que era característica de Bella Swan.

- Sí, se cuan convincente y persuasiva puede llegar a ser mi pequeña.- Edward la acercó mas a sí y la besó en la frente, no pasó desaperciba la forma en la que Edward dijo "mi pequeña", ¿ella era suya? Sentía que si… Edward se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- Por cierto bonita, me he duchado, me he lavado los dientes y me he afeitado, como puedes ver.

Bella soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo así como "descarado", o eso le pareció escuchar a Edward. Aun así, se sintió atrevida y confiada como para acercar su mano a la cara de él y acercarla a la suya para poder darle su beso de bienvenida. Un beso corto, pero que a Edward le pareció que prometía muchos mas.

- Bueno, tortolos, me marcho, no quiero ver escenas indeseables para mis castos ojos.

Tanya hizo un gesto de horror y los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

- Espera, en realidad había pensado en invitar a dos mujeres preciosas a cenar.

- Tendrá que ser otro día, Edward, ahora tengo que ir para prepararme para mi cita.

- ¿Y quien es el afortunado esta vez?

- Oh, chicos, es un hombre ideal. Es el dueño de una de las tiendas en las que hemos estado Bella y yo. Hemos quedado dentro de dos horas, asi que chicos no tengo mucho tiempo, ¡chao!

Tanya se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno uno y salió de allí como una exhalación, dejándolos estupefactos.

- Te juro que ni me he dado cuanta del momento en que ha quedado con el chico ese, ni siquiera en qué tienda.

- Es Tanya, en dos días creerá que el amor de su vida es su nuevo dentista. Es demasiado enamoradiza.

- Umm… me recuerda a Jessica.

Los dos sonrieron, Edward tenía a Bella cogida de la cintura y ella descansaba sus manos en su pecho. Guardaron silencio unos minutos, maravillándose de la sensación de placer y paz que los invadía. Nunca se habían sentido así de bien juntos, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron.

- Y bien… ¿te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche pequeña? Casi no has salido de aquí desde que llegamos... pero si no quieres no pasa nada, podemos ver una película o algo… si quieres.

¿Era sensación suya o Edward se acababa de poner nervioso? ¿Esa salida sería como una cita? ¿Sería el principio de algo?

- Me apetece salir, casi no conozco Londres pero hoy con Tanya he descubierto que no es tan horrible como pensaba.

- Pues vamos.

Acaban de salir del edificio, iban agarrados de la mano, caminando en una tarde despejada. Edward la llevaría a China Town a cenar, decía que había un restaurante buenísimo allí y que el dueño, conocido suyo, era todo un personaje. Realmente estaba entusiasmado con esa salida de los dos, era como su primera cita. En ese momento, el teléfono de Bella sonó.

- ¿Jake?

Notó cómo Edward a su lado se tensó y bufó.

- Gatita, ¿cómo estas? ¿Te trata bien ese esposo tuyo? Si no es así solo dímelo…

- Estoy bien, Jacob…

Siempre era lo mismo, Jake la llamaba preguntándole como estaba y si necesitaba que la rescatara del extraño matrimonio que tenía. "Por supuesto que está bien", oyó murmurar a Edward. Bella suspiró. ¿Su marido y su mejor amigo nunca se llevarían bien?

- Te llamo para avisarte, el lunes temprano llego a Londres gatita. Era un secreto, pero ya puedes saberlo, inauguro mi nueva exposición en el Tate Modern, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¡Oh Jake eso es genial!- Estupendo, pensó Edward, ahora ella gritaba de la emoción y felicidad por el estúpido de su amigo, ¿por qué no se mostraba así de feliz con él?

- Gatita, el lunes nos vemos, están llamando a la puerta.

Bella colgó el teléfono y susurró "increíble". Había acompañado a Jacob a lo largo de toda su carrera, había luchado con él, junto a él, así que un éxito suyo lo sentía como propio y llena de orgullo hacia su querido Jacob Black.

- Jake viene a Londres pasado mañana.- Bella sonrió de nuevo.- Pero ahora vamos a cenar.

"Inoportuno," escuchó decir Bella a Edward, pero por el momento, lo dejó pasar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

**Me da hasta vergüenza publicar un nuevo capitulo. Nunca fue mi intención dejar la historia abandonada, pero tampoco encontraba nunca el tiempo para continuarla.**

**Ahora, tengo varios capítulos escritos y el tiempo para terminarla, así que aquí está el capítulo 17.**

**Espero que os guste y gracias por leer de ante mano!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17 **

**Libertad**.

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa de un pequeño bar de Candem. Para su sorpresa, Edward había dejado de lado sus costosos coches y los restaurantes sofisticados y la había llevado en un rápido viaje en metro a esta zona de Londres. Para Bella era la primera vez que viajaba en metro en Londres, las pocas veces que había visitado la ciudad habían sido estancias cortas y se había movido en taxi o en su propio vehículo. Al bajar en la estación de Candem, Bella se había quedado mirando a un cantautor que tocaba su guitarra y cantaba sus canciones con una voz desgarrada. Edward la llevaba agarrada de la mano y notó cómo ella se quedaba mirando a ese joven pero no había dicho nada ni se había detenido, él sabía que ella no lo hacía por él, no porque se fuese a sentir celoso o algo por el estilo, simplemente porque no tenía la confianza de decirle que quería detenerse a disfrutar del espectáculo antes de ir a cualquier sitio que él la llevara.

Edward la agarró de la cintura y se acercó con ella al grupo de personas que se habían congregado frente al joven de la guitarra. A Bella le encantaba la música y ese chico tocaba la guitarra realmente bien. Cuando terminó la actuación la gente allí reunida aplaudió rápidamente y comenzó a disgregarse. Bella le sonrió a Edward y le tiró de la mano dándole a entender que podían marcharse. Sin decir nada la guió escaleras arriba para salir del metro, pero por dentro se decía ¡_Me ha sonreído, me ha sonreído!_ Edward sabía que ella no era feliz en Londres y que él no había hecho nada porque ella se adaptara, desde que llegaran a esa ciudad había tenido que pasar casi todo el día en la oficina y algunas noches acudir a esas estúpidas fiestas. Era irónico, antes siempre salía con alguna mujer bonita del brazo de ellas y ahora, consciente de su amor por Isabella tan pronto como salía de casa deseaba volver para estar con ella. Quería charlar, conocer sus pensamientos, cada uno de ellos, saber qué le gustaba, qué no, qué sentía respecto a todo lo que estaban viviendo, quería compartir con ella una comida, una película… aunque no pudiera tocarla… No le gustaba que ella se quedara en casa encerrada, Bella no estaba hecha para ser ama de casa, su espíritu era demasiado independiente y orgulloso para eso, pero por ahora no podían irse de Londres, maldito fuera Aro que no le daba tregua. Sabía que ella de vez en cuando salía a pasear pero por lo que ella le había contado intuía que no pasaba de Oxford Street o Hyde Park. Estaba encerrada en esa gran ciudad y eso no le gustaba. Y lo peor es que él también empezaba a sentirse encerrado en Londres.

- Esto está realmente bueno.- Decía Bella quien comía como hacía días que no lo hacía, pues últimamente su apetito había menguado notablemente debido a su letargo y decaimiento.- Y eso que es comida inglesa. Me gusta este sitio, aunque no parece ir demasiado contigo.

- ¡Claro no hay nada como un Scotch pie! Sobre todo si lo cocina Esme.- Edward le sonrió. Su Bella era una escocesa orgullosa, poco amante de todo lo inglés, como manda la tradición. A él esas diferencias entre escoceses e ingleses no le preocupaban, se consideraba escocés, pero tenía mas amigos ingleses que de cualquier otro lugar.- Vengo aquí de vez en cuando con algunos amigos, es un sitio tranquilo, bueno para desconectar de Cullen E. y de todo lo que conlleva.

- Como fiestas, lujos, mujeres…- Bella frunció el ceño. Esas cosas siempre le habían gustado a Edward Cullen, o al menos eso había creído ella, claro que Tanya le había hecho creer lo contrario esa tarde de compras. Uff, Edward comenzaba a parecerle un misterio o simplemente ella había estado tan equivocada.

- Sí, como fiestas, lujos, mujeres… superficialidades, periodistas, cotilleos… Odio eso, ¡la gente es tan falsa!

Sí, tenía razón, por eso Bella no le discutió, guardó silencio y siguió comiendo su Shepherds Pie. Por supuesto había falsedades en todos lados y mas en el ámbito dónde ellos se movían, pero ella sentía que en Edimburgo las cosas no eran como en Londres, donde todo eso se multiplicaba y se mezclaba con la frialdad y poca hospitalidad inglesa. Tanta puntualidad, tanto orden, tantos modales, para luego ser considerados unos maleducados y poco hospitalarios. En Escocia la gente no era así, ellos eran ruidosos, impuntuales, no eran tan formales como los ingleses. Para Bella, que siempre se había criado en el seno de una familia escocesa existían un sinfín de diferencias.

- Cuando fui a Alemania,- Bella se tensó al escuchar Alemania, pues a su memoria vinieron las imágenes de ella despertando sola, de verse abandonada en aquella casa alejada de todo y del coche de Edward destrozado en el taller de Rosalie, quien por mucho que lo había intentado no había podido dejarlo como estaba anteriormente. Pero no iba a sentir remordimientos por eso, ni hablar. Edward vio a Bella tensarse en frente suyo. Había sido un estúpido. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella, quizás hasta podría haberla convencido de que viajase con él a Alemania, allí en un lugar neutral habría podido cortejarla y enamorarla. Vamos, a ella le gustaba besarle, se lo había dicho mas de una vez, no debía de serle tan indiferente. _Pero no soporta estar tan cerca de ti. _El recordar eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera y un haz de tristeza se instalara en su rostro. ¡No! Él iba a hacer que Bella Swan se enamorara de él, ¡lo conseguiría! Apartó esa tristeza repentina que no pasó desapercibida para Bella, quien alargó su mano para tomarle la suya en señal de consuelo.- Cuando fui a Alemania descubrí que alguien de Cullen E. había estado boicoteando las negociaciones con los nuevos socios de unas filiales que se van a abrir en Frankfurt, en Copenhage y en Viena, en seguida tuve mis sospechas y pronto constaté que la mano de Aro es la que mueve todos esos hilos desde Londres.- Bella puso cara de impresión, la venganza estúpida de ese hombre no tenía límites. Ya no solo atentaba contra su propia empresa, sino que ahora todos los Cullen se veían amenazados.- Por eso la necesidad de trasladarnos a Londres. Carlisle ha viajado estos días a Copenhage y ha solucionado el problema, pero todavía no estamos seguros. Mientras, yo aquí en Londres, junto con James, hemos estado investigando todo. Un antiguo directivo de Cullen ha sido comprado por Aro pero no tenemos pruebas suficientes, aunque estamos realmente cerca. En cuanto todo esté listo lo pienso despedir y demandarlo por espionaje industrial y malas prácticas, pero necesito estar en Londres, Bella, porque a todo eso hay que sumarle la mala publicidad que Aro nos está haciendo a ambos. Se… se que crees que estás luchando sola contra él, pero no es así. Yo sigo con la investigación que te comenté, hemos descubierto que Aro estuvo malversando fondos de Vulturi durante siete años, en el periodo cuando Charlie aún no era director de la compañía, tengo las pruebas en mis manos pero se que hay mucho mas, Aro tiene varias cuentas secretas en sucursales de distintos bancos europeos, el abogado que lleva este caso sospecha que ese dinero viene de negocios ilegales y desviaciones de dinero de varias colaboraciones que ha hecho con otras empresas. Bella lo vamos a meter en la cárcel, pero tienes que aguantar en Londres un poco más pequeña y pelear en Vulturi como lo estas haciendo.

Bella guardó silencio durante unos minutos, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que Edward le estaba contando. Aro se había inmiscuido en Cullen para desviar la atención de Carlisle y Edward de Vulturi y dejar a Charlie y a ella solos frente a él. Pero ellos eran fuertes, sabían pelear. No podía creer todo lo que le decía Edward, malversación de fondos, negocios ilegales, malas prácticas… todo eso estaba penado por la ley, por supuesto, pero iban a necesitar un buen equipo de abogados, claro que en Cullen E. tenían al mejor de todo Reino Unido, ya que eran una de las empresas mas fuertes e importantes de Europa en su campo. Y ella se veía capaz de seguir peleando como hasta ahora, hasta cuando hiciera falta, hasta que todo terminara. Hasta que todo terminara… ¿hasta que todo terminara? No… no terminaría todo… _tienes que aguantar en Londres un poco mas_. "Tienes que aguantar conmigo un poco mas, tengo que aguantar contigo un poco mas, te podrás ir a Edimburgo dentro de poco…" Él sería libre de nuevo dentro de poco… Un nudo realmente molesto se formó en la garganta de Bella haciéndo que ella se enfadase consigo misma. ¿Por qué le pesaba que él volviese a ser libre?

Libertad. Ocho letras. Millones de interpretaciones. Cada persona tomando la libertad de una manera distinta. Libertad para Edward Cullen era Londres. Libertad para Edward Cullen era ese ático cerca de Oxford Street con las comodidades para un hombre soltero. Libertad para Edward Cullen era estar lejos de su familia. No explicaciones, no responsabilidades mas allá de los negocios, no relaciones serias, no fingir, no ataduras, no mujeres pidiendo mas, no sesiones de cine y palomitas de maíz, no domingos de barbacoa, no vacaciones tranquilas en lugares bonitos, no un chocolate caliente en enero en la cafetería del barrio, no mensajes confidenciales en el móvil, no discusiones por dejar el tubo de la pasta de dientes abierto, no reconciliaciones volcánicas y memorables, no matrimonio, no amor.

Ahí lo supo, jamás sería capaz de quitarle su libertad a Edward Cullen. Era él. Era el hombre que conoció casi tres meses atrás en el pub de Edimburgo. Simpático, generoso, con sentido del humor, caballeroso, educado, inteligente, ocurrente, un tiburón en los negocios que se sonroja con su madre. Amante de los coches último modelo, ex orgulloso de un volvo plateado, arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, un poco irónico, protector, despeinado, dueño de los únicos ojos dorados hipnotizantes del mundo y extremadamente guapo y sexy. Era él. El único al que permitía llamarla pequeña. El único que la llamaba preciosa. El único que la besaba de la manera mas tierna posible. El único que quería que la besara. Un príncipe azul. Su príncipe azul. Había llegado y ella, distraída con el ruido del mundo no había sabido escucharle.

Jamás le quitaría su libertad.

- Yo… sí. Yo seguiré peleando… como hasta ahora… Charlie me ayuda, tú también y… y Carlisle… Aro no conseguirá nada… yo…

- Bella… ey, preciosa, no estés triste.

Edward alzó su brazo y le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos largos y finos. Había visto esa mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Bella una vez mas. La anterior fue cuando no la apoyó en aquella junta dichosa donde ella presentó su proyecto. Y ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella sonriera otra vez? Una sonrisa sincera, como cuando había visto a ese cantante del metro, como ese mismo día le sonriera en el ático. Ella era mas preciosa que nunca cuando sonreía.

Bella carraspeó un poco y se llevó su copa de vino a la boca. Bebió un sorbo y tragó lentamente intentando apartar a un lado la melancolía que la había envuelto de pronto. Ahora estaba ahí. Sentada en frente de él, cenando tranquilamente, aclarando cosas que deberían haber aclarado dos semanas atrás cuando llegaron a Londres o incluso antes. Deberían haberse sentado a hablar sobre todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, sobre cómo iban a afrontar ese matrimonio impuesto. Pero ellos se habían dedicado a pelear como el perro y el gato.

Aunque había sido tan divertido burlarse de Edward…

Los ojos de Bella chispearon en señal de picardía y no pudo reprimir una risita traviesa.

- ¿Qué se pasa por esa mente brillante tuya? ¿Tengo que asustarme?- Edward sonrió de manera canalla, como advirtiéndole de que a él también le gustaba jugar.

- Me acabo de acordar de tu oficina rosa.- Ahí Bella no pudo evitar una carcajada. Eso no tuvo precio, y el que Carmen se pusiera en plan defensora de las mujeres frente a jóvenes empresarios guapos y canallas fue la guinda.- ¡Carmen es mi ídolo!

-¡Esa mujer me odia!- dijo Edward con fingido enojo, pero disfrutando de que el ambiente se hubiese aligerado.- Además es una fiel seguidora de tus pasos, miedo me da cuando vuelva por la oficina de Edimburgo… la has enseñado bien.

- Pero si yo solo quiero consentir a mi marido.

El autocontrol de Edward Cullen se cayó a la capa mas baja y escondida de la tierra en ese punto. Un puchero y unos ojitos parpadeantes tiernos mas la forma esa de morderse el labio inferior tras ese tono sensual nuevo que acababa de descubrir en ella fueron suficientes. Gracias a los cielos que la mesa era pequeña y se encontraban cerca el uno del otro. ¡A la mierda si no quería que la tocara! ¡Ella lo había besado ese día primero y él era su marido! ¡Y ella era tan jodidamente sexy que no le daba la gana de aguantarse más!

Agarró su silla y la acercó a la de él a la velocidad de la luz. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos ya que no se esperaba esta reacción de él. Reprimió el grito que iba a soltar y se agarró fuerte a los bordes de la silla para no caerse. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Tenía los ojos dorados mas oscuros de lo normal y la expresión de su cara era salvajemente agresiva.

La cogió de la nuca para acercarla mas a él todavía y sin contemplaciones atacó sus labios con ferocidad. No le pidió permiso para que separara sus labios, no le pidió acceso. Simplemente con su lengua forzó que ella abriera su boca. Arremetió con su lengua, recorrió todo su interior, le sujetaba todavía la nuca con fuerza, ella estaba inmovilizada, él devoraba sus labios, sus sabores se mezclaban, ella sabía a fresias, él a chocolate, junto con el sabor afrodisíaco del vino. Mordió su labio inferior, ese que lo descontrolaba tanto, hundió mas su mano en su pelo castaño, agarró fuertemente su cintura, lamió con su lengua toda su boca, la introdujo de nuevo y danzó con ella dentro como si le hiciera el amor. Bella gimió desde lo mas profundo de su vientre, se acaloró, se le nubló la vista, él la dejó respirar un segundo antes de atacarla de nuevo, soltó las manos de la silla, lo tomó de sus hombros y se pegó mas a él, acarició su espalda, acarició su cuello y ese pelo suyo tan sexy y desordenado. Sus dientes chocaron, ella, pícara le mordisqueó. Edward sonrió en su boca en respuesta a su provocación. Abandonó sus labios, Bella gimió frustrada. Él recorrió su mandíbula y acarició su cintura. Llegó a su oído.

- Si tan dispuesta estás, se me ocurren miles de formas para consentirme.

Fuego. Puro fuego. Llamas. Se quemaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Miles de formas de consentirlo? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cómo? Ella quería practicarlas todas. Que la enseñara. Gimió, gimió de nuevo en el bar, pero no le importó. ¿Era anticipación? Le faltaba el aire. Qué calor hacía. Le temblaban las manos, mejor no las movía. Lo mejor era separarse un poquito de él, para tomar aire mas que nada. ¡Oh, no podía mover las piernas! Esa manera tan salvaje de besar era nueva en Edward. ¿Desde cuando se excitaba tanto con tan solo un beso? Ya no era una adolescente hormonada. Pero no había sido solo un beso, había sido como si la estuviera… la estuviera… ¡joder! ¡Cómo si la estuviera follando con su lengua en su boca! Allí, delante de todo el mundo, camareros, clientes y hasta el puñetero encargado del bar. Y lo mejor, le había encantado.

- ¿Qué…?... Yo….Oh Dios… Yo….esto…. Nosotros… la gente….- Perfecto. Edward Cullen había logrado que se volviera tartamuda. ¡Y él sonreía socarrón! ¡Maldito fuera!- ¡Serás…! ¡Y te ríes de mi! Eres… eres….

- Soy estupendo besándote, ¿a que sí?

Engreído, imbécil, arrogante, cara dura, eso es lo que era. Con su sonrisa torcida, con sus labios dorados relucientes, con sus palabras ingeniosas y su cabello revuelto, ¡ah! Pero él también tenía la respiración agitada. Y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Que sepas, Edward, pienso pedir el postre mas caro de la carta y pienso obligarte a que dejes la propina mas elevada de la historia.

- Ahora mismo, pequeña, me daría igual si me pidieras que donara todo mi dinero a "salvemos al esturión." Lo haría encantado. Pero recuerda, una vez dijiste que te encanta besarme.

Edward le guiñó travieso y juguetón.

- Sabia que me lo ibas a recordar tarde o temprano.- Dijo Bella en un tono de supuesto enfado.

Bella no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada, y otra y otra y otra. Edward hizo lo mismo. Y se olvidaron del maldito de Aro, del espía en Cullen E., del idiota de Peter, de las acciones, de por qué se habían casado, de Londres y del mundo. Soltaron toda la tensión de las ultimas dos semanas y se sintieron realmente bien.

Se bajaron una estación antes y decidieron ir dando un pequeño paseo. Edward llevaba a Bella agarrada de la mano y miraba amenazadoramente a todos los hombres que se cruzaban y osaban con posar sus ojos en ella. Al salir del restaurante se sorprendió de que ella estuviese mucho mas comunicativa que nunca. Jamás habían mantenido muchas conversaciones largas, bueno, anteriormente se habían limitado a discutir, pelear y discutir.

- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis Tanya y tú?

- Bueno, Tanya, James y yo nos conocimos el primer año de la universidad. James trabajaba en un bar cerca de la facultad por algunas horas para costear su vida en Londres, ya sabes es una ciudad muy cara.

- ¿James? ¿Tu amigo James trabajaba en un bar? Me resulta raro imaginármelo.

- James es irlandés, en realidad viene de una familia de granjeros de Donegal, no están faltos de dinero, pero tampoco son ricos.- Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. El sofisticado James era un granjero, quién lo iba a decir.- Sí, es raro imaginarse a James cuidando de las ovejas, aunque lo sigue haciendo cuando vuelve a casa.- Edward había podido comprobarlo por si mismo una vez que fue a pasar las vacaciones de pascua a Donegal invitado por la familia de su amigo. En cuanto lo vio con la camisa arremangada listo para ordeñar empezó a reírse de él. Eso sí, la gracia le duró poco cuando la madre de James lo puso a él a trabajar.- Bueno, como sea, yo solía ir a ese bar, como Tanya, los tres compartíamos clases en un par de asignaturas. James y ella habían tenido una especie de lio extraño y no se hablaban, así que el par de tontos un día no tuvieron otra cosa que hacer que utilizarme de intermediario. Sin darnos cuenta nos pusimos a charlar horas y horas los tres y desde entonces somos amigos.

- ¿James y Tanya? Pero arreglaron sus diferencias porque ahora son amigos, ¿cierto?

- Ummm… la verdad es que creo que no volvieron a hablar del asunto y ya esta.-Vaya… que ella supiera James no tenía pareja y Tanya iba de flor en flor. Quizás se gustasen ese par de dos. Edward vio la risita en Isabella y su ceño fruncido.- Pequeña, no empieces a imaginar cosas ni a jugar a Cupido. Ahí no hay nada, James sale con Victoria, ya la conocerás algún día y Tanya… es Tanya. ¿Y tú como conociste a tu Jacob?

- No puedes estar celoso, ¿verdad?- Bella miró fijamente a Edward, quien hizo una mueca graciosa intentando ocultar sus celos colosales.- Es ridículo. Bien, nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años el primer día de colegio después de las vacaciones de navidad. Rosalie y él eran alumnos nuevos. Yo estaba en el patio de juegos llorando porque había un niño que no dejaba de molestarme. Bueno, la verdad es que a día de hoy no deja de molestarme. Era Mike Newton. Y Jake y…

- ¿El mismo Mike Newton que te llamó la noche de nuestro compromiso para ofrecerte ser tu amante?- Edward la interrumpió, si ponía en una balanza a Jacob y a Mike, indudablemente Mike caía rápidamente. Que mal le caía ese imbécil.

- Sí, el mismo. Por donde iba… bueno, Jake y Rosalie se acercaron a consolarme, yo les conté lo que me pasaba, a la media hora Mike tenía el culo pegado a su silla con pegamento y yo tenía a mis dos mejores amigos.

- Sin embargo tú tuviste algo con Mike, recuerdo que me dijiste algo de eso.- Edward se había tensado a su lado. Perfecto, Mike había estado enamorado de su Bella toda la vida y ella lo había besado, como mínimo y Jacob era su héroe porque la había defendido, ¿dónde quedaba él?

- No es así. Tan solo he besado a Mike dos veces en toda mi vida. Mas bien las dos él me ha besado a mi y yo me he dejado hacer y las dos he estado muy borracha, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo es así. Casi nunca bebo bebidas fuertes, por eso cuando lo hago se me suben bastante rápido a la cabeza. ¡Aunque puedo decir muy orgullosamente que ni borracha me acostaría con Mike Newton!

Bella reía divertida. La verdad no estaba orgullosa de haberse besado con Mike y haber dejado que le metiera mano durante cinco minutos… dos veces. Pero sí estaba orgullosa de haberle parado los pies a ese estúpido. Pero Edward no estaba divertido, imaginarse que ella podía pensar en acostarse con otro no era divertido.

- ¿Y con Jacob Black?

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció por completo y se quedó parada y en silencio durante unos segundos. No le iba a contar a Edward que ya se había acostado con Jake. ¿Se acostaría otra vez con Jacob Black? No lo sabía, ahora no se imaginaba con otro hombre que no fuera Edward, pero Jacob siempre sería especial aunque su relación no fuese de esa manera.

- La amistad que yo tengo con Jake es mas como una conexión especial. No es algo pasional ni nada así. Solo se que yo haría cualquier cosa por Jacob. Él es muy importante para mi.- Su Jacob. Claro que era especial para ella, habían estado juntos desde los cuatro años, aun en los meses en que ella vivió en Paris seguían viéndose, pues el chico a menudo viajaba a la capital francesa a tomar cursos de arte.- Jacob inaugurará su nueva exposición en el Tate Moderm esta semana, si… si quieres, podríamos ir juntos a verla…- Edward le sonrió asintiendo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo ella una cita? Que irónico, era él la parte enamorada de esa relación, _por ahora_, se dijo.- La primera vez que vi una de sus pinturas teníamos once años. Jake la tenía tapada para que nadie la viera, era un retrato de su madre quien había muerto un par de años antes. Yo, a escondidas, le quité la sábana blanca y cuando vi aquel retrato me enamoré del arte de Jacob y de todo lo que es capaz de transmitir en él, ese día me prometí que le ayudaría a que llegara a ser un pintor reconocido e importante. Hemos hecho algunas locuras, Rosalie, él y yo para dar a conocer sus pinturas, pero al final ha merecido la pena.

Cuando llegaron al ático el silencio se había apoderado de Edward, sin embargo él en su cabeza maquinaba mil y una formas de competir con Jacob por el amor de Bella. Ella había dicho que su relación no era del tipo pasional, pero ahí había algún tipo de amor, eso era indudable al ver cómo ella hablaba de él. Una llamada de Carlisle interrumpió sus pensamientos, se disculpó con ella y fue hasta la pequeña biblioteca para hablar con su padre sobre los avances en la investigación que también se llevaba a cabo desde el continente. Cuando hubo terminado encontró a Bella en el sofá viendo un capitulo de Anatomía de Grey, se había puesto cómoda, solo llevaba un sencillo vestido amarillo de estar por casa. Se recostó en una esquina del sofá y la atrajo hacia sí, de manera que ella quedó echada en su espalda y entre sus piernas. Edward comenzó a acariciarle su brazo distraídamente, Bella a su vez pasaba su mano por la pierna de Edward, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera y desde la cadera hasta la rodilla, una y otra vez. Un loco se metía en el hospital con un arma, quería matar a Derek, el guapo doctor novio de la protagonista, Grey. Era tan triste… sus ojos ya estaban anegados en lagrimas. Edward movió su otra mano, la metió por debajo de su vestido y llegó hasta su vientre, donde empezó a acariciar suavemente. El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido. ¡Oh Dios! Bella cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Edward en su vientre, a su vez, ella desvió un poco mas sus caricias acercándolas un poquito a su ingle, por su parte Edward se concentró en su ombligo. Tras unos minutos Bella había perdido el hilo del capítulo. Debajo de ella notó cómo el miembro de Edward comenzaba a despertar. Edward era el hombre mejor dotado de todos con los que había estado, todo él era tan perfecto… su pelo, sus ojos, sus pectorales, sus hombros… era un dios griego y lo tenía todo allí dispuesto para ella. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Sí, todo para ella sola.

Bella se incorporó un poco y se dio media vuelta. Ante la sorpresa de Edward se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pero Edward reaccionó rápido y empezó a acercarla a su boca para besarla, aunque Bella tenía otras ideas. Se desvió de esos labios pecaminosos que la volvían loca y comenzó a besar el cuello de su hombre. Pequeños besitos aquí y allí al principio, después sacó su lengua para saborear su piel, llegó hasta su oído y lo mordisqueó. Edward gimió y ella sonrió complacida. Bajó un poco sus besos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Edward quien tras salir de su asombro ante el asalto de su esposa lo único que hacía era acariciarla por todos lados. Comenzó a subirle el vestido para quitárselo, pero ella le apartó las manos y negó de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué tramas preciosa?

Bella sonrió de nuevo, terminó de desabrocharle la camisa a su marido, pero no se la quitó. Sus manos recorrieron todo su abdomen y ella se incorporó un poquito hasta llegar a su oído de nuevo.

- Yo solo quiero consentir a mi marido de una de esas miles de formas de hacerlo.

Edward tragó grueso pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de animal, desde lo mas hondo de su vientre. Esa mujer lo había vuelto demente y a él le encantaba. Notó como su pene ya estaba completamente despierto dispuesto para la acción. Bella comenzó a besarle una de sus tetillas mientras que con su mano acariciaba todo su vientre. Su lengua jugaba con su pezón lamiéndolo, degustándolo y cuando ella sopló un poquito así como él hacía con ella mientras que su mano se introducía un poco por la cintura de su pantalón creyó que no llegaría muy lejos.

- ¡Jóder!

Quiso besarla pero Bella no se lo permitió, quería tener ella el control.- Déjame, déjame…- los labios de Bella bajaron un poco mas y un poco mas, lentamente, besando cada centímetro de la piel de él, reconociendo su cuerpo, el camino de su placer, cada lunar, cada matiz. Él sabía tan bien… y ella estaba muy excitada. Quería mas, lo quería todo. Con sus manos decididas desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó lentamente, saboreando su anticipación. No lo quitó del todo, no era necesario. Lo mismo hizo con sus bóxers negros, liberando su miembro totalmente erguido ¡Oh! Además Edward estaba tan sexy así. Bella se mordió su labio inferior, respiró hondo y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

- Tenías razón pequeña, Anatomia de Grey es la serie mas interesante del mundo.

Ello soltó una risa cantarina que fue música para sus oídos. ¡Ah! Pero todavía quedaba más, esa pequeña pícara agarró su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo y a bombear una y otra vez. Edward no podía dejar de gemir, Bella se sentía poderosa, cada gemido de Edward era suyo, para ella. Golosa, acercó su boca a su miembro, besó la punta cariñosamente, dejó besos a lo largo de toda la longitud, reconociéndolo de nuevo, poseyéndolo, porque era de ella, solo para su placer. Mientras sus manos masajeaban el tope de su pene y sus testículos. Sabía que Edward no iba a aguantar mucho mas asi que pasó su lengua por el miembro viril hasta subir de nuevo a su punta y entonces se lo introdujo en su boca todo lo que pudo y comenzó a chuparlo, a tragarlo, a comérselo, a acariciarlo con labios, lengua y dientes. Edward repetía su nombre constantemente con su respiración irregular y entrecortada. Con una de sus manos agarró el pene y lo masajeaba y apretaba a lo largo de lo que su boca iba dejando libre, ordeñándolo.- Bella… Oh Bella… estoy tan cerca… ya…ya…Voy a correrme… No…- Sí. Y ella tenía tantas ganas de probarlo que cuando Edward estalló ella recogió lo que pudo en su boca y lo tragó y se sintió explotar también. Jamás había hecho algo así. Lo lamió, lo probó, lo saboreó, lo tuvo en su boca hasta el final. Solo entonces se incorporó y con el sabor de su semen mezclado con el suyo propio en su boca besó a Edward. Un beso de fuego hasta que los dos pudieron recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

La abrazó manteniéndola a ella encima de él. Edward todavía estaba semidesnudo. Y la besaba provocativamente a lo largo de todo su cuello y en su boca. Sus respiraciones se habían normalizado pero solo por el momento porque Edward comenzó a masajear el trasero de Bella por encima de sus braguitas, acercándose a sus ingles cada vez un poquito mas, sus besos se volvían mas pasionales poco a poco. Edward metió la mano por las braguitas de Bella y comprobó que su chica estaba muy mojada. Sonrió socarrón, su pequeña seguía con ganas de más y él también. Su miembro volvía a la vida, de nuevo. Bella lo notó y gimió. ¡_Dios mío, este hombre es insaciable! Pero claro, después de dos semanas de abstinencia…_ Y sí, la abstinencia los tenía deseosos, desesperados y atrevidos. Alzó una mano, la pasó por su espalda hasta la axila y de ahí pasó a sus pechos. Después de minutos de caricias cada vez mas calurosas, Bella sonrió, le miró y se levantó. Tras guiñarle un ojo se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio. Pero a mitad del pasillo una mano tirando de su brazo la detuvo.

Edward había salido tras ella cual tigre al acecho, sigiloso y seguro. La agarró de su brazo en el pasillo y la pegó a la pared, sin hacerle daño pero firmemente. Entonces en un solo segundo le sacó su vestido amarillo y le rompió las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Bella gritó de la impresión y de la expectación. Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido, su expresión era amenazante y la sonrisa torcida que le dio demasiado canalla.

- ¿Creías que te ibas a librar tras tantas provocaciones?

Tras eso la besó de forma ruda y violenta, consumiéndola un fuego aún mas intenso que en el restaurante, pues sabía que ahí sí podrían terminar su juego. Aún con ella pegada a la pared la alzó para que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, llevó su boca a sus pechos y los devoró con ansia, con hambre de ellos. Bella tenía sus manos en su pelo acercándolo mas a ella si fuese posible. Ese salvajismo, ese ansia, ese descontrol… jamás la habían asaltado de tal manera, pero el mayor gemido de su placer fue cuando Edward la penetró hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, fuerte, certera, firme, poseyéndola, tomando todo de ella. Lo sentía en lo mas profundo de su vientre, una y otra vez, mas fuerte y mas rápido cada vez. No se dio cuenta de sus gritos pidiendo mas, diciendo su nombre, de él reclamándola como suya, de ella diciéndole que le pertenecía. Él la agarraba de las caderas, clavándoles sus dedos largos y firmes, guiándola en esa danza loca y frenética de ellos dos.

Y para Edward Cullen todo eso era el torbellino de todo lo que sentía y quería de ella. Ella comiendo con él, ella comiendo de él, ella gimiendo su nombre, ella hablándole, ella dándole la mano, ella acariciándole, ella dejándose acariciar, ella confiando en él, ella fuerte, resistente, ella atrevida, ella recostándose en el sofá con él, ella desnudándolo, ella contra la pared siendo penetrada por él de forma ruda y salvaje, ella sonriendo, ella emocionada, ella gimiendo, gritando su nombre, pidiendo mas, dándole mas, ella diciendo que era suya, ella haciéndole suyo, ella llegando a la cima con él, él enterrándose en ella, llenándola a ella de él, ella dejándose mimar por él tras una sesión de sexo descontrolado, ella besada tiernamente, ella recostada en su cama, ella siendo arropada por él con sus sabanas calentitas, ella dejándose abrazar por él para siempre.

Libertad. Ocho letras. Millones de interpretaciones, cada persona tomando la libertad de una manera distinta. Libertad para Edward Cullen no tenía ocho letras. La libertad para Edward Cullen se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan. Ahora y para siempre Isabella Marie Cullen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí va el capitulo 18. El anterior no tuvo ningún review, pero como ya los tengo escritos igual los voy a subir. Espero que os guste a las que lo leaís!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**BRILLO DE INCERTIDUMBRE.**

El vestido de raso púrpura a la rodilla se le ajustaba a su silueta, marcando sus curvas, sus finísimas medias apenas se notaban, sus zapatos negros de tacón altísimo estilizaban sus piernas. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y tan solo había remarcado sus rizos un poco. Su había maquillado tenuemente, rímel, gloss y listo. Ya estaba preparada para ver la nueva exposición de Jake en el Tate, pero Edward aún no había llegado de la oficina, tendría que esperarlo ya que esa misma mañana le había recordado que iría a acompañarla.

A los quince minutos escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Edward acabaría de llegar. Ese hombre la tenía cada día mas confundida, a veces la miraba como si ella fuese su mundo entero y otras solo podía leer resentimiento en sus preciosos ojos dorados. En los últimos días, desde la noche que él la invitara a cenar, todo había cambiado, de una forma sutil, pero había habido un cambio.

Agotada tras un día lleno de emociones y después de la intensa sesión de sexo con Edward, que se repitió una vez mas a la media noche, aquel domingo se pasó toda la mañana durmiendo hasta que una caricia que recorría toda su espalda desnuda la despertó.

- Buenos días dormilona, creí que jamás despertarías.- Edward le sonreía de esa forma torcida tan característica en él, su cabello estaba mas despeinado que de costumbre y sus ojos tenían un dorado mas oscuro de lo normal que le recordaba el mismo color que se le ponían cuando él estaba excitado. Bajó su mirada y vio su torso desnudo. Edward no tenía tanto musculo como el gigante de Emmet o incluso como Jacob, su porte era mas bien desgarbado, pero tampoco estaba flacucho, tenía lo justo, sus abdominales se le marcaban , sus brazos eran fuertes, perfectos para rodearla con ellos o para sostenerla alzada contra la pared y… ¡oh! Y empezaba a divagar… De pronto, Edward soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de su esposa y la expresión de su rostro.- Creo que te gusta lo que ves, si quieres puedo hacerte hasta un desfile.

- ¡Serás arrogante! No soy yo la que te despertó a media noche totalmente necesitada.- Ella fingió enojo pero en realidad le había encantado que la despertara para hacerle el amor otra vez.

- No voy a disculparme, lady Cullen porque tengo la impresión de que le gustó en demasía que la despertara para tal encomienda.- Decía él burlón.

- ¡Oh milord! Es usted un descarado al tocar temas tan indecorosos para una dama.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas tras sus intervenciones tan teatrales.

- Ummm… ¿Y si mejor te bajo lentamente la cremallera de este sexy vestido y pasamos toda la tarde teniendo un sexo fantástico en vez de ir a la exposición de tu "mejor" amigo?- No lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación, Edward siempre era así. Se movía sigiloso, cual depredador al acecho de su presa, dispuesto a atacar, lo había comprobado en lo que llevaba conviviendo con él. Era una mas de sus características, no era hombre ruidoso, ni desordenado. Sus movimientos siempre eran precisos y silenciosos. Alzó los ojos y los vio reflejados a ambos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio que compartían. Edward la había agarrado de la cintura y le besaba su hombro izquierdo. Él también miró el reflejo y entonces Bella vio otra vez esos nuevos ojos dorados que había redescubierto en los últimos días. Cuando Edward se enfadaba sus ojos se oscurecían notablemente, cuando se excitaba les pasaba lo mismo, convirtiéndose en hipnotizantes, sí Edward Cullen era igual de peligroso enfadado que excitado; cuando se divertía y bromeaba, sus ojos brillaban de un modo demasiado natural y hermoso, cuando estaba concentrado su tono dorado parecía un poquito mas marrón, en cambio cuando se relajaba y actuaba despreocupado se aclaraban un par de tonos, pero en esos últimos días sus ojos tenían un pequeño punto mas oscuro y una nota de brillantez que no había visto antes y que se acentuaba en ocasiones en las que la miraba, se tocaba el pelo desordenándoselo mas, y a menudo resoplaba. Bella había llegado a la conclusión de que era su tono de incertidumbre. Y ella no estaba para nada satisfecha consigo misma por crearle incertidumbre a él, el hombre mas seguro de sí mismo que jamás había conocido.

Bella intuía que esa incertidumbre se producía por dos razones principales, una Aro y otra ella misma. ¿Pero qué hacer? Ahora estaban en un punto bueno, ¿no? Es decir, hablaban un poco mas que antes y el sexo era genial, fantástico, el mejor sexo de su vida. Edward aún pasaba casi 11 o 12 horas en la oficina algunos días, solucionando todos los problemas que el loco de Aro le estaba causando a su empresa. Ella seguía teniendo muchísimo trabajo, las ventas habían bajado este último mes en dos sectores importantes, gracias a la mala publicidad que Aro estaba haciendo de ellos y por supuesto al nuevo plan de marketing. Todavía al acordarse de ese día le daba rabia que Edward no la apoyara en aquel momento y todo para lograr que ella no se casara con él. Bella suspiró.

- No. De eso nada. Esta exposición es muy importante para Jacob.- Bella se soltó de su agarre y volvió a la cama donde había dejado su abrigo y su bolso listos.- Vamos, ¿de verdad quieres acompañarme?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo demasiado serio y con el ceño fruncido, después murmuró algo que Bella no entendió, pero que sonó a algo así como "ese imbécil es capaz de convencerte de que vuelvas a Edimburgo con él."

Durante el camino Edward iba serio y Bella optó por dejarlo tranquilo, así que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Vamos si no le caía bien Jacob, lo cual no entendía, ¿para qué iba? Por otro lado, ella misma estaba entusiasmada con esta exposición. No era la primera vez que Jake exponía en Londres, ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión pero no en un museo tan importante como el Tate Moderm. La pintura de Jacob era magia para ella. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que él había pintado para ella solo para tranquilizarla o para hacerla sentir mejor. Sí, verle pintar era su terapia. Cuando Renné estuvo enferma y no sabían cómo iban a ir las cosas él pintaba para ella siempre, cuando se frustraba y no encontraba la solución a cualquier problema iba al piso de Jacob, él pintaba sus lienzos y ella entonces podía concentrarse tranquila y pensar qué era lo mejor para hacer, cuando se venían abajo con malas noticias, Jacob pintaba para sentirse mejor, haciéndola a ella sentirse mejor a su vez.

Había visto a Jacob a largo de la semana dos o tres veces. Bella le había ofrecido quedarse en el ático de Edward, pero Jacob rechazó la oferta después de estar cinco minutos seguidos riéndose a carcajadas.

- No se de que te ríes. Vamos, esa es mi casa ahora también asi que puedo invitar a quien quiera.- Bella lo miró realmente enfadada mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado de la barra del bar del museo.

- Claro que sí gatita y hasta hacemos un trío si quieres. Seguro que tu Edward esta mas que encantado, ya sabes soy i-rre-sis-ti-ble.

- No es mi Edward y no eres irresistible. Vamos Jake, estoy casi todo el día sola.

- Te quedarías viuda gatita, está claro que soy mas fuerte que el niño de Esme y lo vencería cuando indudablemente nos peleáramos.

Bella pensó que eran tontos. Sabía que a Jacob le caía mal Edward porque básicamente se había visto obligada a casarse con él y porque se la había llevado a Londres. Pero lo de Edward era bastante ilógico. Finalmente aceptó que su amigo se quedara en un hotel cerca del museo. La facilidad era que Jacob tenía a un paso la galería y sin problema podía supervisar todo lo referente a la distribución, decoración, iluminación y todas esas cosas con las que los artistas se obsesionaban antes de presentar una nueva colección y según su amigo esta era "la colección." Ella había ido un día para darle su opinión y aconsejarle pero Jacob no le había mostrado ni la mitad de los cuadros, decía que eran una sorpresa. Y otro día ella había logrado convencerlo para que fuese a comer a casa, ya que Edward ni siquiera llegaría para la cena.

Jacob se rió cuando Bella le contó que había comprado cosas nuevas para el ático dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo de Tanya, pero que secretamente había esperado que le molestase un poco a Edward, así podía discutir con él y que casi se sintió decepcionada cuando muy amablemente Edward le dijo que podía cambiar todo lo que quisiera. Se le ocurrió que quizás si compraba una cama nueva pero mas pequeña lo molestaría. Edward estaba muy gracioso cuando se picaba por algo, sin embargo esa gran cama era tan perfecta para todo lo que hacían por las noches… Evidentemente esos pensamientos se los guardó para sí misma.

Tras la comida, Jacob hizo un poco de chocolate caliente que ambos tomaron recostados en el sofá mientras charlaban.

- Tengo que decirte que este sofá sí ha sido una buena compra, es realmente cómodo, quizás me piense lo de venirme aquí y me instale en tu salón.- Bella sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos y eso Jacob lo notó, por algo era la persona que mas la conocía del mundo.- ¡Ey gatita! ¿Qué pasa?

- No se, Jake… No me gusta mucho vivir en Londres.- Jacob la miró invitándola a seguir.- Hecho de menos Edimburgo, no se… supongo que tampoco he hecho mucho por adaptarme, pero es que… no me gusta. Es una gran ciudad, es bonita y hay mucha gente pero…

- Es muy fría, lo se. Londres es una ciudad solitaria Bella, no es para ti gatita. Por eso me enfadé cuando Renné me dijo que Edward te había traído a vivir a Londres incluso antes de lo que tenían previsto. Tu lugar está en Escocia Isabella Swan.

- Ahora me llamo Cullen.

Jacob miró a su amiga. Dios, Bella era su alma gemela. Ella siempre lo había entendido, así como él a ella. Por eso veía que estaba apagándose, que iba perdiéndola. Se había enamorado de su esposo y él creía que Edward también amaba a Bella, bueno y ¿quién no amaba a Bella? No amarla de una forma u otra era imposible, Bella era sencillamente genial. Pero ese imbécil de Cullen no sabía hacer las cosas con ella. ¿Qué era eso de pasar tantas horas trabajando? Vamos, que era el dueño, podía delegar algunas tareas, no ser tan meticuloso. Y si la amaba, ¿por qué no entendía lo malo que estaba siendo todo eso para ella?

- ¿Y es importante para ti?- Bella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. ¿Era importante para ella llamarse Cullen? No se sentía como tal, asi que no era importante. Negó con la cabeza levemente.- Bien, pues Bella tienes que pensar por qué eso es así y como solucionar las cosas para sentirte bien no ya con ese apellido sino también contigo misma, porque te conozco y se que no estas bien. ¿No se porta Edward bien?

Bella suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos un momento, ¿se portaba Edward bien con ella? Le preparaba el café por las mañanas, la llamaba todos los días al mediodía día, si se iba a retrasar mucho, lo que era un día si otro no, la avisaba, cuando la besaba lo hacía como si ella fuese a romperse, de una forma tan delicada… otras veces era tan pasional… como aquel día que lo hicieron contra la pared… cuando volvía a casa siempre trataba de charlar con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sí, se portaba bien con ella. Se estaban conociendo mas y cada vez estaba mas cómoda a su lado, aunque aún había temas que no tocaban demasiado. Aro, el hecho de vivir en Londres, en ese piso cerca de Hyde Park, sus respectivas familias, la prensa, su divorcio una vez que todo se solucionara…

- Sí, se porta bien. Él es… es dulce y amable y su sentido del humor me encanta.- Jacob enarcó una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento.- Sí tiene sentido del humor Jacob.

- En fin, te gusta mucho tu marido, pero…

- Yo no he dicho que me guste mucho.- Jacob volvió a mirarla ahora con ambas cejas alzadas.- ¡de acuerdo! Me gusta mucho mi marido, ¿contento? Pero…- Bella suspiró, ni siquiera ella misma tenía claro qué era todo ese pero. – No se, supongo que hay cosas que no hemos hablado o… esto terminará y yo no se qué pasará después, él y yo somos socios, aunque claramente él no se preocupaba mucho por Vulturi antes así que no se por qué lo haría ahora y claro que un hombre tan independiente como él seguro que después de esto querrá irse un tiempo de viaje o algo, para sentirse libre, porque la libertad es un tema sumamente importante y valioso para Edward, él es de esas personas que necesitan estar completamente libres para estar bien y yo ya se que dije que nunca me casaría y esas cosas, pero quizás fui un poco bocazas, creo, porque mira a Rosalie, parece que va a empezar algo serio con Emmet o mira Angela que bien esta con Ben, digo, ellas tienen a alguien ahí para ellas y tú, bueno tú también, si quisieras, y no me mires de esa manera, así que lo mismo no me parece tan mala idea eso de una relación en serio y esas cosas… y creo que hablo mucho.

- Sí definitivamente eres una bocazas a la que le gusta mucho estar casada.- Ambos se echaron a reír por todo lo que pasaba. Después de unos minutos Jacob comenzó a despedirse.- Me marcho gatita, he quedado en una hora con la agente del museo que lleva el tema de mi exposición.- Bella le dio un abrazo a Jacob y lo acompañó a la puerta tras hacerle prometer que la llamaría en cuanto terminara la reunión y llegase a su hotel, a lo que él le respondió que no se pusiera melodramática porque no iba con ella.- Y piensa en esto Isabella Swan, ¿solo te gusta estar casada en general por tener a alguien a tu lado o solo te gusta estar casada con ese marido tuyo tan cuasi inglés?

- ¡No es inglés!

Jacob se fue riendo y Edward llegó una hora después. Bella había estado tomando una ducha así que su marido la encontró recogiendo la cocina y lavando los platos y vasos donde se habían bebido el chocolate caliente y vistiendo solamente un vestido suelto y cómodo para estar en casa. En cuanto llegó la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello. Bella suspiró. Ese hombre era tan dulce cuando quería…

- Hola princesa. Parece que has tenido visita, ¿ha estado aquí Tanya?- Edward se alegraba que por fin Bella se hubiese hecho amiga de Tanya, o al menos eso parecía. Odiaba tener que trabajar tantas horas, nunca había sido así pero no quedaba mas remedio que aguantarlo.

- No. Jacob vino a almorzar conmigo, después hicimos un chocolate caliente y… bueno, estuvimos charlando y eso.- Edward se tensó y Bella lo notó, no podía estar celoso, ¿o sí? Era una tontería. Edward la soltó y fingió su molestia volviéndose para buscar un botellín de agua en la nevera.- ¿Te molesta o algo? Yo… es tu casa, pero…

Edward suspiró y se llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Que esa era su casa, si ella supiese que él le daría todo lo que tenía si con ello consiguiera que ella lo quisiese a él…

- Claro que no Bella y sabes que esta también es tu casa, puedes invitar a quien quieras.- Bella le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios y después susurrar un "gracias."- Eso no quiere decir que me vaya a caer bien tu mejor amigo.

Bella sonrió al recordar ese día. No, a Edward no le caía bien Jacob por algún tema de testosterona incompresible para las mujeres, pero ahí estaba, a su lado entrando al Tate para ver la exposición de Jake. Subieron a la sala donde estaría la colección, en el tercer piso del museo. Cuando entraron ya había varias personas allí. Bella echó un vistazo rápido pero no logró localizar a Jacob, seguro que estaría hablando con algún periodista, crítico o comprador, lo normal en esas ocasiones. La iluminación del local era espectacular, parecía que estuviesen en un día perfectamente soleado frente al mar. Los cuadros se habían dispuesto sobre pareces en un azul oscuro, para contractar con una colección en la que primaban los colores cálidos a simple vista. Edward la agarró de la cintura y le propuso ir recorriendo la sala para ver las obras juntos, quizás hasta le gustase alguna y decidiese comprarla, "no, ni aún así le compraría algo a ese."

- Edward, en serio, déjalo ya, ¿critico yo a Tanya? No, ¿a que no?

Edward gruño y puso cara de malhumorado durante unos minutos pero luego pareció sumergirse en la pintura de Jake. Sí, indudablemente como le pasaba a la mayoría de las personas. Jacob estaba considerado como uno de los nuevos talentos del siglo XXI, sus pinturas ya no solo eran conocidas en Reino Unido, sino en toda Europa y por lo que Jacob le había comentado esa noche también asistirían un par de especialistas de New York, le encantaba, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo en que Jacob se fuera tan lejos, eso no sería bueno para él.

Tomaron una copa de vino cada uno y siguieron recorriendo cada cuadro, Edward, a pesar de decir que ni compraría ni se interesaría por la exposición se encontró haciéndole bastantes preguntas sobre cada cuadro a Bella. La sangre de mecenas de Esme corría por sus venas asi que era inevitable no interesarse ante una buena obra. Y Bella contestaba encantada, conocía a Jacob de toda la vida y había estado a su lado en su desarrollo como pintor así que conocía bien su técnica y el lenguaje que explicaban casi todos los cuadros pues el alma de Jacob y su manera de ver el mundo se reflejaba en cada uno de ellos.

Estaban parados ante una pintura de tonos verdes con la silueta elegante y estilizada de un lobo escondido tras toda esa efusividad de color verdusco, unos ojos amarillos, los del lobo, miraban amenazantes al espectador pero a pesar de esa violencia que reflejaban resultaban atrayentes de manera que era imposible apartar la vista de ellos. Una mirada cargada de posesividad, una invitación a perderte en un mundo del cual esa silueta es la dueña. Una mirada que dice que jamás vas a volver a escapar, que te atrapa para siempre. Un ser tan peligroso como atractivo que te llena de incertidumbre y misterio, del que se hace inevitable apartarse. Bella sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos, aunque el color no fuese el mismo, pero prefirió no decírselo a Edward, pues esa no era su historia. Pero aunque no fuesen los ojos de Edward los de ese lobo, sintió que a veces sus ojos dorados la miraban a ella igual y sintió un escalofrío al sentir lo que eso podía significar.

- ¡Buenas noches, pareja! – Tanya estaba detrás de ellos con una copa en la mano. Su pelo rubio caía lacio sobre sus hombros y su estilizada figura vestía un muy ajustado vestido negro que solo hacía que se viese aún mas perfecta. Bella se preguntó por qué James no había hecho algo para seguir con Tanya, por muy buena que fuese esa tal Victoria, Tanya era perfecta para James, además, que era una de las mujeres mas guapas que ella jamás había visto, podía comprarse con Rosalie perfectamente y eso era ya decir palabras mayores.- Sin duda la dueña de esos ojos es también la dueña del pintor, impresionante, definitivamente trataré de comprar ese cuadro.

- Eh… Hola Tanya… no creo que Jacob venda justo este cuadro.

Tanya puso cara de decepción pero lo entendió y Edward no dijo nada. ¿Estaría Jacob enamorado de una mujer? De otra mujer que no fuese la suya, por supuesto. Que suerte que esos ojos no eran los de Bella. No, los ojos de Bella no eran tan amenazantes. Esos ojos parecían los de una amazona, los de una mujer salvaje e incluso reflejaban cierta violencia, cierto matiz anárquico… Su Bella no era anárquica ni violenta, no, para nada. Ella era una mujer simpática, con un fuerte carácter muchas veces y dulce otras, sabía que le gustaba discutir pero para nada era violenta. Sí era apasionada y atrevida y por Dios, eso le encantaba ya que hacer el amor con esa mujer se había convertido en su experiencia preferida para toda la vida. De hecho, si por él fuera ahora mismo se irían a su piso y no saldrían de allí en todo el fin de semana. Él podía perderse en los ojos de Bella, imagen de cada estado de ánimo que pasaba por ella, pero su brillo preferido en estos sin duda era cuando Bella tenía un orgasmo. Entonces se aclaraban un poco y brillaban de una manera sorprendente. Si Bella lo amara, ¿cómo brillarían?

- Bella, acompáñame al baño, por favor que no lo encuentro por ningún lado y así te cuento de un empresario de vinos que acabo de conocer…

- Esta bien, Edward, ¿nos vemos ahora?

- Claro pequeña, yo seguiré recorriendo la exposición.- Edward la acercó un poco mas a sí mismo para besarla un momento. Esa sala estaba llena de hombres y su esposa era demasiado hermosa.

- A eso se le llama marcar territorio Isabella Cullen. Tu marido es posesivo.- Bella solo sonrió alejándose un poco. Tenía claro que su relación con Edward había cambiado sustancialmente. Parecían una pareja de verdad. Sí, eran una pareja. Vamos se gustaban, de eso no había duda y se estaban conociendo, aunque todavía no se sentía como una esposa con todas las letras de la palabra, pero Edward se comportaba cada día mas como uno. Si hasta un día vino mas temprano del trabajo para que fueran juntos a hacer la compra.

Edward siguió caminando hasta pararse en lo que parecía ser la obra mas importante de la colección. Sus manos temblaron y la copa que sostenía estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos de la impresión que se llevó.

Ahí estaba ella.

De pie junto a una ventana, pero sin mirar por ella. Sus ojos se centraban en algo dentro de la escena, dentro de la habitación. No, sus ojos se centraban en el espectador. Sí, sus ojos lo miraban a él. Dos pozos profundos de chocolate que brillaban genuinamente, que mostraban el alma de esa mujer. Una mezcla de sentimientos solamente plasmados en sus ojos. Ella tenía ilusión. Ella sentía incertidumbre. Ella tenía una pizca de decepción también en su mirada. Pero sus ojos se mostraban determinados y seguros a pesar de todo, sí, su seguridad era mayor que su incertidumbre. Ella tenía un pequeño matiz de tristeza. Ella podía mostrar un poco de culpabilidad en esos ojos marrones chocolate. Ella enseñaba su inteligencia en ese brillo especial. Ella era bondadosa y generosa. También dejaba ver su matiz irónico y su sentido del humor. Había cariño en esos ojos, un cariño para las personas importantes en su vida. Sin embargo, también miraba con desafío. Eran unos ojos luchadores. Y ese brillo especial, tan igual al mismo brillo que él se había visto reflejado en un espejo, reflejado en un cristal, reflejado en los ojos de su mujer. Un brillo de amor, unos ojos de amor…

Tras la ventana, calles, gente, tiendas y cafeterías, el tráfico y el ruido del mundo, todo en segundo plano, todo ajeno a esa mujer. Nada llegando a sus oídos, nada del mundo de fuera tocándola. No, porque ella lo miraba a él, solo a él. Ella no prestaba atención al ruido del mundo, todos los reflejos de sus ojos estaban dedicados a su espectador, a él. Él sería siempre quién la mirara, cada cambio, cada emoción, cada pensamiento, todo lo sentiría él. Con un vestido azul de tirantes, sencillo y tan elegante, tan ella. Definiendo todo su cuerpo. Cada cuerva, cada matiz. Dejando sus brazos descubiertos y parte de su cuello. Su cuerpo, ligeramente de perfil, su cabeza, ladeada para mirar al frente de forma directa. Su piel pálida, delicada, de esas pieles que se marcan tan fácilmente pero una piel fuerte a su vez, piel para una mujer fuerte pero que tiene que ser amada y cuidada. Piel que él mismo había marcado. Una piel que le pertenecía, una piel que era adorada. Unos labios rojos que merecían ser besados siempre. Labios ligeramente entreabiertos, apenas perceptible. Labios que invitan a besar, labios que invitan a hablar. Era ella, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, porque esos ojos mostraban también pensamientos ocultos, deseos ocultos, esa expectación ante algo excitante, ante algo bueno, ante algo realmente excepcional. Y seda chocolate cayendo en cascada por su espalda y cubriendo uno de sus hombros, llegando hasta su pecho. Ligeramente ondulado. Sí, seda, suave y delicado, cabello para acariciar, para enterrar las manos en él, para agarrarlo y enredarse en ese cabello, cabello que huele a fresa, cabello que es un refugio.

Era ella.

Su mujer. Su esposa. Su destino. Era Bella Swan. Amada, querida, admirada por muchos, venerada y adorada por él.

Era una experiencia religiosa lo que veía.

- ¡Dios!- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Estuvo minutos solo mirándola incapaz de salir de su estupor, sentía que podía estar toda la vida viéndola.

- ¿Impresiona? Sin duda, este retrato es mi obra maestra.

Edward se volvió y vio al artista que había retratado a su Bella de la manera más precisa que jamás pensó fuese posible. Toda la tranquilidad que sintió al ver los ojos amarillos se esfumó. Jacob había pintado a su mujer de la forma mas precisa, sensual, atrayente e hipnotizante posible. Parecía un ser ajeno a este mundo pero tan real a la vez…

- Es ella, es toda ella. Cada pincelada es ella.- sí, cada trazo era un aspecto de Bella Swan, incluso ese cariz de misterio que a veces sentía que la envolvía, que hacía que se preguntara qué sentía, qué pensaba, quién era. Pero también ese libro abierto que ella era muchas veces, cuando cada sensación, pensamiento o sentimiento se reflejaba en su cara, en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo demonios Jacob Black te has atrevido a pintar así a mi esposa?

Sí, no era un desnudo, ni mucho menos. De hecho el vestido azul era bastante decente, no era un cuadro sobre sexo, no era nada erótico. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa atracción que ella podía ejercer con solo una mirada, con solo un movimiento de su brazo, con solo inclinar la cabeza o levantarla en gesto desafiante, con solo apartarse el cabello. Para él ese cuadro sí era jodidamente sexy.

- Un día vino a mi casa llorando por ti, Cullen. Ese día empecé este cuadro y no lo terminé hasta el día después de vuestra boda. Es mi mejor amiga, no, ¿qué digo? Ella es mi alma gemela. Y no me mires así, nosotros estamos más allá de eso. Cada sentimiento, cada rasgo es un trozo de su alma, la conozco tan bien… que no hace falta que ella me lo diga para saber qué siente o piensa, bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Solo te digo, muchas de esas pinceladas tienen que ver contigo.

Edward se quedó viendo un rato mas el cuadro de su esposa. ¿Tenían que ver con él? La decepción, la incertidumbre, pero ¿la emoción? ¿el amor? La decepción sabía que era hacia él, en concreto hacia el día que no la apoyó con lo del nuevo plan de marketing de la empresa. Bueno, eso se iba a solucionar pero rápido, cada vez tenía mas pruebas para atrapar a Aro y hacer que los dejase en paz. ¿Incertidumbre? Ella era una mujer de ideas claras. Ella no había querido casarse, ella no quería vivir en Londres, ella quería seguir en la dirección de Vulturi Corporation y a ella le gustaban sus besos, bueno y también le gustaba cómo le hacía el amor, vamos, sus orgasmos se lo demostraban y Bella no era una mujer mentirosa, de hecho no sabía mentir. Bueno, lo de vivir en Londres tenía fácil solución, solo había que esperar un poquito mas, en cuando a lo de estar casada… no tenía ni idea qué iba a hacer. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz…

Claro, que él también quería ser feliz y eso lo conseguiría con ella a su lado. ¡Vamos! Siempre le habían dicho que era un egoísta por dejar tirada a su familia e irse a vivir su vida, lo cual para él era discutible. Pero ahora podría hacer gala de ese egoísmo y retenerla a su lado, pues sería la única manera de ser completamente feliz, solo con ella. Siempre había odiado eso del matrimonio, compromiso, fidelidad, promesas… pero ahora no le parecía tan descabellado todo eso, es mas hasta le encantaría alguna de esas reuniones familiares que tanto había evitado pues ahora él estaría con su esposa, todo sería diferente. Bella, Esme, la tía Elizabeth y Alice harían un buen equipo dentro de las mujeres de su familia, sí, y Renné, su suegra se les podría unir, Bella quería mucho a su madre. Sí, harían tardes de chicas y él se quejaría porque no podrían estar solos en casa para hacer el amor en cualquier sitio, pero finalmente él también podría hacer planes con los chicos, recuperar tiempo con Carlisle y ganarse a su suegro, también estaría Emmet, ya que la rubia amiga de Bella lo había atrapado en Edimburgo. Sí, pasarían la tarde o la noche bebiendo whisky y bromeando con bromas de hombres, aunque también tenía claro que muchas de esas veces no aguantaría eso y se largaría en busca de Bella, entonces la encerraría en casa y no la dejaría salir durante un buen tiempo, por supuesto, él le haría compañía, persuadiéndola en todo momento para que lo entendiera y perdonase por llevársela como un cavernícola. Sí, definitivamente había muchos aspectos del matrimonio que le gustaban, por no decir todos, pero solo si ese matrimonio era con Bella.

- Nadie va a comprar este cuadro Black. Mi mujer no va a estar en la colección privada de ningún pervertido, solo eso te voy a decir.

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! ¡Me has pintado! ¡Te voy a matar!- Bella miraba indignada el cuadro y muerta de vergüenza. El cuadro se presentaba como la obra maestra de la colección. Jacob la había pintado alguna vez que otra. La primera fue con su consentimiento y esa pintura nunca estuvo expuesta a los ojos del público, la tenía Jacob en su casa adornando una de las paredes de su estudio. Las demás fueron hechas a traición y tres de ellas, cuatro con esta, habían sido expuestas, siempre sin el consentimiento de Bella. Por supuesto, Jacob se aprovechaba del hecho de que ella lo quisiese por encima de muchas cosas, sabía que su enfado duraría poco.- ¡Es enorme! Todo el mundo me va a ver, Jake. ¿Es que no tengo bastante con lo que dice la prensa sobre mi por culpa de Aro? ¿También tú?

Edward estaba bastante divertido. Al menos sí había algo por lo que Isabella se podría cabrear con Jacob, ya pensaba que eso era imposible, por el sentimiento de perfección que ese imbécil le inspiraba a su mujer. La agarró de la cintura y la apegó a él.

- Podemos demandarlo si quieres, estoy seguro que conseguiríamos que pasase un tiempo a la sombra. Sin embargo, creo que este cuadro es demasiado hermoso como para que se demande al autor por crearlo, a pesar de que el autor sea este de aquí.

- A este pintor de aquí le voy a cortar yo las manos para que no vuelva a hacer estas cosas.- Bella miraba enfadada a Jake, aunque al final no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa. En el fondo sabía que era un lujo que él la pintara. Su artista preferido, pero le daba un poco de miedo todo lo que Jacob era capaz de transmitir en sus pinturas, cada emoción, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, cada idea. Y Jacob la conocía tan bien que para él pintar sobre ella debía se fácil. Echó otro vistazo al cuadro y su miedo aumentó, su corazón se paró por un momento, se puso pálida, sus manos temblaron débilmente, sus piernas fallaron, se quedó sin aire, en su estómago se arremolinó una mariposa y sus ojos se aguaron. Los ojos de su retrato mostraban amor. Ese amor escondido entre muchas mas emociones, pero amor. Genuino y puro amor. Amor de verdad, del que dura para siempre, un amor pasional, cómplice, comprensivo, arrollador… Solo había un hombre para ser dueño de ese amor. Edward Cullen.

- Venga, vamos a dejar a tu genio con su obra maestra y sigamos viendo la colección, aunque se lo merezca no quiero que estes enfadada.- Edward le propuso a Bella al verla ponerse tan tensa, además que no quería que ella pensara demasiado en ese cuadro.- Me gustaría que llegases a casa de un muy buen humor. Te prometo que nos esperan cosas grandiosas para esta noche.

Había conseguido apartar a Bella del cuadro, despistándola toda la noche. Para su sorpresa se había encontrado con gente conocida en la exposición, amistades del mundo de los negocios y conocidos de las fiestas benéficas y actos a los que él acudía en Londres. Aprovechó para presentarles a su esposa. Como era de esperar todos quedaban encantados con ella y no se imaginaban cómo él, que siempre había sido un mujeriego e irresponsable, había conseguido que semejante mujer accediera a casarse con él.

- Puede que él tenga esa imagen de soltero empedernido, pero siempre esta mirando por el bienestar de su familia, la prueba de ello es lo alto que está llevando a Cullen E. y la adoración que su hermana Alice siente hacia él.- discutía Bella con un señor cuarentón que había conocido a Edward tras haber hecho algunos negocios con él, mientras Edward le traía una copa de vino. Le asombraba que la gente tuviese una idea tan equivocada de Edward. Era verdad que él amaba su libertad, pero no era un irresponsable, cómo ella misma lo había acusado alguna vez. Edward había demostrado ser una persona integra y responsable, capaz de mirar por los intereses de su familia. De sobra sabía que había muchos niños de papá en la veintena ricos que no hacían nada por su vida, salvo ir de fiesta. Edward era de esas personas que saben llevar un equilibrio.

- Sí, puede que así sea, sin embargo es la faceta que nadie conoce de Edward Cullen. Me alegro que su mujer sí pueda conocer a este hombre realmente. Le aseguro señora Cullen que en el fondo muy poca gente puede afirmar conocer cómo es él realmente.

Tanya se había ido poco rato después de salir del baño y tras felicitar a Jacob por la exposición y comprarle una de sus pinturas, con un hombre algo mayor que ella. Tanya juró una vez mas que estaba segura que era el hombre de su vida, a lo que tanto Edward, como Bella y Jacob rodaron los ojos.

- Es demasiado viejo para Tanya y aburrido, se ve un muermo. Le doy dos días con él.- Había comentado Edward.

- Tal vez si hacemos una cena con James y con ella…

- Pequeña deja a esos dos, que James está con Victoria, la cual por cierto quiere conocerte ya que no pudo venir a nuestra boda.

Bella compró dos cuadros de Jacob. Uno representaba un bonito paisaje de Edimburgo y sabía que a Rennée le iba a encantar, asi que lo compró para ella. El otro pensó que quedaría bien en el salón recién decorado del ático de Londres. Era la silueta de dos personas, dos hombres que miraban a lo lejos a una mujer, ellos estaban de espaldas, ella de frente, pero solo se adivinaba que debía ser hermosa, ya que por la lejanía no se adivinaban sus rasgos. Este cuadro y el anterior se acercaban a la técnica que Jacob utilizaba a menudo en sus obras, a caballo entre un postimpresionismo y un surrealismo del siglo XXI. Eran sencillamente geniales.

- Me gustan las pinturas que has comprado.- Le dijo Edward una vez ya en el ático. Acababan de llegar, era tarde y al día siguiente ambos trabajaban, era sábado pero no podían permitirse el descansar los sábados por lo pronto. Bella tenía una videoconferencia con Carlisle y Charlie a las 9. Edward tenía una reunión con los ingenieros que habían venido de Viena para ultimar los detalles. En esa nueva filial y tras el caso de Copenhague, no había pasado nada, pues se habían adelantado a los planes de Aro y este no había conseguido que los permisos de apertura se retrasaran y el socio mas importante con el que habían conseguido firmar se retractara. ¡Oh! Llevaría a Bella a conocer esas nuevas filiales en esas ciudades tan románticas. No había mujer que se resistiera al encanto de Viena.- Y me encanta como te queda este vestido, pero mas me va a gustar quitártelo.

Edward comenzó a bajarle la cremallera y Bella que hasta ese momento había estado absorta en sus pensamientos y planes para la conferencia del día siguiente, dejó de pensar pues cuando Edward la tocaba solo era capaz de centrarse en sus caricias y en su piel quemando su cuerpo entero.

Besos en la espalda, caricias en las piernas, su lengua en sus pechos, sus manos enredadas en su cabello, sus piernas enroscadas en las de él, los botones de su camisa rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, una carcajada debido a las cosquillas que él le provocaba, agarrarlo del trasero para acercarlo mas a ella, tocarla hasta llevarla al límite y darle a probar su propio sabor en sus dedos, decir su nombre, declararse suya para siempre, tocarlo siempre, acariciar sus abdominales, ¡Dios que fantásticos eran! Entrar en ella lentamente, pedir y rogar por mas, aumentar el ritmo poco a poco, hacer que se vuelva frenético. Terminar juntos y quedar abrazados esperando a que las respiraciones de ambos se tranquilicen.

- Preciosa tenemos que hablar tú y yo.- Notó cómo Bella se tensó. ¿Ya está? ¿Edward ya había tenido suficiente de ella? Tristemente Edward lo notó. Bella no terminaba de creer en él. En esos momentos maldecía su fama de mujeriego y libertino.- No… tranquila. Solo… me gusta esto, quiero esto… y tenemos que hablar mucho porque quiero que juntos estemos bien, para empezar juntos, ¿entiendes?

- Tenemos que hablar. Sí, bien, yo…- Bella suspiró, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿por decirle que no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él? No, no, eso seria muy drástico. ¿por decirle que probablemente esta enamorada para toda la vida de él? Madre mía, le daba miedo la reacción que Edward pudiera tener ante la palabra enamorada.

- No… mañana, ¿qué te parece? Ahora estás que te caes de sueño pequeña. Ambos tenemos reuniones por la mañana, pero puedo terminar pronto y podemos cenar juntos, en un sitio bonito y tranquilo, o aquí en casa, encargar algo bueno,poner buena música... ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Es cómo una cita?

- Es una cita señora Cullen.- Bella sonrió. Sí, le gustaba la idea de una cita con Edward. Una cita sería algo maravilloso. Una cita es lo que tuvieron que tener aquella noche que se conocieron en Edimburgo. Ahora la tendrían.

- Esta bien, señor Cullen, acepto tener una cita con usted.

Edward la besó suavemente en los labios y sonrió. Y Bella vio ese brillo especial en su mirada, que no era ni incertidumbre, ni culpabilidad sino que era una mezcla de pasión, esperanza y algo más.

- Mañana todo cambiará. Ahora, preciosa vamos a dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. En el anterior Edward le pidió una cena a Bella para aclarar las cosas sobre su relación. Veremos que pasa...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habeis dado a favoritos. También gracias a twilighterbitchlol y a alimago (gracias por volver a leerme, se que me seguías antes también) por dejar review!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**ME TENGO QUE IR**

No le gustaba demasiado ese despacho. Es más, casi nunca lo utilizaba. Si se llevaba trabajo de la oficina a casa siempre lo hacía en la sala. No tenía demasiada luz, los muebles tan oscuros tampoco ayudaban. Le parecía demasiado solitario. Qué irónico, solo era el despacho o el estudio de su casa. Solo era una habitación. Tanya le había dicho muchas veces que se lo iba a redecorar, que había que pintar las paredes de un color más claro y quitar esas horribles cortinas, pero al final, nunca encontraban el momento. Bella tampoco pareció haberse interesado por esa habitación en aquel momento de "vamos a cambiarle a Edward todos los muebles de su casa para molestarlo". ¿Molestarlo? Dejaría que redecorase toda su maldita vida si ella se quedaba con él.

Pero no, ahí estaba él. Copa de whisky escocés en mano, completamente solo. Nada había salido como lo había planeado. De haber sido así ahora estaría disfrutando sin ninguna prisa del cuerpo de su esposa, deteniéndose en cada centímetro de su piel. Eso después de haberle hecho el amor como un loco antes. Tierno y suave después de duro y fuerte. Pero qué estúpido se sentía…

Unas bonitas flores serían perfectas. Rosas rojas, sí, esas compraría. Las rosas rojas eran claras. Significaban pasión, amor. Realmente perfectas. Le llevaría a Isabella un ramo de rosas rojas. Un ramo enorme. No, mejor le llevaría una hermosa rosa roja aterciopelada envuelta en un fino y elegante papel, tan fino y elegante como ella, tan sencillo como ella también. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan nervioso? Había salido con decenas de mujeres, no era la primera vez que iba a cenar con Bella, con Isabella Cullen, sí, porque ella ya tenía su apellido y no iba a dejar que lo cambiara por ningún otro en los próximos 70 años. Tendría que haber comprado otro anillo… podría pedirle que se casaran otra vez… No, definitivamente no. Pasar de nuevo por toda esa locura de boda, no. No mas tias Mary dando la charla.

Y pensar que había estado tan nervioso como lo estaría un adolescente. ¿Desde cuándo él había permitido que alguien influyera tanto en él? Nunca. Esa era la respuesta. Por Dios, antes tenía todos los pasos a seguir en su vida claros. Primero quiso llevar la empresa más allá de lo que lo hizo su padre. Lo había conseguido. No sirvió para nada, pues Esme se siguió quejando y siguió atormentándole cada vez que hablaba con él por teléfono y cada vez que salía en alguna revista de cotilleos. "Esas mujeres con las que sales no tienen una pizca de inteligencia, Edward, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe?" "Se que trabajas duro, pero Cullen Company y salir de fiesta no lo es todo en la vida, somos tu familia, tienes que estar con nosotros" "Hace meses que no te veo, llevas años sin venir a tu casa… si yo no te visito tú no vienes…" Y la lista era interminable. Joder, ¿sin venir a casa? Llevaba años en Londres, ¿cómo le decía Esme que Londres no era su casa? Sin embargo, nunca había redecorado esa habitación. En el fondo siempre supo que ese ático solo era su vivienda temporal. Pero ahora, si ella volvía a Edimburgo, ¿qué iba a hacer él? Aquella ciudad se le hacía demasiado pequeña si ella decidía que todo debía terminar como pactaron desde un principio. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto sus planes en unas pocas horas? Al principio de la noche Edimburgo le pareció una ciudad maravillosa.

Definitivamente se aseguraría de que a ella le quedase claro que él la quería en su vida para siempre y que iba a luchar por ella. Lo haría, porque ella le había dado la oportunidad aceptando cenar con él. Si no estuviese interesada en tener una relación verdadera no habría aceptado esa comida, pues ella, que no era tonta, podía imaginarse perfectamente por dónde iban a ir las cosas, cual sería su conversación. Sí, él se había encargado de insinuárselo la noche pasada.

Compró la rosa roja aterciopelada, casi tan perfecta como ella, aunque nada se podría acercar a la suavidad de la piel de Bella. Amaba acariciar su piel, realmente le gustaba acariciar ese culo respingón que ella tenía. Sonrió para sí mismo, si todo salía como esperaba iba a tener la oportunidad de acariciar ese culo durante toda la noche…

Otro trago al whisky. Joder, ahora mismo estaría azotando ese culo respingón para castigarla por cabezona y estúpida. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo fantástico que podía ser lo que tenían? No, claro que no. Ella solo tenía cabeza para una persona. Jacob Black. Su amigo, su confidente, su alma gemela… y tantas cosas más. El perfecto artista. ¿Y por qué tenía que llamarla gatita? Ella no era una gatita, era una princesa. Era su dama… su condesa. Nunca le había gustado saberse heredero de tal título nobiliario. Le parecía algo obsoleto y tonto. Pero ahora entendía tan bien por qué su padre amaba llamar a Esme condesa…

El ascensor se abrió. Se paró frente a la puerta de su piso. Bella sería mas feliz viviendo en una casa, tendría que encargarse de muchas cosas a partir de ahora. Además había notado que no le gustaba mucho conducir, quizás podría contratar a un chófer para que se encargara de llevarla a todos lados que ella quisiera, porque de la manera que se había quedado fascinada con el metro de Londres no se iba a arriesgar, ¿y si se perdía? ¿y si le robaban y ella trataba de desafiar a los ladrones? Porque conociéndola lo haría. Ella tendría que aceptar al chófer porque debía saber que al aceptar ser su mujer para toda la vida estaba aceptando su protección.

Respiró hondo. _Vamos Cullen, calmate. _Se dijo a si mismo. ¿y qué haría cuando ella quisiese tener esas noches o comidas de chicas y él realmente quisiera estar con ella? Suspiró frustrado, las noches de chicas, de cualquier tipo de chicas siempre le habían parecido algo peligroso. _Mierda, voy a tener que aguantarme. _ Pero sin duda haría que lo compensara. Se le ocurrían maneras muy interesantes de ser compensado por Bella y ella también disfrutaría, ya se encargaría él de eso.

Joder, no se encargaría de nada. Otro trago de whisky. Esa mujer era un peligro. Cuando volviera la ataría a su cama y no la dejaría salir de allí nunca mas. Él mismo se encargaría de alimentarla, de asearla… disfrutaría haciéndolo. Sí que lo disfrutaría. Y cada vez que ella intentase protestar con ese carácter suyo la callaría con un beso largo y rudo. De esos que la dejaban atontada. Bueno, a él también lo dejaban un poco atontado. Mierda, estaba bien jodido. ¿Por qué la condenada mujer se había tenido que ir? Había quedado muy claro. Una cena. Los dos. Para hablar de ellos. Isabella era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que había conocido asi que no había posibilidad en el mundo para que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que esa cena era crucial en su matrimonio.

Las cosas con Aro estaban todavía liadas pero sabía que cerca de comenzar a solucionarse, todo estaba yendo más rápido de lo que esperó en un principio. Incluso le daba pena que pudiese acabar en la cárcel pues Aro solo estaba atormentado por una historia que no tenía sentido. Mas de la mitad de los protagonistas estaban muertos. ¿Acabaría él así de despechado? Jacob Black no era su hermano, pero si ella elegía a Jacob… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Llenó de nuevo el vaso. ¿Qué qué iba a hacer? Dejarla ser feliz y él quedarse en Londres y olvidarse de Edimburgo y de todo el futuro que había contemplado con ella. Definitivamente no lo entendía. ¿Todo lo que había pasado no había significado nada para ella? Cada vez que la había hecho suya, cada vez que ella lo había besado, lo había tocado, ¿no había significado nada? No se lo podía creer. Bella nunca le había parecido una mujer de aventuras sin sentido, ni siquiera en aquellos días que creyó lo que le dijeron de ella y se peleaban por todo. Ahí tenía que haber algo. ¿Querría ella a los dos? ¿Estaría confundida? Pues huir con Black y dejarlo a él plantado no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. O quizás es que ella se había decidido ya.

"_Me tengo que ir._" ¿Qué se tenía que ir? Así, sin mas. Joder esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Ni una explicación, ni un lo siento, ni un no quiero intentar tener un matrimonio contigo.

Bueno, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Siempre había sabido que ella nunca había querido casarse. Sus amigas se lo habían dicho, Bella no creía en el matrimonio. Lo mas absurdo es que él hasta que no se vio esperándola en el altar había pensado lo mismo. Nunca había querido casarse. Nunca había pensado en ser padre, ni en formar una familia. No quería tener que lidiar con actividades extraescolares, campamentos de verano o recitales de navidad. Ni por supuesto, con niños que lloran por las noches, que piden cosas, con dientes que comienzan a nacer, ni revisiones pediátricas, ni sarampión, ni todas las responsabilidades que un hijo y una esposa conlleva. Sin embargo, si Bella estuviera embarazada de un hijo suyo….

Sería una fatalidad, porque ella no querría eso. Ella jamás había hablado de eso con él. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido motivos o razón. Para Bella lo suyo era solo un acuerdo empresarial. Pero es que había estado tan seguro que ella había sentido lo mismo que él, que no podía entender lo que había pasado al llegar a casa.

Volvió a respirar e introdujo la llave en la ranura. Era la hora. Iba a conquistar a su mujer esa noche. Era su noche. La noche de los dos. Estaba seguro. Giró la llave. Le daría la rosa a su preciosa esposa. Eso le gustaría a ella. A Bella le gustaban los detalles sencillos, lo había comprobado en varías ocasiones. Entró al vestíbulo y no escuchó nada. El catering aún tardaría una media hora en venir. Entonces, dejarían todo preparado para su cena y se marcharían dejándolos solos de nuevo. Había encargado una cena de uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida escocesa de Londres. La verdad es que no era tan fácil encontrar buena comida de las tierras altas en Inglaterra, pero llevar varios años en Londres le había permitido conocerse la ciudad como la palma de su mano. A Bella le encantaría. Y de postre, por supuesto chocolate. Tenía por delante una noche llena de erotismo.

Maldita fuera su mujer. Ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara. "_Solo se que yo haría cualquier cosa por Jacob._" Ese día había pensado que podía competir con esa conexión especial, pero la verdad es que se sentía bastante derrotado. El cínico de Jacob le había dicho que su relación iba más allá de ese ámbito, o al menos así se lo había dado a entender. En realidad Black solo estaba jugando sus cartas.

Había imaginado que ella quizás aún estaría arreglándose. Le comentó por la mañana que quizás fuera a un salón de belleza cercano que le había recomendado Tanya a relajarse un ratito antes de la cena. Probablemente se había retrasado un poco. Cosas de mujeres, como su padre y Jasper siempre decían.

¿De verdad ella había estado relajándose toda la tarde? ¿O había estado planeando escapar como efectivamente había hecho?

Bella sí se encontraba en casa cuando llegó. Lo comprobó enseguida al verla pasar por la sala apresurada. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado y que lo mataran, pero casi acababa de tener una erección en ese momento. Quizás en la media hora que faltaba para que vinieran los del restaurante podían echar un rapidín. Su vestido rojo se ajustaba a su figura sensualmente. Los finos tirantes dejaban ver sus preciosos hombros. Cómo le iba a gustar bajar esos tirantes finos… Joder un rapidín no serviría de mucho. Pero todo duró unos segundos escasos. Algo no iba bien. En sus manos llevaba un abrigo, su bolso y el móvil. Estaba pálida, sus ojos parecían haber envejecido de pronto y notó que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. En un segundo supo que algo no iba bien. ¿Habría sucedido algo con Renné? Sabía que su suegra desde que sufriese un cáncer de mama estaba delicada, aunque hubiese superado la enfermedad, parecía no haber llegado sola.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Dónde vas así?

Ella ni lo miró, abrió su bolso y pareció buscar algo dentro.

- Tengo que salir.- dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Dónde tienes que ir? ¿Ha pasado algo con tus padres? ¿Están bien?- Ante eso Bella frunció el ceño y él descartó esa posibilidad. Sintió un pequeño alivio. La verdad, sabía que Bella adoraba a sus padres y él en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos también había aprendido a apreciarlos.

- ¿Qué? No, no… ellos están muy bien… me tengo que ir, ahora no tengo tiempo para nada.- Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward la agarró del brazo un poco molesto.

- ¿Dónde tienes que ir?- Repitió. Bella se soltó bruscamente e intentó de nuevo ir hacia la salida pero Edward la volvió a detener.- Isabella, ¿qué pasa?

Bella suspiró impaciente.

- Jacob me necesita. – Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima a Edward. No entendía nada, no quería escuchar el nombre de Jacob esa noche. -En serio, Edward no tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir.

Entonces ahí fue cuando verdaderamente se enfureció Edward. ¿Qué Jacob la necesitaba? ¡Que Jacob se fuese a la mierda! Porque esa mujer era su esposa y ellos tenían una cita. No podía irse y dejarlo plantado. Condenada mujer, nadie antes de ella lo había dejado plantado jamás.

- No Isabella Cullen. Tenemos una cita, tenemos que hablar, lo he organizado todo y tú no te vas a ir y me vas a dejar tirado.- Bella suspiró y vio como su labio volvió a temblar. Sacudió la cabeza y sin decir nada se terminó de soltar de su agarre y se dirigió a la salida. El tono de Edward se volvió cruel, cínico y burlón.- ¿Te has vestido así para él? ¿Esta mañana has amanecido desnuda en mi cama y ahora te has puesto así para irte con Jacob porque te necesita? Dime Isabella, ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesita tu "mejor amigo"? ¿El mismo tipo de ayuda que tu boca me dio a mi anoche? ¿La misma ayuda que me dieron tus manos? ¿También vas a abrirte de piernas para él como para mi anoche?

- No sabes lo que dices, no…-Bella lo miró dolida y decepcionada. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos. Otra vez la misma maldita decepción que en su cuadro. Pero le daba igual. Él estaba más decepcionado que ella. Pero parecía darle igual porque negando con la cabeza se giró y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella se iba. Se iba con él. ¿Lo iba a permitir? Ella sabía para qué era esa cena. Sabía que el futuro de su relación, lo que hicieran a partir del día siguiente, de esa misma noche, dependería de lo que dijeran en esa cena. Le iba a declarar su amor, maldita sea. Bella no era una mujer tonta, al contrario, era demasiado inteligente y sabía de qué iba su cita. ¿Y le daba igual todo?

- Sabes para qué era esta cita, ¿cierto?- Bella se volvió hacia él y lo miró más pálida aún, pero solamente suspiró.- Si te vas con Jacob Black no será necesaria, también sabes lo que eso quiere decir, ¿no?

Bella soltó un gemido y a él le pareció ver real sufrimiento en su mirada, sin embargo ella lo disimuló en seguida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso sentía remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer? Lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. Edward se desaflojó la corbata del traje. De repente se sentía bastante asfixiado. Finalmente ella habló y lo que dijo lo enfureció aún más porque ella no le explicaba nada. No. Bella Swan nunca daba explicaciones. Siempre había que sacarle toda la información con cuenta gotas. ¿O es que lo que realmente pasaba era que a ella no le interesaba explicarle nada a él? Tan poco había significado todo…

- No… yo… me tengo que ir.

-¡No, maldita seas! No te tienes que ir ¡Te quieres ir! Pues ahí tienes la puerta Bella Swan.

- Te lo dije… haría cualquier cosa por Jacob… lo siento Edward… lo siento…

Edward no se había dado cuenta, pero por la puerta salía una Bella muerta de miedo y con el corazón destrozado. Él la había llamado Swan. ¿Ya no era Señora Cullen? ¿Ya no era su dama, su señora Cullen?

Pero ahora Jacob era lo único que importaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 20! Se que el anterior dejó con la pregunta de qué pasa con Bella y Jacob? Bueno, la historia estaba pensada así desde el principio y este capítulo se titula Jacob, así que responderá a todas la preguntas.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que le dais a favoritos y a las que me dejais comentarios! Para vosotras este capitulo! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**JACOB**

Otro trago de whisky. No sabía cuantos llevaba pero lamentablemente no estaba borracho. Siempre había tenido bastante resistencia al alcohol y siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ello. Pero maldita sea, le gustaría poder emborracharse esa noche.

Las dos de la mañana y Bella no había dado señales de vida. Nada. Bueno, ella estaba con Jacob. Se lo estaría pasando en grande con él, así que ¿por qué iba a preocuparse? ¿Le besaría de la misma forma que le besaba a él? ¿Le gustarían sus besos tanto como decía que le gustaban los suyos? Idiota, idiota… le gustarían más… si finalmente había decidido irse con él…

Tras marcharse Bella, habían llegado los del catering, les había pagado el doble de lo que debía y los había despedido en dos minutos, cena incluida. Lo último que le apetecía era comer algo.

Le parecía todo lo que había ocurrido tan bizarro… ¿en serio Bella se había ido con Jacob? Si ella estaba enamorada de él, no creía que acabase de descubrirlo, lo conocía de toda la vida… ¿Finalmente Jessica había tenido razón en todo lo que le contó sobre Bella? No se imaginaba a Bella jugando con los hombres como una femme fatale, no le iba para nada ese estilo, sin embargo… ¿qué había hecho con él?

Maldita fuera. Las tres de la mañana. Otro trago de whisky y en el silencio de la noche escuchó la puerta abrirse y después ser cerrada con cuidado. ¿Ahora volvía? ¿Qué pasaría? Soltó el vaso silenciosamente. La puerta de ese horrible despacho estaba abierta, ¿para qué cerrarla si estaba solo? Antes de Bella siempre estaba solo… no quería estar más solo…

Salió sin hacer nada de ruido a la sala. Bella no había encendido la luz, sin embargo la estancia quedaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por el ventanal del salón. Se había quitado el abrigo y ahora estaba descalzándose esos zapatos rojos de infarto. Ella no se había dado cuenta que Edward la observaba. Ver sin ser visto… aplazar el momento…

Los zapatos quedaron tirados de cualquier manera sobre la alfombra que cubría casi todo el suelo. Vio como ella se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y le pareció notar cierto aspecto de derrota en sus gestos pero no podría asegurarse, no le veía la cara, tan solo la espalda, ahora ni eso…

Se adelantó sigilosamente un poco más, ella no lo notó. ¿Pensaría en él y por eso ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia?

Bella se llevó sus manos a la cara y suspiró varias veces. Vio como se pasaba sus manos por su cabello y sabía que lo hacía en un intento de tranquilizarse. Volvió a suspirar llevándose una mano al pecho. Que lo mataran, pero no parecían suspiros de amor. ¿Qué le pasaba a su condenada mujer?

Se quedó mirando cómo ella alargaba su brazo y cogía su bolso que estaba encima de la mesa baja frente al sofá. Bella sacó su móvil y con otro suspiro marcó algo en su pantalla táctil. Tras eso se lo llevó a la oreja, ¿a quién llamaba a las tres de la mañana? ¿A Jacob? No, no, no…

- ¿Rose?

¿Llamaba a su amiga Rosalie? ¿Había sonado su voz quebrada?

- No, no… yo… no me pasa nada…- Bella volvió a respirar profundamente y él aguzó un poco mas el oído para escucharla atentamente, pero no era necesario, en el silencio de la noche podía escuchar claramente los susurros de Bella.- No… tranquila… Edward no…

La voz de Bella se quebró y se escapó de ella un sollozo. Mierda, iba a matar a Black por hacer llorar a su mujer.

- Siento llamarte a estas horas… pero es que… lo siento, de verdad.- Bella paró un poco, ¿qué coño pasaba?- Tienes que venir a Londres… yo… ya no puedo sola…

¿Se refería a su matrimonio? Por lo visto Rosalie estaba diciéndole algo a Bella quien sollozó un poco mas fuerte.

- Jacob… Jacob está en el hospital… él necesita un trasplante de corazón.

Parecía que el mundo se había detenido. ¿Qué? Eso no podía ser cierto. Por Dios, había estado en la exposición de Black y lo había visto bien. Él era un hombre joven, más que él y parecía estar en buena forma física, más que él, de hecho. Por favor, parecía que hasta mejor que Emmet. ¿Cómo? Solo debía tener veintitantos, uno o dos mas que Bella…

-Lo siento, lo siento… él no quería que lo supiera nadie… por favor tienes que venir.- Bella ahora lloraba desconsolada silenciosamente y a él se le partió el corazón. ¿Había estado toda la noche maldiciéndola a ella y a Jacob mientras que estaban en un hospital? Joder, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo Jacob iba a necesitar un trasplante?- Hace años… ya no se puede… lo se, lo se… perdóname pero es que él no quería que…

Decidió que era hora de hacerse notar. Ella estaba sufriendo lo indecible en ese momento, ¿cómo iba él a permanecer apartado en un rincón? Se acercó a ella silenciosamente hasta llegar a estar de frente. Bella que había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados lo escuchó y lo vio. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí de pie frente a ella. Se le notó en la expresión de su cara, que empalideció repentinamente ¿Cómo había conseguido engañarlo esa tarde con lo transparente que era esa mujer?

Bella se quedó paralizada unos segundos. De repente era incapaz de pensar en nada más. Oyó cómo Rosalie le decía que hablarían cuando llegara a Londres, que intentaría salir en cuanto pudiera, lo que sería en las primeras horas de la mañana. Rosalie cortó la llamada pero ella se quedó aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja mirando a Edward, incapaz de moverse. Vio como su marido lentamente se agachaba, cómo con una mano le cogía el móvil y se lo soltaba de la mano para ponerlo en un lado del sofá y como la otra la apoyaba en su rodilla. La miraba sin decir nada. Madre mía, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Se sentía tan mal, no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Edward…

- Creía que dormías.- Susurró y de pronto le pareció lo mas patético e inadecuado que pudiese decir. Era claro que no dormía si todavía llevaba el traje con el que había salido en la mañana a trabajar y si su aliento olía a whiskey…. Edward no le dijo nada, tan solo la miraba fijamente. La mano que estaba en su rodilla cogió su mano y empezó a acariciar con su pulgar la palma de esta, mientras que la otra la acercaba a su mejilla y con esos dedos de pianista limpiaba sus lágrimas en un lado de la cara primero y después en el otro. Después Edward suspiró, acercó esos finos dedos a sus labios y los acarició muy tiernamente. Ahí fue cuando Bella se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y la abrazó acercándola a él todo lo que pudo. Isabella lloraba desconsolada, desde que la llamaran del hospital sentía un enorme agujero en su pecho. No podía perder a Jacob, simplemente no podía. Se había estado conteniendo todo lo que pudo allí, aun más cuando le dejaron que pasara a verlo unos minutos escasos. Su mejor amigo estaba sedado y con aparatos conectados a todas partes. Ese Jacob de la cama no era ni la mitad de su Jake. El no se podía ir…

Se aferró a la camisa de Edward y lloró aún mas fuerte y desconsolada. Notaba cómo él le acariciaba la espalda y también notó cuando la cogió y la sentó sobre su regazo acunándola como si fuera un bebé. Le daba pequeños besitos en la cabeza, le acariciaba los brazos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y de aliento, pero nada de eso servía. Ella solo quería que él estuviese bien, ¿por qué no podía ella darle su corazón?

- Ya, ya pequeña… tranquilízate, vas a ponerte enferma si no lo haces… así no podrás ayudar a Jacob… tranquila, no llores, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…

Bella negó con la cabeza. Nada iba a estar bien. Jacob le había prometido lo mismo años atrás y nada estaba bien. El problema no se iba, al contrario había empeorado. Eso no tenía que haber pasado ya…

- No, no… nada está bien, nada…

- Shh… ya… respira, vamos.- Edward le cogió dulcemente de la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza de manera que ella pudiese mirarlo.- Abre tus preciosos ojos pequeña.- A Bella se le escapó otro sollozo, ¿cómo la trataba él de esa manera tan tierna después del desplante que ella le había hecho esa tarde?- Solo quiero ayudarte, por favor…

Ante el tono suplicante de Edward ella abrió los ojos y lo que vio en ellos hizo que se entristeciera aún más. Los ojos de Edward mostraban pena… también estaban confundidos.

- Le has pedido a Rose que venga.- Bella asintió un poquito y Edward le acarició de nuevo la mejilla.- Jacob está enfermo del corazón.- ella murmuró un tímido sí.- Necesita… necesita un trasplante, ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto si parece totalmente sano?

Bella lloraba pero aún así por fin pudo articular un par de freses seguidas.

- Su corazón ya no aguanta más, él no quería que nadie lo supiera. Lo siento, lo siento… le prometí que no diría nada, es culpa mía…- Ella se echó a llorar nuevamente y a él se le desgarró el alma, ¿se estaba culpando ella por lo que le pasaba a Jacob?

- ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya una enfermedad de ese tipo preciosa? No, no, estoy seguro que no es culpa tuya.

- Él me pidió que no dijera nada y yo le hice caso, si alguien mas lo hubiese sabido… quizás nos hubiese ayudado, pero… hemos probado todo lo que podíamos, ya no… su corazón ya no puede más…

- Entonces tú no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene cariño.

- ¿Por qué no puedo darle mi corazón? – Bella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Realmente ella se cambiaría por él. Dios, ¿cómo de grande llegaba a ser el alma de esa mujer? Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y que la amaba más que a nada en su vida, pero en ese momento entendió que ella sería su amor por siempre, que nunca jamás podría amar a otra persona de la manera que la amaba a ella y que ese amor no haría otra cosa que incrementarse con el tiempo porque ella era tan especial, tan pura que no podría existir la posibilidad de no amarla. Entendió también que su meta de ahora en adelante debía ser no volver a verla vulnerable, ni insegura o asustada. Ella solo se merecía ser completamente feliz. Y ojalá eligiera serlo a su lado porque ya no podría alejarse de ella, por mucho que hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de dejarla vivir en Edimburgo lejos de él. Allá donde ella fuera él la seguiría.

- No digas eso, no lo digas. Me matarías a mí también…

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Los sollozos de Bella se fueron calmando poco a poco en sus brazos mientras él se dedicaba a pasarle la mano por el pelo, los brazos y la espalda. Finalmente notó como su respiración se hizo mas lenta. Se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado la alzó en brazos y así la llevó hasta su cama. Le bajó, mirando no despertarla, la cremallera del vestido para quitárselo, después le quitó las medias que llevaba puestas una a una. No había nada sexual en ese momento, lo único que quería era encerrarla entre sus brazos y apartarla de todo el dolor que pudiera sentir en su vida. Le puso un camisón azul que ella solía ponerse de vez en cuando para dormir y la arropó con las sábanas y edredón. Tras eso se desvistió él también y se puso un pantalón de pijama. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Maldita sea, había estado toda la noche bebiendo whiskey mientras ella sufría…

Se acostó a su lado, ella se removió un poco al notar su presencia, después se acercó más y se abrazó a él, entonces suspiró y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Casi no durmió en toda la noche. Se la pasó entera vigilando su sueño. Ella a veces sollozaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido pero siempre se abrazaba a él y en dos ocasiones había dicho su nombre.

Cuando Bella se despertó se sintió un poco desorientada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su dormitorio. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Lo último que recordaba era llegar del hospital, llamar a Rose y luego a Edward abrazándola y consolándola. _Me matarías a mi también…_

Dios, Edward era una confusión detrás de otra… por la tarde había insinuado bastante claro que lo engañaba con Jacob y por la noche había dicho… eso. Fue al baño, ya que pensó que lo mejor era darse una ducha rápida para aclararse un poco antes de irse al hospital. Cuando salió envuelta en su albornoz vio cómo Edward entraba con una bandeja a la habitación y la ponía en su mesita de noche. Llevaba café, zumo y unas tostadas.

- He traído el desayuno, debes comer algo antes de ir al hospital. Rosalie llamó muy temprano, dijo que llegaría sobre las diez, vendría directamente hacia casa para irnos juntos al hospital.

- ¿Irnos?- Bella estaba desconcertada, llevaba desconcertada desde que la llamaran del hospital informándole que Jacob había tenido una crisis.

- En la salud y en la enfermedad pequeña. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, ya lo sabes.- Edward le sonrió tratando de animarla pero no funcionó. La tristeza de perder al que había sido su alma gemela desde siempre era demasiado grande.

- Pero…

-Shh… ya hablaremos de eso otro día, ahora lo que importa es Jacob. Mientras que desayunamos y esperamos a Rosalie podrías contarme la historia.- Vio como Bella bajaba los ojos. No, de eso nada. Ella le contaría de qué iba todo eso porque Jacob no podía necesitar un corazón nuevo así de la noche a la mañana.- Bella, pequeña, confía en mi, solo quiero ayudarte, estar a tu lado. No entiendo nada… Jacob estaba bien el otro día o al menos eso me pareció, pero es imposible porque debe llevar enfermo más tiempo si él necesita un trasplante…

Bella también cumplía sus promesas y años atrás ella había hecho una. Le había prometido a Jake no contar nada sobre su enfermedad. Pero técnicamente la había roto en el momento que llamó a Rosalie por teléfono la noche pasada, pero no se veía capaz de soportar todo el dolor del miedo a perder a Jacob. Respiró hondo. Edward ya sabía casi todo lo que pasaba, la había consolado y le había dicho que solo quería ayudarla, así que lo que menos podía hacer era contárselo todo. Quizás sacar toda esa historia también le ayudaría a sentirse un poquito mejor, aunque el dolor nunca se iría. ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar a él?

- El año que cumplí 18 Jacob comenzó a sentirse mal. Al principio se notaba cansado, le costaba hacer determinadas cosas, esfuerzos y algunos deportes. Él no dijo nada. No le dio importancia. Él ya tenía la mayoría de edad, bueno, acababa de cumplir los 19, nos llevamos poco más de un año y ya vivía solo en el mismo piso que ocupa ahora. Su abuela se lo dejó en herencia y se mudó allí en cuanto pudo emanciparse de su padre a los 16 años. Su madre había muerto hacía unos años y con Billy nunca mantuvo una buena relación. No había explicación para su estado de salud. Si un chico de 19 vive solo todo el mundo espera de él que haga las mayores locuras, pero ese tipo de vida no iba con Jake… - Bella sonrió un poquito.- Incluso creo que todas las locuras que ha podido hacer las ha hecho por instigación de Rosalie y mías. Bueno, como sea, él no era un chico que se drogase o bebiese alcohol hasta emborracharse cada vez que salía. Jacob siempre ha estado inmerso en su pintura, siempre le ha gustado llevar una vida bohemia pero aprendió a ser responsable tras la muerte de su madre, asi que podemos decir que llevaba una vida bastante sana para un chico de su edad. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal casi de repente? Al principio lo achacó al estrés de preparar una exposición que se iba a llevar a cabo en el centro cultural cercano al campus universitario, era muy importante para él y los tres estábamos de los nervios, pues vendrían algunos críticos de arte y personas importantes. Pero la exposición pasó y todo fue genial, ya estábamos a principios de mayo y Jacob seguía encontrándose cada vez mas cansado y fatigado, a parte de sentir dolor en el pecho. Él no quería darle importancia a pesar de que Rosalie y yo le habíamos insistido ir al médico. Una tarde fui a su piso, toqué a su puerta pero nadie abría, como yo tenía llaves entré por mi cuenta, siempre ha sido así desde que se fue a vivir allí. Jamás olvidaré el miedo que pasé cuando me encontré a Jacob en el suelo inconsciente. Su pulso no latía… yo… no sabía qué hacer… no tenía ni idea de primeros auxilios. Llamé a urgencias, mandaron una ambulancia y me dijeron qué hacer. Le había dado un ataque al corazón. Por Dios, ¿cómo era eso posible? Solo tenía 19 años. Me vi sola en la sala de espera de un hospital muerta de la preocupación. Rosalie no estaba en la ciudad, el padre de Jacob… bueno… vive en alguna parte de Europa… no llamé a mis padres, Charlie nunca aprobó mi amistad con Jake y aunque no me prohibía verle no le gustaba, asi que ¿para qué llamarle? Renné… en esa época yo solo discutía con ella, supongo que era la edad, yo aún tenía 17, era una niñata…

- No te imagino como una niñata, la verdad. Desde que te conozco siempre me has parecido demasiado responsable.- Edward le acarició la cara. Ella era responsable, simpática, cariñosa, graciosa, madre mía, tenía sentido del humor y era preciosa, era perfecta y lo había pasado realmente mal.- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Le hicieron miles de pruebas, parecían nunca acabarse. Estuvo diez días en el hospital. Los médicos nos dijeron que sufría una insuficiencia cardíaca degenerativa… no había, no hay un tratamiento que elimine la enfermedad, no hay cirugía posible… solo…- Bella sollozó, solo un nuevo corazón ayudaría.- Nos dijeron que su corazón aún no estaba muy mal, que estaba al principio de la enfermedad, pero que no podría hacer muchas de las cosas que normalmente hacía… nada de deportes duros ni nada de esfuerzos, una dieta especial… le pusieron un tratamiento para ir controlando la enfermedad un poco… pero el final sería un trasplante… ya… ya lo sabíamos… pero yo siempre creí que eso sería dentro de muchos años, no ya… madre mía, Jacob solo tiene 25 años, los acaba de cumplir, tiene tanto por delante….

Edward abrazó a Bella unos minutos, ella sollozaba inconsolable. La verdad la historia que le estaba contando era demasiado dura, demasiado triste. Él no se llevaba bien con Jacob simplemente porque desde el principio lo había visto como un rival, como alguien que se podría llevar a Bella lejos de él, pero reconocía que era una buena persona. Su madre lo adoraba, además de encantarle su obra, y Esme no adoraría a una mala persona. No era justo lo que le estaba pasando. Bella se tranquilizó, inspiró y se dispuso a continuar con su relato.

- Jacob se quedó sumido en la tristeza. Se negaba a aceptar su enfermedad, no se tomaba el tratamiento con regularidad… él que siempre había estado lleno de vida, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, ¿por qué le pasaba esto? Era finales de mayo, las clases en el instituto habían terminado, había sido mi último año. Charlie ya tenía todo preparado para que entrara a la universidad a estudiar la carrera que él había elegido. No es que me queje, me gusta mi trabajo, pero supongo que como a ti no se me dio demasiadas opciones… Yo… tampoco estaba bien… mi mejor amigo estaba gravemente enfermo y no podía hacer nada, tampoco podía decir nada. Cuando Jacob despertó en el hospital lo primero que me pidió fue que no avisara a nadie, no quería preocupar innecesariamente a nuestros amigos… luego, cuando nos dijeron lo enfermo que estaba él me hizo prometer que jamás le contaría a nadie hasta donde llegaba su enfermedad, no quería sentir la pena de nadie. Por eso no he dicho nada hasta hoy. Pero dentro de esa promesa no estaba la de no preocuparme yo… y Jake cada día estaba mas deprimido y con ello su enfermedad iba a peor. A los pocos días nos vimos de nuevo en el hospital, esta vez solo estuvo ingresado tres días. Jacob no se había tomado bien las pastillas… nunca me he enfurecido tanto en mi vida, se estaba matando, no estaba luchando… era un egoísta y un inmaduro… se lo dije y enseguida me arrepentí, si hay alguien que no es ni egoísta ni inmaduro ese es él. Rosalie supo que Jake estaba ingresado pero le dijimos que simplemente era una infección en la sangre, fácil de tratar, nada de qué preocuparse, ella lo creyó…. Tenía que hacer algo… tenía que sacar a Jacob de Edimburgo un tiempo, que se despejara… él podía llevar una vida casi normal si seguía las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra, pero tenía que aceptar luchar contra su enfermedad. Charlie había planeado un viaje de tres semanas en familia a Sudamérica, mi madre se había sentido cansada en los últimos tiempos y pensó que eso la haría sentir mejor, nada me apetecía menos y solo faltaban 4 días para partir… no lo pensé mucho, era la única opción. Al día siguiente de salir del hospital Jacob y yo cogimos su moto y nos marchamos.

- Ese fue el famoso verano que te marchaste sin decir nada.- Bella asintió. Edward sabía que Charlie siempre le echaba en cara eso a Bella, que no había estado cuando se le necesitó y que ella desde entonces se sentía culpable e intentaba complacer a sus padres en todo lo que pudiese, hasta el punto de casarse con él.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Como te he dicho antes, no creo que fueras irresponsable o una niñata consentida, no lo eres. Se me hacía tan raro que desaparecieras un verano sin decir nada…- Bella frunció el ceño un poco, pero Edward continuó.- pero creo que fue lo correcto, si Jacob hubiese caído mas en depresión probablemente su enfermedad habría empeorado en cuestión de semanas en vez de años. Ese verano… ese verano yo estuve en Edimburgo… yo… se supone que nosotros debíamos conocernos.

- ¿Qué?- Bella frunció aun mas su ceño.

- Yo no había vuelto desde que me viniera a Londres a estudiar, no me gustaba estar bajo la vigilancia perpetua de Carlisle, sin embargo ese verano mi madre me insistió mucho en que tenía que ir a casa. Ella daba una fiesta y los Swan estaban invitados. Ya conocía a Charlie de algunas veces que había acompañado a mi padre a la oficina o alguna reunión pero Esme me habló de ti. Me dijo lo estupenda y hermosa que eres y que yo tenía que conocerte porque ambos éramos dueños de Vulturi, aunque eso fue lo que menos me importó, la verdad…. No es que ella quisiera emparejarnos, es solo que quería que nos conociéramos… De pronto me sentí ansioso por conocer a esa chica que tenía a mi madre fascinada así que fui unos días a Edimburgo esperando encontrarte en la dichosa fiesta. Pero mi ilusión se esfumó cuando tus padres llegaron solos, al día siguiente le pregunté a Esme por ti. Ella no daba crédito a lo que Rennée le había contado. Te habías fugado con Jacob, habías llamado diciendo que estabas bien pero que pasarías fuera viajando todo el verano.

- No puedo creerlo… también te decepcioné a ti, ¿no? Y a Esme…- Bella se tapó la cara con las manos visiblemente afectada. Si Jacob no hubiese estado enfermo todo sería diferente. Ella no hubiese sufrido tanto, no hubiese hecho sufrir a sus padres y hubiese conocido a Edward en otras circunstancias y… quizás se hubiese enamorado de él entonces y quizás hubiesen podido intentar algo… ahora… ahora todo estaba tan mal…

- Shh… no, no. Simplemente creo que me cabreé un poco y posiblemente ese cabreo lo descargué contigo cuando finalmente nos conocimos hace unos meses.- Ella sonrió un poco. ¡Sí! ¡Había sonreído!- ¿Qué pasó ese verano?

- Jacob y yo estuvimos viajando por casi toda Gran Bretaña. Pasábamos unos días en una ciudad o en un pueblecito y cuando nos cansábamos nos íbamos a otra. A las pocas semanas convencí a Jacob para consultar una segunda opinión con otro especialista. Fuimos a Londres y concertamos cita con la mejor cardióloga del país, Mary McGanagan. Ella es la que está tratando a Jacob ahora mismo. He estado hablando con ella. La enfermedad de Jacob ha estado empeorando en los últimos meses, él lo sabía pero no me había dicho nada… típico de él, no querer preocupar a nadie. Después de ver a Mary, nos fuimos a Irlanda a pasar allí el resto del verano.-Bella se quedó callada unos momentos.- Cuando volvimos todo fue un caos. Lo único bueno es que Jacob había superado su depresión y se sentía fuerte para hacer frente a su enfermedad, el tratamiento nuevo de Mary funcionaba mejor que el otro. Pero al volver me encontré a Renné en el hospital, parecía que las malas noticias nunca se acababan. Mi madre había estado muy enferma luchando contra un cáncer de mama, la quimioterapia la tenía destrozada y yo, su única hija no había estado a su lado apoyándola… nunca me sentí tan mal como entonces, pero tampoco podía arrepentirme porque mi madre tenía a mi padre a su lado, tenía a nuestros familiares pero Jacob no tenía a nadie.

- Creo… creo que por todo lo que me cuentas tú salvaste a Jacob ese verano. Se que tu relación con tu padre muchas veces está tirante por todo aquello pero Bella tus padres te adoran y se sienten orgullos de ti.- A Bella se le escapó una lágrima, había sido todo tan difícil en aquella época…-Charlie a veces te exige demasiado pero es porque quiere que seas capaz de enfrentarte tú sola en el mundo de depredadores en el que nos movemos y lo ha conseguido. Eres fuerte, lista y decidida. Le estas haciendo frente a Aro sin ningún miedo y sin dudas. Tu padre esta orgulloso de ti por ser la mujer que eres. Lo se, asi que basta de sentirte culpable por cosas que no podías controlar. No podías evitar el cáncer de Renné ni la enfermedad de Jacob. Lo has ayudado, has estado con él y has guardado su secreto.-Bella lo abrazó con todo el amor que tenía para él. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese equivocado tanto con Edward?- Algo más paso ese verano, ¿no?- Dijo Edward medio en broma intentando aligerar el ambiente aunque en realidad le mataba la curiosidad.- Creo recordar oír a tus amigas decir que perdiste la virginidad en ese viaje…

Si había algo de lo que Bella jamás se arrepentiría sería de aquello. Si hubiese conocido a Edward en aquella fiesta, quizás la habría perdido con él, pero no fue así y ya no podía cambiar las cosas, además ese era un aspecto que ella no quería cambiar.

- Como te dije antes nos fuimos a Irlanda. Jacob estaba mucho mejor de ánimo. Mary había sido clara, su tratamiento funcionaba mejor y Jacob parecía haber aceptado que estaba enfermo del corazón, incluso volvió a ser el chico alegre que siempre había sido. Sin embargo, una vez que él mejoró todo el peso de lo pasado cayó sobre mis hombros. Fui consciente que podría perder a Jacob demasiado pronto y esa idea se me hacía demasiado insoportable. Necesitaba algo que me uniera a él para siempre, algo que solo pudiera entregarle a él y algo que él que solo pudiera darme a mí. Yo era virgen, él también. Sí, parece raro, pero a sus 19 no había mantenido relaciones con ninguna chica. Él quería enamorarse… pero aún no había conocido a la chica a la cual deseara unirse. Yo… bueno, había tenido algún novio, pero nada serio y por supuesto ni tan importante para dar ese paso. Tardé días en convencerle. Él siempre me decía que yo era hermosa pero que nosotros teníamos una relación platónica, éramos almas gemelas y que no podíamos estropearlo de esa manera. Una noche, después de días pidiéndoselo él aceptó. Esa noche él me encontró llorando furiosa en la sala de la casita que habíamos alquilado cerca de Galway, él sabía por qué lloraba, que era por él. Me dijo que lo haría, que él también lo deseaba, que no podía irse de este mundo sin haberse unido a mi de todas las maneras posibles, yo quería lo mismo. Así que esa noche los dos perdimos la virginidad juntos…

Edward soltó a Bella y se tensó. Eso que le había contado parecía la historia trágica de un gran amor, un gran drama romántico. Esa entrega le parecía más la dos enamorados que la de dos amigos. ¿Cómo podía él pensar meterse en medio de una historia así? ¿Qué derecho tenía? Ellos hicieron el amor, se entregaron sus almas y sus corazones. Él nunca había tenido posibilidades…

- No.- Bella sabía lo que Edward pensaba, cualquiera lo haría.- No es como piensas. Después de esa noche no nos enamoramos, tampoco lo estábamos antes de ella. No se si lo entenderías. La conexión que tenemos Jacob y yo va más allá. Él es mi familia, no puedo decir que mi hermano, pero sí alguien tan importante como un hermano. Él es mi alma gemela y yo la suya, él es mi apoyo y yo soy el suyo. Confío en él, pondría la mano en el fuego por él, pero no es nada romántico o sexual. Ambos queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuera especial y ambos queríamos un recuerdo del otro que solo nos perteneciera a nosotros. Nunca más ha vuelto a pasar, ni pasará y nunca más hemos vuelto a hablar del tema porque simplemente no es necesario. No me arrepiento, mi primera vez fue hermosa, él me cuidó y yo lo cuidé. Se de muchos casos que no es así, se de amigas mías que querrían olvidar su primera vez. Yo no, porque esa noche sentí el corazón de Jacob.

- Yo… no se qué decir… Nunca he conectado con nadie a ese nivel… ni siquiera había pensado nunca en eso de almas gemelas.- Edward sonrió triste. Ojalá ella hubiese estado ese verano en Edimburgo, pero por otro lado se alegraba de que ella hubiese podido tener esa noche especial.- Mi primera vez fue con una novia del instituto, la llevé a un hotelucho barato y la verdad, no fue nada especial. Es más ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo es su rostro… pero me alegro, en cierta manera, en una extraña, por supuesto, que tú sí hayas tenido una primera vez especial. Aunque… no se… Jacob… ese retrato que te hizo… quizás él sí este enamorado de ti.

Ante eso Bella sonrió con ternura. Jacob no podría estar enamorado de ella igual que ella nunca podría estarlo de él.

- ¿Te fijaste en el cuadro con el lobo de ojos penetrantes? ¿El que veíamos cuando Tanya llegó?- Edward asintió sin entender mucho.- Esos ojos son de Leah. Ella es el gran amor de Jacob desde hace unos años. Al final de ese verano, antes de volver a Escocia, paramos en Killarney unos días. Allí la conoció. Ella estaba de vacaciones con unos amigos. Fue fascinante. Se miraron y se enamoraron. Se pudo sentir la electricidad, esas… chispas que saltan.

- ¿Y dónde está Leah?

- En España. Estuvieron saliendo un tiempo. Ella viajaba a menudo a Edimburgo, Jake por su estado no podía ir mucho a España, pero lo hacía y esos viajes le sentaban genial. Una vez, unos días antes de que Leah viniera él tuvo una recaída. Cuando Leah llegó él ya había salido del hospital. Ella no sabía nada de su enfermedad y Jacob pensó que Leah no se merecía sufrir su perdida, así que la dejó.

- Él decidió por ella. Se equivocó porque si es verdad que están enamorados ella hubiese estado a su lado.

- Ella estaría a su lado. Jacob no da su brazo a torcer pero yo se que Leah aún esta esperando que Jacob recapacite y la busque pero él no quiere ni oir hablar del tema, menos ahora que… Su corazón está muy débil… ya no aguanta…creíamos que aún faltaba para esto pero el momento ha llegado demasiado pronto… por eso he llamado a Rosalie. Ella es su amiga, ella lo quiere como yo y se merece saber qué le pasa y yo… no puedo seguir cargando sola con esto, he roto mi promesa pero… creo que ha llegado el momento de que Jake tenga todo el apoyo que pueda. No es justo, no lo es. Jacob se ha cuidado, ha seguido todas las indicaciones de los médicos, pero…

La voz de Bella se volvió a quebrar. Menos ahora que estaba tan cerca del final buscaría a Leah y Jacob se merecía tenar a su amor a su lado. Solo un nuevo corazón le salvaría la vida. Se abrazó a Edward, necesitaba sentir sus brazos, necesitaba creer que él la amaba y que por eso la consolaba.

- Si en unos meses no encuentra un corazón, Jake… no aguantará más, Mary dice que un año como mucho, un año…

- Tranquila preciosa… Jacob es joven, encontrarán un corazón. Y has hecho lo correcto llamando a Rosalie. Jacob va a necesitar a todos los que lo quieren con él y Rosalie se merece saber lo que está pasando.

Habían terminado de desayunar, bueno, Bella solo había bebido un poco de café y comido una tostada. Edward no había insistido en que comiera más pues se imaginaba que el estómago de la chica debía estar cerrado por toda la preocupación acumulada. ¡Dios tenía que haber un corazón para Jacob!

En silencio Edward recogió la bandeja del desayuno mientras Bella se vestía y se peinaba para ir al hospital, ya eran cerca de las diez y Rosalie no tardaría en llegar. Edward también se vistió. No decía nada pero no le quitaba ojo a su esposa. Había entendido el punto de su relación con Jacob. No sentía celos aunque sí un poco de envidia, sana por supuesto. Él nunca había tenido esa conexión con nadie. Era muy cercano a Tanya y James, pero no a tal punto. Eso sí, no paraba de darle vueltas a algo. Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes…

Bella estaba guardando las cosas en su bolso cuando el timbre sonó. Rosalie debía de haber llegado ya. Fue a abrir la puerta pero Edward la cogió suavemente del brazo para detenerla. Ella se quedó paralizada al ver la intensidad con que la miraba. Había fuego en sus ojos, un brillo demasiado especial. De pronto ella volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago y esas mariposas. Por un momento todo se fue de su mente y solo quedó Edward. Su marido, su amor…

- Si no hubiese pasado todo aquello aquel verano las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Te habría conocido y habrías sido mía desde el primer momento.

- Lo se.

* * *

**En el siguiente volveremos a saber más de Aro...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste... Muchas gracias a las que habeis comentado y le habeis dado a favorito. Quiero subir el capitulo 22 la semana que viene, a ver si me da tiempo.**

**Ya sabemos qué pasa con Jacob, ahora veamos cómo se desarrolla todo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**¿ME DEJAS TU COCHE?**

Rosalie llegó acompañada de Emmet. El primo grandullón de Edward había aprendido bien la lección y ahora no se despegaba de su rubia para nada. Además, Jacob también era su amigo y no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

No eran ni las diez de la mañana cuando entraron al ático de Edward en Londres. Inmediatamente Rosalie y Bella se abrazaron. La rubia empezó a sollozar débilmente en el hombro de su mejor amiga. Rosalie nunca lloraba, bueno, o casi nunca.

- ¿Cómo es posible que le esté pasando esto a Jacob? No me lo puedo creer Bella, no puedo.

Bella abrazó mas fuerte a Rose, ¿qué le decía? Se sentía culpable por habérselo ocultado y también se sentía culpable por habérselo contado todo… pero lo peor de todo es que se sentía tan triste y desecha como ella al pensar que pronto podría perder a su amigo, a su alma gemela…

Emmet permanecía con Edward en la cocina sentados en un taburete y con un café en las manos cada uno, escuchando a su primo quien le contaba los detalles sobre la enfermedad de Jacob, bueno, los que Bella entre sollozos consiguió decirle. Y todo le parecía demasiado increíble, Jacob nunca había dado muestras de estar enfermo. Es verdad que jamás lo había visto beber alcohol o fumar y ahora que hacía memoria tampoco lo había visto quedarse toda la noche de fiesta alguna vez o haciendo algún ejercicio pesado, pero cómo imaginar que esos pequeños detalles se debían a algún tipo de enfermedad.

Las chicas entraron en la cocina ya mas calmadas. Emmet fue a abrazar a su Rose enseguida. Mientras Bella se sentó al lado de Edward quien le sonrió intentando reconfortarla, ante eso Bella hizo algo que a él le sorprendió. Ella le cogió la mano y se la apretó. ¿Pudiera ser que su mujer estuviese bajando todas sus barreras ante él?

- Bells, me gustaría ir al hospital ahora mismo.- Dijo Rosalie.

- Por supuesto, iremos todos aunque para verlo tenemos que entrar de dos en dos.

Y así fue. Media hora mas tarde las puertas del ascensor se abrían en la cuarta planta. La planta para cardiología. De camino Edward le había sugerido a su esposa que quizás fuera mejor que, antes de verlo, Rosalie hablase con la doctora que llevaba el caso de Jacob en Londres. Así ella entraría sabiendo qué esperar en esa habitación. Por muy doloroso que fuera a Jacob no le vendrían nada bien los pesimismos ni las caras tristes. En estos casos el estado de ánimo era fundamental.

Así que ahora los cuatro se encontraban en el despacho de la cardióloga Mary McGanagan quien a petición de Bella les estaba informando sobre el estado y las posibilidades de Jacob.

- Llevo tratando a Jacob desde hace seis años, casi desde que su cardiopatía se hizo notable. El paciente presenta una cardiopatía congénita, es decir, de nacimiento. Sin embargo no fue detectada hasta sus 19 años. La cardiopatía congénita ha derivado en una cardiopatía congestiva, también conocida como terminal. El corazón de Jacob no es capaz de bombear suficiente cantidad de sangre. Durante estos seis años hemos probado con diferentes tratamientos pero la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada cuando Jacob llegó a mi consulta. Desde el principio sabíamos que esto derivaría a la necesidad de un trasplante.- Mary miraba a sus cuatro oyentes directamente y de manera profesional.- Esto no quiere decir que Jacob vaya a morir, vamos a encontrar un corazón, él es joven y no será difícil encontrar uno. Ya se le han hecho las pruebas necesarias y está en la lista de espera, por supuesto se encuentra en los primeros puestos, es joven, no tiene problemas de alcohol o drogas, por lo demás es sano… solo queda esperar.

- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Cómo nunca noté nada? ¿Cómo está él ahora?- Rosalie estaba desecha. Bella le apretó la mano de manera afectuosa intentando calmarla.

- Lo que le ha pasado a su amigo ha sido una recaída. Debido al estrés, a un pequeño esfuerzo… o simplemente ha ocurrido, a veces una cardiopatía se agrava mientras el paciente simplemente lee un libro, duerme o ve la televisión. Se está recuperando y estabilizando. Cuando esté un poco mejor se podrá ir a casa, eso sí, tendrá que guardar reposo, nada de hacer esfuerzos ni de subir muchas escaleras, nada de deporte, ni comidas grasientas, nada de alcohol… en fin, él e Isabella saben qué medidas tomar y le daré un informe detallado antes de marcharse a casa.

Quince minutos mas tarde todas las preguntas de Rosalie, Emmet y el mismo Edward habían sido respondidas y los cuatro sabían ya a qué enfrentarse cuando cruzaran la habitación de Jacob.

- Creo que lo mejor es dejar que Rosalie entre con Emmet. Se que él va a saber calmarla perfectamente. Y luego entraremos nosotros, ¿te parece bien?

- ¿Quieres entrar a verle conmigo?- Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué no os lleváis bien? Mira Cullen, no quiero que hagas nada que pueda ponerle nervioso si entras ahí acompañándome.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Soy totalmente capaz de ser amable y educado con Jacob.

Bella suspiró y murmuro algo así como "sí, claro". Edward soltó una risilla baja. Esa era su Bella.

Rosalie y Emmet estuvieron casi media hora dentro de la habitación de Jake. Cuando salieron Rose tenía mejor aspecto que cuando entró, ya no lloraba y aunque todavía se veía triste parecía mas tranquila. Aceptando lo que pasaba.

- Él va a encontrar un corazón Bella, lo va a hacer, estoy segura. No hay manera que se libre de ayudarme a montar el motor nuevo.- Fue la manera que tuvo Rosalie de decir que todo iría bien. Bella la abrazó y después entró en la habitación de Jacob.

La habitación de Jacob no era muy grande pero al menos tenía una para él solo. Tenía el oxigeno puesto, aunque en seguida que vio entrar a Bella por la puerta se quitó la mascarilla. Varios cables se conectaban a sus extremidades y a su pecho hasta las máquinas para controlar sus signos vitales. Su semblante aún estaba pálido pero Bella lo había visto peor en otras ocasiones, por ejemplo la noche anterior.

- Llevaba unos meses sin ver a Mary y tenía ganas de hacerle una visita. No podía venir a Londres y no verla, gatita.

Jacob la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque en su rostro se veía su cansancio y debilidad. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos brillaban menos que de costumbre.

- Oh, vamos Jake, ¿no puedes dejar tu ironía? Aunque como sugerencia, la próxima vez prueba a invitarla a tomar un café, la gente suele hacer eso.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Edward miraba asombrado cómo se comportaban esos dos. Sabía que Bella estaba destrozada por dentro y que la tristeza llenaba su alma por ver a su amigo así, pero ella sonreía y lo retaba, le seguía con su sentido del humor irónico.

- ¡Vaya! Pero que bien acompañada vienes. ¿Que pasa Cullen? ¿Temes que se escape de Londres si la dejas sola? Lo digo, porque como la tragiste a la fuerza…

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada, ¿qué hacía Jacob? Una cosa era su constante ironía y otra enfrentar así a Edward. No quería una pelea de esos dos en el hospital, bueno ni en ningún otro lugar. ¿Ahora iba a soltar cada cosa que se le pasase por su cabeza sin ningún tipo de tapujos? Bueno, no es como si antes hubiese tenido un gran filtro, pero decir eso en ese preciso momento… Además que eso era algo entre ellos dos y él no tenía por qué decirle nada a él. Le echó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo. Estaría muy enfermo pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Por su parte Edward solo rechinó los dientes y lo miró de forma asesina, tan asesina que hasta Bella se asustó sobre lo que podía venir a continuación. Pero para su sorpresa Edward luego solo sonrió. Oh, Oh.

- Yo obligo a mi mujer a estar a mi lado y tú a la tuya a estar lejos, ¿no Jake?- "Vale, golpe bajo". Bella se quedó blanca como la pared cuando Jake la miró dolido y enfadado. Mientras Edward sonreía victorioso, pero ¿cómo era capaz de decirle algo así en su estado? ¿Es que no sabía el daño que podía causar? Ella le había explicado un poco la situación antes de ir al hospital de Jacob con Leah. Iba a matar a Edward.

- Vaya gatita, ¿un paso más en tu relación? La confianza lo es todo, totalmente de acuerdo, pero ¿cotillear? Cullen, pareces una marujona.

- La información es poder.- Edward sonrió ampliamente y agarró a Bella de la cintura acercándola más a él. A lo que Bella le respondió apartándolo bruscamente. Le encantaba cuándo se enfadaba. Estaba deliciosamente sexy. Iba a replicar cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con un sonido estúpidamente absurdo y asqueroso.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Cambia eso porque es asqueroso!

-¡Fuera Cullen que no puedo hacer esfuerzos para reirme!

- Voy a matar a Emmet.- Edward salió gruñendo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo en menos de una hora Emmet había sido capaz de cambiar su tono por uno de vomitos? Y ¿cómo era capaz de mantener su sentido del humor a pesar de la situación? "simple, es Emmet"- Va a saber lo que es una broma…

Bella y Jake se quedaron solos en la habitación. El chico se quedó mirando a su amiga unos minutos sin decir nada. Dios, cómo la iba a echar de menos cuando se marchara a cualquier lugar que fuera eso de más allá…

- Así que sí tiene sentido del humor, ¿eh?- Bella soltó una risita baja y respondió por lo bajo algo así como "supongo que exageré."

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- esas simples tres palabras cambiaron totalmente el humor de aquella habitación. Había llegado la hora de ponerse serios y Jacob odiaba este momento porque por muy lleno que quisiese ver el vaso no dejaba de estar medio vacío y se iba agotando cada vez más.

- Cómo si hubiese levantado tres trailers juntos. Estoy físicamente agotado, gatita.- Bella se acercó a él. Se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano apretándosela suavemente. Con su otra mano libre le acarició su cara, milímetro a milímetro. Memorizándola al completo, grabándosela para siempre. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.- ¡Ey! Sabíamos que esto llegaría. Simplemente el proceso se ha acelerado un poquito pero el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

- Es injusto.- Bella no se aguantó mas y abrazó a Jacob con cuidado. Él por su parte le acariciaba la espalada con su mano intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando finalmente se separaron Bella sonrió tristemente.- En vez de consolarte yo a ti me consolas tú a mí. Lo siento.

- Escúchame Isabella Marie.- Jacob la miró fijamente y se puso realmente serio.- Voy a encontrarlo. Va a haber un corazón para mí. Pero si no lo hay, si no llega a tiempo.- Bella intentó detenerlo, decirle que no existía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, que… pero Jacob no la dejó terminar. Él tenía las cosas muy claras, sabía todo lo que podía pasar y lo que no también. Era hora de que Bella lo aceptase como él.- No. Déjame hablar Bella. Existe esa posibilidad, es un cincuenta-cincuenta. Si ese corazón no llega a tiempo no quiero que te hundas, tampoco quiero que lo hagas ahora. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, te repito. Quiero que sigas adelante, eres mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, siempre va a ser así, por eso lo que mas quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz. Así que vas a no preocuparte mas de lo necesario por mí, ni vas a deprimirte o pensar que nada vale la pena, porque no es así. Vas a luchar contra ese viejo loco y resolver ese problema y le vas a decir a tu marido que lo quieres y que ni se le ocurra pensar en las palabras separación o divorcio alguna vez. No me cae muy bien pero… vas a ser feliz con él. Yo lo se y tú lo sabes.- Bella de nuevo hizo ademán de protestar pero Jacob no la dejó hablar tampoco en esta oportunidad.- Yo por mi parte voy a cuidarme y voy a esperar por ese corazón. ¡oh! Y entonces vas a tener que venir a visitarme a España. – Jacob frunció el ceño.- Lo que me recuerda que debo decirte que eres una completa bocazas gatita.

Bella se envaró enseguida y se puso colorada. En su interior refunfuñó y pensó que tenía que hacer pagar a Edward de alguna manera por decir aquello de Jacob y Leah.

- Uf, Jacob… yo… mira es que… joder, es que Edward creía que tú y yo… en fin… que tú… que tú…

- ¿Qué? Bella, no me digas qué… joder, normal que me tenga esa mirada asesina… le has contado que tú y yo… que una vez tú y yo… - En todos los años que Bella había conocido a Jacob, nunca, jamás en la vida lo había visto sonrojado. Y resultaba increíble teniendo en cuenta la palidez de sus mejillas cuando entraron a la habitación Edward y ella. Jacob jamás se avergonzaba.- Pero… ¿y él creía que…? Uff Bella… ¿a quién mas se lo has contado?- Bella puso cara de culpabilidad y Jacob lo supo en ese mismo instante.- No jodas, Rosalie lo sabe… gatita…. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Bella se apartó sintiéndose un poquito indignada.

-¡Jacob Black no me digas que te avergüenzas de lo que pasó!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Puff… bien, deberíamos de haber hablado antes de esto. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, es más, me alegro haber perdido mi virginidad contigo porque eres mi mejor amiga y quizás la persona mas importante de mi vida, a parte de… bueno tú ya sabes, pero es que me da vergüenza hablar del tema o que otros hablen de él… ¡No por tí! Sino que me da vergüenza.

Después de cinco segundos intentando aguantar Bella empezó a reir a carcajada limpia y no pudo parar durante unos minutos. Le dolían las costillas cuando consiguió serenarse y volver a mirar a un muy sonrojado Jacob sin estallar otra vez en risas.

- Pero Jacob, ¡si yo te he hablado mas de una vez de mis experiencias sexuales y tú de las tuyas! Yo tampoco me arrepiento Jake. Edward sabe lo que pasó porque sentí que debía contárselo, no quería mentirle. Lo entiende y ni te odia ni nada parecido, por eso. Él sabe que fue solo esa vez y lo que significó. También entiende que nuestra relación no es del tipo sentimental.

- Resumiendo, que le dijiste que estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi Leah para salvarte el culo.

- Hombre… perdidamente enamorado no le dije… solo…

- ¡Ja!- ahora fue el turno de Jacob de reir, aunque este no pudo estallar en carcajadas como su amiga, no tenía fuerzas… tan solo fue una tenue risilla irónica…- Ninguno nos arrepentimos y creo que tampoco nos arrepentimos de que no haya vuelto a pasar, ¿no?- Bella sonrió un poquito y asintió. No es que la experiencia hubiese sido mala sino que fue por lo que fue y nada mas.- Sí. Bueno, espero que el señor hoy no me peino y mañana tampoco haya entendido que entre nosotros no hay nada, ¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Ah sí! Del tipo sentimental.- Jacob soltó otra risilla.- Vamos, que no te pongo ¿no?- Bella abrió mucho sus ojos.- Aunque todavía recuerdo esos ruiditos que hacías…

- ¿Qué?- Bella saltó inmediatamente de la cama azorada. A lo que Jacob volvió a reir.- Jake mira…

- Bella… tranquila. No desde ahora, sino desde aquella misma mañana cuando despertamos ambos sabemos que no volvería a funcionar porque fue lo que necesitábamos ambos en aquel momento y ya está. Por eso nunca hemos hablado de esto.

- Tienes razón Jake.- Bella volvió a acercarse a la cama y se sentó a su lado una vez mas. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con picardía.- Así que… tu Leah.

Jake volvió a ponerse colorado.

Para alegría de todos, Jacob no volvió a tener ninguna recaída asi que se mantenía estable, lo que dentro de lo malo no dejaba de ser bueno. Mary les comentó a los chicos que si Jake seguía sin empeorar y conseguía restablecerse en unos días podría volver a Edimburgo como él quería. Bella no se mostró muy conforme, ella quería que Jacob se quedase con ella en Londres. Pero Jake era un enamorado de Edimburgo y solo allí podría estar tranquilo, en su piso con sus pinturas. Para tranquilidad de Bella sabía que ni Rose ni Emmet iban a dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, estarían pendientes de él todo el tiempo. Jacob había aceptado bastante bien que Rose, Emmet y Edward supiesen lo de su enfermedad y había aceptado no esconderla más. No iba a ir pregonando que necesitaba un corazón pero tampoco se lo iba a ocultar a la gente que tenía alrededor. Bella había temido que estuviese realmente enfadado porque ella había roto su promesa de guardarle su secreto pero según Jake, Rosalie no le había dejado alternativa alguna entre aceptar que lo sabía o aceptar que lo sabía. Él había entendido por qué Bella lo había contado y en el fondo se lo agradecía porque de repente ya no quería estar solo frente a todo, ahora más que su mejor amiga debía estar en Londres. Le habían dado una especie de busca que debía llevar con él en todo momento. Si sonaba, había un corazón esperándole. Ese pequeño aparato era su esperanza de vida. También debía tener instalada en su casa una bomba de oxígeno, pues no era bueno que esforzara demasiado su corazón ni sus pulmones… y cientos de recomendaciones que en verdad, ya se sabía de memoria. Su dosis de pastillas diarias serían ligeramente aumentadas y él odió eso, porque lo dejaban sin fuerzas para hacer nada, mas cansado de lo que ya se sentía. Todo para que su corazón estuviera tranquilo, listo a la espera de ser sustituido por uno mas fuerte y sano.

Renné había telefoneado a su hija en cuanto terminó de hablar con Esme Cullen quien la llamó contándole sobre las noticias de Jacob. Emmet vivía con sus tíos y se vio en la obligación de explicarle a su amorosa tía por qué se iba tan apresurado a Londres con su novia. Para Esme había sido un golpe duro. Admiraba a Jacob como artista y ahora lo admiraba más aún como persona, pues a pesar de todo, ese chico había sabido salir adelante.

Renné, que sabía que siempre su marido y ella habían reprendido a Bella por su amistad con el chico Black se sintió muy culpable, pues ahora entendía que su hija fuese tan incondicional con su mejor amigo, que siempre estuviera pendiente de él. Pero Bella, aunque no les guardaba rencor a sus padres, pues reconocía que huir con Jake hace años como lo hizo, sin dar explicaciones, fue error suyo, no se sentía cómoda hablando con su madre sobre su mejor amigo.

- Bella hija, si podemos ayudarle en algo… ¿quieres que se traslade a casa cuando vuelva? Nosotros podríamos encargarnos de él.

- ¡No!- Jacob en su casa con sus padres no era algo que él pudiese soportar, eso lo sabía. En especial por Charlie Swan. Bella adoraba a su padre, pero sabía que estaba ciego en lo se refería a Jacob y que nunca le caería bien.- Gracias mamá pero estoy segura que Jacob prefiere estar en su casa, con sus pinturas, además Rosalie estará pendiente de él y yo intentaré poder ir a Edimburgo en unas semanas, aunque sea unos días… así os veo a vosotros también…

- Hija, tu padre y yo te echamos mucho de menos Bella, ¿cómo van las cosas con Edward?

- Bien…

- Ese bien no suena muy convincente.

- Las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero ahora están mejor, poco a poco van a mejor.

- Edward es un hombre muy apuesto Bella

- Mamá…

Las cosas con Aro habían vuelto a empeorar.

La llamada que recibiera Edward en la habitación de Jake era de su secretaria en Londres. Por suerte, esta vez no había afectado a las empresas Cullen, solamente a Vulturi. Por lo tanto solo debía preocuparse de esa línea, lo cual agradecía, pues debía aceptar que Bella no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para hacer frente a los líos de ese vejestorio. ¿Tan especial fue Didyme? ¿Tan cautivadora? ¿Tan capaz de trastornar así a los hombres? Bella era la mujer mas especial que había conocido alguna vez y la amaba con todo su corazón y su alma, lo que mas deseaba en la vida era que ella decidiese quedarse con él para siempre, pero si Bella se enamorara de otro, ¿quién era él para no aceptarlo? Era estúpido y loco lo que Aro estaba haciendo. Su hermano estaba muerto, Didyme estaba muerta y él estaba malgastando los años que le pudiesen quedar de vida en una venganza sin sentido. Y él estaba hastiado de toda esa tontería. Hasta ahora había ido con pies de plomo, había hecho las cosas despacio. Se había centrado simplemente en proteger las empresas y solucionar cada problema conforme se iba presentando pero no se había ocupado verdaderamente de Aro, solo había recogido evidencias, no había querido hacer nada contra él. Pero las oportunidades se habían acabado.

Había creído tener una victoria tras conseguir el despido de Peter el día anterior, de hecho, había pensado contárselo a Bella mientras cenaban. El joven incompetente había cometido error tras error. Había falsificado datos, hecho publicidad engañosa, enviado informes erróneos a proveedores y clientes… así que un muy enfadado Charlie Swan no había dudado en echarlo a la calle a pesar de que Aro apoyaba al chico.

Pero Aro había estado mas ocupado reuniéndose con Rogert Sandall, su principal competidor, antiguo compañero en la Universidad, aunque Rogert fuese un par de cursos mas avanzado que él, y la llamada en espera que su secretaría le pedía pasarle. Nunca fueron amigos, es mas, desde el primer momento se metieron en una especie de competición masculina por la popularidad en el campus. Rogert era el mas aclamado por todos, pero luego llegó Cullen y eclipsó bastante a la estrella de la Universidad de Cambrige. Seguían compitiendo y ambos seguían llenando las páginas de cotilleos de revistas y periódicos, además ambos habían sido meses atrás calificados como mejores jóvenes empresarios del país, grandes promesas del mundo empresarial y algo que a ambos les hizo reir, mejores partidos, tenían a la mitad de las féminas de Inglaterra detrás de ellos y a la mitad de los hombres también. A pesar de la competencia existente ambos se profesaban una especie de respeto mutuo. En honor a ese respeto mutuo ninguno jamás intentó tomar ventaja frente al otro mediante trampas, engaños o acciones deshonestas. Por eso, cuando Aro llamó a Rogert ofreciéndole venderle códigos, balances, planes empresariales y patentes de Vulturi por una suma irrisoria, este se enfureció bastante. Sí él era capaz de ganarle ventaja a Cullen sería por méritos propios, no por espionaje industrial.

Así que Rogert Sandall telefoneó a su rival.

- Te creía mas inteligente Cullen o al menos lo suficiente para saber a quién tienes por socio.

- Sandall al grano.

- Aro Vulturi acaba de llamarme.

Y con eso Aro Vulturi acababa de ganarse el descrédito empresarial y todos los cargos para imputarlo por varios delitos fiscales y empresariales. A la mierda si era un anciano. En un par de semanas le daría su golpe de gracia y toda esa estupidez se terminaría.

- Ese viejo ha creído que necesito sucios trucos para aventajar a Vulturi, ¿por quién me toma?- Le había dicho Rogert tras unos minutos en los que le contó a Edward todo lo que habían hablado y este último le ponía ligeramente al corriente sobre el empeño de ese hombre de destruir una empresa de la cual era socio. – Sugiero que nos reunamos. Me ha ofendido y esto no se queda así. Odio las malas prácticas y creo que puedo aportar algo para dejar a ese hombre fuera del mercado. A ver… cuatro días. Sí, es suficiente. Mi secretaria llamará a la tuya.

- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos que aprovechas la primera excusa para verme? Está bien. Quiero quitarme a ese viejo de encima ya. Tengo asuntos mas importantes por los que preocuparme.

- Ah… sí… algo he escuchado acerca de que te has casado con una escocesa preciosa….

- Voy a colgar Sandall.

Edward tuvo una videoconferencia ese mismo día con Charly y Carlisle. Bella no pudo estar presente por encontrarse en el hospital con su amigo. A Charly le extrañó pero Edward puso el pretexto de que Bella había salido a distraerse con Tanya para descansar un poco de todo el trabajo que se les había venido encima con todos esos problemas. Por lo visto, Renné no le había contado nada a su marido. Ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de acabar con Aro de una vez y por todas. Nada de consideraciones, nada de sutilizas.

En dos semanas había una fiesta en la central de las empresas Cullen en Londres a la que Edward y Bella debían ir. Aro también estaría invitado. El plan era presentar todas las pruebas ante el juez unos días antes. Carlisle se aseguraría que al día siguiente de la fiesta hubiese una orden de detención contra Aro. Para algo debían de servir sus influencias. Uno de sus mejores amigos era juez en Londres. Pero la cosa no se quedaría ahí solamente. Empezarían desde ya y lo harían despidiendo a los cómplices que le quedaban a Aro en la empresa. Las acciones de Bella y Edward sumaban mayoría, también contaban con Carlisle y Charly. Aro no tenía nada que hacer.

- Claro Edward, si es que esta vez te ves capaz de apoyar a quien se lo merece.- Joder, sabía que eso no iba a quedar impune. Y es que Charly no había olvidado la cara de dolor de su hija cuando Edward no la apoyó al elegir el nuevo plan de marketing. Las ultimas semanas su hija había estado matándose a trabajar para lanzar un contra ataque ante los desastres de Peter y eso gracias a su "querido" yerno.

Edward se revolvió un poco incómodo.

- Por supuesto Charly. Pero reconoce que Aro se confió y nos ha sido mas fácil desenvolver sus negocios sucios a lo largo de los años.

- Claro chico, pero el fin no justifica los medios.

Aro tenía negocios en Europa, pero no eran muchas las empresas con las que trataba, no al menos en cuanto a sus negocios legales se refería, sería fácil para Carlisle conseguir que algunos de ellos le retiraran su apoyo. Sobre todo en Francia, Alemania y Paises Bajos, donde él mas influencias tenía.

Tenían cómo probar el blanqueo de capitales, el espionaje industrial, el tráfico de influencias, malversación de fondos y un sinfín de irregularidades que había cometido en sus empresas a lo largo de todos los años.

En esa semana concluyó su investigación. La que empezó cuando su padre lo telefoneó casi exigiéndole que se mudase a Edimburgo y se hiciera cargo de una vez por todas de Vulturi C. La verdad es que siempre había estado mas ocupado y preocupado por las empresas familiares, incluso en esos momentos eran mas importantes para él, por eso con Vulturi siempre había delegado en su padre o en Charlie, además, de tanto decirle lo perfecta que era la hija pródiga de Charlie y lo poco familiar, irresponsable y alocado que era él, le había tomado coraje a la chica. Quien le iba a decir entonces que esa misma chica terminaría siendo su esposa y además que él estaría locamente enamorado de ella. Así que, tras colgarle a su padre ese primer día supo que debía hacer lo que fuera por salvar la empresa que Marco le dejó en su testamento, había escuchado el plan de Carlisle, una boda por conveniencia. Solucionaba el problema de las acciones, pero él en aquel tiempo no quería estar casado, aceptó mas que nada para que su padre por fin se sintiese orgulloso de él, quizás así le quitaría toda la vigilancia y el control que le había impuesto cuando decidió quedarse en Londres, ¿Carlisle Cullen se pensó que no se enteraría? Iluso… Tampoco confiaba al cien por ciento en que esa boda alejaría a Aro de sus planes, así que empezó a buscar un B, cuando reunió evidencias suficientes y los problemas empezaron a afectar también a Cullen se lo contó a Carlisle y este a Charlie.

Aro había sabido esconder muy bien sus trapicheos y podría haber amasado una gran fortuna de no ser porque siempre fue un hombre de excesos, juego, alcohol, mujeres… según él para mermar un poquito su gran sufrimiento por Dydime. Aro no tenía una gran empresa en su poder, él a lo largo de toda su vida profesional se había movido con muchas pequeñas empresas, cambiándolas cada cierto tiempo y manteniendo permanentes solo dos o tres, mas sus acciones en Vulturi. A través de esas pequeñas empresas y de sus inversiones había conseguido camuflar un sinfín de delitos fiscales y algunos penales. Aro pasaría bastante tiempo en la cárcel. Y no estaría solo, porque ya había identificado al traidor en Cullen, este se iría con su jefe a pasar un tiempo a la sombra.

El día anterior había tenido esa comida con Sandall. Irónica y bizarra comida… pero al menos llegaron a un acuerdo por primera vez en sus vidas. Sandall acudiría también a la fiesta en la central Cullen, Edward rechinó los dientes ante eso, además, se ocuparía de hacer circular el rumor sobre los negocios poco legales de Aro en su círculo, pero solo serían rumores, nada cierto, nada evidente y el golpe de gracia se lo darían en la dichosa fiesta.

- Tendré el honor de conocer a la nueva señora Cullen, ¿no? Supongo que quiere decir que te has retirado del mercado, esto hará las cosas mas aburridas… me gustaba ganarte.

- ¡Oh! Recuerdo muchas batallas perdidas por tu parte.

- Estamos a mano.- Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Qué lejanos le parecían aquellos tiempos en los que había competido con Sandall por alguna mujer, cuántas se había llevado a la cama por el solo placer de ganarle a Rogert. Ahora, por él, se podía quedar con todas las mujeres que quisiera, menos con la suya, claro.- A no ser que…

- Sandall puedo acabar con Aro sin tu ayuda, recuerda que estoy dejando que te entrometas simplemente para que te diviertas un poco.

Rogert Sandall sonrió.- Siempre a la defensiva, Cullen.- Pero pensó que sería un gran placer conocer a Isabella.

Al siguiente día un titular apareció en el London Daily. "Los dos titanes de Londres liman asperezas" y debajo una foto de Edward y su no amigo. Cuando entró al ático encontró a Bella sentada en un taburete de la isla de la cocina leyendo el periódico.

Ese día ella había llegado antes del hospital, perfecto porque parecía que Rosalie y Emmet seguían fuera, así que podría pasar el primer momento a solas con ella despierta desde que ocurriera lo de Jacob. Bella y Rosalie habían pasado casi toda la semana en el hospital cuidando a Jake. Rosalie se iba por las mañanas temprano ya que Bella no podía descuidar tanto su trabajo en Vulturi en aquellos momentos. Así que trabajaba unas horas por la mañana, comía algo rápido y se iba al hospital, no solía regresar hasta tarde. No habían podido cenar ningún día solos, bueno, ni juntos, Bella llegaba después de la cena. Ella juraba que comía bien, pero Edward la veía mas delgada. A veces Rosalie llegaba con ella, otras veces la rubia volvía antes con Emmet y, lo que les agradecía, solían traer algo para cenar. Cuando Bella llegaba solían pasar un tiempo los cuatro, viendo la tele, tomando una copa de vino, charlando… pero Bella solía quedarse dormida en seguida, esa semana todos estaban agotados. Habían alojado a Emmet y Rosalie en la habitación de invitados y su primo se metió de lleno para echarle una mano en Cullen E. así él podía dedicarse mas a los problemas de la otra empresa. Lo agradeció, porque empezaba a verse un poco desbordado. Emmet solía llevar a Rose al hospital por las mañanas y aprovechar para ver a Jacob. Él también había ido a visitarlo al hospital algunos días, en su hora del almuerzo o antes de ir a casa en la tarde. Jacob estaba mas estable y él se alegraba sinceramente. Dudaba que algún día llegaran a ser grandes amigos, pero quería que encontrara un corazón. Porque era buena persona, porque era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante, porque un gran artista y porque era el mejor amigo de la mujer de su vida.

- Sales en el periódico.- Fue el saludo que le dio Bella, quien siguió leyendo el articulo muy interesada. Edward gruñó. Justo con Sandall tenía que salir.- Hablan de una posible colaboración de las empresas Cullen con las de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Sí, Sandall.

El humor de Edward creció inmediatamente. Ojalá hubiese estado allí ese estúpido niño mimado para ver que su mujer ni se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre. Se acercó a la nevera para coger un botellín de agua

- Eso no pasará nunca. ¿Sabes quién es él? Es el mayor competidor de Vulturi.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es el dueño de Marshall and Piers?

- Si, la empresa era de su madre, lleva su apellido materno, Marshall.

- Es… guapo.- De pronto Edward se atragantó con el agua. "Mierda." Ya no deseaba que Sandall estuviera allí, ¿por qué tenían que pasarle a él esas cosas?- Pero va demasiado repeinado. Prefiero a los hombres despeinados.

Por fin Bella le miró sonriente. Edward le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante. Él era un hombre con el pelo despeinado, así que le prefería a él. Cullen 1 Sandall 0.

- Es engreído, estúpido y demasiado petulante. No te gustaría pequeña, aunque siempre puedes decirle que deje de peinarse.

- Engreido, estúpido, petulante y despeinado. A ver déjame que me lo piense…- Bella se levantó del taburete y se acercó a él.- ¡Oh! Ya tengo uno así justo enfrente, ¿para qué voy a buscar otro? No creo que soportara a dos así.- Bella rodeó a Edward por el cuello con sus brazos y le besó levemente en los labios. Edward por supuesto no tardó en responder agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola mas a él- Hola. Te he echado de menos esta semana.

Edward rio socarronamente.- Claro, por eso acabas de llamarme engreído…- le dio un pequeño mordisquito en su labio inferior.- petulante…- ahora sacó su lengua y dibujó ese mismo labio con ella.- y estúpido.- Bella sonrió aun mas y ahora fue ella la que mordisqueó el labio inferior de él,- aunque así te gusto Isabella.- Bella soltó una carcajada y lo besó profundamente, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para que él abriese su boca y adentrarse en ella. Se separó cuando necesitó aire.- ¿Rose y Emmet?

- Emmet iba a recoger a Rosalie del hospital e iban a salir a cenar y a dar una vuelta, puesto que mañana no tienen que madrugar mucho. Rose irá mas tarde al hospital. Me dijeron si queríamos ir con ellos, pero… me apetecía quedarme aquí.

¡Oh! Y para regocijo de Edward, ella se apretó mas contra él. Volvió a sonreír y la besó ahora tomando él la iniciativa y llevando él el control. Pronto subió una de sus manos hasta uno de los pechos de Bella y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de ropa. La chica gimió ligeramente. Le encantaba lo receptiva que ella era.

- ¿Y qué tienes en mente para nosotros? ¿Quieres que veamos un capitulo de Anatomía de Grey otra vez?- Bella se puso colorada y él se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- Me encantó el último que vimos.

- Cachondo…

- Pequeña bruja.

Edward fue dejando un reguero de besos por el cuello de Bella mientras ella acariciaba la espalada de Edward. Le encantaba su espalda. También su pelo, su nuca, su… todo de él. Y esa semana casi ni había podido hablar con él, mucho menos estar así juntos. La abstinencia no era buena. Ella también sabía susurrar al oído.

- Tú y yo no nos conocemos todavía bien, así que he pensado que podríamos profundizar nuestros lazos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo de profundos los quieres preciosa?

- Todo lo que se pueda cariño.

Edward la alzó para dejarla sentada en la encimera de la cocina. Fugazmente se le pasó por la cabeza que nunca había estado con ninguna mujer en aquella cocina y le entusiasmó la idea de estrenarla. Sí, sí, la altura era perfecta. ¿Para qué molestarse en ir a la cama? Y ella llevaba una de esas faldas vaporosas tan cómodas… Bella le quitó su jersey y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su pecho a la vez que le acariciaba cada palmo de su piel expuesta. Al parecer ella estaba ansiosa. Rápidamente la despojó de la rebeca y el jersey que llevaba dejándola solo con un sujetador blanco de encaje demasiado sexy. Disfrutaría de ese sujetador un poco antes de quitárselo también.

- Mis medias y liguero van a juego.

Si su miembro ya estaba duro antes, ahora le pareció que podría estallar. Dudaba mucho que aguantase unos largos preliminares. De solo imaginarse a Bella sentada en la encimera solamente con medias, liguero y tacones casi se corrió. Por norma general no era muy fetichista, pero joder, era un hombre al fin y al cabo. Atacó su boca con mas ganas mientras a tientas le buscaba el botón o cremallera de la dichosa falda. Nada de subírsela, la quería fuera ya. La levantó unos centímetros, lo justo para poder tirar de la prenda de ropa en concreto y tirarla lejos. Entonces se separó un poquito de ella para contemplarla bien. Parecía una diosa en ese momento. Su cabello marrón alborotado, sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos chocolate brillantes, su pecho aún envuelto en el sujetador blanco subía y bajaba agitado. Y mas abajo, dios, su pene saltó de alegría. Braguitas de encaje blanco, ligas y medias a juego y zapatos oscuros.

- Simplemente deliciosa.

Lo que ocurrió después fue ansia pura. Edward le desabrochó el sujetador y atacó sus senos. Bella le agarró fuerte de los cabellos acercándolo mas y animándole a que por Dios no parara. Susurros, gemidos, la temperatura subió unos cuantos grados. ¿Londres una ciudad fría? ¿Desde cuando? Bella pronto llevó sus manos a la cintura del pantalón de Edward y acarició sus caderas antes de bajar su mano un poco mas y acariciar el pene de Edward por encima de la ropa. Sonrió de lo mas satisfecha cuando comprobó que estaba más que listo y ella también lo estaba, se sentía completamente húmeda y mas cuando notó la mano de Edward acariciarla por encima del encaje de sus braguitas. Por lo visto a ese juego pueden jugar dos, solo que no quería esperar, así que bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones grises, desabrochó su botón y se los bajó bruscamente junto con sus bóxer. Y se dispuso a acariciar el miembro de Edward esta vez en serio. Y lo hacía bien, a juzgar por el gruñido de él.

- Bella, no puedo esperar.

- No esperes, no esperes.- Contestó ella desesperada.

- ¿Quién es la cachonda ahora?- Riéndose le rompió las bragas de un solo tirón, la acercó un poco mas al filo y la penetró de un solo empujón. Bella se permitió gemir todo lo alto que quiso y Edward no se quedó atrás. El vaivén era frenético. Bella le mordió un hombro, Edward un pecho, pero a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en que dejaría marca, además ¿qué importaba?

- Dios… Edward… mas fuerte.- Y Edward cambió un poco de ángulo y la volvió loca. – Así… no puedo más…

- Vamos preciosa, dámelo.

Y le Bella se lo dio. El orgasmo les sobrevino como un huracán a los dos. Minutos después ambos seguían en la misma posición y sus respiraciones ya se habían normalizado, estaban muy bien abrazados, pero seguro que para Bella no era nada cómodo estar con el culo pegado a la encimera, así que salió de ella y se separó un poco. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Él le acarició la cara y le apartó un mechón para verla mejor. Sonrió socarronamente. Ella estaba preciosa después de haber tenido sexo.

- Pues si que me has echado de menos. ¡Me acabas de abordar en la cocina!- Bella le sonrió inocentemente y se inclinó a su oído.

- Y a ti te ha encantado. Te has corrido tan fuerte que todavía tengo semen tuyo resbalándome entre las piernas.

¡Oh! Si no se movía su primo y su novia los iban a pillar haciendo cosas nada decentes en la cocina. Para evitar espectáculos de los cuales Emmet se burlaría en todas las reuniones familiares de los próximos veinte años, bajó a Bella de esa encimera y con todo el dolor de su corazón la ayudó a vestirse. Bueno a intentarlo, pero dado que tanto las bragas se habían roto y necesitaría asearse no merecía la pena vestirse, Bella pensó que mejor se daba una ducha rápida antes de que preparasen algo de cenar. Edward se vio en la tentación de decirle que podían ducharse juntos, pero supo contenerse de nuevo. Ella necesitaba hacer una cena en condiciones al menos esa semana. La muy pícara recogió su ropa paseándose desnuda por toda la cocina, ¿dónde estaba la Bella tímida que se tapó con una sábana el primer día? No lo sabía, pero le daba igual, esta más atrevida e impulsiva le encantaba. "ese culo es perfecto." Pensó admirándola. Antes de ir al baño ella se paró frente a él y lo cogió de la nuca para darle un beso apasionado. Después lo miró con ojitos inocentes y por un momento le recordó a su hermana Alice. Tembló por lo que fuera a decirle.

-Yo… necesitaría un favor para mañana…- La voz de Bella salió demasiado dulce. Uy, uy.

- Lo que quieras pequeña.- Bella sonrió con más inocencia todavía. Él tembló de nuevo.

- Necesito que me prestes tu coche para ir con Rosalie a comprar unas cosas y recoger algunas de la galería donde expuso Jake, las guardaremos aquí y se las podrá llevar a Edimburgo cuando le den el alta... sabes que yo aquí no tengo y Emmet no quiere dejarnos el suyo.- El puchero que hizo ahora fue memorable. ¡Pequeña bruja chantajista!

- Yo no se si un coche mío en tus manos es buena idea…- Dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo. De repente se había puesto nervioso. La imagen de su Volvo llegó a él y supo que su cara en ese momento era de dolor. Bella bajó los ojos triste y pronunció un débil "bien, entiendo que no te fíes de mi" ¡Mujeres!

- Está… bien… te dejaré las llaves en la entrada…- dijo no muy convincente. ¡Oh su precioso mercedes! Bella sonrió ampliamente y supo que eso valía más que cualquier coche. Joder, estaba realmente jodido.

- Gracias Edward.

Y Bella lo volvió a besar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Finalmente aquí traigo el capítulo 22. Mis razones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar son principalmente dos. Por un lado, la Navidad, entre comidas y cenas y demás eventos típicos... no tenía tiempo para nada, mi otra razón es que a la vez he estado de mudanza. He dejado mi soleado sur de España por el nublado Londres. Así que ahora actualizaré desde aquí. Creo que podré escribir cada día un poquito, además así me sirve para desconectar y sobrellevar todo lo que es dejar tu pais, tu familia, amigos... etc.**

**Espero que os guste, es cortito y de transición, pero necesario para el que se viene.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

**TENGO UN PLAN**

- Edward estaría más que feliz de que te quedaras con nosotros, Jake.- El moreno la miró levantando una ceja cuestionándola.- ¡Qué sí!

- Gatita, en serio, no, gracias, pero no. Me voy a mi casa y deja de estar preocupada.- Bella inspiró hondo antes de seguir tratando de convencer a Jacob para que se quedara con ella en Londres. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Jacob decidió que ya estaba bien del tema.- He dicho que no Isabella.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada pero entendió que él no iba a ceder, podía ser muy cabezota a veces.

Jacob acababa de salir del hospital y se iba con Rosalie y Emmet a Edimburgo. Rose le había prometido a Bella que estaría todo el día pendiente de Jacob, que incluso podría llevarse papeleo de sus casos al piso de Jake y trabajar allí mientras lo vigilaba. A Bella no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Estaba muerta de miedo, no quería que esa fuera la última vez que viese a su mejor amigo. Le abrazó fuertemente, le besó la mejilla, le prometió que lo llamaría todos los días y le hizo prometer que la llamaría en cuanto se sintiera mal o cualquier cosa. Jacob solo rodó los ojos.

- Tranquila Bella, Jake se va aburrir de nosotros. Estoy seriamente pensando en mudarme a su piso.- Bella abrazó también a Emmet. Había demostrado madurar muchísimo en las últimas semanas, no solo porque por fin se había centrado en su relación con Rosalie y había comenzado un noviazgo serio con ella sino porque tras hablar con Carlisle había ocupado el puesto en Cullen Ltda., que llevaba años esperándole, como asesor financiero.

- Cariño, te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos a casa y te prometo que te mantendré informada acerca de todo sobre este testarudo hombre. Como te ha dicho Emmet no vamos a dejarle solo.- Bella hizo un pequeño puchero y abrazó a Rose. Siempre lloraba en las despedidas.- Recuerda lo que hemos estado hablando. Tienes un plan.

Sí, estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía un plan que había surgido en la habitación que Jacob ocupaba en el hospital tres días antes.

Alice y Jasper habían llegado a Londres unos días antes para acudir a la fiesta que se daba en la sede de la empresa de la familia. Jasper tenía un apartamento en la ciudad cerca del ático de Edward, de sus años de estudiante allí. Ese mismo día Alice había ido al hospital para visitar a Jacob y se encontró con Bella y Rosalie. Las tres chicas habían pasado toda la tarde en la habitación del enfermo hasta que una enfermera vino a echarlas porque la hora de visitas se había terminado y solo una persona se podía quedar con él.

Bella vio como el coche se alejaba. Gimió tras recordar que tenía un plan.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hermano cuñada?- Le había preguntado Alice sin pudor alguno. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué su hermano tenía la habilidad para derretirla un momento y cabrearla al otro? ¿Qué a pesar de lo engreído que podía ser se le caía la baba cada vez que lo veía?

- Pues… bien… me está ayudando bastante con el problema de Aro.- Intentó salirse por la tangente, de verdad que lo intentó.

- ¿De verdad crees que quiero que me hables de ese vejestorio? Te he preguntado qué tal vas con mi hermano no con la empresa que teneis a medias.

- No se que quieres decir, la relación que tenemos tu hermano y yo es un simple acuerdo econó…- Pero Rosalie no la dejó terminar.

-¡Oh! ¡Se pone colorada cada vez que la mira con esa mirada Cullen! Es muy graciosa.- Rosalie empezó a reírse.

- ¿Mirada Cullen?- Alice se rio, Jasper siempre le decía que era capaz de derretirlo siempre con "su" mirada y ella por supuesto se aprovechaba de eso.- Edward siempre ha conseguido deslumbrar a las mujeres.

- Se de lo que hablas.- Murmuró Bella bajito.

-Fijaos si está pillada que incluso le parece que tiene sentido del humor.- Ironizó Jacob demasiado feliz de que por primera vez en días la atención y conversación se desviara de él y su corazón enfermo.- Te brillan los ojos gatita.

- ¡Por supuesto que tiene sentido del humor! Mi hermano es encantador, siempre lo ha sido. Lo que pasa es que un poquito desconfiado.

- ¿Un poquito dices?- Bella enarcó una ceja hacia su cuñada. Decir que Edward era solo un poquito desconfiado era el eufemismo del siglo.- Mejor no te cuento lo que pasó cuando lo conocí, lo que pensaba de mí y lo que me ha costado que cambie de opinión.- Rose intentó interrumpir a Bella pero la castaña ya sabía lo que su amiga iba a decir.- No, Rose. Aquella noche me dijeron que Edward solo se había acercado a mi por una especie de estúpida apuesta o concurso. Me lo creí, he de decir que la actitud de Edward ayudó en esto, y me enfadé muchísimo pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que todo eso era absurdo. Vamos, Edward no necesita una apuesta con Newton o Tyler para llevarse a una chica a la cama.- Jacob soltó una carcajada y soltó algo así como "eso es adulación pura y dura." Bella solo rodó los ojos.- Mis problemas con Edward vienen de atrás. Cuando el abuelo Marco nos dejó Vulturi yo esperé la ayuda de Edward, ya que los dos tenemos el mismo número de acciones y eso, pero él se desentendió. No me importó mucho en un principio pero la cosa cambió cuando los problemas con Aro aparecieron y Edward seguía desentendiéndose de todo. Volvió solo porque Carlisle prácticamente le obligó. No se… me sentía abandonada, en cierta manera y… bueno, un poco avergonzada…

- ¿Avergonzada?- Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- Era como si Edward no quisiera conocerme. Supongo que se juntó todo para empezar mal con él. Lo que pasó aquella noche, las malas impresiones de cada uno…

- Tus inseguridades.- Dijo Rosalie.- Bella, eres genial en los negocios, pero en tus relaciones… siempre te has sentido insegura. Por eso tu rollo de "no creo en el matrimonio" durante años.- Rosalie se acercó y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Bella.- Cielo, Edward tiene miles de razones para amarte, pero si no lo hace simplemente por una de ellas es que es un idiota.

- Y lo es.- Sentenció Alice. Bella inmediatamente agachó la mirada triste. Ni su hermana apostaba porque Edward pudiera enamorarse de ella.- Quiero decir. Edward es un idiota en las relaciones. Es más, tú eres su primera relación seria y duradera. Y ha tenido que ser presionado para comenzarla. Bella, no es que Edward no se vaya a enamorar de ti ni nada de eso, probablemente ya está enamorado hasta las trancas a juzgar por lo que vi en vuestra boda, pero va a utilizar cualquier pequeña excusa para meter la pata y todo porque jamás ha tenido una relación normal ni ha tenido que confiar en ninguna pareja.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no se puede enamorar de mi porque no puede confiar en mi?

- No. Te estoy diciendo que está enamorado de ti, que probablemente en el fondo sepa que tú lo amas.- Bella enarcó una ceja y masculló un "yo nunca he dicho eso", en su interior decía "serás mentirosa". Alice sonrió con suficiencia.- Soy muy observadora Isabella. Bien, tercero. En el fondo sabe que tú lo amas pero no se va a dar cuenta de eso hasta que no lo lleves al límite.

- ¿Llevarlo al límite?

- Tomar tú la iniciativa.

- Pero… ¿y si dice que no?

- A ver Bella.- Ahora era Rosalie quien hablaba. Por Dios, adoraba a su amiga pero Bella siempre había tenido ese problema, era insegura con los hombres con los que salía y ahora que estaba enamorada mas aún.- Ha llegado la hora de hablar y de decir qué sientes y qué quieres de Edward.

- Yo…- Bella se puso colorada en seguida. ¿Qué quería de Edward? Quería que le acariciara su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos como solía hacer a veces después de hacer el amor. Quería que le siempre siguiera diciéndole preciosa y pequeña como solía hacerlo. Quería que le sonriera, que hablase con ella, que le tocase el piano, quería bromear y jugar con él como a veces hacía, que escucharlo reír mientras ella repartía besitos por su mentón como a veces hacía, quería escucharlo cantar en la ducha, era realmente gracioso, quería verlo fregar los platos porque no sabía hacerlo y ella aprovechaba ese momento para meterse con él, entonces él se sonrojaba pero al final siempre sabía cómo devolvérsela. Quería ver su cara siempre, los mil estados por los que pasaba cada día, su cara concentrada cuando trabajaba, relajado cuando simplemente tocaba el piano o veía la televisión el sofá y su cara de excitado y pasión cuando le hacía el amor. Y cuando llegaba al orgasmo… era algo indescriptible. Dormido parecía simplemente un Dios griego…- Yo…¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan enamorada de él… Yo solo quiero que me ame como yo lo amo a él.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Alice saltó a los brazos de Bella eufórica balbuceando cosas como "por fin", "será genial", "te va a encantar estar en nuestra familia", "sereis unos padrinos perfectos para mi bebé" y cosas por el estilo. Tras unos minutos, por fin se calmó y la miró muy seria.

- Estás jodida. Y te aviso, Edward está asustado. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, le va a costar aceptar que lo amas.

- ¿Pero cómo no puedo no amarlo? Él es… es … perfecto.

- Porque es un escéptico. Siempre lo ha sido. Cuando yo le dije que amaba a Jasper y que él me amaba a mí tardó meses en aceptarlo. No es que Edward no crea en el amor sino que le es muy difícil creer que pueden existir relaciones o amores para siempre. Un amor de verdad.

- Pero no lo entiendo.- Ahora era Rosalie la que hablaba.- Está rodeado de ejemplos. Carlisle y Esme, tú y Jasper, vuestra tía Elizabeth y su marido, vuestros abuelos…

- Umm… no exactamente. Mi abuelo paterno supo que su esposa había dejado de amarlo pocos años después de que mi padre naciera. Ella lo abandonó dejándole solamente una carta. Mi abuelo volvió a casarse tras el divorcio, pero nunca le fue fiel a su nueva esposa. Mi abuela Katia, quien se volcó todo su amor en Carlisle y en mi tio Arnold. Edward descubrió la carta que había dejado la primera esposa de mi abuelo unos días antes de que este muriera y le preguntó lo que significaba, pues todos creíamos que Katia era la madre biológica de mi padre. Esa carta claramente hablaba de todos los problemas que causa el amor y lo efímero que puede ser. Eso, junto a todo lo que le dijo el abuelo de no confiar en cuando una mujer decía amarlo y bla bla bla ayudaron a que Edward nunca creyese en el tipo de relaciones verdaderas y duraderas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Estoy harta! Y frustrada y cabreada e indignada. ¿Sabeis los problemas que estoy teniendo porque Aro no ha sabido entender nunca lo que es el amor? ¿Qué he hecho para tener que luchar contra otro abuelo por lo mismo? ¡Todo el mundo estaba loco hace 70 años! Estoy harta de puñeteras telenovelas absurdas. Si yo lo amo y él me ama, ¿por qué coño no íbamos a poder ser felices? ¡Si el me dijera que me ama yo le creería!

- Pero no es tan fácil para él Bella.

- Él me conoce Alice, sabe que no soy una mentirosa.

- Ahí Bella tiene razón Alli.- Jacob había estado escuchando atentamente.- Pero ella tiene un plan.

-¿Tengo un plan?- Bella estaba alucinada. ¿Qué plan? ¿Escribirle en el cielo "Edward Cullen te amo"? ¿Sería ese mensaje lo bastante grande y claro como para que él a creyera?

- A ver… en cuatro días teneis esa fiesta importante en la cual le vais a dar el golpe final a Aro. Es la fecha clave. Ya no vas a estar obligada a continuar casada con él. Es la oportunidad perfecta para convencerlo de lo que sientes.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Tienes que ser totalmente sincera con él.- Dijo Rosalie.

- Y persistente. Escríbele una carta o prepara una especie de discurso, dile todas las cosas por las que lo amas y exígele que te diga que te ama.- Alice parecía tener muy claro como podía convencer a su hermano.

- Tienes que sonsacarle una a una las razones de por qué lo hace. Algo así como el juego de las 20 preguntas. Yo lo hice con Emmet cuando nos reconciliamos .

- Ponte una ropa sexy y elegante. Y cuando empiece a decir estupideces como que todo eso es imposible, distráelo.

- No dejes que se escape o te distraiga hasta que consigas que aclaréis vuestra situación y le quede claro que tú quieres estar con él.

- No. Simplemente se tú.- Jacob veía cómo Bella se iba agobiando con tantos consejos.- Nada de cartas o juegos gatita. Dile lo que sientes, dile lo que quieres y pídele que te diga lo que él quiere de ti. Si Edward duda que lo amas después de eso, es que ni te conoce ni merece la pena.

- Jacob Black, las cosas no se…

- Cállate Alice Cullen. Estoy de acuerdo en que tienes que tomar la iniciativa tú, dadas las circunstancias. Pero no tienes que mendigar amor. Si es verdad que Edward te ama a ti, por como eres, si te conoce, debería saber que es verdad que lo amas desde el momento que se lo dijeras, incluso antes, sin necesidad de cartas o juegos. Cuando te enamoras… y esa persona se enamora de ti… eso se nota, se siente.

Todos se quedaron callados en la habitación durante unos minutos. Solo se escuchaba el respirador de Jacob que había vuelto a colocárselo en la nariz tras su pequeño discurso.

- A veces siento que me ama, otras… no se qué creer… pero lo siento… y si yo soy capaz de sentirlo no puedo creer que él no es capaz de sentir mi amor… se que he podido dificultar las cosas bastante, al igual que él, con mi comportamiento, todo este lio y este matrimonio concertado, pero Jacob tiene razón. Tengo un plan. Después de la fiesta le diré lo que siento, pero no le exigiré que me crea, no intentaré seducirlo para que me crea, no le escribiré ninguna carta para que me crea ni haré un estúpido juego de preguntas para que él me diga que me ama y por qué. O me ama o no. Así de simple.

- Bien, entonces compraremos un hermoso vestido para la fiesta, al menos.

Y así es como se vio otra vez envuelta en una tarde de compras frenética con Alice y Rosalie mientras Emmet y Jasper acompañaban a Jacob en el hospital. Finalmente encontró un precioso vestido negro con algunos detalles en azul, sabía que a Edward le gustaba ese color pues se lo había mencionado en una ocasión, quizás eso ayudara. Y Alice no se pudo resistir a comprar uno patucos diminutos para su bebé. Decir que su cuñada estaba ilusionada era quedarse corto, lo mismo le pasaba a Jasper que estaba pendiente de la chica las 24 horas del día. No le permitía ni que se levantara a por un vaso de agua. Ese iba a ser el bebé mas mimado de la historia. Carlisle y Esme también estaban como locos con la idea de ser abuelos, así como los padres de Jasper que vivía en Bath disfrutando de su jubilación. Edward al principio se había tomado la noticia con reticencia o mas bien con desconfianza hacia Jasper, al fin y al cabo, Alice era su pequeña hermana pero ahora para Edward el bebé era su pequeño sobrino, así que el día que llegaron Alice y Jasper a Londres él los recibió con un gran oso vestido del Manchester United, su equipo de futbol favorito. Bella estuvo riendo quince minutos seguidos cuando lo vio aparecer con el coche y le sugirió que el bebé podría terminar siendo del Chelsea. "No hay una jodida posibilidad de que eso ocurra."

Si unía el plan con el otro plan, el resultado era un estado intenso de nervios que rozaba lo neurótico.

El otro plan era acabar de una vez por todas con Aro.

Edward había hablado con ella muy seriamente sobre el tema el día antes que llegaran Jasper y Alice. Después habían tenido una conferencia con Carlisle y Charlie.

Edward esa mañana no había ido a la oficina y había esperado a que Rosalie y Emmet se fueran para hablar con Bella tranquilamente sobre todo. Ella estaba en el salón trabajando, al parecer el despacho le gustaba tan poco como a él, se acercó a puerta con dos tazas de café.

- He pensado que te gustaría tomar un café conmigo.- Ella levantó los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil y le sonrió mientras cogía la taza.- Me he quedado esta mañana aquí porque tenemos que hablar del asunto de Aro.

- Ugrr- Bella arrugó el ceño y Edward sonrió al pensar en lo preciosa que era.

Edward le explicó todo lo que había averiguado acerca de Aro. Sus blanqueos de capital, tráfico de influencias, todos los negocios ilegales y malas prácticas a los que se había dedicado a lo largo de toda su vida. Era impresionante la cantidad de dinero que ese hombre hubiese podido tener si no hubiese estado malgastándolo año tras año desde de Dydime murió.

Carlisle le había cerrado todas las ventanas en el continente y uno a uno los clientes legales de Aro habían dado por terminadas sus relaciones comerciales y Sandall estaba haciendo su parte en Londres. Los rumures sobre todos los negocios turbios de Aro se iban extendiendo poco a poco por el distrito financiero. Los mismos rumures se habían filtrado ese mismo día en los medios de comunicación, los principales periódicos se hacían eco de los rumores, eran noticias o artículos pequeños, entre las páginas de economía, muy sutiles, tal y como Edward quería. Poner a Aro un poco nervioso, pero inconsciente sobre lo que se le venía.

-Me contaste que estabas averiguando cosas sobre Aro pero nunca imaginé que detrás de él estaba todo esto… ¿desde cuándo has estado investigándolo? ¿Cómo te has ocupado de todo?

- Te dije que no te iba a dejar sola preciosa.- Bella sintió que era imposible amarlo más de lo que lo amaba, ella siempre había deseado sentirse apoyada por su pareja, pensaba que eso era parte esencial para que una relación tuviera éxito, sentirse apoyado. Suspiró, todo poco a poco iba encauzándose.- Bien, llevo investigando desde antes de la boda, en concreto desde que mi padre me llamó y me ordenó que moviera el culo y fuera a Edimburgo. El plan de la boda era bueno, pero podría no ser suficiente, nos ha dado bastante control sobre la compañía pero Aro sigue dando la lata y ya está bien, ¿no crees?

- Por supuesto, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, llevo enfrentándome a Aro desde que empecé a trabajar en Vulturi, va a ser un alivio terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

La sonrisa de Edward se esfumó en un segundo. ¿Se habría referido Bella también a su matrimonio? De repente pensó en los planes que había estado haciendo la tarde anterior y se desanimó. Intentó no reflejar lo que sentía. Si Bella no quería seguir con su matrimonio, ¿qué podría hacer? La miró fijamente y la expresión de Bella mostraba el alivio que había dicho sentir.

- Sí, va a ser un alivio no tener a Aro poniéndonos la zancadilla a todo momento.- Dijo y especificó la parte de Aro. Era lo único que él deseaba que terminase, entonces ellos podrían empezar a tener un matrimonio de verdad.

Por fin, el infiltrado en las empresas Cullen también fue muy discretamente apartado de la compañía y del país, difícilmente podría volver a encontrar un empleo decente en Reino Unido, pero aún Carlisle y Edward mantenían el tema oculto, quizás nunca se supiera, pues podría afectar a su imagen. Las cosas se iban encauzando para todos menos para Aro quien a dos días de la fiesta telefoneó muy disgustado a Bella exigiendo su vuelta a la sede de Edimburgo y la recontratación de Peter. Estaba discutiendo con él cuando Edward llegó al ático.

- No Aro, no eres nadie para decirme dónde tengo que vivir… me esfuerzo por sacar adelante esta empresa tanto como tú con destruirla… no metas a Edward en esto… no es verdad… no tengo por qué explicarte las razones por las cuales me casé con él… una vez mas te digo que me voy a quedar en Londres… no se de qué me estás hablando, ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo para algo más que para resolver los problemas que tú me pones en el camino?... Tú sabrás la gente con la que trabajas, se supone que tú eres el experto en todo y que yo no se nada… voy a colgarte, Aro y si tienes algo mas que decirme acerca de la empresa hazlo a través de mi secretaria.

Bella colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó al otro lado del sofá. Se reclinó y suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara en una señal de claro cansancio. De pronto sintió unas manos masajear sus hombros suavemente, sabía que era Edward.- Relájate, no le hagas caso a Aro, solo está desesperado.- Le murmuró muy cerca de su oído. Poco a poco le fue bajando las mangas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta hasta quitársela del todo, los tirantes de su camiseta también fueron bajados, dejando sus hombros descubiertos. – Lo se, es solo que me saca de quicio a veces. Umm, eso se siente tan bien…- Edward continuaba masajeándole los hombros y acercándose con sus dedos cada vez más a la parte de atrás de sus orejas. – Y más bien que se va a sentir.- Bella soltó un suspiro enamorado y pensó que si Edward no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él es porque era tonto, ya que no había forma de disimular frente a él, _parezco una qui_n_ceañera_. Edward besó suavemente esa pequeña zona erógena, por donde habían pasado sus dedos tan solo segundos antes. Un beso, otro más y otro… su otra mano viajó por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho y comenzó a hacer pequeños y descuidados círculos con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Aún seguía detrás del sofá. Le apartó el pelo hacia un lado y fue desplazando sus labios por su cuello. Bella gimió y ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso. Iba a sugerirle que diese la vuelta y se uniera a ella en el sofá cuando una video conferencia entró en su Skype. Eran Charlie y Carlisle así que no había manera de escaparse de ella.

- Son nuestros padres.

- Joder, ahora que esto se ponía interesante.- Bella sonrió y susurró un después mientras se colocaba los tirantes y la chaqueta de nuevo.- Hola papá, Carlisle…

Y así comenzó una conferencia que duró más de dos horas y en la que los cuatro trazaron todos los pasos a seguir tras la fiesta en Cullen. Justo ese día por la mañana el juez amigo de Carlisle emitiría la imputación contra Aro, pero no sería efectiva hasta el día siguiente, no era urgente ni búsqueda y captura. Algunos periódicos digitales situarían la noticia entre las principales o ultimas novedades a finales de esa tarde, minutos antes de que la fiesta comenzara. Al día siguiente se pasaría una nota de prensa a todos los medios de comunicación de Reino Unido, eso tras detener a Aro. Durante el juicio, los abogados de Cullen se encargarían de trabajar junto a los fiscales para llevar a cabo el proceso judicial así como se le plantearía a Aro la opción de vender su parte de Vulturi, Carlisle no dudaba en que aceptaría pues necesitaría el dinero para poder pagar una defensa.

Bella se quedó pensativa y demasiado sería después de hablar con ellos. Edward se dio cuenta y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

- No se… parece que lo teneis todo muy bien pensado, ¿ qué tal si no sale bien?

- Tranquila. Aro aceptará la oferta que le vamos a hacer por Vulturi, pasará un tiempo en la cárcel, por su edad lo tratarán bien pero ha cometido muchos delitos y se merece ser procesado y condenado.

- Lo se… es solo como un mal presentimiento o algo así, no me gusta nada esto.

- Ven aquí preciosa. – Edward la abrazó y la besó suavemente.- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño mientras yo preparo algo de cena?

Bella asintió y se mordió el labio para no tener que decirle "te amo". Eso se lo diría dentro de dos días. Por supuesto a la preocupación de Aro se le unía la de qué haría se él le decía que nunca podría amarla.

Pero lo haría, le confesaría que se había enamorado completamente de él y que quería tener una relación verdadera con él y a poder ser para siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo, a ver que os parece!**

**Muchas gracias a las que me habeis agregado a favoritos y a las que me dejais comentarios. Este capítulo es para vosotras.**

**Por cierto, ya se acerca el final de la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**NO LA VEO**

Edward y Bella entraron al salón de fiestas de la central Cullen en Londres cogidos del brazo. Una oleada de flashes los habían fotografiado en la entrada, pues era de las pocas veces que se había visto a la pareja junta en público. Bella había soltado un gruñido nada mas pasar a los periodistas. Odiaba eso y no sabía cómo Edward lo soportaba e incluso más de una vez parecía haberle gustado. "No le gusta, me lo dijo", recordó. Lo que era bueno.

Bella estaba tensa. Llevaba así todo el día y Edward por supuesto se había dado cuenta. Su esposa no era una persona que supiese disimular. Ella no quería estar allí y eso se le notaba. Le había dicho que intentase tranquilizarse varias veces pero ella no lo hacía. Su humor tampoco era el mejor ese día. Había despedido a la peluquera que había ido a peinarla con un gruñido nada amable simplemente porque había querido cortarle las puntas del pelo, luego había pasado una hora peinándose ella misma y maquillándose porque decía que era demasiado tarde para llamar a otro centro de estética. Para él había quedado genial pero según ella su pelo era un desastre que la había traicionado precisamente en una noche tan importante. ¿En serio? Su pelo recogido en un sencillo moño bajo dejaba ver su cuello y los pocos pelos escapados le daban la juventud que sí tenía. Para él estaba deslumbrante, pero bueno, ella siempre estaba deslumbrante para él. Luego ella se había quejado de que no había tenido tiempo para terminar un informe y enviárselo a Charlie por lo mismo y que eso retrasaría el proyecto en el que trabajaban demasiado y bla bla bla. Había intentado cocinar algo y cuando se le había quemado por olvidarse sacarlo del horno él se había reido, su cara fue demasiado graciosa, entonces ella había puesto el grito en el cielo. Por suerte a Edward se le ocurrió besarla apasionadamente para conseguir callarla. Lo cual funcionó bastante bien pues ella había sonreído tímidamente tras ese beso. Por supuesto fue la única sonrisa que le había visto en todo el día.

Bella se repetía por dentro que estaba siendo demasiado estúpida pero no podía controlar los nervios que sentía. Jamás le había dicho a un hombre eso de "te amo" o "estoy enamorada de ti". Jamás de los jamases se había imaginado haciéndolo. Siempre había sentido que ella no era del tipo de mujer que dicen te amo. Su seguridad estaba por los suelos. Sabía que Edward la deseaba y que al menos le tenía cariño. Pero eso no le bastaba a ella. Bella quería una relación en la que los dos fueran iguales y en la que los dos amaran por igual. Pero Edward podía amar mas a su libertad que a ella. Estaba siendo estúpida y demasiado drámatica, lo sabía y por eso estaba tan enfadada consigo misma, siempre había odiado las telenovelas.

Tras los saludos de rigor a un montón de gente que no conocía por fin pudieron sentarse tranquilos a disfrutar de la cena previa al baile junto con Alice y Jasper, así como otros miembros de la directiva de Cullen. Alice estaba intentando hablar con Bella sobre el famoso plan, por supuesto a escondidas de Edward, quien estaba bastante distraído hablando de algún nuevo modelo de coche, sugún él espectacular, con otro de los comensales de la mesa, cuando Aro hizo su entrada a la fiesta.

El hombre se paró a un lado de la entrada y recorrió el salón con sus ojos de serpiente buscando a los anfitriones, hasta que dio con ellos. Bella avisó a Edward de que Aro había llegado pero este solo le dedicó una leve mirada firme y entonces siguió con su conversación sobre coches último modelo. Bella también fijó la vista en Aro, quien en ese momento la miraba de forma demasiado penetrante. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Aro parecía mas mayor de lo que en realidad era. Parecía haber envejecido mas de diez años de golpe, sin duda, veía lo que se le venía encima. A nadie debe gustarle saber que tiene muchas posibilidades de acabar sus días en prisión. Bajos sus ojos tenía ojeras y bolsas de cansancio, aún así, el hombre apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños cerrados y la fulminaba con una mirada llena de odio. Caminó hasta su asiento designado y Bella supo que ese había sido solo el primer asalto y que Aro estaba esperando el momento oportuno para acercársele y perturbarla, como hacía siempre.

La cena transcurría aparentemente tranquila, aunque ella era un hervidero de nervios en su interior. Admiraba cómo Edward parecía tan calmado y sereno. Vio cómo le llenaba la copa de vino con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no quería mas al camarero que se había acercado a ofrecerle unos momentos antes. "No quiero Edward, ¿es que no me has escuchado?" Le dijo en voz baja. "¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Intenta poner buena cara, al menos." "No necesito estar borracha para poner buena cara." Esa había sido la conversación mas larga que habían tenido en toda la noche. Así no era cómo lo había planeado, ¿cómo le iba a decir que lo amaba después de comportarse de manera tan estúpida?

Se disculpó con él y fue al baño. Suspiró y dijo basta. Ya estaba bien de sentir siempre la misma inseguridad con él. Edward le había dicho que no le gustaba tanto esa vida que llevaba en Londres, sabía que no se había visto con otra desde que se conocieron, eso tenía que contar teniendo en cuenta la fama de mujeriego que Edward había tenido antes de su matrimonio, y sabía que había algo más que un simple acuerdo entre ellos. Solo tenía que darle ese pequeño empujoncito.

Iba saliendo del baño cuando casi chocó con alguien. Vio a alguien alto, bien peinado, parecía atlético, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, sin duda era atractivo y su cara le sonaba bastante.

- La preciosa Bella Cullen, al fin te conozco.

- ¿Perdón?-El atractivo hombre la había cogido del brazo para que no cayera y la miraba con una expresión de clarísimo interés ¿La conocía?

- Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Rogert Sandall y es un gusto poder conocerte finalmente.

- ¡Oh! Sí, te vi el otro día en el periódico con Edward. Creo que eres mi principal competidor.

- Mas bien creo que el competidor es tu marido.- Bella frunció el ceño y miró hacía la misma dirección donde miraba Sandall, hacia Edward, quien los taladraba con una nada amigable mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Y donde me deja eso a mi?

- En la parte mas interesante, por supuesto.

Bella iba contestar algo, pero justo en ese momento el maestro de ceremonias subió al escenario para dar comienzo a los discursos, los largos, tediosos y aburridos discursos… Así que Bella se disculpó y volvió a su mesa. Edward iba a decirle algo pero en seguida lo llamaron para que subiera al escenario, ya que él daría el primer discurso de la noche.

Al otro lado del salón Aro miraba ansiosamente a Edward mientras este hablaba. El viejo Vulturi sabía que sus horas de libertad estaban contadas pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que más angustiado le tenía es que no podría ver cumplida su "venganza".

Desde que llegara a la fiesta había notado como todos sus antiguos contactos y amigos, le negaban, le daban la espalda e intentaban no tener que relacionarse con él. Para Aro la mayoría eran unos hipócritas, pues con algunos de ellos había hecho negocios importante a lo largo de los años, unos mas legales que otros, por supuesto. Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, solo quería ver la empresa que su hermano tanto había amado destruida.

El discurso de Edward no fue muy largo y no pasó de los típicos agradecimientos, mensajes de estímulo a los trabajadores y mas de lo mismo. Bella se desconectó de las palabras que decía y prestó atención a sus gestos. Edward era un líder, estaba claro, todo en su porte imponía respeto, pero estaba tenso. Era muy sutil pero Bella había aprendido a conocerle bien y a leer sus gestos. Se lo notaba en su mandíbula, en el brillo de su mirada, en cómo arrugaba un poquito la frente… todos esa noche estaban tensos. Todos menos Rogert Sandall, pensó.

Los discursos terminaron, así como la cena, se sirvió café y copas a quien quiso y se abrió el salón de baile. Edward agradeció no tener que abrir ningún baile porque no estaba de humor para ello. ¿Qué hacía Bella con el estúpido de Sandall?

- ¿Me acompañas al baño Bella?- Alice agarró del brazo a su cuñada y se la llevó al baño de señoras dejando solos a los hombres que se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre beisbol la cual derivó por supuesto en mujeres.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas casarte con mi hermana? La has dejado preñada por si no lo sabías.

- Algo me ha parecido notar.- Jasper rio, conocía demasiado a Edward como para que este consiguiera ponerle nervioso, bastante tenía ya con Carlisle.- Estamos comprometidos pero es ella la que quiere esperar, ¿sabes?

- Pues insístele para que sea pronto lleváis viviendo juntos años, tienes que saber qué hacer.

- Y tú parece que no conoces a tu hermana. Además, preferimos estar tranquilos ahora durante el embarazo.

- Vamos, que la que manda en esa relación es ella, ¿no?- Quiso bromear Edward, pero al final fue Jasper quien consiguió cabrearlo.

- No Edward, mandamos los dos. Hablamos y tomamos decisiones juntos, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Porque creo que entre Bella y tú faltan demasiadas palabras.

- Mi relación con Bella es diferente y claro que hablamos, estamos solucionando el problema de Aro mucho antes de lo esperado, ahí tienes la prueba.

- ¿Me hablas de tu mujer o de tu socia?

- Mira Jasper…-

- Cullen, Wichtlock.- Edward no pudo decir lo que tenía planeado porque fue interrumpido por Rogert Sandall. Edward le dio un mirada cínica, como siempre hacían y Jasper lo saludó formalmente, a él Sandall no le caía mal, bueno quizás un poco pedante a veces…- Esta vez te has superado Edward, tu mujer es una preciosidad encantadora.

- No te acerques a mi mujer Sandall.

- Lo siento, este salón no es demasiado grande como para no poder cruzármela por casualidad. En todo caso, le preguntaré a ella si le molesta mi presencia, creo que es mayor de edad.

Edward le hubiese partido la cara ahí mismo a Sandall si no hubiese llegado Aro en ese instante.

- El idolatrado hijo de Carlisle. Una gran fiesta, muchacho.- A Aro se le enredaba la lengua y ahora que Edward prestaba atención también parecía que se tambaleaba ligeramente, ¿estaba borracho?- Pero escúchame bien, no os vais a salir con la vuestra. En dos días voy a vender mis acciones de Vulturi a la competencia, por supuesto no les interesa mantener la empresa en pie.

- ¿Sandall?- Preguntó Jasper, ¿le iba a vender sus acciones a Sandall?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

- Por supuesto que no, no os lo podéis ni imaginar pero antes de verme en la cárcel veré a Vulturi destruida.

- Estás loco Aro. Deja ya esta estupidez y enfrenta los problemas que se están echando encima.

- Qué tú y tu mujer me habéis echado encima, querras decir.- Aro mostraba toda su cara de enfado e indignación, como si él no se hubiese pasado años cometiendo delitos tanto en Inglaterra como por varios países del continente.

- Esta conversación no tiene sentido, Aro. Márchate de la fiesta, es lo mejor.- Fue Jasper quien habló mediando entre los dos hombres, con tono conciliador.- Y Edward, déjalo ya por hoy.

Aro se fue refunfuñando, echando pestes por la boca y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Edward se disculpó con Jasper y le dirigió una mirada hostil a Sandall y se marchó también, debía hablar con unos clientes importantes y aunque tuviese otras preocupaciones en la cabeza debía ocuparse de sus responsabilidades.

- Bueno, ¿cómo va el plan? ¿Le has dicho algo ya? ¿Alguna indirecta?

-¡Alice! No, no le he dicho nada.- Bella se sentó en el banquete del baño frustrada, la noche no iba para nada bien. No había esa complicidad que a menudo parecían tener, no había esa chispa que siempre oscilaba alrededor de ellos.- No creo que sea el momento adecuado.

- Tonterias, tienes que decírselo.

- Lo haré o lo intentaré, pero cuando salgamos de aquí. Esta fiesta no es el lugar idóneo.- Cedió Bella ante la obstinación de Alice.

Al salir del baño Bella apenas había visto a Edward, este llevaba mas de una hora hablando con unos y con otros sobre negocios, Bella bien podría unirse a las conversaciones pero esa noche no tenía cabeza para nada más. Varias parejas bailaban en la pista, entre ellos Alice y Jasper. Ojalá algún día Edward y ella tuvieran una relación como la de esos dos. Estaba metida en sus cavilaciones cuando la voz de Rogert Sandall la sobresaltó de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que estes otra vez tan sola. Tu marido es un imbécil, ¿sabes?

- Bueno, creo que él piensa lo mismo de ti, ¿siempre estáis igual? Podríais ser amigos, aunque a mi no me convendría demasiado.- Rogert sonrió y miró a Bella directamente a los ojos. "Guapo, pero ese pelo es horrible", pensó.

- Podríamos, pero así es mas divertido, resulta muy fácil cabrear a tu hombre.- Bella rio, recordó cuando al principio de conocer a Edward había intentado que rompiera su compromiso enfadándolo con cualquier tontería. - ¿Bailas?

- ¿Por qué no?- Bello se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar, al final cedió. Estaba aburrida y nerviosa, seguro que el enemigo número uno de Edward hacía que se distrajera.

Sandall le ofreció su brazo de forma un poco teatral y Bella se lo cogió sonriendo, juntos se adentraron en la pista de baile, junto a las otras parejas. Vio como Alice la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero ¿qué había de malo en lo que estaba haciendo?

Rogert Sandall era un buen bailarín y para Bella fue fácil seguirle, aunque no era Edward. Cuando bailaba con él conseguía envolverla en una burbuja constante cargada de sensualidad. Con Edward se sentía sexy cuando bailaba, deseada.

- Y dígame señora Cullen, ¿le interesaría pasarse a mi compañía?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Se que eres muy buena en marketing por eso te estoy ofreciendo trabajo.

- Se te olvida que soy una de las accionistas de Vulturi, ¿cómo pretendes de que deje mi propia empresa?

- Vamos, los dos sabemos que en cuanto Aro este en la cárcel las cosas se os van a relajar mucho, te va a alcanzar la monotonía. Deja que se apañen sin ti.

- Resulta que estoy deseando que llegue esa monotonía.- Dijo Bella sonriendo porque era verdad. Estaba arta de los problemas sorpresa que aparecían en el trabajo, de las reuniones vía Skype interminables, de no tener un horario… quería su trabajo d de la tarde, quería tener tiempo de hacer cosas. Además, si todo salía bien, tendría muchas cosas por hacer con cierto hombre gruñón. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Rogert.

- Ummm…. Ahora mismo verdaderamente estoy envidiando a Cullen, esa sonrisa… ese sonrojo… pero te juro cariño, yo puedo hacerte volar…- Rogert le sonreía pícaramente, sabía que todo era un juego por su parte.

- Los dos sois unos engreídos y además tú un caradura, no desaprovechas ni una, ¿no?

- Preciosura, desde que te he visto esta noche han pasado por mi cabeza cientos de escenarios pecaminosos.

- Pues que pena porque a mi solo me interesa un escenario pecaminoso, así que vas a tener que buscar una segunda actriz para esos cientos de escenarios.

- ¡Ouch! Golpe bajo, chica fiel. Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Además, admite que te estas divirtiendo mas conmigo que en toda la noche, esta fiesta es demasiado estirada y aburrida.

- Es decir, es muy inglesa.- Sandall soltó una carcajada y Bella lo hizo también. Entonces la canción terminó, iba a bailar otra pero vio cómo Edward la miraba con una cara demasiado enfadada al otro lado del salón. ¿Habría pasado algo con Aro? Se disculpó con Rogert y se dirigió hacia su marido pensando en lo guapo que se veía incluso crispado. Sonrió. Si todo iba bien pronto podría estar en su lugar favorito en el mundo, que era entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor.- ¡Edward!

Tenía toda la intención de besarlo en ese mismo momento pero Edward la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la acercó a un rincón donde nadie podía oírlos.

- Contrólate, aunque sea esta noche.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Susurró Bella desconcertada, Edward siempre había querido besarla.

- Hay algunos periodistas, por si no lo sabías y necesitamos que esta noche se nos vea bien. Mañana cuando Aro esté entre rejas podrás follarte a Sandall y a todos los que quieras, no me importa, pero esta noche compórtate como lo que se supone que eres. – la voz de Edward era más fría de lo que nunca había sido, sus preciosos ojos dorados la miraban congelados y ella no entendía nada. ¿Creía que quería acostarse con Sandall? Las palabras de Edward eran las últimas que se hubiese imaginado esa noche.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Lo que has escuchado. No creo que sea muy difícil, solo tienes que aparentar ser la esposa perfecta por un par de horas mas, después de eso haz lo que quieras. Al final tenían razón contigo, solo eres una…

- ¿Una qué?- Lo apremió Bella con el corazón encogido, a punto de quebrarse. Edward soltó una sonrisa irónica y lo único que dijo fue:

- Como si no lo supieras.

Entonces la soltó, recompuso su expresión por una serena y se alejó de allí para ir a hablar con unos de sus clientes más importantes, dejando a una Bella con el corazón destrozado.

"_Podrás follarte a Sandall y a todos los que quieras, no me importa_" "_no me importa_" "_no me importa_"

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Pero qué tonta!

De niña jamás había jugado a casarse, ni había soñado con una boda. Desde siempre había rechazado la idea del matrimonio para ella misma. Por unos cortos meses había creído lo contrario, pero siempre había tenido razón. Los amores para toda la vida no existían para ella, ella no estaba destinada a vivir una historia de ese tipo y había sido tan tonta creyendo que Edward podría amarla y podría dársela que al final lo único que se llevaba era un corazón roto.

De pronto se sintió mas sola que nunca. A todos los que conocía ahí era por Edward, nadie era su familiar directo o su amigo. Alice no contaba, porque ella era la hermana de Edward y solo quiso desaparecer del maldito Londres. Entró en la galería que hacía las veces de pasillo entre un salón y otro y que estaba vacío, pues ya todo el mundo se había trasladado del comedor al salón de baile. Apoyó una mano en una mesa y la otra se la puso en el pecho. Intentó respirar tranquila y alejar las lágrimas que querían salir. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder salir de ese lugar disimuladamente. Pero por supuesto, ningún plan le saldría bien esa noche.

- Vaya, vaya, señora Cullen. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

- Aro.

- ¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Tú esposo ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha roto el corazón acaso?- Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor. Eso era justamente lo que su esposo había hecho.- Lo he oído…todo.- Aro tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro pero algo no iba bien con él pero Bella, tan aturdida como se sentía no se percató en ese momento de nada.- Al menos… al menos me llevo la satisfacción de que vosotros vais a arruinar lo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer.

- Estas loco Aro, para ya.

Aro había llegado hasta ella sujetándose a la pared, pero con fuerzas renovadas consiguió coger a Bella del brazo y apretar lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

- ¡Nunca! Ella era mía y él me la quitó. Me lo quitó… todo.

- No Aro, ella nunca te amó a ti, nunca fue tuya y no fue culpa de nadie que muriera.

- ¡Mientes!- Los ojos de Aro se abrieron de par en par, su rostro se puso blanco para pasar al amarillo en un segundo. No podía respirar. Soltó el agarre de Bella

- ¡Aro! ¡Aro!- Bella consiguió agarrar a Aro antes de que este se cayera al suelo y se golpeara bruscamente, poco a poco dejó que se tendiera sobre la superficie. Rápidamente le des aflojó la pajarita y desabrochó los dos primeros botones.- ¡Aro ¡

Sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó a una ambulancia. Nadie se había percatado de lo que allí pasaba, nadie había escuchado los gritos de Bella llamando a Aro. Informó a los paramédicos que contestaron el teléfono. Aro parecía estar sufriendo un infarto cerebral. La ambulancia tardaría en llegar tan solo unos minutos.

- No la veo… no veo a mi Dydime…- Fueron las últimas palabras de Aro.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Para cuando dos parejas entraron Bella lloraba desconsolada e intentaba reanimar a Aro sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué había hecho?

Mas gente se fue acercando, todos trataban de convencerla para que lo dejase ya, no podía hacer nada por él. Pero Aro aún respiraba, muy débilmente, pero lo hacía. Edward llegó a la vez que los paramédicos de la ambulancia lo hacía y se horrorizó al ver la expresión de Bella. Jamás la había visto tan rota y desesperada. Su segundo vistazo fue para Aro. ¿Qué había pasado? Volvió a alzar su mirada y se cruzó con la de su mujer, se abrió paso para ir hasta ella pero antes de que llegara uno de los médicos se la había llevado a parte de todos. Ella hablaba con él y se imaginó que estaban pidiéndole que les contara qué había pasado.

Pronto Aro estuvo en una camilla dispuesto a subir a la ambulancia asi que se acercó uno de los paramédicos para obtener alguna información.

- Soy Edward Cullen, director de la empresa que organiza el evento, ¿qué le ha pasado a Aro?

- El señor Vulturi ha sufrido un infarto cerebral. Lo traslados al St James´ y allí lo atenderá el neurólogo que está tratando su cáncer.

- ¿Cáncer?

- Mire, tenemos que marcharnos. Podrá hablar con su médico en el hospital.

Vio como antes de que se cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia Bella se metía en ella también.

Aro Vulturi murió seis horas después.

Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper eran los únicos que habían estado acompañándole en su lecho de muerte. Irónico, pensó Edward.

Según el médico que lo había tratado, Aro padecía de un tumor cerebral intratable. Este infarto cerebral no había sido ninguna sorpresa para el anciano hombre, quien sabía que su final estaba muy cercano. Por suerte, Bella se había calmado. Por un momento creyó que ellos podrían ser los culpables de ese infarto, por hacerle tanto frente a Aro, pero nadie podía saber que sufría un tumor. Cuando Edward llegó al hospital se la encontró sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Apenas le dirigió palabra, tan solo le informó del estado de Aro, así como habían hecho con ella. Él intentó sentarte a su lado y abrazarla, su chica había sufrido uno de los peores tragos de su vida, pero ella se apartó excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño y a por un café al a máquina. En ningún momento durante esas seis horas de espera lo miró.

Fue ella misma la que decidió hacerse cargo del entierro de Aro. Él no tenía familia ni amigos y ella había sido la última persona que había hablado con él y por fin había entendido su dolor. El dolor de un amor no correspondido, porque ella también lo sufría.

Según su testamento, Aro deseaba enterrarse en Edimburgo, así que arregló su traslado allí, Charlie y Carlisle recibirían el cuerpo y se encargarían de que se le diera sepultura. Los bienes de Aro serían utilizados para tapar sus deudas y en cuanto a las acciones de Vulturi, Charlie las compraría, acabando así con todos los problemas que pudiese haber.

Dos días después de la fiesta, todo había terminado.

Edward abrió la puerta del ático y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Bella comprobaba su móvil y había dos maletas junto a ella, en la mesa del recibidor descansaba el llavero que él mismo le diera a ella cuando llegaron allí tras la boda.

- Mi vuelo sale dentro tres horas así que tengo el tiempo justo. Aquí te dejo la llave del ático.

Ella habló mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso, ni una vez lo había mirado. Edward gruñó interiormente. Llevaba dos malditos días sin mirarlo.

Pero mantuvo la expresión serena e incluso dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa torcida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas, **

**aquí os traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Muchas gracias a las que me habéis dejado comentario y la habéis agregado a favoritos. Este capitulo es para vosotras. A mi me gusta cómo ha quedado, además, desde el comienzo de la historia tenía este capítulo en mi mente. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Un mundo de conversaciones**

A Bella le temblaban las manos. Intentaba sostener el móvil con una de ellas pero sabía que si no se controlaba se le podría caer y eso la entretendría más. Lo que sería un pequeño problema, teniendo en cuenta que quería salir de ese ático lo antes posible. Edward ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando le había dicho que se iba, es más, estaba ahí de pie tan tranquilo. Incluso había sonreído. No que lo hubiese mirado y lo hubiese visto sonreír, pero ella podía sentirlo. Él tenía esa sonrisa torcida suya, esa que significa que algo le ha salido realmente bien, o que le va a salir realmente bien. ¿En serio? ¿Eso había significado para él? ¿Un alivio? ¿Alegría al saber que se marchaba? ¿Pero de qué le sorprendía si él mismo le había dicho que no le importaba si tenía sexo con otro? Definitivamente él no la amaba y nunca podría hacerlo, porque si él sintiese algo, solo una mínima parte de lo que ella sentía, entonces se le revolvería el estómago y se le encogería el corazón de tan solo imaginarla con otro.

- ¿Estás segura de que lo llevas todo? ¿No te dejas nada?

- ¿Qué?

¿Se podía ser más cruel? Podría limitarse a decirle simplemente adiós, o no decir nada, como había estado justo hasta ese momento.

- Revisa que llevas todas tus cosas, sería realmente molesto si olvidases algo que necesites pues no creo que vaya a estar muy localizable los próximos días, ya sabes, todos nos merecemos un descanso.

¿Se iba de vacaciones? Unos días atrás se había imaginado a ella misma proponiéndole irse de vacaciones juntos, tener esa luna de miel que no tuvieron en su momento. Pero claro, él prefería irse solo, o quizás se iría con alguna otra mujer. Se le encogió el corazón nada más de pensar en esa posibilidad, de él en algún sitio bonito y romántico con otra mujer. Tragó y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. - No me olvido nada.- Fue lo único capaz de decir mientras que hacía que buscaba algo en su bolso.

- ¿Segura? Ve y revisa el armario y el baño de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con…?- Por fin había alzado la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Podía amarlo con todo su corazón pero Edward a veces podía ser demasiado arrogante, demasiado exigente, demasiado… sexy. Ahí estaba él, con pantalones de traje negros, americana a juego y una camisa blanca debajo con los primeros botones desabrochados. Sus ojos brillaban y ella sabía que eran de diversión. ¿Le divertía humillarla de esa manera? Él nunca le había parecido una persona cruel.- Mira me tengo que ir, ¿qué hora es?- Alzó la muñeca para mirar su reloj de pulsera pero este no estaba. Joder, si encima iba a tener que darle la razón al muy imbécil de su esposo.- El reloj…

Sin decir nada mas se encamino a la que había sido su habitación y la de Edward, ahora solo sería la de él, pues ella ya había dormido ahí todas las noches que tenía que hacerlo.

- Te dije que olvidabas algo.

Escuchó que le decía desde el pasillo. Miró en las mesitas de noche, en el tocador y en la cómoda, no estaba. Pero entonces recordó habérselo quitado para ducharse esa misma mañana, así que entró al baño y justamente estaba al lado del lavabo, donde recordaba haberlo dejado. Una vez el reloj colocado de nuevo en su muñeca, respiró hondo. Ahora sí estaba lista para dejar atrás a Edward Cullen. Sabía que iba a ser difícil olvidarle o dejar de amarle tanto, al menos. Pero se iba a su casa, con los suyos y sabía que eso la ayudaría a sufrir menos y a reír mas.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta pensando que ella no la había cerrado. Lo giró mientras fruncía el ceño. Lo intentó una vez, dos, tres, pero la puerta no se abría. Justo lo que le faltaba.

- Edward ¡Edward!- ¿Si? Escuchó que le contestaba.- Oye, se ha cerrado la puerta y no puedo abrirla, ¿me abres tú desde fuera?

- ¿Has encontrado tu reloj?

- Si, si. Oye seguro que mi taxi lleva ya un rato esperando, así que si puedes darte prisa…

- No se preciosa, iba a tomarme un café justo ahora. Siento que estoy de vacaciones, no es que me alegre la muerte de Aro, ya sabes, pero ahora que todo ha terminado, me siento mas relajado que nunca. Tanto que no tengo muchas ganas de apresurarme para nada…

- ¿Qué coño estas diciendo? ¿Estas bien? Voy a perder mi vuelo si no me voy ya, ¿quieres abrirme?

- Bueno, siempre puedes coger otro, hay muchos vuelos diarios a Edimburgo.- Entonces escuchó sus pasos alejándose, ¿dónde iba ahora? Por Dios, se había vuelto imbécil de pronto. Volvió a girar el pomo y nada, se agachó un momento para mirar por qué podía ser que no abriera. Entonces sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro de todas sus venas. Toda la tristeza que sintiera en esos dos días se esfumó, toda la pena por perder a Edward desapareció. Cualquiera de esos dos sentimientos fue reemplazado por la mas absoluta ira.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me has encerrado con llave! ¡Te voy a matar!

Media hora mas tarde seguía dando vueltas alrededor del amplio dormitorio y mascullando por lo bajo todos los tipos de insultos posibles hacía Edward Cullen. Por orgullo se negaba a aporrear la puerta pidiéndole que le abriera, en algún momento debía sacarla de allí. ¿Pero qué se proponía? ¿Era esto una especie de venganza por haberse casado con él después de pedirle tantas veces que no lo hiciera?

- ¿Qué hago? Tengo que irme de aquí ya.- No quería estar más ahí. En ese dormitorio donde había hecho el amor tantas veces con Edward. Ahí él le había hecho sentir más de lo que alguna vez sintiera. Se había enamorado profundamente de él, había dormido en sus brazos… Así que tenía que irse de ahí porque todo eso ya había acabado y debía empezar de nuevo lejos de él. Encerrar esa amor en su corazón iba a llevarle tiempo y cuanto antes comenzara sería mejor.- Pero que tonta…- Sacudió la cabeza. Había estado tan enfadada que ni siquiera había reparado en el teléfono fijo de la habitación. ¿A quién podía llamar? Lo pensó un momento, quizás al portero del edificio. Edward nunca lo saludaba ni reparaba en él, a diferencia de ella, quien después de unas semanas allí sabía casi toda la vida del hombre. El señor Smith me ayudará. Descolgó el teléfono, marcó y nada. No había señal. El cabrón de su marido había desconectado el teléfono.- ¡Edward! ¡Edward ábreme de una vez!

Ahora sí que gritó y golpeó la puerta, pero fuera no se escuchó nada, ¿es que la había dejado sola? ¿Mas sola de lo que ya se sentía? Paró en medio de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, recordando de nuevo todos los momentos allí vividos, un nudo le apretó el pecho y no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y otras dos, y dos mas, hasta llorar desconsolada. Quería irse a su casa, quería dejar de sentirse mal, si él no la quería, que la dejase ir porque estaba acabando con ella. Retrocedió sollozando hasta que se tropezó con la cama. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada a los pies de esta, sus piernas encogidas y su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Una hora mas tarde seguía igual, sus sollozos casi habían desaparecido pero seguía sintiéndose igual de triste. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, las manos, pensó que una ducha no le vendría mal, entonces recordó que no tenía ropa que ponerse porque su equipaje seguía en el pasillo del ático, o eso esperaba. Y ni loca se iba a poner ropa de Edward. Ni siquiera podía darse una ducha… sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar de nuevo…

Había pasado otra hora, estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, mirando a la gente pasar por la calle. Ya era medio día y el ajetreo en el west end londinense se dejaba notar. Las lágrimas derramadas ahora le pasaban factura, se sentía cansada, tenía sueño pero no quería acostarse en la cama, así que de vez en cuando daba cabezadas de un lado a otro. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, vio un par de cojines en el suelo. Los cogió para acomodárselos a la espalda. "Umm, que gusto." Se reclinó un poquito más y cerró los ojos. De lejos le llegaba el ruido de la calle, pero este se fue convirtiendo en zumbido cada vez más lejano, hasta desaparecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos había pasado otra hora y media. Al incorporarse se dio cuenta que alguien le echado una manta para arroparla. Solo había podido ser Edward, ¿Quién si no? Se levantó para ir al baño, al pasar por la mesita de café de la habitación vio una bandeja con comida. Un vaso de zumo, una ensalada de pasta enorme y un trozo de pastel de limón. "Hombre bipolar."

Al salir del baño se quedó mirando la bandeja. Llevaba horas encerrada ahí y era absurdo. ¿Qué pretendía, secuestrarla?

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Vamos, abre de una maldita vez! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!- Notó cómo le caían las lágrimas de nuevo por sus mejillas y se negó a comportarse más como una niña llorona e indefensa. Esperaría con dignidad a que el estúpido de su marido le abriera la puerta y después lo mataría antes de marcharse a Edimburgo. Se sentó junto a la mesita y empezó a comer. La ensalada estaba deliciosa. "También sabe cocinar."

Volvía a estar sentada en el borde de la ventana cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se volvió para mirar al hombre que la estaba volviendo loca. Edward sujetaba el pomo de la puerta con una mano y se desordenaba su pelo con la otra. Vestía un pantalón vaquero con una simple camiseta negra que hacía que se marcase todo su torso. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan guapo siempre? Se centró más en su rostro. Parecía un poco pálido y nervioso, pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto brillar. Vio como respiraba profundamente un par de veces antes de dar un paso adelante, otro más, volverse, cerrar la puerta con la llave y guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ahí ella reaccionó.

- ¡Maldito cabrón, no me vas a volver a encerrar!- Bella se había levantado de golpe sobresaltando a Edward. Se plantó delante de él y lo apuntó con un dedo al pecho.- Tú, eres un desgraciado rencoroso. Eres infantil y dañino y no te quiero volver a ver nunca más. Abre esa puerta ahora mismo. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que tú, ni siquiera quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú. Como vuelvas a aparecer por Edimburgo voy a hacer que…

- ¡Basta! – Edward la cogió de los brazos, sin hacerle daño, y la mantuvo quieta al frente suyo.- ¡Cállate! ¿Ahora me hablas? ¿Ahora me miras? ¿Para decir todas esas barbaridades que ambos sabemos no sientes?

Bella se había quedado quieta. El grito de Edward había logrado su objetivo, hacerla callar. Sin embargo las palabras de Edward le dolieron en lo más profundo. Su voz fue baja, pero aún así tan afiladas y frías que la sorprendieron hasta ahora.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que siento.

- Pues ya somos dos, pero eso lo vamos a solucionar esta misma noche.- suavemente Edward la condujo hasta el borde de la ventana y Bella lo agradeció, no quería escuchar cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decirle sentada en una cama con él.- Primero, lo siento, por todo. Lo siento por hacértelo pasar mal antes de la boda, por traerte a Londres en el barco y sobretodo lo siento por lo que te dije en la fiesta.

- Ya todo ha terminado, ¿Qué quieres que haga con todos tus lo siento?

-Joder. ¿Quieres… quieres dejar de lado todo tu orgullo? Yo lo estoy haciendo, por nosotros.

- No hay un nosotros, Edward. Nunca lo ha habido.- Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pues esa era la verdad, nunca había habido un Edward y Bella a parte de todo el acuerdo al que llegaron junto a sus padres.

- ¿No lo hay?- Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿A dónde quería llegar?- Hace tiempo que hay un nosotros, así que no digas que no lo hay, no seas mentirosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy loco por ti, preciosa. Desde aquella noche que nos conocimos en el pub, probablemente desde antes de eso, desde tu famoso verano. Y definitivamente no te soy indiferente, no eres tan buena actriz.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes estar loco por mi? Y desde entonces… no me conocías… ¿cómo…? Y yo no…- Su corazón palpitaba frenético, sentía como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago pero su cabeza le decía que no podía ser, demasiadas cosas, muchas complicaciones.

- Esme me había hablado tanto de ti, que vine expresamente a conocerte. Llevaba meses sin ver a mi familia y me gustaba mi vida en Londres, pasar parte de mi verano en Edimburgo no me causaba gran interés. Pero entonces me sorprendía a mi mismo preguntándome cómo de marrones serían tus ojos, cómo dulce tu voz, cuál sería tu comida favorita… y un millón de cosas mas. Mis padres siempre te mencionaban cuando hablaban conmigo, así que pensar en ti, sin conocerte, se volvió parte de mi vida.

- Yo… sabía que Carlisle y Esme tenían un hijo mayor, a parte de Alice, pero la relación que tenía con ellos siempre fue por mis padres, mas bien por Charlie… Marco aún vivía, no tenía mucho que ver con ellos, yo no sabía mucho sobre ti en aquel entonces…

- No te preocupes, creo que era más un enamoramiento platónico que otra cosa.- Edward le sonrió y le acaricio la barbilla para subírsela un poco.- El que se tiene que sentir culpable soy yo, ¿verdad?- Ella frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería. La verdad es que todavía estaba bastante aturdida por ese "estoy loco por ti".- Marco nos dejó todo a los dos pero yo me quedé en Cullen. Ese fue mi error, ¿verdad? ¿De ahí tu desconfianza?

Sus preciosos ojos dorados se habían puesto tristes. Él pensaba que ella no confiaba en él, que no le creía cuando la verdad era que ella pondría su vida en sus manos si hiciese falta, lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Edward se estaba abriendo, le estaba hablando sinceramente. Ella debía hacer lo mismo.

- Tan solo llevaba un año en la universidad cuando el tío Marco murió. Charlie llevaba años siendo el director para ese entonces y Carlisle tan solo un accionista que no se pasaba mucho por allí. Yo… me sorprendí mucho cuando se leyó el testamento, pero no nuestros padres, parece ser que ellos sabían lo que Marco quería hacer. A petición de Charlie empecé a trabajar unas horas al día después de clases en Vulturi. No fue fácil. Era la hija del director y encima una de las dueñas, empecé por un puesto bajo y fui pasando por todos los departamentos durante un año y medio. Hasta que decidí especializarme en Marketing. Pero lo llevé bien. Ya había decepcionado a Charlie cuando desaparecí con Jacob por todo un verano, así que lo único que me preocupaba era sacarlo todo adelante. Estudios, trabajo, mis padres… Siempre deseé que tú hubieses estado allí para ayudarme, pero entendía que Cullen debía ser más importante para ti que Vulturi, al fin y al cabo es la empresa de tu familia. Pero cuando empezaron todos los problemas con Aro y tú nunca aparecías… no se… Carlisle estaba disgustado contigo… Esme siempre insinuaba que no te importaban nada…. Tenía a Charlie y a Carlisle, pero muchas veces me vi sola. Me hubiese gustado que tú estuvieses allí luchando conmigo.

- Yo… lo siento. Se que debería….

- No, espera. Tú estas hablando sinceramente, yo también debo hacerlo.- Bella lo miró y sonrió un poco. Edward se veía serio, triste y sumamente preocupado. ¿Cómo podían haber tenido sus padres una opinión tan equivocada de él?- Pero eso no quiere decir que no confíe en ti. Lo hago, ahora lo hago. Eres sincero y eres leal.

- Adoro a Esme y también quiero a mi padre, pero tenía que marcharme de allí. Tenía 18 años cuando me vine a Londres a estudiar y ellos querían que llevara la vida de un hombre de treinta. No estaba listo para buscar a una chica y empezar una relación seria con ella, para trabajar cada día junto a mi padre, para acompañarlos a todos los eventos a los que ellos acuden. Se que un día heredaré su titulo, pero no estaba preparado para todo eso. Vine a Londres, comencé la universidad y le propuse a Carlisle trabajar en la sede londinense.

- Aquel verano, con Jake… a pesar de todo fue uno de los mejores de mi vida y ahora me doy cuenta que yo también necesitaba alejarme un poco. Solo con él me permitía ser un poco loca.- Bella sonrió, recordando todos los años vividos junto a su mejor amigo.- Pero sin él, volvía a ser la Bella responsable y centrada. Cuando volví a casa en Septiembre, mi madre estaba enferma, Charlie estaba enfadado y decepcionado, así que dejé atrás a la Bella de ese verano y volví a ser la hija responsable. No soportaba haberles hecho daño a mis padres.

- Hasta el punto de que te casaste conmigo porque Charlie te lo pidió.- Afirmó Edward y al contrario de lo que Bella pensó, cuando lo miró, su expresión era suave y comprensiva. No dura ni irónica. Ella sonrió tímidamente asintiendo.- Esme ha estado tratando de que vuelva a casa desde que me fui, pero nunca veía el momento. Me gustaba mi vida en Londres, tenía la Universidad, mis amigos, mi trabajo… cuando terminé los estudios Carlisle me exigió volver y hacerme cargo de la central en Edimburgo. Prácticamente me lo ordenó. Me dijo que ya era suficiente, que era hora de que me centrara. Ese día discutí con él y nuestra relación no fue muy buena por bastante tiempo. Él solo veía que salía en la prensa amarilla de vez en cuando, no veía que había llevado a la empresa mucho mas alto de lo que él nunca había hecho. Para mi, volver a Edimburgo era como aceptar que Carlisle tenía razón. Mi padre es excelente en su trabajo, es una de las mejores personas que conozco, pero en los negocios, yo soy mejor que él.

- Y entonces tuviste que volver para casarte conmigo.- Murmuró Bella y un nudo se instaló en su pecho. Él decía que estaba loco por ella, pero ¿cómo era eso posible si por ella había tenido que volver a algo que odiaba?

- Estaba cansado de las quejas de Carlisle, de Esme. De que me acusaran de que no me importan, que no los quería y bla bla bla… quería volver a tener una buena relación con ellos. Creo que mis motivos eran bastante parecidos a los tuyos.

- Que estúpido, ninguno de los dos quería decepcionar a nuestros padres. Aunque tengo que decirte que mi madre no quería que me casara contigo, al menos no al principio.- Le picó Bella.

- ¿Y ahora le parece bien?

- Creo que está encantada con tener un yerno tan guapo.- Edward sonrió y enarcó una ceja.- ¡Oh vamos! Sabes lo atractivo que eres y lo que provocas en las mujeres.

- A mi solo me interesa lo que provoco en una mujer.- Dijo Edward dulcemente, cogiéndola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.- Mi mujer. La cual, por cierto, quería abandonarme hace tan solo unas horas.

- Unos minutos, diría yo. Y todavía estoy enfadada, Cullen.

- Pequeña, ¿de verdad creías que iba a dejarte ir así?- Bella se sonrojó porque eso era exactamente lo que había pensado.- Ya veo. Creo que aún nos queda mucho por hablar. Deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación antes, cuando llegamos, pero tú no estabas preparada. No voy a dejarte ir, Bella.

- Pero… ya no hay razón para seguir casados. Tú nunca has sido un hombre de relaciones serías, mucho menos de matrimonio y…

- ¿Y tú si?- La cortó Edward.- Tú juraste que nunca te casarías. Cuando aquella noche te conocí en el pub de Edimburgo me pareciste preciosa y encantadora y me vi queriendo estar a tu lado para siempre. Sentí que había estado esperándote siglos y que por fin, te había encontrado.-Bella no dijo nada, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿cómo podía haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta que lo amaba? – Pero luego tus "amigos" nos engañaron y nosotros como dos estúpidos les creímos.

- Yo… estaba deslumbrada… solo quería que me besaras y que te quedaras a mi lado. Luego paso todo aquello y… fue como si perdiese una parte de mi…

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar lo mal que se sintió aquella noche. Ahora se daba cuenta que ella también había estado esperando siempre a Edward. Que siempre que decía que no creía en las relaciones duraderas era porque nunca había encontrado a una persona con la que quisiese estar toda la vida hasta conocerle a él. Edward la atrajo hacía sí y la besó suavemente, después la acomodó en su regazo, de forma que su espalda descansaba en el pecho de él.

- Ahora puedo besarte siempre que quieras y espero, siempre que yo quiera también, aunque tienes que saber que voy a querer besarte toda la vida.

Edward le acariciaba los brazos, el pelo, la cara... mientras que hablaba. Hasta que posó sus manos en su vientre y sus caricias se quedaron en esa zona. Bella, que hasta entonces había seguido estando tensa se relajó por completo. Se dejó acoger en sus brazos, rodearse por ellos, se embriagó de su olor tan característico, tan masculino y deseó que jamás la soltara.

- Y yo voy a querer estar así siempre.- No pudo evitar decir. Ella lo amaba, siempre lo amaría. Si se separaban, sabía que sería capaz de continuar con su vida, probablemente incluso con el tiempo tener otra pareja, pero jamás dejaría de amarlo como lo amaba y jamás lograría amar a otro de la misma forma. Se volteó para besarlo. Un beso tierno, tímido al principio. Entreabrió los labios, delineó el de él con su lengua, exploró su boca… hasta que el beso terminó tan suave como había comenzado. Se reacomodó en sus brazos, era el paraíso.

- Cuando acepté casarme contigo, con Isabella Swan, pensé que tú no aceptarías. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a aceptar un plan así? Por lo tanto, le di el gusto a Carlisle. Mi sorpresa fue que tú también habías aceptado y que tú eras tú.

Bella soltó una risita, a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

- Cuando vi que Edward Cullen eras tú quise morirme. Supongo que los dos somos igual de cabezotas.

- Bella, Carlisle y Charlie estaban desesperados pero, ¿tú de verdad crees que esta fue la solución perfecta para hacer frente a Aro?, ¿de verdad crees que este matrimonio era realmente necesario?- Le preguntó suavemente Edward, temiendo que ella malinterpretara sus palabras. Bella pareció pensarlo detenidamente. ¿Se habían casado para nada?

- La unión de las acciones ayudó, pero no era necesario. Nuestros padres se agarraron a esa opción y se cerraron a nada más. Al menos hasta que tú les contaste todo lo que tenías en contra de Aro.- Bella frunció el ceño. Adoraba a su padre, pero no volvería a hacer algo solo para no defraudarlo.- ¿Sabes? Lo que hice con Jacob no fue tan malo. Me fui de viaje con mi mejor amigo, Charlie no se merecía de mi parte el sacrificio de casarme con alguien que no conocía. Y Carlisle, por mucho que lo admire, tampoco se merecía tu sacrificio. Te he visto, eres responsable, como te he dicho, eres leal y lo que has hecho con Cullen Inc. es increíble.

- Gracias.- Edward sonrió y le besó el tope de la cabeza. Ella se derritió ante tal gesto.- Así me gustas. No quiero volver a verte como estos días, apagada, deprimida, cohibida. Eres una mujer de carácter, determinada, sabes reconocer las cosas y me encanta eso en ti. Lo siento tanto Bella, se que estabas así por lo que te dije en el baile. Perdóname preciosa.

- Yo… ¿cómo pudiste pensar que quería tener algo con ese amigo tuyo?- Edward gruñó y ella sonrió un poquito a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía al recordar los últimos días.- Bueno, tu no amigo. Tan solo charlé y bailé con él. Y he de admitir que gran parte del tiempo estuvimos hablando de ti. Cuando me dijiste eso que dijiste, yo… se me partió el corazón.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que soy estúpido y que intentaré no volver a serlo en un futuro.- Bella sonrió. No iba a decirle que no tenía razón, porque la tenía, había sido un estúpido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría en cambiar a Edward por otro? Bueno, eso tampoco se lo iba a decir ya que alimentaría demasiado su ego.- Es que… no lo soporto. Bueno… no solo eso. Siempre hemos competido. Tengo que admitir que él me ha robado alguna conquista que otra, igual que yo a él. No se… era divertido, hasta que se fijó en ti. Él ya me había insinuado alguna que otra cosa y sabía que iba a intentar algo contigo y por otro lado tú estabas tan rara… que ya no sabía qué pensar… supongo que se me juntó también los nervios por lo de Aro, que tú quisieras marcharte después… cosa que por cierto ha pasado… como he dicho he sido bastante estúpido contigo desde un principio.

- Sí Cullen, has hecho algunas cosas estúpidas. ¿Pero en serio? Admito que yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, estaba muy nerviosa por lo de Aro y por…- se mordió la lengua para no decir que también estaba nerviosa porque tenía planeado decirle que lo amaba. Demasiada información, al menos por el momento.- En fin, por todo.- Bella suspiró y soltó una pequeña carcajada, la primera en muchos días.- Joder, a veces eres muy cabrón, ¿sabes?

- Pero te gusto así, ¿no?

- Si Edward, me gustas, lo sabes. Me gustas muchísimo, tal como eres. Y lo he pasado realmente mal creyendo que a ti te daba igual si me acostaba con otro o no.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo. Ella se moriría si tuviese que ver a Edward con otra, había descubierto ser una mujer celosa, pero solo porque su amor era más grande que sus celos podría soportarlo si él fuese feliz, pero no le daba igual, nunca le sería indiferente si él elegía a otra mujer y no a ella. Edward gruñó y la abrazó un poco mas fuerte. El pellizco que se le había cogido en el estómago al recordar cómo se había sentido ante todo eso desapareció cuando él le dio un beso suave en el cuello.

- Jamás he sido celoso hasta que llegaste tú. Tengo celos de Mike, de Jacob y de cada hombre que te mira. Si Marshall hubiese siquiera intentado algo más contigo lo hubiese matado. No quiero que estes con otro, ni siquiera quiero que mires a otros.

A Bella no le pasó inadvertida la seriedad de sus palabras, la solemnidad con las que la había dicho. En otro contexto, con otro hombre, se habría asustado al escuchar esas palabras, pero Edward no era un hombre celoso obsesivo. Suspiró, porque a pesar de ese bizarro razonamiento, debía aclarar un par de puntos que ya le parecían estúpidos y que le cansaban y esos eran celos antes Mike y celos ante Jacob.

- Creía que el tema Mike y Jacob estaba hablado.- Suspiró de nuevo y giró su cara para mirarlo de frente.- Edward, no soporto a Mike, jamás tendré algo con él por mucho que me insista. En cuanto a Jake, sabes que está locamente enamorado de Leah, es mi mejor amigo y lo va a seguir siendo siempre.

- Lo se pequeña. Me alegra que Jake te tenga a su lado y que tú tengas a un amigo como él contigo. En cuanto a Mike, si se acerca a ti voy a tener que partirle la cara. Así de simple. Todavía no se me olvida que el muy imbécil te llamó la noche de nuestro compromiso para ofrecerse como amante.-Bella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante ese recuerdo. Eso fue demasiado ridículo.- No te rías bruja.

- Fue muy patético. ¿En qué mundo Mike se podría imaginar que yo lo quiero como amante?- Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra tendría algo con Mike. Edward también rio con ella. Pobre de la chica que diera con ese mequetrefe, que se armara de paciencia. Bella se había callado y parecía pensativa. Había algo que nunca le había gustado de Edward Cullen, sabía que a él tampoco le atraía, pero debía dejarlo claro.- No me gusta que salgas en las revistas con mujeres, se que no ocurre desde que nos comprometimos. Tampoco me gusta salir en las revistas yo misma, es algo que siempre he evitado, no se… me pone nerviosa.

- Lo se pequeña. Hubo un tiempo que todo eso me emocionó pero créeme que en cuanto pasé mi etapa de estudiante rebelde eso dejó de ser interesante. Tampoco me gusta pero a veces no se podrá evitar, princesa.

- Me gusta que me llames princesa.- Bella entrelazó sus manos con las de él, su corazón henchido de amor, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Es que eres mi princesa.- Edward besó una vez más el cabello de Bella, descendió hasta su oreja y la mordisqueó suavemente. Soltó una de sus sonrisas canallas cuando escuchó a Bella gemir.- Mirame Bella.- Ella así lo hizo. Entonces él puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y la besó en serio, despacio, profundo, saboreando su boca, encendiéndola. Paró y unió sus frentes.- Te amo Isabella Cullen y no quiero separarme de ti nunca. Tú eres lo más precioso de mi mundo.

En ese momento el corazón de Bella se hinchó de amor, ¿cómo podía ser ese hombre tan romántico? ¿Cómo podía decir las cosas más perfectas? La amaba. A ella. Edward Cullen. Le parecía tan increíble, tan perfecto… Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir y besarlo con la misma pasión que él la había besado a ella. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, las subió y las enredó en su pelo. Aún con la boca pegada a la suya y los ojos cerrados se decidió a hablar, porque ella también tenía que decirle que lo amaba.

- Te amo Edward Cullen.- Ella sonrió una vez más y suspiró.- Dios, eres el amor de mi vida y no creo que pueda dejar de amarte por lo menos en los próximos mil años.

Quería besarlo otra vez pero Edward la apartó suavemente. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender nada. La amaba, lo amaba, ¿por qué no podían besarse? A ella le encantaba besarlo, era su pasatiempo favorito.

- Pero si querías dejarme.- Fue lo único que le dijo él. Cogió aliento y se enderezó. Esa conversación se estaba haciendo interminable.

- Creía que tú no me amabas como yo te amo a ti. Me habías dicho eso y tú… siempre has tenido un espíritu libre. Se que… amas tu libertad, que casarte no entraba en tus planes. Pensé que querías volver a tu vida antes de que nos casáramos. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz y si para eso no puedo estar a tu lado, se me romperá el corazón, pero me marcharé.

- Bella, amaba mi libertad, igual que tú la tuya. Cada aspecto de la vida corresponde a una etapa. Como te he dicho, hace años necesité alejarme de mis padres, necesité vivir mis años de estudiante, de soltero. Pero ahora estoy preparado para estar casado, me gusta estar casado. No, espera, me gusta estar casado contigo. Quiero verte todos los días amanecer a mi lado, quiero discutir contigo por tonterías, quiero hacer planes contigo, quiero que trabajemos juntos, quiero apoyarte y que me apoyes… Estoy listo para esta nueva etapa y solo quiero vivirla contigo. La pregunta es ¿estás tú lista para estar casada conmigo? Piénsatelo bien, Isabella, porque si dices que sí, será para siempre. No estoy dispuesto a perderte.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Estoy lista Edward. Siempre rechacé la idea del matrimonio porque me creía incapaz de amar como te amo a ti. Yo también quiero todas esas cosas, pero solo contigo. Para siempre.

- Ven aquí.

Edward la abrazó y ella por supuesto le correspondió a su abrazo. Permanecieron un buen rato así, abrazándose, acariciándose, besándose. En silencio. Asimilando todas las palabras que se estaban diciendo. Hasta que Edward se dispuso a continuar con otra conversación pendiente.

- Bella, lo siento. Por todo lo que hice para que no te casaras conmigo. Se que te hice daño y me arrepiento profundamente. Por lo de Peter, la casa en Dunbar, por marcharme así después de aquella primera vez. La realidad es que estaba aterrado de lo que me hacías sentir, me fui para despejarme pero lo único que conseguí fue pensar en ti todo el tiempo y lamentarme por no haberte llevado conmigo a ese viaje.

- Bueno, yo también me equivoqué bastante. Fuimos testarudos y orgullosos, ambos.- Pero Bella soltó una de sus risitas.- Y he de admitir que a veces era divertido hacerte enfadar.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

- Para mi a veces también fue divertido. Eres adorable cuando refunfuñas.- Él la abrazó y la acercó aun mas así si es que era posible.- Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero hacértelo despacio, sin prisas, quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu piel, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Bella lo besó suavemente.

- Y yo quiero que me hagas el amor y quiero hacértelo yo a ti.

Y así fue. Edward la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. En la cama de los dos, donde debía estar. La desvistió lentamente acariciándole allá por donde pasaba. Ella le desvistió a él con un poco mas de prisa, pero aún así parándose a besarle el pecho, la espalda, el cuello… como le había dicho, la beso por todas partes, haciéndola gemir y gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Proporcionándole sensaciones que antes no había sentido. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez era especial. Los dos sabían lo que sentían y eso les daba una libertad total. La lamió por todos lados, jugó con sus pezones, le encantaban. Se detuvo en su ombligo porque sabía que eso a ella la mataba. Bajó hasta tu sexo y la hizo llegar al orgasmo con su lengua antes de introducir sus dedos en ella. Después, lenta, muy lentamente la penetró mientras unía sus manos y le susurraba palabras y promesas de amor. "Te amo" "Eres mi princesa", "Podría estar lamiendo tus pechos toda la vida y no cansarme" los gemidos inundaban la habitación, junto con los susurros por parte de los dos "soy tuya" "me tienes en tus manos" "voy a estar contigo siempre" "mi corazón te pertenece" "tu piel es la más suave del mundo, es deliciosa" "me encanta tu pelo, me vuelve loca" sus caderas chocaban deliciosamente con cada envestida, sus manos arañaban su espalda, él temblaba invadido por todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba "eres preciosa" "me hipnotizas" "soy tuyo" … Juntos incrementaron el ritmo, danzando a la vez, hasta que no pudieron más y estallaron.

Por un largo tiempo no hablaron, tan solo se abrazaron. Edward le acariciaba el pelo y ella le besaba de vez en cuando. Después de un rato. Los besos que Bella le daba se hicieron más intensos. Ella también quería hacerle el amor. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tendría a ese hombre maravilloso para ella durante toda la vida. No pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción. Lo tumbo de espaldas. Se inclinó sobre él. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Él no decía nada, estaba embrujado por los ojos brillantes de Bella. Jamás lo habían mirado así. Con adoración. Supo que quería dejarla que hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Lo acarició por todos lados, lo besó, lo lamió, lo chupó y finalmente se montó en él y lo cabalgó, primero lento y después con desenfreno. Hasta que nuevamente cayeron extasiados.

Después de tres horas dormitando, el estómago de Bella gruñó, lo que provocó la risa de Edward.

- ¿Eso es una señal?

- No se Cullen, a ver llevo aquí encerrada casi un día entero, no se ni qué hora es pero sí sé que ha pasado bastante rato desde que me comí la deliciosa comida que dejaste para mí.

- Gracias, se que soy buen cocinero.

- Lo eres, pero ¡no te estoy alabando por tus artes culinarias! Alimentarme es lo menos que podías hacer después de secuestrarme.

- ¿Secuestrarte?- Edward la miró con una ceja alzada y expresión burlona.

- Sí, secuestrarme.- Gruñó débilmente cuando él soltó una carcajada. Amobos sabían que al final a ella le había encantado lo que él había hecho. Además, ahora agradecía que no le hubiera dejado escapar.- Bueno, ¿pedimos pizza?

- Si, yo las pido. ¿Pizza y helado? Tienes que reponer fuerzas pequeña, que sepas que te espera una noche agitada. Tranquila, mañana te dejaré dormir mientras hago mis maletas, las tuyas ya están hechas, chica escurridiza.

- ¿Adonde vamos?- Preguntó ella ante las palabras despreocupadas de él. A lo mejor tenían un viaje y ella lo había olvidado con todo el stress de los últimos días.

- A casa.

- ¿A casa? Estamos en casa.

Edward hizo que se miraran de frente y sonrió dulcemente.

- Te llevo a nuestra casa. No, antes de que intentes asesinarme, no me refiero a la casa de Dunbar, esa vamos a dejarla para fines de semana. Me refiero a Cartron Point, nuestra casa.

- Pero tú odias vivir en Edimburgo. Amas Londres, amas tu vida aquí.

- No Bella. Yo amo mi vida contigo. Se que no te gusta Londres, se que echas terriblemente de menos a tu familia y se que te gustaría estar cerca de Jake. Lo más importante para mi es que seas feliz…

- Espera.- Lo interrumpió Bella conmovida por sus palabras. Cómo lamentaba haber estado en peligro de perder a un gran hombre como Edward.- Lo más importante para mi es estar a tu lado. Tu trabajo en Cullen está aquí, tus lugares preferidos también y no quiero que sacrifiques esta parte de tu vida por mí. Yo puedo viajar a Edimburgo cada vez que quiera ahora que todo estará mas tranquilo.

- Bella, princesa. Te lo he dicho. Estoy listo para estar casado contigo, para desarrollar nuestra vida juntos. Me encanta Londres, pero ya no representa todo lo que quiero en mi vida. Mientras tú estabas aquí yo he hecho, junto con Carlisle, las gestiones pertinentes para mi traslado a las oficinas de Edimburgo y trabajar desde allí. Tendré que venir de vez en cuando y quisiera que tú me acompañaras, no podemos dejar que esta cama se olvide de nosotros.- Ambos sonrieron. Bella no salía de su sueño. Edward la amaba.- Se que te amo desde el día de nuestra boda y desde entonces muchas de mis percepciones han cambiado, no se, quizás he madurado. Me encuentro echando de menos a mi familia, añorando tenerlos cerca, tanto a la mía como a la tuya. Siempre supe que cuando me asentara volvería a casa y quiero volver contigo. Quiero que seas la señora en Cartron Point, ha estado esperando por ti por años, quiero criar a nuestros hijos allí…

- Edward Cullen, te amo. Te voy a seguir a donde quieras ir. Así que si quieres que vivamos en Edimburgo, allí iremos.- Se echó a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.- Gracias, gracias. Y ahora, por favor, pide esas pizzas.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas cuando las tripas de Bella sonaron de nuevo.

Comieron las pizzas en la cama mientras bebían vino. Se acabaron la botella entre risas y bromas, volvieron a hacer el amor otra vez. Entonces decidieron celebrar con una botella de champán. Un poco aturdidos por los efectos del alcohol se olvidaron de todo y se dedicaron tan solo a demostrarse cuánto se querían.

* * *

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido?** **Ya solo le quedan un par de capitulos cortitos y se da por finalizada la historia. Se que el lemmon de este capi es muy muy light, estaba pensado así desde el principio, además creo que no soy buena escribiéndolos :)**


End file.
